Decido mi propio destino
by fadamaja
Summary: Continuación de El comienzo del comienzo Traducción de la historia de HuskyWalker I choose my own fate. De vuelta en su tiempo, Harry Potter tiene que lidiar con su enfermedad y al mismo tiempo esconderse de los lados de la luz y la oscuridad. Nada ha cambiado por su visita al pasado y Harry está solo. ¿Podrá ver a Tom Ryddle en Lord Voldemort?
1. Chapter 1

Decido mi propio destino

Autor: HuskyWalker

Beta: LatexoHPo

N.A: ANTES DE LEER: Esta es una secuela de **El comienzo del comienzo**. Si no han leído esa historia les sugiero que la lean o no comprenderán mucho de lo que sucede. Slash.

**Capitulo 1**

Dolor.

Eso es todo lo que sentía. Desagarraba su cuerpo, hacia que su sangre hirviera y que sus pulmones no pudieran llenarse con el aire suficiente. Quería que terminara; rogaba porque se detuviera para poder descansar al fin.

Quizás estaba en el infierno. No estaba seguro si en el mundo mágico creían en Dios y el diablo. Los Dursley a menudo lo llevaban con ellos a la iglesia antes de entrar a Hogwarts. Quizás habían creído que Dios lo libraría de su anti naturalidad, cuando ellos se veían incapaces de hacerlo.

Hasta ahora eso no había ayudado.

De repente el dolor se desvaneció y Harry una vez más pudo respirar normalmente. No dudó de llenar sus pulmones con varias bocanadas de aire.

Mientras yacía jadeando por aire se dio cuenta de sus alrededores lentamente. Aves cantaban más arriba de él y más allá podía oír voces de niños. Harry sonrió ante la tranquilidad hasta que se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal.

No se suponía que estuviera tan pacifico. Recién había luchado contra uno de los señores oscuros más importantes de la historia. La última vez que había mirado estaba en Hogsmeade, que se había vuelto un campo de batalla, cuando Grindelwald y sus seguidores decidieron hacer una visita.

Harry había marchado directo a la lucha, sin saber que Tom y los demás estudiantes de Hogwarts estaban allí. Cuando se había enterado, había tratado de llevar a la mayor cantidad posible, incluido Tom, de vuelta tras la seguridad de la protecciones de Hogwarts.

Dándose cuenta que aun no sabía si Tom había llegado bien a Hogwarts, Harry abrió los ojos y se sentó, para volver a caer cuando dolor recorrió su cuerpo.

Esperando que el dolor disminuyera para poder moverse miró el cielo azul sobre él. A su alrededor podía ver árboles y podía escuchar automóviles pasando mas allá. Muchos más automóviles de los que se suponía habían hacía cincuenta años. En realidad, no deberían haber automóviles alrededor, ya que supuestamente se encontraba en un poblado mágico. La tecnología muggle no funcionaba bien con la magia.

Harry se sintió drenado de energía. No sólo por el ataque, ya se había acostumbrado a ellos, si no por la gran cantidad de magia que había usado al lanzar la maldición asesina sin varita.

Se giró de lado y vomitó en la tierra. Cuando ya sólo tenía arcadas rodó nuevamente de espaldas, asegurándose de no yacer en el vómito. Ya se sentía lo suficientemente asqueado.

Sintiéndose ligeramente mejor Harry abrió los ojos una vez más, se sentó y pasó una mano por su cabello. Había matado a más de un puñado de personas pero no sentía lástima por sus acciones. Grindelwald había estado estorbando su vida desde que había sabido de su existencia.

Además, había sido una situación donde uno de los dos tenía que caer. Y Harry no estaba dispuesto a dejar a Tom mientras que el chico lo quisiera a su lado.

Mirando alrededor frunció el ceño. Estaba seguro de que ya no estaba en Hogsmeade. Estaba más bien en una plaza que le pareció extrañamente familiar. Estaba seguro de haber estado allí antes, aunque no sabía cuándo.

Los ojos verde _Avada Kedavra_de Harry se abrieron cuando recordó que había sido alcanzado por una maldición asesina, otra vez. Supuestamente debería estar muerto, pero ahí estaba, aún respirando aunque en estos momentos era doloroso.

—Supongo que no puedo ser normal, ¿cierto?— murmuró para sí mismo, viendo que no había nadie a su alrededor que pudiera oírle. Frotándose los ojos, suspiró—. Bueno, mejor me levanto, debo ir a asegurarme de que Tom está bien.

Le tomó dos intentos antes de que estuviera de pie. Se balanceó de un lado al otro mientras trataba de mantenerse de pie. Desapareció las orejas de gato de su cabeza. No necesitaba llamar la atención de la gente si alguien lo veía con orejas de gato. Ya había recibido suficiente atención durante toda su vida para querer atraer más.

Respirando profundamente miró alrededor. El aire estaba más cálido de lo que debería para la fecha. El sol lo observaba desde el medio del cielo. Sólo era mediodía y Harry sabía que había sido mucho más tarde cuando Hogsmeade había sido atacado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?— Se sobó la nunca, suspirando—. Supongo que sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo.

Harry fue a tomar su varita, sólo para que su mano se cerrara en al aire vacio. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando recordó lo que le había sucedido a su varita.

—Ese maldito bastardo rompió mi varita; si no estuviera muerto con gusto lo mataría de nuevo.

La voz de Harry estaba cargada de mal escondida ira. Le dolía haber perdido su varita. Había sido una parte sólida de su vida desde que había entrado al mundo mágico.

Pasando una mano por su cabello, que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, Harry suspiró otra vez. Parecía estar haciendo eso mucho últimamente.

—Mejor me pongo en marcha para encontrar a Tom. Apuesto que está preocupado por mí.

Harry sonrió al pensar en el posesivo Slytherin que había sido parte de su vida por casi cinco años. Si alguien alguna vez le hubiera dicho que se enamoraría de Tom Ryddle, también conocido como Lord Voldemort, se habría reído a carcajadas y luego lo habría enviado a San Mungo para que le revisaran la cabeza.

Harry se alejó del lugar en el que había despertado. No le serviría de nada quedarse ahí. No tenía forma de saber quién podía encontrarlo si se quedaba donde estaba. Además, necesitaba encontrar a alguien que le dijera dónde estaba.

Se movió en la dirección desde donde provenían las risas y voces de los niños. Niños significaban que había adultos cerca que podrían responder sus preguntas. No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar a un parque de juegos muggle. Harry se quedó helado en el lugar, inseguro de qué hacer.

No tenía idea de cómo se había movido de Hogsmeade a una plaza muggle. Pero una cosa si sabía, la túnica mágica no lo ayudaría a pasar desapercibido. Ya se sentía como uno de esos sangrepura que no sabían cómo vestirse cuando andaban entre muggles

Un niño pequeño, de no más de dos años, se dirigió hacia él. Harry le sonrió al niño pero no hizo nada más. No tenía experiencia con niños pequeños aparte de saber que tenían buenos pulmones y no tenían miedo de usarlos.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que una niña con coletas se le uniera. Ella tomo al niño de la mano y lo miró molesta. Harry le sonrió y miró alrededor para ver a los padres o tutores en alguna parte.

Había como veinte niños en el parque de juegos. Tenían variadas edades. Harry se dio cuenta de que los niños eran huérfanos ya que todos vestían el mismo uniforme gris.

—¿Qué cree que está haciéndole a esos niños?

Harry dio un paso atrás de la niña y el niño, cuando una mujer, que le recodo a Molly Weasley sólo que con cabello castaño, se acercó a él. Sabía que la atención de los demás estaba en él y se sonrojó.

—Lo siento, sólo quería saber la fecha.

Harry no sabía por qué había dicho aquello. Quizás era porque tenía la sensación de que si no decía algo la mujer lo arrogaría al piso de un golpe para luego llamar a la policía. Su estructura corporal le indicaba que ella no tendría problemas en hacer eso.

La mujer se paró tras los niños y puso una mano sobre cada uno de sus hombros.

—Es 31 de Julio.

Harry parpadeó sorprendido. Era su cumpleaños.

—Eh… ¿de qué año, si no le molesta que le pregunte?

La mujer lo miro como si estuviera loco.

—1996.

Harry sabía que se había quedado con la boca abierta.

—¿Está segura?—. La mujer levantó una ceja de la misma manera en que el profesor Snape solía hacer y Harry se preguntó si ambos estarían emparentados. Por lo menos ahora tendría la opción de hacerle una pregunta al Maestro de Pociones. —¿Sabe qué? No importa. Algunos de mis amigos me están esperando y no quiero llegar tarde. Gracias por su ayuda.

Se alejo rápidamente antes de que la mujer pudiera hacerle alguna pregunta; sobre todo porque la forma en que estaba vestido a ella le parecería ropa de mujer.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que se alejara y estuviera seguro de no estar a la vista.

Sus piernas cedieron y Harry cayó al suelo. No trató de levantarse, en su lugar rodó hasta quedar de espalda y miró el cielo azul.

Había regresado.

Estaba de vuelta en su propio tiempo.

No estaba seguro de qué pensar. Por un lado estaba feliz. Jamás había creído que podría regresar a su propio tiempo y había aceptado el hecho de que se quedaría por siempre en el pasado.

Por otro lado se sentía culpable por haber dejado a Tom. ¿Su amante habría creído que murió junto con Grindelwald? Harry se preguntó que le habría dicho Dumbledore a los Aurores. De verdad, dudaba que el profesor hubiera dicho la verdad, lo más probable es que arreglara todo para quedarse con todo el honor.

Poniendo una mano en su frente Harry parpadeó. Había matado a Grindelwald, uno de los señores oscuros más grandes de todos los tiempos. ¿Eso quería decir…? Negó con la cabeza, decidiendo pensar en eso otro día. Ahora tenía otras cosas en qué pensar. Necesitaba encontrar a Tom y decirle al chico que estaba vivo.

Harry rió.

—Bueno, ya no puedo llamarlo chico, ¿no es así? Han pasado más de cincuenta años. Me pregunto si será capaz de reconocerme.

Se levantó de un salto y comenzó a correr. Ahora sabía dónde estaba. Era el mismo lugar donde había despertado cuando Dumbledore lo había enviado de vuelta en el tiempo por accidente. Se preguntó qué diría el viejo cuando se diera cuenta que no estaba muerto como se suponía.

—Me pregunto cómo reaccionaran Hermione y Ron. Sin importar lo que Dumbledore haya dicho ellos sabrán la verdad. Hemos sido amigos por tanto tiempo que no creerán cualquier mentira sobre mí.

Aunque sentía algo de duda en su mente Harry decidió alejarla. Podía confiar en sus amigos. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, algo debería estar seriamente mal si no podían confiar en los demás.

Pensativo, Harry salió de la plaza y comenzó a caminar por Londres. Estaba consciente de que mucha gente lo miraba con los ojos abiertos y que algunos lo esquivaban, tratando de alejarse de él lo más posible. Harry frunció el ceño y se preguntó de qué se trataba, hasta que se miró y comprendió todo.

Aun estaba vestido en la túnica que había usado en el ataque a Hogsmeade. Aunque su túnica era de un verde muy oscuro la sangre y suciedad no podían esconderse. Una ojeada en una ventana donde pudo ver su imagen le dijo a que su cabello estaba tan alborotado como de costumbre.

Antes de dirigirse al Callejón Diagon necesitaba hacer algo sobre sí mismo. Si entraba al Caldero Chorreante luciendo así los Aurores estarían sobre él más rápido de lo que podía decir Saeta de Fuego.

El pensar en su escoba hizo suspirar a Harry. Se preguntó qué le habría sucedido a sus pertenencias que habían quedado en el pasado. Esperaba que Tom se hubiera encargado de ellas. Su baúl aún contenía las únicas cosas que tenia de sus padres y la escoba que le había regalado Sirius.

¿Qué le habría pasado a Tom cuando desapareció? Harry sabía que no había nadie más que pudiera recibir a su amante. Lo único que le habría quedado era volver al orfanato. Harry esperaba que ese no hubiera sido el caso. Ojala que alguno de los seguidores de Tom hubiera recibido al chico. Era mejor quedarse en el mundo mágico que volver a ese horrible lugar.

Dejó de caminar cuando llegó a un puesto de periódicos. Asegurándose de que el dueño no estuviera mirando tomó uno de los periódicos y se alejó con rapidez. Juró que algún día volvería a pagar por el periódico pero ahora no tenía nada de dinero consigo, ni muggle o mágico.

Llegando a una distancia segura del puesto de periódicos Harry se permitió detenerse para echarle una ojeada.

Ataque terrorista en Londres.

Varios lugares habían sido atacados por terroristas durante el verano. La policía no tenía idea de quiénes eran los responsables.

Harry miró las fotografías sobre el artículo y por un breve momento estuvo casi seguro de que su corazón había dejado de latir. Las fotografías mostraban el lugar de los ataques pero eso no fue lo que llamó su atención.

Sobre cada imagen, donde supuestamente estaba el cielo vio una marca oscura. Era la marca que Voldemort usaba para mostrarle a la gente que estaba tras el ataque. Harry sabía que ningún muggle le prestaría atención pero las personas del mundo mágico sabrían lo que significaba.

Sintiendo que se le doblaban las rodillas se dejó caer pesadamente en una banca.

Nada parecía haber cambiado.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

Voldemort estaba aquí.

Pudo sentir que alguien le hablaba pero no pudo comprender lo que le decían.

Tom ya no estaba.

La persona hablo más fuerte, pero Harry aun no escuchaba.

Su Tom no estaba aquí.

Había sido inútil.

Alguien agarró su brazo y Harry salió de su ataque de pánico. Alejó a la persona de él, temiendo que fueran a atacarlo y busco su varita para luego recordar que ya no tenía una. Grindelwald la había roto.

—¿Está bien, señor?

Harry parpadeó, confundido, y vio a un hombre como de su misma edad que lo observaba. El tipo era bien parecido aunque Harry no estaba interesado. Recién se había dado cuenta que Tom ya no estaba.

Cuando notó que el muggle aún estaba esperando una respuesta Harry se sonrojó.

—Sí, lo siento. Perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos y por un momento olvidé dónde estaba.

No se movió cuando el hombre se sentó a su lado en la banca.

—¿Conocía a alguno?

—¿Qué?

Harry ladeó la cabeza, sin comprender de qué hablaba el hombre.

—Estaba mirando las fotografías de los ataque terroristas. ¿Conocía a alguna de las víctimas?

—…Mi pareja.

No era una mentira. Tom era una víctima. Harry se rehusaba a creer que su amante fuera malvado. El Tom que conocía podía hacer algo así pero aun así jamás lo habría hecho. De eso Harry estaba seguro.

—¿Quieres contarme al respecto?

Harry frunció el ceño

—Ni siquiera lo conozco.

—Eso es fácil. Mi nombre es Casper, soy periodista. Por favor dime, ¿sólo recién te enteraste que tu pareja murió? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Cómo es que nadie te contó antes lo sucedido? ¿Tuvieron una pelea y no pudieron solucionar el problema antes de que muriera?

Harry se puso de pie y le siseó al hombre.

—¿Cómo se atreve? Odio a los de su tipo. Usted vive del sufrimiento de los demás—. Pensó en el mundo mágico y cómo habían hecho que la gente se volviera en su contra una y otra vez—. Diga una palabra más y le diré exactamente cómo me siento. Y no crea que le gustará lo que tengo que decir.

Ignorando a la gente que lo miraba Harry se marchó. Quería alejarse antes de hacer algo estúpido. En este tiempo el ministerio podía encontrarlo si hacia magia enfrente de muggles. Aunque no estaba seguro de si ese era el caso con magia sin varita. No había sucedido con Tom, y el mundo mágico cambiaba tan lentamente que podían pasar años antes de un cambio de verdad.

Encontró un pequeño callejón vacío donde limpió su túnica con un hechizo. Tuvo que usarlo varias veces antes de estar conforme con el resultado. Cuando por fin se sintió tan limpio como podía dejó el callejón. Tomaría un baño después para sentirse verdaderamente limpio. La magia hacia maravillas pero no era tan bueno como la limpieza de verdad.

Entrando al Caldero Chorreante mantuvo la cabeza agachada y escondió su cicatriz con su flequillo. No tenía idea de que les había dicho Dumbledore a las personas y hasta entonces haría todo lo posible para no ser visto. Quizás podría mantenerse escondido por siempre, sólo el tiempo diría.

Tom estaba tras el mesón y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. Era divertido pensar que había conocido al hombre cuando era un niño, incluso más gracioso era el hecho de que había conocido a Tom primero como un adulto y después como un niño.

No queriendo que nadie lo notara Harry apuró el paso. No se sorprendió de que hubiera pocos clientes. Después de todo la gente se había enterado que su Tom había vuelto, aunque Harry y Dumbledore lo habían estado diciendo ya por un año. Harry se preguntó qué haría la gente ahora para mantenerse a salvo ya que sabían la verdad.

Él de seguro sabía que no haría nada para ayudar a menos que algo malo sucediera justo enfrente de él. El mundo mágico no había hecho nada para merecer su ayuda y Harry no sentía el deseo de pelear en contra de Tom. Si era posible viviría en paz con él.

Harry se rehusaba a pensar en Tom como Voldemort. Para él eran dos personas diferentes. Una le había quitado su familia mientras que el otro le había dado la oportunidad de tener una. Así que Tom y Voldemort nunca serían el mismo. Tom era su amante mientras que Voldemort era un asesino sin corazón que disfrutaba torturar a las personas.

Sus pasos cesaron cuando llegó al Callejón Diagon. Harry había olvidado que era el día en que los Weasley y Hermione hacían las compras para las cosas de la escuela. Una parte de él quería unírseles mientras que la otra, más poderosa, quería darse la vuelta y salir corriendo antes que lo divisaran.

Harry se decidió por una tercera opción, mantuvo su cabeza agachada y comenzó a caminar por el Callejón Diagon. Si tenía suerte ninguno de ellos le prestaría atención.

La voz de la Sra. Weasley cortó el aire como un cuchillo.

—Bien, es bueno que el Director Dumbledore se haya desecho de ese chico. ¿Se imaginan lo peligroso que habría sido si le hubieran permitido volver a la escuela? Fue algo bueno que el director descubriera que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado aun estaba dentro del chico. Es una pena que tuviera que matar al chico Potter pero es por el bien mayor, como Dumbledore dijo.

No queriendo creer lo que había oído Harry se quedó helado y miró cómo Hermione, Ron y Ginny seguían a la Sra. Weasley a una tienda.

¿De verdad ellos creían que era malvado?

Bueno, no malvado. ¿Pero aun creían que era algo bueno que Dumbledore lo matara porque había sido poseído por Voldemort? Ginny había sido poseída por el alma de Voldemort por casi un año y nadie había tratado de matarla por eso. Bueno, aparte de Tom Ryddle, pero eso no contaba.

Sintió las lágrimas caer y se limpió el rostro. No lloraría. No le importaba lo que creyeran. Pero le dolía que aquellos que había considerado familia pensaran eso de él.

Harry se preguntó si Remus también había creído lo que dijo Dumbledore. Quizás debería tratar de encontrar al hombre lobo para explicarle lo que había sucedido en realidad. Pero casi todos los merodeadores habían sido leales a Dumbledore y Harry no se arriesgaría a que Remus le contara a Dumbledore que estaba vivo. Entonces tendría que huir y esconderse. Dudaba mucho que Dumbledore o Voldemort lo dejaran en paz.

El único lugar donde estaría en paz seria el mundo muggle donde nadie aparte de sus familiares lo conocían. Allí podría mudarse a una casita y jugar al loco de la cuadra al que todos los niños le temían pero aun así iban a tocar a su puerta para ver quién era el más valiente.

El pensamiento hizo a Harry sonreír cuando entró a Gringotts. Al menos el banco no cambiaba sin importar cuánto tiempo había pasado. Aunque, al mirar más de cerca, vio mas humanos trabajando entre los goblins. Quizás los goblins habían aprendido que no todos los humanos eran tan malos como creían.

Harry bufó ante el pensamiento, llamando la atención de varia gente a su alrededor. Sólo movió la cabeza y espero hasta que se movieran. Estaba agradecido de haber cambiado cuando estuvo en el pasado. Ya que en estos momentos la gente no podía reconocerlo, además que pensaban que Harry Potter estaba muerto. Y aunque no lo creyeran Harry había cambiado bastante. Su cabello estaba largo y le cubría la espalda. Sin sus anteojos ya no se parecía tanto a su padre y la cicatriz ya no estaba a la vista. Y nadie esperaría que Potter usara algo diferente de su uniforme escolar o ropas muggle.

Sabiendo que tenía que hacer aquello después, caminó hacia uno de los mostradores con un goblin detrás. No confiaba en que un humano pudiera mantener la boca cerrada. Al menos los goblins sabían cuando hablar y cuando guardar silencio.

El goblin estaba escribiendo algo y Harry espero que terminara. Sabía que odiaban que los interrumpieran y aunque quería salir de la vista era mejor esperar que el goblin estuviera listo para ayudarlo. Ya que igual sería difícil convencerlo de que lo ayudara.

Harry uso su tiempo para observar al goblin. Era un macho bastante joven. Ahora que Harry lo pensaba no recordaba haber visto hembras goblins. Tendría que hablar con Ragnok al respecto una vez que volviera a ver al goblin. Si tenía suerte sólo sería en unos minutos.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

Harry le dio al goblin una cálida sonrisa, ignorando la cara de desprecio, y el goblin casi lució sorprendido pero logró esconderlo.

—Sí, espero que pueda decirme si Ragnok está aquí hoy.

—¿Quién pregunta?

—Un viejo amigo. Puede decirle que Evan James ha regresado.

El goblin frunció el ceño como si hubiera oído el nombre antes, antes de asentir.

—Muy bien, enviaré un mensajero donde él pero no espere nada. Si él lo desea enviará una respuesta.

—En realidad, apuesto que cuando escuche quien lo solicita enviara de inmediato por mí. Solo para estar seguro, por favor dígale que sé que se preocupa por mí, sin importar lo que diga.

Una vez más el goblin se mostró confundido pero Harry ya se había marchado para sentarse mientras esperaba. Habían otras personas sentadas pero se ignoraban mutuamente. Harry se sentó en una de las sillas más alejadas de las personas.

Se sentía cansado hasta los huesos y se preguntó cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar. Sabía que debía haber esperado un par de días antes de buscar a Ragnok pero quería saber qué había sucedido y actualmente Ragnok era el único en quien confiaba lo suficiente como para preguntarle.

Mientras esperaba descansaría los ojos un ratito, no es como si fuera a lastimar a alguien.

Harry al parecer se había quedado dormido porque al momento que abrió los ojos encontró a un nuevo goblin enfrente de él, vestido en un uniforme de Gringotts.

—¿Sr. James?

Harry asintió y se sentó derecho.

—Ese soy yo.

—Por favor sígame: Lord Ragnok está listo para verlo.

Preguntándose cuánto tiempo había estado dormido Harry se puso de pie para seguir al goblin. Mirando alrededor decidió que no debió ser mucho rato. Los demás que estaban esperando lo miraron molesto. Estaba claro que no estaban felices de que lo atendieran tan prontamente cuando ellos llevaban más tiempo esperando.

Incapaz de resistirlo Harry les hizo una reverencia burlona antes de desaparecer de la vista junto con el goblin.

Mientras caminaban ninguno de los dos habló. Harry estaba ocupado mirando alrededor: tratando de ver cuánto había cambiado todo desde su última visita. Como esperaba no hubieron muchos cambios. Claro que una cosa era diferente. Había menos humanos en las partes más profundas de Gringotts. Harry suponía que era debido a la guerra o quizás los humanos y los goblins ya no tenían tan buenas relaciones como antes.

Siguió al joven goblin a través de los pasillos por los que no había caminado en más de cincuenta años. Harry sonrió ante ese pensamiento. Para él sólo había sido ayer que se había encontrado con Fudge y ahora el niño era un hombre y además el Ministro de Magia. Harry se preguntó si la madre del ministro aun estaba viva. Quizás debería darle una visita. Después de todo, ella no había escuchado su advertencia.

Se pararon fuera de una puerta familiar y el goblin tocó. Cuando respondieron se abrió la puerta y Harry entró a la oficina, dejando al goblin en el pasillo.

No mucho había cambiado dentro de la oficina de Ragnok. Habían sido añadidas algunas cosas más pero todo lo demás estaba tal cual lo había estado en su última visita.

Ragnok estaba sentado tras su escritorio, trabajando en algunos papeles. Harry ni se molestó en echarles una ojeada. Aun recordaba esa maldición que Ragnok le había enviado cuando había estado demasiado interesado en el trabajo del goblin.

El goblin se veía mayor pero no mucho. Aparte de algunas cuantas arrugas Harry no podía decir que hubieron muchos cambios en Ragnok y por eso estaba agradecido. Al menos alguien de hacia cincuenta años lucía como lo recordaba.

—Hola Ragnok, creo que necesito un poco de ayuda.


	2. Chapter 2

**Decido mi propio destino**

**Autor: HuskyWalker**

**Beta: LatexoHPo**

**Capítulo 2.**

La mayoría de las personas creían que era imposible sorprender a los goblins y estaba seguro de que muchos habían tratado de hacerlo. Ahora Harry tenía pruebas de que podía hacerse. La pluma que Ragnok había estado usando yacía inmóvil en el escritorio mientras su mano se abría y cerraba, al parecer sin saber cómo había dejado caer la pluma.

Fue la única pista que Harry tuvo sobre el shock que había recibido Ragnok al verlo. Pero había conocido al goblin lo suficiente como para saber leer las señales.

Cuando Ragnok no se movió ni dijo nada, Harry comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Para ser sinceros no había pensado bien en esto y no se sorprendería si Ragnok decidía arrojarlo fuera de Gringotts.

Lentamente Ragnok se paró de su silla y le dio la vuelta al escritorio. Harry se mordió el labio inferior cuando Ragnok se paró frente a él. Ninguno de los dos habló sólo se miraron un rato en silencio. Su garganta estaba seca y Harry tuvo que obligarse a no retorcerse bajo la intensa mirada de Ragnok. ¿Quién sabría que la mirada de Ragnok podía ser tan similar a la del profesor Snape?

Finalmente Ragnok retorció la boca en una forma que podía ser llamada sonrisa. Pero sólo aquellos que conocían al goblin comprenderían qué significaba.

—¿Y dónde ha estado escondiéndose estos últimos cincuenta años, señor James? ¿Tiene alguna idea de cuánto perdió Gringotts por su repentina desaparición?

—No planeé que eso sucediera. Si ese hubiera sido el caso me habría asegurado de avisarte con anticipación. Pero es bueno saber que me extrañaste.

El viejo goblin bufó.

—Eso cree. ¿Cuántas veces debo decirlo? Usted no me importa, sino el dinero que nos puede hacer ganar aquí en Gringotts.

Harry meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa. Al parecer ese argumento nunca se pondría viejo.

Ragnok pareció haber decidió algo y asintió para sí mismo, mientras tomaba la mano de Harry y arrastraba al mago de cabello negro hasta el escritorio. Ragnok lo sentó en una de las sillas y volvió a tomar asiento en la suya.

—Muy bien Sr. James, creo que me debe una explicación.

Harry asintió.

—Sólo escúchame y prométeme que no me interrumpirás. Una vez que termine puedes hacer las preguntas que desees. Lo que voy a decirte puede sonar como un cuento de hadas pero te prometo que es la completa verdad.

El goblin lo interrumpió con una mirada molesta.

—Si no comienza enseguida verá por qué se rumorea que los goblins tenemos una cultura sangrienta.

Harry sonrió y se sobó la nuca.

Sólo pensé que te gustaría que te avisara, Ragnok. Muy bien, todo comenzó hace como un mes cuando el Director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, me llamó a su oficina.

**H&T**

Voldemort no estaba feliz al escuchar al mortífago relatarle los acontecimientos de la última redada. No se les ocurría nada nuevo y la mayoría de ellos trataba de culpar a los demás por los errores cometidos para no tener que lidiar con el castigo. Se aseguraría de que fueran castigados por eso.

—Severus, ¿hay noticas sobre la desaparición del chico Potter?

El mortífago que había terminado recién su reporte se unió a los demás mientras que el maestro de pociones se adelantaba y le hacia una reverencia diciendo:

—Mi lord.

El maestro de pociones había cambiado desde la desaparición del chico Potter. Ninguno de ellos creía lo dicho por Dumbledore sobre que Potter se había cambiado al lado oscuro. Después de todo, ¿cómo podía ser un seguidor si el mismo Voldemort no había recibido al chico en su alegre banda de asesinos?

Severus estaba más delgado de lo normal y su cabello se veía más grasoso. Voldemort se preguntó si Lucius y Narcissa eran incapaces de cuidar de su amante. La pérdida de Potter había golpeado duro al maestro de pociones más de lo que habrían podido suponer. Pero incluso Voldemort sabía lo mucho que el hombre había atesorado a Lily Potter, antes Evans. Después de todo, el maestro de pociones le había rogado que perdonara su vida. Si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que ella no quiso moverse cuando se lo ordenó, probablemente la bruja aun estaría con vida.

—…Dumbledore aún dice que Potter murió porque se unió a usted, mi lord. Cuando le pregunté por qué yo no supe que Potter se le había unido, dijo que usted lo mantuvo en secreto de todos. Y se rehusó a mostrar el cuerpo, sin importar quien preguntara. Todo lo que dijo es que debemos creer en su palabra y nos quería ahorra el malestar de ver el cuerpo.

—¿Así que está la opción de que el mocoso aún este con vida?

Voldemort maldijo por lo bajo cuando Severus asintió. Aunque sabía que Severus quería que el chico viviera, tenía que morir. La profecía lo decía.

—¿Y cómo han tomado la noticia los amigos de Potter?

Severus frunció más el ceño y Voldemort sabía que no le gustaría lo que iba a oír.

—Todo el clan Weasley le dio la espalda, clamando que los había engañado a todos con su actuación. Pero algunos dudan levemente de las palabras de Dumbledore. Granger no ha dicho mucho pero ella cree demasiado en las figuras de autoridad. Y a sus ojos Dumbledore es la autoridad máxima.

—¿Y el lobo, Remus Lupin, creo que se llama?

Con el rabillo del ojo Voldemort notó cómo Fenrir levantaba el rostro cuando el nombre de Lupin fue mencionado. Voldemort sabía todo sobre los sentimientos de Greyback por el otro hombre lobo. Era la razón por la que Greyback había mordido al otro hombre cuando ambos eran niños.

—Lupin ha desaparecido. Anunció que su cachorro nunca se volvería oscuro y luego dejó la reunión. Nadie lo ha visto o ha podido contactarse con él. Debido a esto la Orden ha perdido las pocas manadas que había logrado convencer Lupin.

—Qué bueno. Greyback ve si puedes hacer que se nos unan.

El licántropo dejó la reunión y fue seguido por otros tres hombres lobo. Como líder, Voldemort comprendía que Greyback no podía ir a una reunión de ese tipo sin respaldo. Era la única razón por la que le permitía eso.

—Severus, quédate, los demás pueden irse.— cuando ninguno se movió Voldemort dijo con fuerza: —¡Lárguense antes de que los mate a todos!

Los dos magos esperaron hasta que la última persona salió de la sala de reuniones y la puerta se cerró tras ellos. Voldemort se levantó de su trono y se acercó a Severus, que estaba parado en silencio esperando a ver qué haría.

—Es mejor para todos que el chico este muerto, él habría muerto igual debido a la profecía.

Severus asintió e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, el pelo escondiendo su rostro.

—Lo sé. Pero si hubiera un cuerpo para enterrar…. Sé que Lily habría querido eso por lo menos.

Voldemort puso una mano en el hombro de su aprendiz.

—Ahora tenemos otra razón para vengarnos de Dumbledore.

—Sí, mi Lord. ¿Hay algo más de lo que desea hablar?

El tono de voz de Severus le dijo a Voldemort que quería irse. Estaba escondido pero Voldemort conocía bien al joven para poder distinguir el leve cambio de tono.

—No, eso es todo por hoy.

—¿Debo enviar a alguien a su recamara esta noche, mi lord?

—No, ve con tus amantes. Creo que tienen miedo de que te deje para mí todo el día.

Severus hizo una reverencia de la mejor manera con la mano de su amo aún en su hombro.

—Le deseo un buen día, mi Lord—. Con eso se marcho de la habitación, su túnica negra ondeando tras él.

Voldemort negó con la cabeza y volvió a su trono. Nagini yacía en una almohada en el piso a su izquierda. Cuando él se sentó ella levantó la cabeza.

—_¿Qué estás pensando, amo?_

Voldemort acarició la cabeza de la gran serpiente.

—_Es sobre el chico Potter._

—_¿Ese que quieres matar?_

—_Sí, algo me dice que no está tan muerto como Dumbledore quiere que crea._

—_Ya veo. ¿Amo, crees que tu pareja habría querido que mataras al chico?_

Ante la mención de su amante muerto Voldemort no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desprecio.

—_Evan era débil y dejó que lo mataran. No importa lo que habría pensado, porque no está aquí._

La mano que no estaba acariciando a Nagini se metió bajo su túnica y sus dedos se cerraron sobre el collar que había recibido hace tantos años. Ni siquiera ahora sentía deseos de quitárselo.

—Me pregunto cuán diferente habrían sido las cosas si hubieras vivido, Evan.

No había nadie que le respondiera.

**H&T**

—Y así es como terminé sentado frente a ti, cincuenta años en el futuro, que es en realidad el tiempo al que pertenezco.

Harry terminó su historia y se apoyó atrás en la silla con un suspiro. ¿Quien habría pensado que sería tan agotador hablar por tanto tiempo? Ahora sólo quería acostarse y olvidar todo lo que había sucedido.

Miró a Ragnok con los ojos entrecerrados. Como había prometido el goblin no había dicho ni una sola palabra mientas Harry narraba su historia. Ahora sólo tenía que esperar y ver qué haría Ragnok.

—Esa fue una historia interesante Sr. James, ¿o debo llamarlo Sr. Potter?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad no me importa. Pero Potter fue el apellido de mis padres así que mejor quedémonos con ese.

—Muy bien Sr. Potter. Déjeme ser honesto, encuentro bastante difícil creer lo que acaba de contarme—. Harry se desplomó en la silla. Había contado con que Ragnok estuviera dispuesto a ayudarlo pero al parecer tendría que arreglárselas sin la asistencia del goblin—. Pero ya que no se me ocurre ninguna otra explicación de como usted sabe todo esto supongo que debo creer su historia.

El rostro de Harry se iluminó en una sonrisa y sólo fue la mirada molesta de Ragnok lo que evitó que saltara a abrazarlo. Quizás sabía lo que estaba pensando. Algo le dijo que ser abrazado no era algo que le gustara al goblin.

—¿Puedo preguntarle qué tiene planeado hacer? Espero que este consciente de que el Sr. Dumbledore lo ha declarado muerto. Por ende sería peligroso que ande a la vista de la gente. Y el Sr. James murió hace muchos años...

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—No he pensado en eso. Dime, ¿qué le sucedió a mi dinero? Al que tenía hace cincuenta años y al que me dejaron mis padres.

Ragnok revisó algunos papeles antes de responder su pregunta.

—Ya que no tenía un testamento cuando era Evan James, el dinero fue a Gringotts. Ahora que volvió es mi deber informarle que puede recuperar su dinero.

Ragnok no se veía para nada complacido al pensar en devolver dinero, aunque legítimamente le perteneciera a Harry.

Harry frunció el ceño ante lo que le dijo el goblin. Eso significaba que Tom no había tenido nada después de que desapareció. Habría tenido que arreglárselas con lo que le dieran del fondo de ayuda escolar.

—Después de que el Sr. Dumbledore declaró que usted estaba muerto trató de acceder a su bóveda. Pero ya que no había cuerpo, las bóvedas quedaron congeladas. Si nada hubiera sucedido después de un año habríamos revisado el testamento de sus padres para ver dónde debería ir el dinero. Si no hubiera nada designado el dinero iría a Gringotts.

Harry se quedó varios minutos sin decir nada mientras pensaba.

—Quiero que mantengas la bóveda de los Potter congelada. Es mejor que nadie sepa que estoy vivo. Eso me dará tiempo de moverme sin tener que estar pendiente de enemigos adonde vaya. También me gustaría ganar acceso al dinero que gané como Evan James; nadie sabrá de ese dinero.

—Así será.

Harry abrió la boca para decir algo cuando sus pulmones empezaron a acalambrase. Envolvió su pecho con sus brazos, esperando de manera imposible poder detener el ataque antes de que empezara. Cerró los ojos cuando el ardor comenzó a esparcirse por sus pulmones. Cuando comenzó a toser cubrió su boca con una mano, sabiendo lo que sucedería.

Sangre cálida cubrió su mano y Harry sintió el sabor metálico en su boca. Haciéndose una bola en un intento de calmar el dolor cayó de la silla en la que había estado sentado. Ni siquiera sintió el dolor cuando su cuerpo entró en contacto con el duro piso. En vez de eso rodó de lado, tosiendo y jadeando por aire.

Lagrimas llenaron sus ojos mientras trataba de concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no fuera el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Cualquier cosa seria mejor. Diablos, preferiría estar bajo la maldición Cruciatus si creía que le ayudara.

Cuando el ataque terminó después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, Harry no se movió. Sólo dejó su cabeza en el suelo frío y trató de llenar sus pulmones con todo el aire que le fuera posible.

Sacando la mano de su boca para respirar mejor escuchó un jadeo de algún lugar a su izquierda. Harry abrió los ojos y maldijo en silencio. Había olvidado que no estaba solo en la oficina. Ladeando su cabeza un poco tuvo a Ragnok a la vista.

El goblin lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y si Harry no lo conociera creería que Ragnok estaba realmente preocupado. Harry meneó la cabeza, ligeramente divertido. Sabía que es no era el caso. Ragnok probablemente temía que hubiera manchado el piso con sangre.

Con un hechizo sin varita desapareció la sangre de su rostro y mano. Eso le recordó mucho a cuando Tom se había enterado de su enfermedad. Esta vez Harry sabía que no podría tomar el camino fácil y obliviar a Ragnok.

—Me parece que dejó algo fuera de su historia—. Harry asintió ya que aún no confiaba en su voz lo suficiente para hablar— ¿Es la primera vez o ya ha tenido estos ataques antes?

Harry se sentó y cerró los ojos esperando que el mundo dejara de girar.

—Los he tenido hace mucho tiempo— no dio más explicaciones—, pero no importa.

—¿De qué está hablando? Por supuesto que importa. Debemos contactar a un sanador para averiguar qué tiene de malo. De otra manera seremos incapaces de encontrar una cura. Sabía que era estúpido pero nunca pensé que…

Harry silenció al goblin con una mirada.

—Estoy muriendo. Y para ser honesto, no me importa. No hay un por qué vivir para mí. La mayoría de mis amigos están muertos o creen que yo lo estoy. Y si yo me mostrara no dudarían en matarme. Tom ya no está aquí. Voldemort ha tomado su lugar. Y Voldemort me quiere muerto. Así que, por favor dime: ¿qué razón tengo para seguir con vida?

Cuando Ragnok no respondió Harry se puso de pie con un suspiro silencioso.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso, Ragnok. Eres un buen amigo, pero quiero continuar. Tengo mucha gente esperándome al otro lado. Pero antes de que me una con ellos, hay algunas cosas que necesito hacer primero—. Caminó hacia la puerta pero se detuvo con su mano en el picaporte—. Que el dinero de los Potter y cualquier otra pertenecía de la familia Potter sean para Remus Lupin, el ultimo verdadero merodeador. Si hay algo de la infancia de mi madre debería ser para el profesor Severus Snape. Y cuando yo muera Tom Ryddle heredará todo lo que le pertenece a Evan James. Le enviaré algunas cartas para que se las entregues.

Con eso Harry abrió la puerta y se marchó.

**H&T**

Ragnok despertó del trance en el que había entrado desde el momento en que el Sr. Potter le había dicho que estaba muriendo, cuando su puerta se cerró tras el Sr. Jam…Potter. Con una maldición por lo bajo corrió a través de su oficina y abrió la puerta de golpe. Pero cuando miro afuera el Sr. Potter ya había desaparecido de la vista.

Maldijo otra vez, lo que hizo que sus compañeros de trabajo se giraran para verlo y Ragnok cerró la puerta de golpe. No correría tras el Sr. Potter. Llamaría atención hacia el chico y eso era algo que no necesitaba.

Ragnok volvió a su escritorio. El Sr. Potter le había pedido que redactara su testamento para que tres personas pudieran recibir sus cosas una vez que muriera.

El goblin tomó la pluma que había olvidado cuando el Sr. Potter había entrado a su oficina. Sabía lo que debía hacer ahora que tenía sus órdenes. Al mismo tiempo no podía sacarse la imagen de la sangre alrededor de la boca del Sr. Potter de la cabeza. Deseaba ayudar al mago, algo que muy pocos goblins sentían en sus vidas. Y muy pocos seguían esos sentimientos.

Su rostro se iluminó de repente en una sonrisa y Ragnok estuvo agradecido de que no hubiera nadie en la oficina con él. No sabía que habría hecho si hubieran visto su sonrisa o si después hubiera escuchado su risa satisfecha.

Evan James, Harry Potter, no importaba como se llamara el mago, aprendería una importante lección.

Nadie hacia que los goblins perdieran dinero sin pagar las consecuencias.

**H&T**

Cuando salió de Gringotts Harry se apresuró a desaparecer entre la multitud. El número de gente en el Callejón Diagon había disminuido en el tiempo que había pasado en Gringotts. Hacía que Harry pudiera moverse con mucha más facilidad pero al mismo tiempo hacia mas difícil esconderse o desparecer si era necesario.

Decir que Harry se sorprendió de que Ragnok no lo siguiera o tratara de detenerlo cuando dejó la oficina era innecesario. Al mismo tiempo estaba agradecido. No le habría gustado usar magia en Ragnok por tratar de detenerlo. Después de todo, el goblin sólo quería ayudarlo.

Bufó ante el pensamiento, cosa que hizo que varias personas lo miraran aunque las ignoró. Recordó cuando Dobby había tratado de ayudarlo. El elfo doméstico había hecho más mal que bien pero Harry no podía encontrar en él odiarlo. Pero sabía que ahora tendría que evitar a Dobby.

Estaba cansado. No cansado en que sólo quería acostarse y dormir. Estaba cansado de todo y quería que ese todo terminara.

Pero antes de dormir para siempre tenía algo qué hacer, como se lo había dicho a Ragnok.

Dumbledore tenía que ser detenido. El hombre había destruido demasiado su vida y le había quitado a Tom. Era por él que Tom no estaba y Voldemort había ocupado su lugar.

Harry quería vengase del hombre que era responsable de que nunca más pudiera estar con su amante.

Cuando lo hiciera podría dormir y, si tenía suerte, jamás despertaría.

Al ver varios pelirrojos Harry se aseguró de mantener agachada la cabeza para que la cicatriz quedara cubierta por su flequillo. No deseaba que lo encontraran. Especialmente no los Weasley. Si uno de ellos se enteraba de que estaba con vida sin duda correrían de inmediato a decirle a Dumbledore lo que habían visto. Eso haría que su venganza fuera más difícil de lo que ya era.

Al pasar Harry no pudo evitar echarle una ojeada a la familia. La señora Weasley aun guiaba a sus dos hijos y a Hermione hacia algún lugar. Sus tres amigos caminaban juntos y miraban alrededor, como si temieran ser atacados. La señora Weasley no pareció notar nada y Harry estuvo agradecido de que no estuviera hablando.

Le dolía pensar que esas personas que él había considerado familia pensaban que merecía morir a manos de Dumbledore. Esos pensamientos llenaron los ojos de Harry de lágrimas pero se rehusó a llorar. Si ellos no lloraron por él entonces él se rehusaba a llorar la pérdida de la única familia que recordaba.

Además, él había tenido a Tom. Su amante había sido más familia para él que cualquier de los otros.

Aunque trató de convencerse a sí mismo no pudo evitar sentirse herido. Suponía que sería muy similar a cuando Sirius había muerto. Le tomaría tiempo antes que dejara de dolerle. La única diferencia era que Sirius estaba muerto y ellos no.

Harry miró el pequeño grupo. Sólo hacia un año él habría estado con ellos, riendo y por un breve momento olvidaría todas sus preocupaciones. Se preguntaba si ese habría sido el caso ahora si Dumbledore no hubiera tratado de matarlo.

Meneando la cabeza Harry se alejó con rapidez. Tenía que encontrar un lugar dónde pasar la noche para poder pensar con calma. Había pensado en ir a su casa pero después decidió en contra. Mejor visitaría el lugar en otro momento para ver quién estaba viviendo en el lugar. Después de todo, no sería práctico salir por la chimenea y encontrarse con los nuevos habitantes de la casa.

Irónicamente terminó en la misma habitación del callejón Knockturn donde había dormido la primera vez después de viajar en el tiempo. Por suerte las habitaciones aun eran baratas así que tuvo suficiente con el poco de monedas que tenía en el bolsillo. Tendría que conseguir dinero, pero eso lo vería con calma al día siguiente.

El lugar era tan espeluznante como lo recordaba. Se pregunto si el dueño alguna vez había pensado en cambiar la decoración pero a Harry en realidad no le importaba. Mientras los Aurores y los miembros de la Orden del Fénix se mantuvieran alejados del lugar, él estaba feliz de quedarse ahí.

En esos momentos Harry yacía acostado en la cama mirando el techo. Se sentía raro estar solo cuando se iba a dormir. Se había acostumbrado a tener a Tom o a Nagini con él en la cama.

Harry sonrió. Ahora sabía de dónde Tom había sacado la serpiente. Se preguntó por qué Nagini no lo había reconocido cuando se encontraron en cuarto año. Por otro lado si ella o Voldemort hubieran comenzado a decirle que él era en realidad Evan James de verdad habría pensado que estaban locos. Aunque igual lo pensaba.

Meneó la cabeza. Tom y Voldemort eran dos personas completamente diferentes. Mientras más pronto aceptara ese hecho más rápido aceptaría que Tom se había ido y jamás regresaría.

Poniéndose de costado Harry cerró los ojos.

Vería que le traería el próximo día.

**No puedo creer la gran cantidad de comentarios recibidos por esta traducción me dieron muchos ánimos para escribir más rápido cosa que es bastante difícil por el trabajo y los hijos de vacaciones en la casa así que muchas gracias a ****Kuran Ayame**** - ****roxy - ****sam zmethwick**** - ****satorichiva**** – ****albus - ****maryn kimura - ****Princesa Vampirica**** - ****Smithback**** - ****Lunatica Dark**** - ****mekare nuance**** - ****EloraP****- ****my dilema**** - ****Lenayuri**** - ****Luna1986**** - ****Himeno Sakura Hamasaki**** - ****Smeraldtsuki**** - ****Lic. ****Lu**** – ****Darky - ****jessyriddle**** - ****Chronicles of my chocolate**** y a mi hija M.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Decido mi propio destino**

**Autor: HuskyWalker**

**Beta: LatexoHPo**

**Capítulo 3.**

El sol aún no aparecía cuando Harry despertó a la mañana siguiente. Yacía en una pequeña cama, preguntándose dónde estaba, por qué no estaba en casa, y por qué le dolía tanto el pecho.

Suspirando pasó una mano por su cabello.

—De verdad volví— sonrió con amargura, sin importarle que no estuviera nadie en la habitación para oírle. Al sentarse balanceando las piernas sobre el borde de la cama hizo una mueca cuando sus pies entraron en contacto con el piso frio—. Uno pensaría que a los magos se les ocurriría lanzar un hechizo para calentarlo. Pero claro que no. Pueden lanzar cualquier cantidad de hechizos oscuros pero no un hechizo decente para mantener el piso cálido.

Aunque Harry quería volver a dormir se levantó y se preparó para el día. Sólo había rentado la habitación por una noche. Encontraba que no era bueno estar en un mismo lugar mucho tiempo, aunque la gente pensara que estaba muerto. No sabía con quien podría encontrase. Si eso sucedía estaba seguro de que no sería algo bueno, sin importar en qué bando estuvieran.

Completamente vestido dejó a habitación. No tenía nada más consigo que la ropa que había estado usando el díaa del ataque en Hogsmeade. Le hacía más fácil si tenía que marcharse de repente. Además era menos probable que lo emboscaran si no estaba usando algo valioso a la vista. Claro está que existían los hechizos encogedores para esconder las posesiones así que igual tenía que estar alerta al salir. Y se aseguró que su collar con la campana estuvieran a salvo bajo sus ropas. No deseaba perder las pocas pertenecías que todavía tenía.

Comiendo lentamente su desayuno, una porción de avena gris, Harry reflexionó sobre lo que debía hacer. Sabía que tenía que encargarse de Dumbledore pero aún no se le ocurría cómo hacerlo. Dumbledore había sido poderoso hace cincuenta años y Harry dudaba que el mago hubiera perdido el tiempo desde esa fecha.

Descartó la opción de enfrentarse al hombre en una pelea directa como un Gryffindor. Tenía la sensación de que Dumbledore trataría de jugar sucio en un duelo de ese tipo.

Eso significaba que tendría que buscar otra solución para el problema llamado Dumbledore.

Harry se echó hacia atrás en su silla y suspiró. Su mano se cerró en el collar que tenia bajo la túnica mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos.

Sabía con seguridad que la enfermedad que sufría de forma lenta pero segura lo mataría. Se preguntaba si habría sido diferente si hubiera ido donde un sanador cuando recién comenzó a tener esos ataques. Pero los sanadores habrían hecho preguntas que no habría podido responder.

¿Cómo se supone debía explicar que los ataques habían comenzado cuando su director lo había mandado a través del tiempo con una maldición asesina? O habrían creído que estaba loco o lo habrían mandado de inmediato al Misterio para que los Inefables experimentaran con él.

Ninguna opción le habría gustado y ahora no tenía la opción de ir a San Mungo o buscar a un sanador. Harry Potter supuestamente estaba muerto y aunque había cambiado mantenía la cicatriz en la frente. Una ojeada a la cicatriz y sabrían de inmediato quién era.

Por lo menos ya no usaba anteojos así que ya no se parecía tanto a su padre como antes. Y su cabello ya no era el mismo porque lo había dejado crecer.

Sintiendo que alguien lo miraba de manera que lo vellos de sus brazos se levantaron, Harry miró alrededor.

No había muchos clientes tan temprano en la mañana. Suponía que la mayoría aun dormían o ya se habían marchado.

Aparte de él y el dueño del local, que estaba parado tras el mostrador leyendo el periódico, Harry contó cuatro persona más en la habitación. Los primeros dos eran una pareja de vampiros, un hombre y una mujer, y al parecer eran bastante cercanos. Aunque ambos usaban capuchas que escondían sus facciones Harry estaba seguro de que eran vampiros. La sangre que bebían en copas se lo dijo.

Viendo que los vampiros sólo le prestaban atención a su desayuno Harry los sacó de las lista, pero igual decidió echarles un ojo. La última vez que se había encontrado con un vampiro no había resultado bien. Por lo menos no para el vampiro.

Sus ojos se posaron en la tercera persona en la habitación. El cabello rubio y la belleza del hombre le recordaron una combinación de Malfoy y un veela. Harry se preguntó qué le habría sucedido a Mortimus. Ya que Lucius era lord Malfoy ahora sabía que su amigo y Abraxas estaban muertos.

Decidiendo que este hombre no era quien lo miraba Harry volvió su atención hacia la última persona en la habitación.

Sus ojos verdes se posaron directamente en ojos ámbar y Harry se quedo sin aliento. Había visto las fotografías de los criminales buscados cuando estaba en Hogwarts. Uno de ellos había sido Fenrir Greyback, un hombre lobo que se rumoreaba mordía a niños pequeños.

Los dedos de Harry se removieron para tomar su varita hasta que recordó que ya no tenía una. Se rascó la cadera como si esa hubiera sido su intención desde el principio aunque ambos sabían que ese no era el caso.

Greyback rió y mostró su dientes que eran demasiado afilados para pertenecer a un humano normal. Harry tragó en seco, incapaz de alejar la mirada. Sabía que Greyback servía a Voldemort y si el hombre lobo sabía quién era lo llevaría donde su amo más rápido de lo que podía decir _lumos_.

Agachando un poco la cabeza Harry rompió el contacto visual con el hombre lobo. Se mordió el labio y jugó con el resto de su avena mientras pensaba qué hacer. Ya que Greyback estaba allí, podría haber otros mortífagos cerca. Harry maldijo el hecho de no haber pensado que hacer en esta situación.

Podría ser también que Greyback estuviera allí porque quería algo de comer. Harry estaba seguro de que habían muchos lugares mejores para comer pero no sabía cuántos de ellos permitían la entrada a los hombres lobo. Ya había anticipado que corría el riesgo de encontrarse cara a cara con alguno de los seguidores de Voldemort. No era como si pudieran caminar libremente por el Callejón Diagon ya que la mayoría eran gente buscada por la ley. Pero también había personas como Lucius Malfoy, que había sido declarado libres de todos los cargos y la mayoría de la gente creía era inocente.

Mientras comía y pensaba Harry continuó observando a Greyback con el rabillo del ojo. Aparte de Remus, Greyback era el primer hombre lobo verdadero que conocía. Los dos hombres no podían ser más diferentes. Mientras que Remus lucía andrajoso y cansado Greyback se veía sano y demostraba muy bien el depredador que ambos sabían que era.

A diferencia de Remus, Greyback no usaba túnica. En su lugar usaba ropa que parecía ser hecha de la piel de algún animal. La comida de Greyback casi hizo que Harry perdiera el apetito, había carne cruda en su plato y sangre goteaba por su barbilla. Al parecer nadie se había molestado en enseñarle modales al licántropo… de alguna manera entendía el por qué.

Terminando su desayuno Harry se levantó de la silla y se dirigió afuera. Había pagado por la habitación y el desayuno el día anterior. Al parecer temían que sus clientes huyeran a mitad de la noche. O quizás temían que los clientes fueran asesinados antes de pagar así que preferían no esperar a la mañana siguiente.

Saliendo del pequeño local Harry dobló a la izquierda y comenzó a caminar por el Callejón Knockturn alejándose del Callejón Diagon. Sabía que sería fácil perder a un perseguidor en un lugar con más gente. Pero si Greyback lo seguía seguramente sabría eso y podría avisarle a otra gente para que lo detuvieran. De esa manera tendría quizás más posibilidades de huir.

No tomó mucho tiempo antes de que Harry supiera con seguridad que estaba siendo seguido. Alcanzó a divisar el gran cuerpo de Greyback en la ventana de una tienda. El hombre lobo estaba demasiado cerca para esconderse, pero también le hacía más difícil a Harry encontrar un lugar donde esconderse de él.

Continuó caminando por el Callejón Knockturn con paso lento, como si no tuviera idea de que estaba siendo seguido. Se detenía cada vez que algo captaba su interés. También le daba la oportunidad de mirar alrededor sin que lo notaran, o eso esperaba.

Por lo que Harry podía ver Greyback era el único que lo seguía. Claro que podrían haber otros escondidos pero contaba con su famosa suerte en este caso. O si no, no sabía qué podría hacer para escapar.

Comenzó a lamentar no dirigirse hacia el Callejón Diagon. Había muy poca gente en la calle a esa hora del día, lo que hacía imposible que desapareciera entre la multitud. Y aunque tuviera éxito al hacerlo Greyback fácilmente podría olerlo con los sentidos que le daban la licantropía Tenía que encontrar otra manera de escapar.

Comenzó a ponerse nervioso, más de lo que ya estaba. Sólo había estado en el callejón Knockturn unas cuantas veces y todo había cambiado desde su última visita.

Greyback comenzó a acercarse a él, sin importar el paso de Harry. El hombre lobo era más grande y tenía las piernas más largas así que no le tomaría mucho tiempo alcanzarlo. Al parecer era lo que el hombre lobo estaba planeando. No teniendo deseos de quedarse para ver lo que sucedería si lo atrapaban, Harry decidió que era tiempo de desaparecer. Dobló en una esquina y se metió en un pequeño callejón sin salida. Sin importarle sobre qué tipo de basura estaba caminando se adentró más en el cerrado callejón.

Sabiendo que no tendría mucho tiempo antes de que Greyback entrara Harry se transformo en Beleza. Le tomó un tiempo acostumbrase a tener que cambiar tan rápido de tamaño y tener que andar en cuatro patas en vez de dos. Meneando la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos Harry comenzó a buscar un lugar donde esconderse. Tenía que ser un lugar donde Greyback no pensara en buscarlo y donde pudiera esconderse de los sentidos del hombre lobo.

Su nariz de gato notó que era más sensible a los aromas a su alrededor y estornudó un par de veces antes de que se le ocurriera una idea. Probablemente lo lamentaría después, pero era mejor que terminar enfrente de Voldemort.

No dándose tiempo para sentirse asqueado se arrojo al montón más cercano de…lo que fuera. Se movió, hasta que estuvo seguro de que cada parte de su cuerpo estuviera escondida a la vista y así pudo ver lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Acurrucándose trato de ignorar el aroma y la sensación de algo pegajoso en su costado. Fue justo a tiempo porque entonces apareció Greyback en la entrada del callejón y se detuvo.

Casi no se atrevía a respirar mientras Greyback miraba alrededor, tratando de encontrarlo en el semi oscuro callejón. El hombre lobo olfateó y luego estornudó, al igual que Harry lo había hecho unos segundos antes, sólo que el estornudo de Greyback fue mucho más fuerte que los de él.

Por lo menos ahora sabía que el hombre lobo no podría encontrarlo por el aroma, y si Harry hubiera podido se habría dado una palmada de felicitación. Pero se quedó quieto mientras Greyback se adentraba en el callejón cada vez más cerca de dónde él se escondía.

De un bolsillo de sus rasgados pantalones Greyback sacó una varita. Harry se puso rígido. La varita le recordó mucho a la suya y aunque no necesitaba una, no podía evitar extrañar la suya. Al mismo tiempo se preguntaba qué haría Greyback.

La respuesta a su pregunta llego un momento después.

—Apúntame a… necesito un nombre para ese hechizo.

Si no hubiera sido porque estaba escondido en ese momento Harry se habría reído. Al parecer no todos lo mortífagos eran tan inteligentes como la gente creía. Claro que tendría que reírse en un lugar donde Greyback no pudiera oírlo. Algo le decía a Harry que Greyback no era del tipo al que le gustaba que se rieran de él. Y lo que no podía hacer con magia Harry estaba seguro podía hacer con músculos. Greyback no era alguien contra quien le gustaría pelear.

Le recordó a como Dudley y sus amigos solían jugar con él cuando había sido pequeño. Como ahora había estado forzado a arrancar o esconderse. Sólo que ahora sería mucho más peligroso que lo encontraran. Harry dudaba mucho que Greyback simplemente lo golpeara para luego dejarlo ir.

—Mago estúpido, ¿crees que puedes esconderte de mí?

Greyback dió otro paso en su dirección y Harry sintió que su corazón latía más rápido con la adrenalina que recorría sus venas. Estaba listo para correr si Greyback lo encontraba. Sabía por los libros que había leído que no era fácil luchar contra un hombre lobo. Eran inmunes a la mayoría de la magia y fuertes, aunque no fuera luna llena.

El licántropo dio otro paso adelante y pisó algo resbaladizo. Cayó y cuando tocó el piso Harry podría haber jurado que lo sintió remecerse por el peso de Greyback. El hombre lobo maldijo y se levantó del suelo, más sucio de lo que ya estaba. Su rostro estaba rojo de la rabia y lucia listo para matar a alguien. Harry estaba contento de que Greyback no supiera dónde estaba escondido.

Si hubiera sido humano en ese momento se habría reído. Al menos no sería el único que saldría apestoso de ese callejón.

Greyback miró alrededor y olfateó antes de bufar:

—Probablemente ya se marchó hace rato. Tengo mejores cosas qué hacer que esto—. El hombre pateó una lata y la envió volando por los aires hacia las sombras. Luego se giró y se marchó a grandes zancadas.

Harry no se atrevió a mover un sólo músculo después de que Greyback se fue. Finalmente decidió que el hombre lobo no estaba esperándolo al doblar la esquina y se movió de su escondite. Ya tenía suficiente del mal olor y ansiaba un buen baño caliente con mucho jabón. Dudaba poder quitarse el aroma.

Aún en su forma de Beleza, ya que no podía arriesgarse a que lo viera otro mortífago y ser reconocido, Harry dejó el callejón sin salida. Muy poca gente pareció notarlo pero aquellos que trataron de acercársele se alejaron por el aroma. Harry suponía que no sólo para él olía mal.

**T&H**

Voldemort estaba en su oficina trabajando en sus planes para la próxima redada, cuando alguien tocó a su puerta. Dejó su varita en el bolsillo porque sólo sus mortífagos tenían acceso a la mansión. Y aunque alguno de ellos decidiera traicionarlo podía usar magia sin varita, un hecho que no se molestaba en esconder.

Dejó a un lado la pluma y no se molestó en esconder sus papeles. Esa era una de las cosas buenas sobre el Parsel. Salazar Slytherin había encontrado un método de escribir en ese lenguaje y con Potter fuera del cuadro no tenía que preocuparse de que alguien leyera sus documentos. Pero eso no significaba que comenzaría a ser descuidado y a dejar sus planes en donde cualquiera pudiera encontrarlos. Había hechizos de traducción que quizás podrían hacer que la gente comprendiera lo que estaba escrito; al menos en teoría.

Levantó una no existente ceja cuando Fenrir Greyback entró.

—¿No se supone que deberías estar haciendo que esas manadas se nos unan?

Greyback asintió. A diferencia de sus demás seguidores el hombre lobo alpha no necesitaba hacer una reverencia. Voldemort sabía cuánto podía exigir. Empujar a Greyback demasiado sólo lo haría perder el apoyo que tenía de los hombres lobo.

—He enviado a mi gente a eso. Los líderes de esa manadas me verían como un alpha débil si no mando a alguien en mi lugar."

Voldemort asintió. Ninguno de los dos tenía que decir la otra razón por la que Greyback había enviado gente. Después de todo, la gente podía ser reemplazada pero sólo había un líder.

—Asumo que estas aquí por una razón. ¿O es mi compañía tan buena que te encuentras incapaz de alejarte?

Greyback se largó a reír.

—No, mi lord, pero creo que usted puede estar interesado en lo que tengo que decirle.

Sin que le ofrecieran tomar asiento Greyback se sentó en una de las sillas de cuero frente al escritorio de Voldemort. Voldemort se hizo una nota a sí mismo de mandar a los elfos domésticos a limpiar toda la habitación una vez que Greyback se marchara. El hombre lobo no era exactamente lo que uno diría limpio. Parecía que había estado dándose vueltas en basura o algo muerto.

Cuando el silencio duró lo suficiente Voldemort comenzó a ponerse impaciente.

—Bueno, dime lo que viniste a decir. Algunos de nosotros tenemos cosas qué hacer, redadas qué organizar, gente qué torturar.

Greyback se inclinó hacia adelante en la silla y parecía que quería compartir un gran secreto con él. Voldemort había visto esto en numerosas ocasiones pero no se sintió afectado.

—Vi al chico Potter hoy en el Callejón Knockturn.

Voldemort parpadeó. Abrió la boca para decir algo, sólo para volver a cerrarla y parpadear de nuevo.

Greyback se tiro hacia atrás en la silla y Voldemort parpadeó una vez más.

—¿Potter?, ¿quieres decir Harry Potter como en el niño-que-no-se-muere-nunca, y que se supone esta muerto?

—El mismo.

—¿Y dónde lo viste?

—En el Callejón Knockturn y creo que ya había dicho eso.

Voldemort lentamente golpeó con un dedo su barbilla.

—¿Y dónde está el Sr. Potter ahora?

Greyback vaciló y Voldemort sabía que no le gustaría la respuesta que le daría.

—Se me escapó, aunque no sé cómo lo hizo. Lo encontré en una posada en el Callejón Knockturn; aparentemente pasó allí la noche— respiró profundamente antes de continuar—. Creo que sintió que alguien lo miraba pero no supo quién era. Cuando lo seguí pareció no darse cuenta que lo seguían. Entró a un callejón sin salida pero cuando yo entre allí, él ya no estaba.

El Señor Oscuro pasó una mano por su cara.

—Déjame verlo, quiero ver si de verdad es Potter.

Greyback asintió y lo miró a los ojos. Voldemort entró a la mente del hombre lobo sin una palabra. Sólo un principiante o alguien que estaba entrenando a uno decían la encantación en voz alta. La mayoría lo hacía de una manera en que las personas no notaran la intromisión o lo hicieran demasiado tarde para no tener tiempo de levantar sus defensas.

La mente del hombre lobo era extrañamente ordenada y no le tomó mucho tiempo a encontrar la memoria donde estaba el chico Potter.

Lo que encontró en las memorias de Greyback no era algo que había creído volver a ver.

La persona que encontró en la memoria lucía exactamente como su Evan. Claro que lucía más joven, como la primera vez que el joven mago lo había salvado de los chicos del orfanato. Pero el cabello negro y largo y los ojos verdes eran los mismos con los que había soñado por tanto tiempo. ¡Diablos! ese chico incluso usaba una túnica igual a la que había usado Evan el día que murió en Hogsmeade.

Pero al mismo tiempo veía a Harry Potter, el chico que, aparentemente, había decidido interponerse en sus planes. El chico había cambiado desde la última vez que lo había visto y la semejanza a su Evan era más grande que nunca.

Potter siempre se había parecido a su amante muerto y por eso Voldemort lo odiaba más. Potter era un recuerdo eterno de lo que había perdido hacía todos esos años. Los dos incluso tenían la misma cicatriz en su frente.

Con un suspiro Voldemort salió de la mente de Greyback. El hombre lobo estaba sentado en la silla, y no parecía como a alguien al que recién le habían escaneado la mente.

—Al parecer Dumbledore no está diciendo la verdad sobre el Sr. Potter. Me pregunto cómo ha logrado mantenerse escondido todo este tiempo. De seguro no ha entrado en contacto con ninguno de sus supuestos amigos o Dumbledore ya lo sabría.

Greyback no dijo nada, miró en silencio cómo Voldemort continuaba pensando en voz alta.

—Puede que Dumbledore esté planeando algo y le contó a todos que Potter esta muerto para que no hagan preguntas del por qué no está el chico. Quizás esta entrenándolo para derrotarme. También puede ser que el chico huyó. Sin importar la razón deben traérmelo, él es un peligro que no puedo permitir que exista.

Greyback asintió y se levantó de la silla.

—Me marcharé entonces. No puedo dejar la manada demasiado tiempo o habrá problemas. Le juro que es la última vez que convierto a adolescentes, no valen la pena tantos problemas.

Voldemort no dijo nada mientras Greyback se fue, sabía cuál sería la próxima palabra que saldría de sus labios y no quería torturar al alpha.

Sabiendo que no podría hacer más papeleos Voldemort se levantó de su asiento y dejó la oficina. Cerró la puerta tras él y puso las protecciones. Para honrar a Evan había estudiado protecciones aunque sabía que nunca sería tan bueno como Evan lo fue. Lo que a su amante le faltaba en conocimiento lo compensaba con imaginación.

Todavía, después de todos esos años, le dolía pensar en Evan. El mago lo había sacado del orfanato y le había dado una oportunidad que nadie había estado dispuesto a darle. Voldemort se preguntaba cuán diferentes habrían sido las cosas si Evan no hubiera ido por él.

Ver al chico Potter le trajó memorias que pensó había logrado enterrar hace mucho tiempo. Memorias de él y Evan en la cama después del sexo, de ellos sentados juntos frente al fuego. Evan parado a su lado, ayudándolo a cocinar para ambos.

Si alguien hubiera visto la sonrisa en el rostro de Voldemort habría huido, temiendo por su vida. Voldemort acarició la varita en su bolsillo. Sentía deseos de lanzarle un crucio a alguien pero no había ninguno de sus seguidores a la vista.

—Típico, cuando no los necesito están aquí listos para servir, pero cuando necesito maldecir a alguien no está ninguno de ellos.

Voldemort siguió refunfuñando mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Llegó a sus habitaciones privabas y abrió la puerta con la contraseña, que por supuesto estaba en Parsel. Sólo dos personas en todo el mundo hablaban ese idioma así que habría sabido de inmediato si alguien hubiera tratado de entrar a su habitación.

La primera habitación a la que entró era una sala de estar con chimenea, muy similar a la que había tenido en su casa. Voldemort se preguntaba qué le habría sucedido después de que Evan murió y había sido obligado a volver al orfanato. Quizás debería visitarla de nuevo algún día, ver como estaba Hubert. El fantasma probablemente se sentía solo.

Voldemort negó con la cabeza. Visitaría su antiguo hogar cuando tuviera tiempo para eso. Ahora tenía un mundo que dominar y una persona que supuestamente estaba muerta y que andaba a plena luz del día que encontrar.

Cruzó la habitación sin darle al costoso mobiliario una segunda mirada. La suave alfombra bajo sus pies amortiguaba cualquier sonido que pudiera hacer. Las paredes estaban escondidas tras estantes con libros y pinturas. Había dos puertas en la sala. Una llevaba a un gran baño, mientras la otra llevaba a su dormitorio. Hacía allá se dirigía Voldemort.

Nagini yacía en la gran cama con cobertor verde Slytherin y azul. La serpiente no levantó la mirada cuando él entro a la habitación y continúo roncando como si no lo hubiera oído. Voldemort se detuvo a mirar la cama.

La cama era grande y el colchón muy suave. ¿Cuántos no había traído a esta cama por una noche? eran más de los que se molestaría en contar. Voldemort se rehusaba a llamarlos amantes. Sólo había una persona a la que había llamado así y Evan hacía mucho tiempo no estaba.

La cama había sido comprada con Evan en sus pensamientos. No podía evitar pensar en cómo habría lucido su amante en esa cama, desnudo y esperándolo.

Voldemort meneó la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos. Aunque había llevado muchos amantes a su cama ninguno había sido tan bueno como Evan. Con Evan se había sentido completo en una forma en que nunca se había sentido antes. Como si fueran iguales.

El Señor Oscuro suspiró. Se preguntaba qué diría Evan si su amante pudiera verlo ahora. Aunque Evan nunca había sido una persona que se fijara en las apariencias, estaba seguro de que su amante estaría disgustado con su apariencia actual. El ritual había restaurado su cuerpo pero no lucia para nada como cuando había sido Tom Ryddle.

Concluyendo que era algo que tenía que cambiar, Voldemort decidió llamar a Severus. Estaba seguro que el Maestro de Pociones podría crear una poción que le daría su antiguo aspecto de nuevo. Podría hacerlo él mismo pero le sería difícil encontrar el tiempo para investigar y hacer la poción con todo lo que tenía que hacer. Además, Severus era un maestro de pociones, él hacia pociones por diversión.

Voldemort meneó la cabeza y se dirigió al baño. Quizás debería tomarse el resto del día libre. Ver a alguien tan similar a Evan lo estremeció más de lo que podía pensar. ¿Acaso alguien le había contado a Potter sobre Evan? en el único que podía pensar era Dumbledore y Voldemort dudaba que el Director hiciera algo así. Dumbledore siempre había despreciado a Evan por lo poderoso que había sido el joven y por el interés que le mostraba Grindelwald.

Pero apenas se encargara del chico Potter ya no tendría que acordarse de Evan.

El sonido de una lechuza sacó a Voldemort de sus pensamientos. Se asomó y vio una de las lechuzas de Gringotts sentada en el ventanal. No sabía lo que querían los de Gringotts con él ya que no tenía una cuenta en el banco.

¿Y porque Nagini no se había molestado en comerse a la bola de plumas?

**H&T**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore estaba sentado en su oficina de Hogwarts mirando por la ventana comiendo uno de sus caramelos de limón. Los estudiantes pronto regresarían y la escuela nuevamente estaría llena de risas.

En esos momentos había poca gente en la escuela. Para ser más específicos estaban él, Hagrid y Argus Filch. Los otros profesores estaban en sus casa, de vacaciones o visitando sus familias. Pronto regresarían para recibir a los estudiantes cuando llegarán en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

Los estudiantes y el personal de la escuela habían tomado la muerte de Potter sin mucha perturbación. Claro que había aquellos que no creyeron en su palabra. Los Slytherin, de los cuales la mayoría tenía padres mortífagos no creían que el chico Potter era malvado.

Claro que no lo decían en voz alta, después de todo eran Slytherin. Y aunque lo hicieran nadie les creería porque la casa Slytherin era la casa de la maldad.

Cuando James Potter había llegado por primera vez a Hogwarts Albus había estado choqueado ante el parecido con Evan James, aquel a quien había matado por venganza por haber asesinado a Gellert.

Se aseguró de echarle un ojo al heredero Potter, sintiendo que había una especie de conexión entre él y el Sr. James. Fue el hecho que el chico no tenia ojos verdes lo que impidió que Albus lo matara con un hechizo.

Cuando James había comenzado a salir con Lilly Evans, Albus había tenido la fuerte sensación de saber hacia dónde iba todo. Luego se habían graduado al salir de Hogwarts y no poco tiempo después Lilly había quedado embarazada. Cuando tuvo al niño en sus brazos Albus supo que era el indicado. Este niño era Evan James, él que había matado a su amante, hacía cincuenta años.

Albus había comenzado a planificar. Voldemort, una vez conocido como Tom Ryddle, estaba en pleno poder. Y a Albus le pareció apropiado que Voldemort fuera quien matara a quien habría sido su amante. No fue difícil darle a Trelawney una poción que le hizo decir lo que le indicó y fue una suerte aun más grande que Severus Snape hubiera estado allí en el momento justo para oír la peripecia para luego llevársela a Voldemort.

Pero el plan había fallado. James y Lilly Potter murieron pero el mocoso continúo con vida, y se volvió famoso por sobrevivir la Maldición Asesina y por derrotar a Voldemort, aunque Albus sabía que el Señor Oscuro no había muerto.

Después de eso había hecho todo lo posible para deshacerse del mocoso. Lo había puesto con los Dursley aunque el testamento de los Potter decía que su hijo no debía verlos nunca a menos que quisiera conocerlos cuando fuera mayor de edad. Y si ese era el caso le daban permiso para hacerle cuantas bromas quisiera a sus familiares, mientras no terminara en Azkaban por eso.

No habían quebrado el espíritu del chico y cuando Potter llego a Hogwarts Dumbledore siguió tratando de deshacerse de él, mientras continuaba con el acto de abuelo querendón para que nadie sospechara de él si algo le pasaba al mocoso.

Pero sin importar lo que hiciera el mocoso lograba sobrevivir. La piedra en primer año, el basilisco en segundo, los dementores en el tercer año del mocoso. Black sólo había sido una excusa para traer dementores a Hogwarts, después de todo él sabía que Sirius no había sido el guardián secreto de los Potter. Porque para poner a Potter con los Dursley había necesitado primero deshacerse de Black.

Potter incluso sobrevivió los eventos de cuarto y quinto años, y Albus, sintiendo que el tiempo se le acababa, había decidido tomar el asunto en sus propias manos. Pero aunque había matado al maldito mocoso nada había salido como lo deseaba. Había perdido el apoyo de Lupin y por ende el apoyo de las pocas manadas que él había logrado unir a su causa.

No sólo eso, tampoco ahora podía tener las reuniones en Grimmauld Place. La casa simplemente había impedido la entrada de las personas y Albus era incapaz de hacer algo. No sería prudente alertar a los mortífagos o a Voldemort de dónde estaba el cuartel general.

Albus maldecía el hecho de haber olvidado hacer que el mocoso redactara un testamento antes de matarlo. Ahora Narcissa era la dueña de las bóvedas Black y de las propiedades, ya que Bellatrix Lestrange era buscada por la justicia.

Tenía la sensación de que este año seria memorable y Albus no estaba seguro si eso era algo bueno o no.

**N.A. Si alguien tiene alguna duda, Harry tiene dieciséis años nuevamente.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Decido mi propio destino**

**Autor: HuskyWalker**

**Beta: LatexoHPo**

**N.A. Algunas personas han preguntado por qué a Harry no le han dicho que ha heredado de Sirius. Espero que éste capítulo lo aclare. Y para aquellos que no entienden por qué Voldemort no ve a Evan y a Harry como la misma persona, recuerden: el amor es ciego, y el odio también**.

**Capítulo 4.**

_Sr. Tom S. Ryddle:_

_Como administrador del testamento del Sr. Evan James, es mi deber informarle el antes mencionado lo ha nombrado su heredero. Esto significa que usted recibirá su bóveda y propiedades._

_Ya que Gringotts previamente se ha encontrado con herederos que han matado a sus familiares para recibir sus herencias, le informo que si la muerte del señor James no resultara ser por causas naturales, o se sospechaba que usted está involucrado de alguna manera, Gringotts tiene la potestad de retener las pertenecías del Sr. James._

_Si se prueba que usted, como heredero del Sr. James, ha tratado de asesinar a su tutor, todo lo que estaba designado para usted será entregado al familiar más cercano del Sr. James. Si no hay otro familiar las pertenecías irán a las arcas a Gringotts._

_Que sus cuentas siempre estén llenas de oro._

_Ragnok ~ Administrador de la cuenta y testamento del Sr. James._

Voldemort se quedó mirando la carta en sus manos, inseguro de si era una broma. Por otro lado, ¿quién se atrevería a hacerle una broma? Era imposible copiar el papel que usaba Gringotts en sus cartas. Lo hacían los mismos goblins. Y se encargaban de aquellos tan estúpidos como para intentarlo.

Nadie se atrevía a usar ese asqueroso nombre muggle. Después de averiguar por quién había sido nombrado había abandonado ese nombre y en vez de eso había tomado el nombre que su amante le había dado. Esa había sido otra manera de honrar su memoria.

Los únicos que se atrevían a usar ese nombre, y sabían quién había sido antes, eran Dumbledore y el chico Potter. Voldemort pensó que tendría que lidiar con una molestia menos, pero Potter no estaba muerto como lo había creído.

Sus rodillas repentinamente se doblaron después de leer la carta y se sentó de golpe en la cama, sin importarle despertar a Nagini, que siseó molesta antes de seguir durmiendo.

Voldemort ignoró a la gruñona serpiente y tratando de de controlar los pensamientos que giraban como locos.

Sabía que Evan tenía buenas relaciones con uno de los goblin en Gringotts. Esa era una de las razones por las que no había atacado el banco, ni siquiera antes de quedar reducido a una forma espectral. Si recordaba correctamente había sido Ragnok con quien Evan había estado trabajando. Nunca había conocido al goblin pero había oído a él y a Evan conversar por el flú en innumerables ocasiones.

Miró de nuevo el papel y frunció el ceño. ¿Si había sido el heredero de Evan todo el tiempo porque no se había enterado de ello hasta ahora? Sabía que Gringotts contactaba a los herederos cuando cumplían la mayoría de edad.

—Pero la carta debió llegar apenas cumplí los diecisiete, que era la edad en la que me volví un adulto. No ahora, más de cincuenta años después de la muerte de Evan—. No era normal que Gringotts cometiera un error como ese. Mirando nuevamente la carta en su mano, Voldemort frunció más el ceño—. Dice que heredaré cuando Evan muera.

Pero el problema era que Evan ya había muerto. Dumbledore había sido testigo. Y aunque Voldemort se había rehusado a creerle al hombre entonces, cuando Evan no había ido a buscarlo al orfanato se había visto obligado a aceptar la verdad. Eso hizo que odiara al profesor y a los muggles más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Si la carta era verdadera Evan estaba vivo, y había estado vivo todo ese tiempo. Voldemort frunció el ceño, preguntándose por qué su amante no lo había buscado si estaba realmente con vida. Se le ocurrieron varias razones para eso, cada una más improbable que la anterior.

Evan quizás había sido herido en la lucha contra los hombres de Grindelwald o quizás había peleado con el hombre mismo. Entonces él, por alguna extraña razón, se había visto obligado a Aparcerse del lugar hacia alguna locación segura donde esperar mientras sanaba.

Voldemort podía ver los errores con esa idea. ¿Qué razones tendría Evan para dejar Hogsmeade? Su amante había tenido que saber que los Aurores estaban en camino. Quizás había temido que lo mataran antes de que llegaran. Pero había un problema con eso. Voldemort sabía que Evan no había aprendido a Aparecerse. El mago nunca se había tomado el tiempo para que alguien le enseñara.

Y Voldemort no conocía ninguna maldición que demorara tanto tiempo en sanar. A menos que no fuera una maldición si no una poción y alguien había creado una cura sólo recientemente. Pero eso no explicaba por qué Evan no lo había contactado ni una sola vez. Su amante por lo menos debió dejarle saber que estaba vivo aunque no estuviera bien.

Le dolía que Evan no hubiera confiado en él lo suficiente para contactarlo. Para dejarle saber que no estaba muerto. ¿Acaso a Evan le importaba tan poco lo que tenían juntos? lo que Voldemort quería y lo que había soñado tanto desde que se enteró de que su amante estaba muerto.

Dejó escapar una maldición cuando su cajonera explotó. Necesitaba tener su temperamento bajo control antes de destruir toda la mansión. Dudaba mucho que fuera bueno perder a los que estaban dentro de ella; aunque algunos de los mortífagos podían ser reemplazados.

—_¿Qué sucede, amo?— _preguntó Nagini, habiendo despertado por la explosión y levantando la cabeza para mirarlo. Voldemort se obligó a calmarse y acarició a la serpiente en la cabeza.

—_Parece que debo enviar a los mortífagos a una cacería._

Nagini se enroscó; si la serpiente hubiera podido Voldemort estaba seguro que habría ronroneado.

—_¿Qué cazaran esta vez?_

Sonriendo, Voldemort se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, sólo para girarse y mirar a la serpiente.

—_Evan no está muerto como habíamos creído. Haré que me lo traigan. Una vez que este aquí nunca me dejará._

La serpiente siseó.

—No nos dejará; usted no fue el único que sufrió cuando Evan murió.

Voldemort asintió, abriendo la puerta de su baño. Tenía planes por hacer. Y sus mejores planes normalmente ocurrían cuando tomaba un baño.

—_Sí. Esta vez me asegurare de que no nos deje, aunque tenga que atarlo a la cama._

**)00(**

Harry salió de la bañera y secó su cuerpo con un movimiento de su mano. No se sentía especialmente limpio después de su visita al callejón sin salida para esconderse de Greyback, pero suponía que no se sentiría mucho mejor. A menos que se sacara toda la piel y la hiciera volver a crecer. Estaba bastante seguro de que debía haber una poción o hechizo para eso. O mejor comenzaba a creer que el baño había logrado quitar el hedor que tenia encima, sin importar lo que le decía su nariz.

Cruzó la habitación mientras se vestía y se sentó en una silla en la pequeña pieza que había rentado. Su túnica ya estaba limpia. Sería inútil bañarse para luego vestirse con ropa sucia.

Aunque estaba el peligro de ser encontrado por los mortífagos de Voldemort, o alguien más que estuviera tras su cabeza, Harry aun estaba en el Callejón Knockturn. Al menos sabía que allí Dumbledore y la Orden del pollo frito no lo encontrarían. Y nadie pensaría que era extraño porque actuaba sospechoso, diablos, era sospechoso que la gente no actuara como si quisiera esconder algo, o huyera de algo.

Había pensado esconderse en el mundo muggle. Nadie iría a buscarlo allí. Pero por lo que había leído en El Profeta, Voldemort estaba atacando muggles diariamente y Dumbledore tenía nacidos muggle en su orden. El riesgo de ser encontrado era tan grande como si se quedara en el mundo mágico. La única diferencia era que en el mundo mágico no se metería en problemas por usar magia enfrente de las personas, a menos que comenzara a usar Imperdonables.

Mirando la mesa y el papel que había puesto allí antes de entrar a bañarse se alistó para trabajar. Tenía varias cosas qué hacer y se maldeciría a sí mismo si no lograba hacer todo antes de morir.

Tomando la pluma y untándola en la tinta Harry comenzó a escribir:

-Visitar a los Dursley.

-Visitar la tumba de mis padres.

-Matar a Dumbledore.

Miró el pergamino, frunciendo el ceño. No parecía mucho, pero sinceramente pensaba que matar a Dumbledore no sería una cosa fácil. Las dos otras cosas sencillamente eran cosas que quería hacer. Quizás estar con Tom había tenido una mayor influencia en él de lo que había pensado. Pero no quería que quedaran libres por lo que habían hecho. Los Dursley sentirían las consecuencias de haber lastimado al hijo y ahijado de los merodeadores. Jamás sabrían qué los golpeó.

Había ubicado a Dumbledore al último de su lista por una razón. Harry dudaba salir con vida después de lidiar con él. Si el Director no lograba matarlo sabía que habrían muchos listos para cobrar venganza. Incluso aunque lograra huir sería perseguido, la luz y la oscuridad estarían tras él y Harry no estaba seguro quién lo atraparía primero. Ellos o la enfermedad. Quizás no lograría ver quien sería.

Se preguntaba por qué nadie lo había llevado nunca a visitar la tumba de sus padres. Harry quería prestarle respeto a sus padres y ver donde estaban enterrados. Él habría pensado que por lo menos Remus lo habría llevado allí. Pero quizás al hombre lobo le había dolido mucho pensar en la muerte de sus amigos. Harry habría estado feliz incluso si Snape se hubiera ofrecido a llevarlo a la tumba de sus padres.

Claro que no tenía idea de donde sus padres estaban enterrados pero suponía que no tendría problemas en averiguarlo. Podría preguntar por ahí si era necesario. Dudaba mucho que las tumbas de los padres del niño-que-vivió fueran difíciles de encontrar.

Con un suspiro se apoyó atrás en la silla. No tenía idea de cómo mataría a Dumbledore. Quizás debería confiar en la famosa suerte Potter. Le había funcionado en todas las ocasiones en las que se había metido en situaciones de vida o muerte, así que no veía por qué no debería funcionar ahora. Por otro lado sería bueno tener una especie de plan para no lanzarse de cabeza al peligro como lo hacía antes. Al ser Evan James había aprendido a pensar antes de actuar, la mayoría de las veces.

La suerte lo metió en el peor tipo de situaciones, pero la suerte también le impidió quemarse.

Mirando por la ventana se preguntó cuánto tiempo le quedaba. Quería todo listo antes de poder descansar en paz, si en realidad había algo así. A él le parecía que el tiempo más pacifico había sido cuando era Evan James y vivía junto a Tom. E incluso entonces siempre había algo que disturbaba su ansiada paz.

Al fin se levantó de la silla, se estiró y luego guardó el papel en su bolsillo. Al parecer tenía más que suficiente qué hacer, así que mejor comenzaba de inmediato.

Dejó la habitación saltando por la ventana como Beleza. Había rentado la habitación hasta el día siguiente, pero no veía razón para quedarse ahora que ya había tomado un baño y estaba limpio. Quería hecho tanto como fuera posible. Como gato no podía correr por el callejón como quería. Ahora que estaba limpio no había nada que alejara a la gente de él. Había sufrido cuando las niñas de Hogwarts lo agarraban. Por lo menos siempre había salido con vida, aunque a veces lo había dudado. Ahora no estaba Tom para salvarlo.

Manteniéndose sobre los techos Harry se movió rápido y con facilidad. No había nada que se interpusiera en su camino, aparte de gatos que de inmediato se hacían a un lado para no pelear con él, por sus tamaños podría creer que algunos tenían sangre de Kneazle en sus venas. No le tomó mucho tiempo alcanzar la seguridad del Callejón Diagon.

Saltó y alcanzó con seguridad en cuatro patas el suelo. Al parecer era verdad que los gatos caían en su patas, la mayoría de las veces. Harry usó un momento para tomar el control de sus extremidades antes de moverse otra vez. Con movimientos que venían por haberlos usado muchas veces antes, evitó las manos que tratan de agarrarlo con facilidad.

Era algo divertido evitar ser atrapado. Era muy similar a las cacerías de Harry, sólo que dudaba que terminara con él siendo golpeado si lo atrapaban.

No entendía por qué nadie pensó en la idea de que pudiera ser un animago. Uno creería que por lo menos la gente pensaría eso. Quizás se volverían locos al pensar que cada animal que veían podía ser un animago. Harry sabía con seguridad que Ron aun no superaba el hecho de que había dormido con un hombre por casi tres años. Por lo menos no la última vez que Harry había hablado con él.

Disminuyendo la velocidad cuando llego al final del callejón, Harry se coló con una pareja de ancianos que al parecer no lo notaron. Cualquier otra persona que lo viera pensaría que era la macota de la pareja y no lo molestarían. Estaba agradecido de haber puesto un hechizo de silencio en la campana alrededor de su cuello o habría llamado la atención más de lo que ya hacía.

Cuando la pareja se dirigió al flú él siguió a un mago solitario que se dirigía a la puerta que guiaba hacia el mundo muggle. Saltó y siguió al mago de cerca para evitar ser pisado por la gente a su alrededor. Harry sabía lo sensible que era su cola y no quería que nadie se la pisara. Con su suerte capaz que se quebraría la cola.

No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar al mundo muggle. Cuando la puerta del Caldero Chorreante se cerró tras él abandonó al mago que había estado siguiendo. Mientras menos tiempo pasara con magos menos riesgo corría de ser encontrado.

Atisbó un rincón para esconderse y después de darse cuenta de que no había nadie alrededor volvió a transformarse en humano. Se miro a sí mismo y frunció el ceño. No podía caminar entre muggles vestido con túnica. El día anterio había sido malo llamar la atención de la forma en que lo había hecho por cómo estaba vestido. Esta vez quería volverse invisible. Mientras menos gente lo notara mejor sería.

Harry pasó su mano sobre su ropa y sonrió cuando su túnica cambió por jeans muggle y una polera verde oscuro. Podía ser un Gryffindor, pero el verde aun era su color favorito. Además, Tom siempre le decía que se veía bien de verde y Harry conocía bien a su antiguo amante para confiar en su palabra. La ropa era un poco apretada para su gusto, pero eran mucho mejor que la ropa usada que había estado obligado a usar durante toda su infancia.

Dejando su escondite comenzó a lamentar haber cambiando su túnica por ropa normal. Comenzó a recibir miradas de chicas y chicos que encontró difícil de ignorar. Harry frunció el ceño, preguntándose por qué le silbaban. ¿No sabían lo molesto que era eso? Meneando la cabeza decidió ignorarlos. No era como si quisiera tener algo que ver con ellos. No, tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer.

Alejándose de la multitud se dirigió a calles más vacías. Comenzó a preguntarse lo que supuestamente debía hacer. No tenía dinero muggle así que no podría tomar un taxi o un bus.

…

…hablando de bus.

Sonriendo Harry levantó su mano, esperando que su idea funcionara. El Autobús Noctámbulo venia cuando uno levantaba la varita. Ojala viniera aunque él ya no tuviera varita. Lo único que tenía que hacer era un poco de luz.

Apuntando hacia el cielo y conteniendo el aliento su dedo comenzó a brillar, inseguro de si funcionaria o no. Por lo menos había tratado. Quizás podía conjurar algo de dinero muggle. Era ilegal pero no impediría que lo intentara. De todas formas las cosas que tenía planeado hacer estaban lejos de ser legales. Podía cerrar los ojos en algo como eso.

El gran autobús rojo, conocido como el Autobús Noctámbulo apareció enfrente de él. Harry metió la mano en su bolsillo como si estuviera guardando su varita. No sería bueno que alguien se enterara que podía hacer magia sin ella. Causaría demasiadas interrogantes y creía que los rumores podrían alcanzar a alguien que a él no le convenía.

—Bienvenido al Autobús Noctámbulo, transporte de emergencia para el mago y la bruja abandonado a su suerte. Mi nombre es Stan Shunpike, ¿y usted es?

—Evan James.

Harry sabía que no era inteligente usar ese nombre pero dudaba que alguien pudiera conectar las pistas y ver que Evan James y Harry Potter eran la misma persona. Pero el riesgo de cometer un error era menor si usaba ese nombre en vez de otro.

—Bienvenido Sr. James. Sólo suba y dígale a Ernie a dónde quiere ir.

Harry subió al bus y saludó con un gesto de la cabeza al conductor.

—Privet Drive número dos… por favor.

Le pasó el dinero y tomó asiento en una de las sillas. Recordando la última vez que había andado en el autobús Harry se sostuvo con fuerza. No tenía deseos de salir volando como lo había hecho en ocasiones anteriores.

El camino a Privet Drive fue corto, o quizás se sintió así sólo por la forma en que Ernie estaba manejando. Sin importar la razón Harry estuvo aliviado de tener ambos pies en el suelo. El bus desapareció después de que bajó pero él no le prestó atención.

Privet Drive lucia igual como lo recordaba. En realidad, Harry no podía recordar que alguna vez hubiera cambiado. Algunas familias se fueron y algunas llegaron pero toda la calle jamás había cambiado. Todas las casas lucían idénticas, y si no hubiera crecido allí no habría sabido a donde ir. Incluso para él las mismas casas aburridas tenían el aspecto de cajas.

Respirando profundamente se dirigió al número cuatro mientras se preguntaba cuál sería la reacción de su familia cuando lo vieran. Dudaba que fuera algo agradable, al menos no para ellos. Él, por otro lado, tendría toda la diversión que quería.

Se paró frente a la puerta y respiró varias veces en un intento de calmarse. Desafortunadamente no pareció funcionar. Miró a la calle y notó que no había nadie a la vista. Era un día cálido que podía ser la razón por la que no había nadie alrededor. Harry suponía que preferirían estar dentro donde estaba fresco o en la playa.

Ahora que lo pensaba él nunca había ido a la playa. Eso era definitivamente algo que tendría que hacer.

Después de hacer sonar el timbre y tocar la puerta Harry esperó. Podía oír movimiento y voces desde adentro de la casa pero la gruesa puerta amortiguaba los sonidos.

Al oír pasos se alejó un poco de la puerta. Quien fuera que abriera la puerta no estaría complacido de verlo. Le molestaba no tener su varita, habría sido una buena manera de asustar a su llamada familia hasta la sumisión.

Para su sorpresa fue Dudley quien abrió la puerta. Al ver que su primo aún era más alto que él Harry frunció el ceño. Por lo menos ahora ya no le temía a su grandote primo.

—No queremos compra na… ¡Se supone que estás muerto!

Harry rió, incapaz de evitarlo y luego trato de asustar al chico.

—¡Buh!

Dudley palideció, más de lo que lo había hecho al ver a Harry. Su primo dejó escapar un grito agudo como de chica y corrió adentro de la casa para esconderse, olvidando completamente cerrar la puerta tras él.

Harry meneó la cabeza.

—En serio Dudley, cualquiera podría entrar si dejas la puerta abierta de esta manera. Creo que tendré que ser un buen primo y cerrar la puerta por ti. Claro que sólo después de entrar.

Mirando alrededor para asegurase que nadie había oído el grito de Dudley, Harry entró a la casa y cerró la puerta silenciosamente tras él. Luego levantó una protección que haría imposible para los curiosos ver lo que estaba sucediendo en la casa y prevendría la salida de cualquier sonido. No necesitaba que la Sra. Figg corriera donde Dumbledore y le dijera al viejo lo que estaba sucediendo. Lidiaría con Dumbledore cuando encontrara que el tiempo era el apropiado y no un momento antes.

El auto estaba afuera, eso significaba que su tío estaba en casa. Por lo menos no tendría que esperar a que el hombre llegara del trabajo. No se preocupó por su tía Petunia, la mujer raramente dejaba la casa, y nunca cuando su Dudders estaba en ella. El mundo se acabaría si ella no estaba disponible cuando su hijo tenía hambre.

Siguiendo el sonido de la voz de Dudley, Harry encontró a los tres miembros de la familia reunidos en la sala. Aunque habían pasado cuatro años desde la última vez que los habíha visto, los Dursley no habían cambiado mucho. Vernon y Dudley habían engordado, al parecer la dieta de Dudley no estaba funcionando, y el cabello de la tía Petunia parecía algo extraño. Harry supuso que había comenzado a teñirse el cabello para esconder las canas.

Luego se dio cuenta de que sólo un año había pasado en realidad. Ese asunto del viaje en el tiempo lo había confundido más de lo normal. Él había cambiado más de lo que ninguno de ellos lo había hecho. Sería una sorpresa que lo reconocieran; había sido un gran shock que Dudley hubiera descubierto quien era. Quizás su primo era más inteligente de lo que pensaba.

El tío Vernon fue el primero en notar la presencia de Harry, quizás porque Dudley estaba presa del pánico y Petunia estaba tratando de calmar a su hijo.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi casa y qué le hiciste a mi hijo? ¿Eres uno de esos asquerosos fenómenos?

Harry levantó una ceja sin impresionarse por los reclamos de su tío. Después de haber batallado señores oscuros y otras cosas le era difícil sentir miedo por su tío muggle.

—¿Ya te has olvidado de mí? Querido Vernon, me lastimas, justo aquí—. Harry puso una mano sobre su corazón y trato de no reír ante la expresión de su tío—. Y sobre cómo entre: el zoquete gordo de tu hijo olvido cerrar la puerta así que simplemente decidí entrar.

Vernon fue más rápido de lo que Harry habría creído que un hombre gordo podía ser. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar su tío se levanto del sofá y lo golpeó directo en el rostro. Hubo suficiente fuerza en el golpe para enviarlo volando hasta la pared. Cuando Harry cayó al piso sintió sangre correr por su rostro y no podía respirar por su nariz. Probablemente estaba rota pero tendría que encargarse de eso después.

La rabia reemplazó la sorpresa de haber sido golpeado y Harry se levantó del piso.

—¿Sabes, Vernon?, en realidad había considerado dejarte vivir ya que eres familia pero tu reacción me ha hecho cambiar de planes.

Vernon palideció y se alejó de Harry, mirándolo como si no creyera lo que veían sus ojos.

—Tú...pero...tú...el viejo fenómeno… tú…muerto."

Sintiendo rabia Harry caminó hacia su tío.

—No deberías creer todo lo que te dice Dumbledore, tío. Confía en mí; aprendí eso de la manera difícil.

Vernon salió del aturdimiento en el que había estado.

—No importa lo que dijo el viejo loco. No puedes usar tu varita sin que te expulsen de esa extraña escuela. No eres nada más que un fenómeno débil.

Harry interrumpió a su tío con una carcajada.

—¿No lo entiendes? Dumbledore trató de matarme y falló. No volveré a Hogwarts así que no importa si me expulsan o no. Ellos ya creen que estoy muerto. ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor de todo eso?—. Harry sonrió mientras sus familiares se ponían más pálidos con cada palabra—: El ministerio no puede rastrear magia sin varita, que es algo en lo que me he puesto muy bueno desde que desaparecí, aunque lo diga yo mismo.

Como prueba Harry sanó su nariz rota con un movimiento de su mano. Dejó la sangre, gustándole el efecto que tenía en sus familiares.

—Ahora escucha bien, te recibimos por la bondad de nuestros corazones, te vestimos y te alimentamos…

Tío Vernon fue interrumpido por la mirada de odio de Harry.

—¿Bondad de su corazón? ¿Vestirme? ¿Alimentarme? Querido tío, creo que es tiempo de que le des una mirada al mundo real. No es bueno para ti que vivas en un mundo de fantasía.

Harry miró con interés cómo el rostro de su tío se ponía rojo y luego purpura, una clara señal de la rabia que estaba inundando al hombre. Hubo un tiempo en el que Harry habría quedado reducido a un bulto en el suelo, temblando de miedo por lo que vendría. Pero aunque ahora sentía un breve cosquilleo de miedo no era para nada como había sido antes.

Asegurándose de que todos verían lo que haría levantó una mano. Sabía que podía hacer magia sin mover las manos pero debido a que sus familiares están presentes decidió hacerlo así para que vieran.

—Desde el día en que me dejaron en su puerta no tuve nada que pudiera llamar mío. Me dieron la ropa usada de Dudley, la que me hacia lucir como un niño de la calle. Recibí las sobras que ustedes no comían. Dormí en la alacena por diez años. Así que por favor díganme: ¿Cómo se hicieron cargo de mí? Me habría ido mejor en un orfanato.

Respiró profundamente para tratar de calmarse aunque al parecer no funcionó

. "Cuando era un niño soñaba en cómo sería ser parte de una familia. Mi deseo más grande era que ustedes me dejaran ser parte de esta familia, pero eso nunca sucedió—sonrió con tristeza—. Pero encontré mi propia familia, una que me amaba por lo que era y no le importaban los títulos. Él me amaba y yo lo amaba.

—Eso prueba lo que acabo de decir. Dos tipos juntos es algo anormal.

—¡Estúpido muggle!, ¿Cómo te atreves? Tom era perfecto, no había nada anormal en él.

La televisión explotó, Dudley gritó de medio, y Harry respiró varias veces para controlar sus sentimientos. Sintiéndose ligeramente mejor caminó hacia su tío, mientras su mano comenzaba a brillar roja.

—¿Sabes lo que es más maravilloso de ser un mago? Hay tantas maldiciones y hechizos diferentes que puedo usar en ti y los muggle jamás tendrán idea de lo que te sucedió.

Sin querer escuchar más de lo que tenía que decir el hombre, Harry puso una barrera de silencio alrededor. Al mismo tiempo aturdió a su tío para que no tuviera oportunidad de atacarlo cuando su atención estuviera en otra parte. Vio el miedo en los ojos de los tres muggles y suspiró. No comprendía cómo Voldemort podía sin problemas torturar muggles. Quizás podría preguntarle si actualmente se encontraba con el Señor Oscuro.

Harry meneó la cabeza enfocándose en las personas enfrente de él y miró a su tío, que lo observaba con grandes ojos asustados, incapaz de moverse del piso donde yacía.

—Entonces, ¿qué hay de nuevo, gran D?

Su primo gimió, tratando de esconderse tras su madre. Si no hubiera sido por la seriedad del asunto Harry habría reído. Dudley jamás sería capaz de esconderse tras la tía Petunia. La mujer era demasiado delgada y el chico demasiado gordo para eso.

Levantó su mano, listo para lanzar otra maldición, cuando se quedó helado. Tía Petunia estaba parada entre él y Dudley de la misma manera en que posiblemente su madre lo había estado cuando Voldemort había ido a matarlo. Sintiendo un nudo en su garganta Harry tragó varias veces pero eso no pareció ayudar.

—Por favor hazte a un lado, lidiaré contigo después.

Petunia negó con la cabeza; sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas aunque estaba haciendo todo lo posible por contenerlas.

—No por favor, a mi Dudley no. Harry, te lo ruego. Hazme lo que quieras a mí pero por favor deja en paz a Dudley. Es solo un niño.

—¿Y yo qué? Tú y Vernon no mostraron piedad cuando me pusieron en la alacena. ¿Y cuando Vernon me golpeaba por cosas que no tenían nada que ver conmigo? No trataste de ayudarme entonces. En vez de eso simplemente mirabas. Así que, tía, ¿por qué tengo que mostrarte piedad?

La voz de Harry era fría como el hielo pero estaba verdaderamente interesado. Quería oír con qué clase de excusas saldría su tía.

—Vernon siempre ha sido violento. Lilly tuvo suerte. Ella fue a Hogwarts, consiguió toda la atención de nuestros padres y se casó con un lord. Yo no era tan linda como ella, así que tuve que tomar lo que pude. Vernon estaba dispuesto a ignorar mi apariencia mientras fuera capaz de hacer todo lo que una esposa debe hacer—. Petunia miró al aun silencioso e inmóvil Vernon antes de volver su atención a Harry— ¿Con quién crees que se desquitaba Vernon cuando estabas en esa escuela? Te protegí de lo peor de su ira. No dejé que ninguno de ustedes viera lo que me hacia tras la puerta de nuestro dormitorio. Tu vida habría sido mucho peor si yo no hubiera interferido distrayendo su rabia contra ti. Pero no podía hacer demasiado. Tenía que protegerlos a ambos de su rabia y Dudley es mi hijo.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior, vacilando. Lo que su tía decía podía ser cierto. Hubo días en que ella usaba más maquillaje de lo normal, o cuando usaba mangas largas aun cuando hacía calor. Y suponía que podía entender por qué escogería a Dudley en vez de a él. Después de todo Dudley era su hijo mientras que él era una carga no deseada en sus ojos.

—Lo entiendo—. Tía Petunia y Dudley parecían aliviados—. Pero no significa que estoy dispuesto a perdonarte o dejarte ir sin castigo. Hubo muchas maneras en que pudiste detener todo esto. Y ninguno de los dos tenía que tratarme como lo hicieron cuando Vernon no estaba en casa. Por lo tanto, no están exentos de culpa por cómo fue mi vida.

Harry levantó su mano y envió una maldición dorada a su tía y primo. Cuando la maldición los alcanzó y nada sucedió Petunia lo miró, preguntándole en silencio lo que les había hecho.

—Por un año ustedes sentirán lo que yo sentí en esta casa. Sin importar lo que coman, tendrán hambre. Sin importar lo que hagan, y sin importar a que doctor vean, sentirán dolor. No se preocupen, no habrán huesos rotos, aunque desearan que los hubieran. Ambos estarán cansados y sentirán miedo. Cuando el año acabe, espero hayan aprendido su lección.

Levantó la barrera de silencio de Vernon, que por suerte se mantuvo callado. Harry arrugó la nariz, al parecer Vernon había perdido el control de su vejiga antes que él lo aturdiera. Este hombre ya no era a quien había temido la mayor parte de su vida.

—Tengo planeado un castigo especial para ti, Vernon. Tía Petunia, quizás querrás contactar a Marge después de que termine con él. Estoy seguro de que ella sabrá qué hacer con un bastardo como él. Después de todo, ella hablaba mucho sobre lo que le hace a los perros con mala sangre.

Con eso Harry lanzó un hechizo azul a su tío, mirando cómo su verdugo de la infancia comenzaba a retorcerse y girar mientras el gordo cuerpo comenzaba a encogerse y cambiar. En cosa de minutos un perro grande y fornido con pelaje negro, casi sin cuello y con ojos pequeños estuvo donde antes se encontraba Vernon.

Harry se alejó del perro y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Ya que ustedes son familia les sugiero que se muden del país. El mundo mágico está en guerra y dudo mucho que pase mucho tiempo antes de que ustedes, los muggles, sientan las consecuencias. Al mudarse prolongaran su tiempo de vida, aunque sea un poco.

No se quedó para oír sus respuestas, pero los gritos de su tía siguieron a Harry hasta que salió de la casa. Tenía que marcharse antes que la Sra. Figg averiguara qué sucedía.

En vez de llamar al Autobús Noctámbulo Harry lentamente caminó por Privet Drive, que había sido su hogar por tantos años. Quería echarle una última mirada al lugar que contenía tantas memorias antes de marcharse por última vez. No planeaba regresar si podía evitarlo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Decido mi propio destino**

**Autor: HuskyWalker**

**Beta: LatexoHPo**

**Capítulo 5**

No le tomó mucho tiempo a Harry darse cuenta de que Londres estaba muy lejos para irse caminando. Y todavía no tenía dinero muggle para llamar un taxi o tomar el bus.

Por ende una vez más se encontró como pasajero del Autobús Noctámbulo, aferrado a su asiento como si su vida dependiera de ello. Por lo que Harry sabía podía ser así. Ernie lo había saludado pero aparte de eso lo había dejado tranquilo cuando le dejó claro que no estaba con ánimos para conversar.

Durante todo el camino mantuvo la cabeza agachada, dejando que su flequillo escondiera la cicatriz de su frente. Había otras personas en el autobús y él se sentó lo más lejos posible de ellos. No sentía deseos de hablar con nadie en esos momentos. Tenía la sensación de que hechizaría al primero que lo perturbara.

No estaba seguro si la tía Petunia tomaría su consejo o no. Ojala que lo hiciera y dejara el país antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. No había amor entre ellos pero ella era familia y Harry suponía que su madre no habría querido un destino horrible para su única hermana.

Sin importar lo que le sucediera a ella y a Dudley de ahora en adelante no sería su responsabilidad.

De alguna manera Harry podía decir que comprendía por qué Voldemort había decidido matar a los Ryddle, pero él no podía verse matando a sus únicos familiares. Le gustara o no, eran su familia. Además, ya habían sido castigados. La maldición en Dudley y Petunia dejaría de surtir efecto en un año. Desafortunadamente el tío Vernon tendría que quedarse como perro el resto de su vida a menos que encontraran a alguien que levantara la maldición. Y Harry seriamente dudaba que ellos intentaran contactarse con alguien mágico. Además, si Vernon se quedaba como perro ya nunca más podría lastimar a nadie como lo había hecho antes.

De mejor ánimo del que había tenido desde que regreso a su tiempo se bajó del Autobús Noctámbulo, agradecido de tener tierra firme bajo sus pies una vez más.

Al entrar al Caldero Chorreante de nuevo, fue como humano. Aunque Harry seguía siendo cauteloso necesitaba información y no podría conseguirla si era un gato. Por lo tanto tendría que correr el riesgo y esperaba que nadie lo reconociera. Una de las cosas buenas en las que podía pensar era que posiblemente nadie pensaría que era Harry Potter. Sin sus anteojos y con el cabello largo se parecía menos a su padre. Y mientras mantuviera escondida su cicatriz nadie le daría una segunda mirada.

Tratando de calmar sus nervios se dirigió al mostrador. La última vez que había visto al encargado, Tom, había sido un jovencito trabajando para su madre. Harry se preguntó qué le habría pasado a ella. La gente vivía vidas largas en el mundo mágico así que existía la posibilidad de que ella aún viviera. No tenía planes de visitarla pero igual sería bueno saber cómo le iba. Después de todo ella había estado más que dispuesta a ayudarlo o simplemente escucharlo cuando necesitaba hablar.

Se sentó en uno de los asientos libres en el mostrador y pacientemente esperó hasta que Tom tuviera tiempo para atenderlo. Así tenía tiempo para pensar.

—¿En qué puedo atenderlo?

Harry levantó la mirada, parpadeando varias veces para que sus ojos se enfocaran en el hombre frente a él. Al parecer no era buena idea mirar al aire sin parpadear.

—Eh… sí, me gustaría saber dónde puedo conseguir información y cosas así. ¿El mundo mágico tiene una biblioteca o algo así que pueda usar?

Tom lo miró tratando de decidir si era peligroso o no. No acostumbrado a este tipo de reacción del encargado Harry se relajó en la silla e intentó lucir lo menos amenazador posible.

—Desafortunadamente no. Todas las bibliotecas están en casa de magos y brujas. Y a menos que seas parte de la familia o un amigo muy cercano es muy poco probable que te dejen ver sus libros. Mi mejor consejo para ti es que vayas a la tiendas de libros aquí en el Callejón Diagon, se llama Flourish y Blotts. Si es un libro raro el que estas buscando tendrás que encontrar a un coleccionista y esperar que él o ella te vendan el libro.

Harry asintió y se levantó de la silla.

—Gracias, tratare con la tienda de libros, pero con mi suerte la información que estoy buscando no estar allí.

—Créeme, cualquier persona con vida y sin daño en estos días debería considerarse con suerte.

—¿Qué quiere decir?— preguntó volviendo a sentarse en la silla— ¿Qué quiere decir?— repitió cuando el encargado no le respondió a la primera.

—¿Eres nacido muggle?

—Criado muggle, pero he estado lejos por un tiempo.

—Debes haber estado bastante lejos si no oíste las noticias.

Harry sonrió.

—Podría decir eso.

No había estado lejos, pero sí cincuenta años en el pasado.

—Desde que Dumbledore tuvo que matar a Potter porque El-Niño-Que-Vivió se volvió oscuro, Quien-Tú-Sabes ha atacado más gente de lo normal. Familias enteras han desaparecido, gente ha sido asesinada y hogares han sido quemados hasta los cimientos. Ni muggles ni magos están a salvo ahora. Yo supongo que es porque Quien-Tú-Sabes está molesto porque Dumbledore mató al traidor.

—¿De verdad cree eso?

Aparentemente Harry había hablado más fuerte de lo que era su intención. Cuando la oración dejó su boca sintió varios ojos posarse en él.

—¿Qué, acaso tú tienes otra idea?

El que hablaba era un mago de mediana edad que estaba sentado un poco lejos de Harry, rodeado de sus amigos.

—Sí, la tengo. Mi idea es que Vo… Quien-Usted-Sabe se ha decidido actuar porque ya no tiene razón de esconderse ahora que el ministerio ya se ha dado cuenta que ha vuelto. Aunque he estado lejos sé que Potter trató de decirles eso durante un año—. Se sentía extraño hablar de sí mismo en tercera persona pero sabía que tenía que hacerse. Dudaba que las cosas resultaran bien si ellos sabían con quien estaban hablando—. Francamente, Volde… quiero decir, Quien-Usted-Sabe, mató a los padres de Potter. ¿Qué razón tendría Potter para unirse a ese demente? Me gustaría que las personas del mundo mágico usaran sus cerebros de vez en cuando, aunque fuera un poco. Ustedes han cambiado su opinión sobre el chico desde que volvió al mundo mágico. Tomen una decisión y quédense con ella. Y no crean todo lo que escribe El Profeta. La mayoría de las veces no es nada más que basura.

Sabiendo que era mejor que se marchara antes que las cosas se pusieran feas Harry se levantó de la silla.

—Fue un placer conocerlos, pero tengo mejores cosas qué hacer que escucharlos hablar mal sobre una persona muerta.

Con eso dejó el Caldero Chorreante, sin notar el par de ojos que lo habían observado desde el momento en que había entrado al lugar.

Harry respiró aliviado cuando entro al Callejón Diagon que estaba alborotado pese a lo tarde que era. Era más fácil respirar ahora cuando ya no tenía todos esos ojos sobre él. Por suerte ninguno de ellos había decidido seguirlo. No quería más atención de la que ya había recibido. Supuestamente debía mantenerse escondido hasta que se encargara del problema llamado Dumbledore.

Dudaba mucho que esa gente escuchara sus palabras, pero esperaba alguno de ellos pensara lo que había dicho. Le ayudaría, aunque fuera sólo un poco, si no toda la gente seguía a Dumbledore como corderos sin mente.

Decidiendo no perder más tiempo del que ya había perdido, se dirigió a Flourish y Blotts. Probablemente haba información sobre las tumbas de sus padres en algún libro. No sabía por qué no había pensado en eso antes. En el mundo muggle las personas escribían innumerables cantidades de libros sobre la gente famosa. ¿Por qué el mundo mágico seria diferente?

Flourish y Blotts estaba lleno de gente, al parecer no todos habían terminado sus compras escolares. O quizás era la gente más inteligente que hacia las compras cuando los demás ya habían terminado. Harry no entendía cómo nunca se le ocurrió eso antes. Por alguna razón u otra, los Weasley siempre habían insistido que fueran de compras apenas las cartas de Hogwarts llegaban.

Se movió en la tienda evitando chocar con las personas. Quería terminar con esllo lo más rápido posible. Mientras menos tiempo pasara con personas menos oportunidades tenía de ser reconocido.

Sin levantar la mirada se dirigió al mostrador donde estaba la vendedora.

—¿Discúlpeme, madame?

La vendedora, una bruja mayor, lo miró con ojos cansados.

—Sí, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

—Me gustaría ver los libros que tiene sobre Harry Potter y la noche en que se volvió El-Niño-Que Vivió.

—Quinto estante a mano izquierda, mire en la parte de abajo. Hemos botado varios de esos libros, así que tiene suerte. El dueño decidió que la próxima semana botará el resto de los libros de El-Que-Nos-Traicionó-A-Todos.

Harry le agradeció a la bruja y luego siguió sus instrucciones. El estante estaba ubicado en la parte de atrás de la tienda donde los libros menos populares se encontraban. Ver la cantidad de libros que había le sorprendió. Y la encargada le había dicho que ya se habían deshecho de la mayoría de ellos.

Sentado en el suelo comenzó a sortear los libros, los hojeó y los volvió a poner en su mismo lugar. Sabía que eventualmente tendría que comprar uno de los libros pero se rehusaba a comprar uno que no tuviera la información que necesitaba.

Le asombró ver cuántos libros había escritos sobre él. Pero por lo que veía la mayoría de ellos habían sido escritos después de su supuesta traición, se encontró incapaz de contener una mirada de enojo. Estas personas no sabían absolutamente nada sobre él y aun así pensaban que podían juzgarlo. Notó que algunos de los libros tenían imágenes de los Dursley en ellos aunque ninguno había logrado conseguir un comentario de sus familiares.

Quizás los autores de los libros pensaron que ellos no le darían una buena imagen a los muggles si hubieran entrevistado a su familia. Harry rió con suavidad cuando pensó en la reacción de Vernon si se hubiera enterado que los magos querían entrevistarlos. Probablemente habría estado más que feliz de decirles sobre lo fenómeno que había sido y todos los problemas que les había causado. Por otro lado encontraba muy dudoso que los Dursleys quisieran lidiar con esos mismos fenómenos.

Leer las entrevistas de sus antiguos amigos dolió más de lo que había pensado, pero también le dio a Harry algo de información útil. No había sabido que Ron y Hermione ahora eran pareja. Al menos ahora tenía una idea sobre quienes podía confiar. Sobre algunos de ellos aun no estaba seguro, pero decidió mantener su distancia de todas maneras.

Mirando entre los libros notó que ninguno de ellos tenía una entrevista con Lupin. Uno pensaría que ellos querrían oír la opinión de él sobre todo este asunto, ya que había sido su profesor durante un año, además de uno de los mejores amigos de James Potter. Quizás era porque era un hombre lobo y por ende nada más que una bestia a los ojos del mundo mágico.

Varios de los profesores también habían sido entrevistados al igual que algunos estudiantes de Hogwarts. Para su sorpresa ni el profesor Snape ni ninguno de los Slytherin había dicho mucho en realidad, más bien dicho nada. Uno pensaría que serían los primeros en saltar ante la oportunidad de ensuciar su memoria.

Encontrando lo que necesitaba Harry tomó el libro y dejó la parte trasera de la tienda. Sin una sola palabra pagó el libro y dejó el lugar.

Ni él o alguien más notaron a la persona que había estado observándolo y siguiéndolo desde que había hablado por primera vez en el Caldero Chorreante.

**)00(**

Severus marchó hacía el punto de aparición con su capa negra ondeando tras él. Tuvo que partir en medio de una reunión de la Orden porque había sido convocado. Le había tomado sólo una mirada al Director para que el hombre entendiera lo que estaba sucediendo y le había permitido marcharse. El viejo confiaba en que le traería cualquier información que recogiera cuando estaba con Voldemort y los mortífagos.

No que en realidad planeara hacerlo, el Director nunca había hecho nada para ganar su confianza.

En sus años de escuela Dumbledore había mirado entre los dedos cada broma que los merodeadores le habían hecho. Incluso con el incidente del hombre lobo, como Severus lo llamaba, el director no había hecho nada más que darles una palmadita en la mano diciéndoles que no lo volvieran a hacer.

Hacía mucho tiempo se había dado cuenta de que no había sido culpa de Lupin. Después del incidente Severus había estudiado varios libros hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que Lupin no había sido culpable, ya que no había sido capaz de controlarse. Había sido culpa de Black. Pero eso no significaba que le agradara Lupin o cualquier otro licántropo.

Dumbledore había prometido que Lily estarían a salvo cuando había ido donde él para contarle que Voldemort sabía de la profecía. La siguiente cosa que Severus supo fue que ambos Potter estaban muertos y aunque Harry había sobrevivido, había desaparecido del mundo mágico.

Dumbledore le había asegurado que el hijo de Potter estaba a salvo donde fuera que estuviese y Severus había elegido confiar en el hombre. Fue uno de los muchos errores que había cometido durante su vida. Cuando el hijo de Lily finalmente había llegado a Hogwarts, Severus ya había tomado la decisión de mantenerse alejado del chico sólo observándolo desde las sombras, cosa que había sido otro error.

Lily había sido una buena amiga y hubo un tiempo en que había estado enamorado de ella. Pero después del incidente en quinto año ella había comenzado a salir con Potter y él se había vuelto amigo de Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Malfoy antes Black.

La Amistad había llevado a más y aunque Draco no era su hijo sanguíneo Severus sabía que el chico lo veía como un segundo padre, además de su padrino.

Severus salió de sus pensamientos cuando una gran fuerza chocó contra él y lo sostuvo contra la pared.

—Hola, Snape.

Su cuerpo se quedó helado por un breve momento antes de que consiguiera que sus músculos se relajaran. Aun así, sabía que el otro hombre lo había notado.

—Greyback, dudo que nuestro señor esté feliz si llegar a ver esto. Y si me retraso, tu le dirás la el por qué.

Greyback gruñó pero de todas maneras lo soltó.

—Has preparado algo de Poción Matalobos—. Severus levantó una ceja. Ahora que el hombre lobo lo había soltado y había algo de distancia entre ellos se sentía mucho más seguro— ¿Por qué? Pensé que no querías tener nada que ver con esa poción repugnante, como tú mismo la llamaste.

"No es para mí, quiero saber si Lupin está recibiendo su poción. Él la necesita. El lobo es violento porque está lejos de mi.

Severus reprimió un comentario áspero. Aunque no comprendía a los hombres lobo era de conocimiento común entre los mortífagos lo que Greyback sentía por Lupin.

—No, no lo he visto desde que desapareció. Ya que yo no sé dónde está, sería peligroso para él que alguien lo viera tratando de conseguir cualquier poción.

Aunque Greyback no lucia feliz, asintió.

—Está bien. Te gustara saber que vi al cachorro Potter, parece que Dumbledore no fue tan honesto sobre la muerte del chico como había dicho.

Severus sintió que la sangre le dejaba el rostro cuando su cerebro finalmente registró las palabras del hombre lobo.

El hijo de Lily estaba vivo.

Quería hacer algunas preguntas pero Greyback ya se había marchado y llegaría tarde a su reunión con Voldemort. Maldijo en su mente al licántropo mientras se apresuraba por el pasillo. ¿Podía ser esa la razón por la que había sido convocado?

Sumido en sus pensamientos Severus se detuvo enfrente de las puertas que daban a las habitaciones de su lord. Sabía que no debía entrar sin tocar primero. No sólo corría el riesgo de que le lanzaran un crucio, sino que además uno no sabía con qué podría encontrarse si llegaba y entraba. La última vez que lo había hecho había aprendido que Voldemort no llevaba a todos sus amantes al dormitorio. O por lo menos no se quedaban allí.

Cuando llegó la respuesta, Severus entró y cerró la puerta tras él.

Lord Voldemort estaba sentado en un sillón frente a la chimenea encendida. Nagini no estaba a la vista y Severus supuso que estaba afuera cazando a Pettigrew o algo igualmente desagradable.

—Mi lord.

Severus hizo una reverencia aunque sabía que no era necesario cuando estaban sólo los dos en la habitación.

—Siéntate, Severus.

El aludido cruzó la habitación y se sentó en una silla frente a Voldemort. Un cáliz con whiskey de fuego flotó hacia él y Severus lo tomó pero no bebió. Ambos sabían que se reuniría después con el director y el hombre sabría si había bebido algo.

—Mi Lord— comenzó Severus— ¿Puedo ser directo y preguntar por qué me ha llamado? Sería bueno saber la razón por la que fui llamado cuando estaba en una reunión, antes de tener la oportunidad de escuchar las ideas que el poderoso Dumbledore tiene para dañar el mundo mágico más de lo que ya lo ha dañado.

—Por supuesto. Planeo encargarme de Dumbledore pronto. El hombre se vuelve más poderoso con el paso del tiempo.

—Pero usted también, mi lord.

Severus sabía que podía llegar lejos con adulación. Era como uno sobrevivía en ese mundo. Alaga a aquellos más poderosos que tú y aplasta a los inferiores. En medio todo está permitido.

Voldemort rió y bebió su trago.

—Quiero que me prepares una poción, Severus.

—¿Cuál, si no le molesta que pregunte, mi lord?

—Supongo que será difícil para ti preparar una poción si no sabes cuál es—. Voldemort parecía sumido en sus pensamientos y Severus sabía que no era prudente disturbarlo cuando se encontraba así—. Un aliado me contó que aquel que creía muerto ha regresado. Mientras tengo gente buscándolo, quiero que me prepares una poción que restaure mi antigua apariencia.

Severus frunció el ceño. Podía pensar en varias pociones que podían hacer que alguien luciera mejor, pero una poción para restaurar su antigua apariencia sería más difícil que esas pociones.

—Haré lo mejor posible lord, pero me tomara al menos una semana reunir todos los ingredientes, ya que algunos de ellos son bastante raros. Después me tomara un mes preparar la poción.

—Entonces te sugiero que comiences de inmediato. Reúne a algunos de los otros para que te ayuden con los ingredientes que necesitas para la poción. Mientras más rápido mejor.

Severus asintió. Sabía cuando estaba siendo despedido.

—Si mi lord.

—Y, Severus, alguien me dijo que el chico Potter ha sido visto. Sabes que no podré detener lo que tiene que suceder.

El Maestro de Pociones cerró los ojos por un breve momento.

—Por supuesto mi lord. Si me disculpa por favor, comenzaré de inmediato. Como usted dijo: mientras más rápido, mejor.

**)00(**

El Valle de Godric era un pueblo al oeste de Inglaterra. Era un pueblo bastante lindo con una iglesia, una oficina de correos, un pub y unas cuantas tiendas. Por lo que había podido averiguar era uno de los pocos lugares donde las familias mágicas vivían junto con muggles. Los rumores decían que Godric Gryffindor había nacido ahí, por eso el nombre del pueblo.

Este era el lugar en el que habría crecido si Voldemort no hubiera decidido ir tras él y luego matara a su familia. Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo habría sido. Esperaba no haber terminado como Dudley. Quizas él y Ron habrían sido amigos desde pequeños. Dudaba mucho que hubiera tenido mucho que ver con Draco Malfoy, ya que Lily había sido una bruja nacida muggle.

Se detuvo enfrente de la estatua, observándola. Desde lejos parecía un obelisco con nombres grabados, pero cuando se acercó se había transformado en una estatua de sus padres y él. Quien quiera que hubiera hecho la estatua había hecho un gran trabajo con los hechizos que la escondían de los muggles. Harry suponía que había sido ubicada allí poco después de la muerte de sus padres.

Alejando la mirada de la estatua continúo caminando. Ya había visto el lugar donde sus padres habían sido asesinados. La casa estaba en ruinas y honestamente dudaba que hubiera quedado algo allí.

Había sólo unas cuantas personas cuando Harry encontró el cementerio. Ignorando a los otros visitantes caminó entre las filas de tumbas observándolas. Nunca había estado allí y no tenía idea de dónde encontraría la tumba de sus padres. Eran más las personas mayores quienes se encontraban visitando. Harry suponía que las demás personas tendrían otras cosas que hacer que pasar su tiempo en un cementerio. De alguna manera podía comprenderlos. ¿Por qué pensar en los muertos cuando podías enfocarte en la vida?

—Hola mamá, hola papá—habló y se agachó enfrente de las dos tumbas una vez encontradas—. Soy yo, Harry, su hijo— bufó—. Hablando con gente muerta, creo que eso prueba que de verdad estoy loco—, suspiró y paso una mano por su cabello.

"Dudo que crean lo loca que ha sido mi vida. Tengo un señor oscuro tras de mí. La mayoría del mundo mágico me odia y todos creen que estoy muerto. Creo que soy el juguete favorito del Destino— dijo en voz baja, y nadie que estuviera cerca podría oír lo que estaba diciendo. Resopló—. En realidad, sólo vine a decir hola, creo que nos veremos pronto. Entonces van a poder gritarme cuanto quieran.

Harry dejo de hablar y se sentó en silencio. Estuvo sumido en sus pensamientos mientras pasaban las horas. Los visitantes iban y venían sin que les prestara atención. El sol desapareció y la noche se arrastró hacia adelante. El frio atravesaba piel y hueso y Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo para mantener el frío a raya.

Sabía que debía marcharse. Todos ya se habían ido. A pensar del frio y los tiritones Harry se sentía extrañamente pacifico. No quería moverse aunque sabía que nos sería seguro para él quedarse ahí toda la noche.

Tosió y se cubrió la boca con su mano, sintiendo dolor en los pulmones, pero ligero esta vez. Al parecer no tendría un ataque verdadero ahora, cosa que le parecía perfectamente bien. Quería la menor cantidad posible de ataques, pero, desafortunadamente, no era algo que pudiera decidir. Cuando la tos se detuvo y sostuvo su mano bajo la débil luz de la luna y las estrellas sobre él, vio sangre. Limpió su boca y lanzó un hechizo refrescante para quitarse el mal sabor.

Desvaneció la sangre de su mano y le sonrió a la tumba de sus padres.

—Aunque en realidad nunca llegué a conocerlos, los extraño a ambos.

Se sentó en silencio una vez más, inseguro de qué hacer o decir. Sacó el trozo del papel en el que había escrito temprano ese día.

-Visitar a los Dursley.

-Visitar la tumba de mis padres.

-Matar a Dumbledore.

Una vez que dejara el cementerio sólo le quedaba una cosa por hacer. Tendría que encontrar un lugar dónde poder planear la muerte de Dumbledore. Y luego tendría que…

—No te muevas.

Harry se quedó helado cuando sintió una varita contra su cuello. Sintiéndose extrañamente calmado ladeó la cabeza, tratando de recordar dónde había oído esa voz antes. Sabía que era de alguien que supuestamente debería recordar. La pregunta era si estaba de lado de Voldemort o Dumbledore.

—Tengo que decir que tu disfraz es miserable. Si de verdad querías lucir como Harry, debiste hacer un mejor trabajo. Mi cachorro tenía el cabello corto y anteojos.

El gruñido en la voz hizo que lo recorriera un escalofrío. Cuando sintió la punta de la varita comenzar a calentarse Harry saltó. Su mano busco su varita hasta que recordó que ya no tenía una. Tendría que conseguir una en algún momento. La gente se pondría sospechosa si andaba entre magos y no tenia varita.

Tratando de decidir si debía huir o pelear Harry se alejó de la varita y lentamente se dio la vuelta. La persona frente a él lanzo un l_umos_ y Harry parpadeó varias veces para que sus ojos se acostumbraran al cambio de luz.

—Hola, Remus.

Su antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras había cambiado mucho desde que lo había visto por última vez. Suponía que era por la pérdida de Sirius, el último de los amigos del hombre lobo de su época en Hogwarts.

Harry se vio obligado a agacharse para que la maldición que pasó sobre su cabeza no lo alcanzara.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?"

—¡Bastardo! ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso, a deshonrar a los muertos?

—¿De qué estás hablando? Soy yo, Harry.

—No te burles de mí. ¿Crees que no puedo notar la diferencia entre el verdadero Harry y uno falso?

Rodando del camino de otra maldición Harry saltó a sus pies y lanzó un hechizo aturdidor hacia el hombre lobo. Sabía que en realidad no sería lo suficiente como para detenerlo, pero ojalá lo hiciera, aunque fuera un poquito.

—Si ese es el caso, entonces deberías saber que soy yo. Pregúntame algo que sólo Harry sabría.

Harry buscó refugio tras una tumba. No estaba seguro por qué aún no huía. Por todo lo que sabía Lupin podía ser uno de los que lo habían traicionado. Pero aun así no podía dejar de esperar que ese no fuera el caso.

Su antiguo profesor estuvo en silencio por varios momentos y Harry comenzó a preocuparse de que el hombre no le daría la oportunidad de probar que realmente era él.

—¿Qué criatura use cuando te enseñe el Encantamiento Patronus?

—Un boggart, y antes de que preguntes, se volvía un dementor…

Harry ni siquiera había terminado la oración cuando se encontró en los brazos de un muy feliz hombre lobo.

Harry cayó debido a la fuerza del mago más fuerte y termino de espaldas con Lupin sobre él. El hombre lobo se inclino hacia adelante y lo olfateó, Harry no se atrevió a moverse.

—¡De verdad eres tú! Pensé que estabas muerto. Harry James Potter: me explicarás por qué desapareciste y por qué Dumbledore de repente le dijo a todo el mundo que te habías vuelto oscuro y por eso tuvo que matarte.

El tono del hombre lobo hizo que Harry hiciera una mueca. Había olvidado cómo podía ser a veces su ex profesor.

—Por supuesto que te contaré todo. ¿Pero por favor podrías encontrar otro lugar dónde conversar? Cualquiera podría vernos aquí y no es seguro que la gente me vea. Después de todo, se supone que estoy muerto.

Lupin asintió y le ofreció una mano. Harry la tomó y aceptó que el hombre lo ayudara a ponerse de pie. Se removió la suciedad de la túnica con un hechizo sin varita y siguió a Lupin fuera del cementerio.

—Tengo un lugar no lejos de aquí. Caminaremos.

Harry asintió y caminó al lado de Lupin.

Sabía que el otro mago lo observaba con el rabillo del ojo. Después de vivir con un Slytherin Harry había aprendido a leer las pequeñas señales. Y Lupin no era para nada sutil como Tom lo había sido. Lupin aun sostenía su varita, lista para usarla si probaba ser necesario. Al parecer su antiguo profesor en realidad no creía en él. O quizás algo había sucedido que había hecho que su amigo Lupin fuera más precavido que antes.

Caminaron por un tiempo y Harry comenzó a preguntarse cuánto tendrán que seguir para llegar a su destino. No se atrevía a hablar y se encontraba incapaz de relajarse. Aunque Lupin no le había hecho nada desde que había averiguado quien era, Harry todavía no confiaba en el profesor. Aún no probaba que no quería lastimarlo.

El hogar del profesor Lupin era una casa anónima. No era grande, pero de seguro era más grande que la casa de Harry. Se veía triste y oscura pero el jardín estaba bien mantenido y la casa no parecía estar a punto de colapsar.

Aun así, no era un lugar en el que habría pensado buscar a Remus. El hombre lobo no lucia como alguien con dinero y la casa está muy bien cuidada. Lucía como el hogar en que un joven mago sangrepura viviría si no era heredero.

Sin una palabra Lupin lo guió adentro. Harry vaciló en la puerta antes de adentrarse. La puerta se cerró tras él y Harry se estremeció. Sintió como si estuviera de vuelta en Grimmauld Place y espero que la madre de Sirius comenzara a gritarles en cualquier momento. Cuando nada sucedió suspiró aliviado.

Forzando sus pensamientos lejos de Sirius, Harry siguió a Lupin más profundo en la casa. El hombre lobo se veía más relajado ahora y el joven se preguntó cuál sería la razón. ¿Acaso era porque se sentía a salvo dentro de la casa? Harry había sentido las protecciones al pasar a través de ellas. Eran poderosas pero para nada como las protecciones de Hogwarts. Pero no había duda en su mente que esas protecciones podrían contener un atacante a raya, por lo menos por un tiempo.

Aun sin hablar Lupin lo guió a través de la oscura casa hasta que llegaron a lo que Harry asumió era la biblioteca. Libros viejos estaban lado a lado con libros nuevos. Harry se preguntó de dónde habría sacado Lupin esos libros. Aunque él no era un ratón de biblioteca sabía que algunos de esos libros eran muy valiosos. Quizás venían con la casa.

Harry empujó esos pensamientos a un lado cuando Lupin se sentó en el sofá, él se sentó a su lado, pero se aseguro de mantener la distancia con el otro mago. Aun no tenía idea de que haría Lupin. No hacia ni media hora el hombre lo había atacado. Harry no entendía por qué no había huido cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Quizás era porque quería estar al lado de alguien. Temía estar solo como cuando vivía con los Dursleys. Incluso en el pasado no había estado solo, después de todo en ese tiempo había tenido a Tom.

Como si sintiera su incomodidad, Lupin conjuró una tetera y dos tazas para ellos. Sin una palabra el hombre lobo vertió algo en las tazas antes de ofrecerle a Harry una de ellas. Harry asintió al tomar la taza y olfateó el contenido. Era chocolate caliente, por alguna razón no le sorprendió que Lupin le diera eso para beber. El hombre parecía pensar que todos los problemas del mundo podían ser resueltos con chocolate.

Si sólo fuera tan fácil.

Ante la ceja levantada de Lupin, Harry bufó.

—Si tú hubieras experimentado los cuatro años que yo viví, también sospecharías de todo.

—Creo que sería conveniente que explicaras de qué estás hablando. ¿Por qué Dumbledore te declaró oscuro, qué sucedió? Dijo que te había matado, y aquí estas sentado frente a mí, vivo.

Harry suspiró y bebió un sorbo de chocolate. Algo le decía que sería una noche larga.

—Antes de que lo haga, ¿podrías explicarme cómo me encontraste? ¿O fue pura coincidencia?

—No, te vi en el Caldero Chorreante. ¿Tienes idea de la suerte que tuviste de que no te atacaran o llamaran a los aurores por lo que dijiste? Tuve que hacer caer a algunos para que no te atacaran. Eres bastante impopular por estos días. Decidí seguirte para saber quién eras. Fue cuando te paraste frente a la tumba de tus padres que decidí confrontarte.

Harry se sonrojó al pensar que alguien lo había estado siguiendo todo el día. Al mismo tiempo se maldijo a sí mismo. Debería estar más consciente de sus alrededores. Lupin tenía razón, había tenido suerte.

Se sentía raro ser regañado por su antiguo profesor de eta manera. No pudo evitar reír. Ni siquiera la mirada desaprobadora de Lupin pudo hacer que se detuviera. Cuando finalmente dejo de reír Harry se limpió una lágrima.

—¿Qué es lo que encontraste tan gracioso?

—Es sólo que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien me había hablado así. En realidad la última vez fue cuando…

Harry cerró la boca, repentinamente no sintiéndose tan feliz como hacia un momento. Tom había sido quien lo regañaba cada vez que hacia algo estúpido. Hubo veces cuando Harry se preguntó cuál de los dos era el adulto.

—Creo que mejor comienzo con mi relato. Mejor ponte cómodo porque esto tomara tiempo.

**)00(**

Como Harry predijo, le tomó la mayor parte de la noche contrale a Lupin todo lo que había experimentado. A diferencia de Ragnok, Harry no dejo fuera mucho de la historia. Ni siquiera sobre su relación con Tom. No sabía cómo Lupin reaccionaria pero necesitaba decirle a alguien y Lupin era el único a mano.

El hombre le hizo varias preguntas pero aparte de eso no dijo nada. Ahora ambos estaban sentados en silencio una vez más. Harry giró la cabeza y miro por el escritorio tras él. El sol estaba saliendo, esparciendo color al de otra manera oscuro cielo y se sintió completamente drenado de energía. Se sentía como si pudiera acostarse y dormir una semana en esos momentos.

Lupin pareció leer sus pensamientos, se levantó de su lugar en el sofá y ubicó su taza en la pequeña mesita enfrente de ellos. Durante la historia de Harry ambos habían bebido varias tazas para mantenerse despiertos y aclarar sus pensamientos.

—Sugiero que ambos durmamos por ahora. Cuando despertemos de nuevo, podemos conversar.

Harry asintió y se levantó, inseguro de qué hacer. No tenía un lugar donde quedarse en esos momento pero Lupin lo resolvió antes que pudiera incluso expresar su problema.

—Hay una habitación de huéspedes lista para que la uses. Aunque no recibo visitas es bueno estar siempre preparado.

Harry asintió y siguió a Lupin arriba donde estaba la habitación. Le dio las buenas noches al otro mago y cerró la puerta tras él. No se movió hasta que Lupin entró a la que Harry suponía era su habitación.

Sólo entonces Harry permitió que la tensión dejara su cuerpo y se dejó caer en la cama, sin molestarse en sacarse la ropa. Demasiado cansado para que le importara, cerró los ojos y se durmió inmediatamente.


	6. Chapter 6

Autor: HuskyWalker

Beta: LatexoHPo

Capítulo 6.

Una vez más se encontró despertando en una cama diferente y en una habitación que no reconocía. Harry se quedó en silencio mirando a su alrededor. Las paredes verde oscuro le recordaron demasiado a la Sala Común de Slytherin; salió de la cama antes de concluir ese pensamiento.

Sintiéndo ganas de golpearse se pegó contra la pared, sólo para descubrir que tenía un hechizo suavizador. Quizá la gente que vivía ahí antes no deseaban que sus invitados se lastimaran, o que sus inexistentes cerebros golpearan contra la muralla.

—¡Merlín! ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido? Se pensaría que después de vivir tanto tiempo con una serpiente se aprendería a no pensar tanto como un Gryffindor.

Harry se quedó helado, apoyado contra la pared mientras observaba la puerta cerrada. Todo lo que sabía era que un grupo de Aurores podrían estarlo esperando al otro lado de la puerta.

Mordiendo su labio inferior decidió que si iba a caer lo haría de una manera espectacular, una que la gente no olvidaría en mucho tiempo. Después de todo el sombrero seleccionador lo había puesto en la casa Gryffindor por alguna razón.

Abrió la puerta y se dejó caer al suelo para evitar cualquier maldición que se enviara a su dirección. Rodó y saltó antes de que algo sucediera. Podía sentir la magia moviéndose bajo su piel, lista para usar contra cualquier oponente que se le enfrentara.

Para su sorpresa no había nadie en el oscuro pasillo. Aparte de algunos retratos en las paredes, estaba completamente solo. Lentamente se enderezó; su cuerpo aún estaba tenso y preparado para moverse si era necesario.

Harry esperó por varios minutos, y cuando nada sucedió decidió finamente moverse. Cerró la puerta de la habitación en la que había dormido antes de aventurarse por el pequeño pasillo. Podía sentir cómo la gente en los retratos lo seguía con la mirada, pero ninguno le habló. Estaba seguro de que los habría hechizado si se hubiera dado el caso, y quizá fueran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para sentirlo.

Más temprano había estado demasiado cansado para mirar mejor la casa en la que estaba. Ahora que buscaba a Remus, Harry utilizó el tiempo para mirar al que, al parecer, era el hogar de su antiguo profesor. De alguna manera ese lugar le recordaba a Grimmauld Place. Quizá era por los colores Slytherin, o por la manera en la que la gente en los retratos parecían fulminarlo con la mirada. Estaba seguro de haber visto algunos de ellos en Grimmauld Place, aunque hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba seguro. Además los artefactos en las paredes le daban escalofríos. No podía catalogarlos como oscuros, pero tampoco como objetos de la luz. Quién fuera que vivió en la casa antes de Remus seguro había escogido una forma interesante de decorar la casa.

Encontró a Lupin en la cocina, trabajando en lo que parecía ser la comida. Mirando el reloj, Harry se dio cuenta de que había dormido casi todo el día. Tom lo hubiese regañado si se entera que se había saltado dos comidas. Pero Tom no estaba ahí para reprenderlo, y saltarse un par de comidas en realidad no le importaba mucho a Harry. Cuando vivió con los Dursley era común que ellos olvidaran alimentarlo por días.

Pero eso no significaba que ahora no estuviera muriendo de hambre.

En lugar de entrar a la cocina se quedó en la puerta y observó a Remus. El hombre había envejecido bastante desde la última vez que lo vio. Tenía canas en el pelo y una mirada cansada en los ojos. Había perdido unas veinte libras y la ropa le colgaba en el cuerpo. Pero algo había cambiado desde la noche anterior. Remus se movía con una renovada energía y de alguna manera se veía contento y bien descansado.

Harry se preguntó qué podría haber provocado el cambio.

—Harry, siéntate. La comida estará lista en un momento.

Remus no lo había mirado ni una vez y Harry estuvo seguro de no haber hecho ningún ruido. Pero los licántropos tenían sentidos súper humanos, seguramente lo escuchó cuando dejó la habitación. Después de todo no había sido la persona más silenciosa.

—Por supuesto, profesor.

Harry se sentó en una de las sillas. Se sentía raro no ser el que preparaba la comida.

—Harry, no he sido tu profesor en años. Si quieres puedes llamarme Remus. O Lupín, como gustes.

—Sí, pro… quiero decir, Remus.

Después de que la comida fue puesta en la mesa, Remus también se sentó y comieron en silencio. Harry comenzó a relajarse lentamente cuando únicamente un "Pásame la mantequilla, por favor" y "¿Quieres algo más de beber?", fue dicho. Sintió la intensidad de Remus al mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo, como si el hombre temiera que fuera a desparecer si miraba a otro lado, aunque fuese un breve momento.

Cuando ambos estuvieron satisfechos Harry movió una mano sobre la mesa y los restos de la comida desparecieron con una suave "plop". Remus dio un salto en su asiento y se giró hacía Harry con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

—Creo que hay algo que olvidaste decirme.

Harry se estremeció ante el tono de voz de Remus. La verdad era que aún había varias cosas que no le había dicho, incluida su enfermedad. No quería que Remus se preocupara innecesariamente por él, y no era como si el hombre pudiera hacer algo para ayudarlo de todas maneras.

—Lo siento. Ya me he acostumbrado a esto y ya no lo pienso mucho. Además, desde que Grindelwald rompió mi varita he tenido que hacerlo, o no podría hacer magia para nada.

—¿Pero no comprendes lo grandioso que es esto? Por lo que sé sólo Dumbledore y Voldemort pueden hacer magia sin varita sin ningún problema. Claro que hay otros, pero sólo hacen cosas pequeñas y los drena de energía y magia. Por lo tanto eres uno de los pocos que lo hacen.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Aún no entiendo por qué es tan importante. Tom también podía hacerlo. En realidad no es tan difícil, sólo hay que saber lo que quieres hacer y luego dejar que la magia haga todo el trabajo.

—Hablando de ese Tom, ¿cuándo voy a conocerlo? Ya que ni James ni Sirius están aquí supongo que me corresponde a mí darle una advertencia sobre lo que le sucederá si lastima a mi cachorro.

Las palabras de Remus hicieron estremecer a Harry. Se maldijo por haber mencionado a Tom.

—No volveré a verlo nunca más.

—¿Por qué no? Sé que han pasado cincuenta años, y probablemente ya es muy grande para ti, ¿pero no crees que él merece, al menos, una explicación?

Harry bufó ante el pensamiento.

—Lo más probable es que trate de matarme si me ve. Eso si sus supuestos amigos no lo hacen por él.

—Seguro que exageras. Probablemente él estará más que feliz de verte y saber que estás bien. Claro que será un problema si apoya el lado de la oscuridad o de la luz, dudo que tengamos suerte y sea un mago neutral. Y sin importar qué, no debes decirle tu verdadero nombre hasta que te haya dado un juramento mágico de que no le dirá a nadie quién eres en realidad.

—Remus, no le diré a Tom que estoy vivo.

—Pero él merece sa…

—Sé que lo merece. Pero Tom Ryddle es Voldemort.

Si Remus hubiera estado bebiendo algo el contenido estaría esparcido sobre la mesa.

—¿Quién dijiste que es Tom? Harry, tus bromas son tan malas como las de tu padre.

—Gracias, creo… Pero hablo en serio.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Remus.

—¿Y hace cuánto tiempo que sabes eso?

—Desde segundo año.

—Entonces no hay razón para que te culpes. No sabías quién era él cuando lo adoptaste, pero eso no explica cómo te juntaste con él.

—En realidad quise decir mi segundo año en Howgarts.

Harry supo que no debió abrir la boca cuando vio que los ojos de Remus se volvían de color ámbar, una clara señal de que el lobo estaba cerca.

—¡HARRY JAMES POTTER! ¿EN QUÉ DIABLOS ESTABAS PENSANDO? NO, BORRA ESO, DUDO MUCHO QUE HAYAS PENSADO. DE TODAS LAS COSAS ESTÚPIDAS QUE PUDISTE HABER HECHO TENÍAS QUE ADOPTAR AL FUTURO SEÑOR OSCURO SIN PENSAR EN LOS PELIGROS A LOS QUE TE EXPONÍAS. NO SÓLO ESO, TAMBIÉN VIVISTE CON ÉL A SOLAS DURANTE CUATRO AÑOS… ¿EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO?

Harry se estremeció. Estaba convencido de que nunca más volvería a escuchar por su oído izquierdo. De alguna manera había encontrado a alguien que logró perforarle los tímpanos más rápido que tía Petunia.

—Al principio quería ver si podía cambiar el futuro. Pero al regresar me dí cuenta de que nada había cambiado. Mis padres y Sirius aún están muertos, y Voldemort sigue siendo el señor Oscuro.

Remus golpeó la mesa.

—¡Por supuesto que no cambiaste el futuro, Harry! ¡Eso es imposible!—. El licántropo respiró profundamente y Harry supo que debía prepararse para una lectura—. Es imposible cambiar el pasado. Digamos que logras matar a Dumbledore en el pasado. Entonces el director no habría estado allí para enviarte accidentalmente en el tiempo y por ende no habrías podido matarlo, porque nunca viajaste en el tiempo y nunca lo mataste en primer lugar. Entonces se crearía una paradoja.

—Oh… ¿y los giratiempos?

Remus respiró profundamente una vez más antes de continuar. Harry casi lamentó hacer esa pregunta. Si hubiera sabido que Remus sería tan malo como Hermione cuando le hacían una pregunta jamás habría abierto la boca.

—Estás pensando en tu tercer año. Sirius me dijo lo que sucedió. Sólo para que lo sepas, habría sido imposible que hubieras cambiado nada porque ya había sucedido. Pero no significa que no debes tener cuidado al usar un giratiempo. Después de todo los errores suceden.

Harry se dejó caer en la silla y pensó en todo lo que Remus dijo.

—Así que no importa lo que hice, igual habría sido imposible que cambiara el futuro…

Decirlo no lo hacía menos real, pero sonaba peor que cuando lo pensaba.

—Sí, pero supongo debiste viajar en el tiempo o nada hubiera sucedido. Así que, aunque lo hubieras intentado, no hubieras sido capaz de cambiar nada porque ya todo había sucedido de todos modos. Y técnicamente ya sucedió, porque fue parte de tu pasado y por ende fuíste incapaz de cambiar nada.

Un dolor de cabeza anunció su llegada y Harry se frotó los ojos cansado pese a que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había despertado.

—Es mucha información para asimilarla.

—Al igual que averiguar qué estás vivo y que Dumbledore es un fraude.

Harry levantó la vista y miró a los ojos al licántropo.

—Sí, me he estado preguntando algo: ¿cómo es que estás escondido aquí y no me has delatado?

Remus bufó y cruzó los brazos.

—Después de que Dumbledore anunció tu muerte decidí renunciar a la Orden. Te conozco y encontré difícil creer que cambiarías de bando sin una buena razón. Y cualquier razón que tuvieras probablemente sería suficiente para mí. Y después de la lectura del testamento de Sirius tuve más razones para esconderme, antes de que alguien me hiciera desaparecer en alguna misión.

La mención del testamento de Sirius provocó que Harry se iluminara.

—¿Quieres decir que Sirius tenía un testamento? Ragnok no me dijo nada sobre ello.

—Sirius te nombró su heredero. Así que, técnicamente, tu nombre ahora es Lord Harry James Potter-Black. Sirius se aseguró de que nosotros dos, y Tonks y su madre recibiéramos su dinero. Aparte de eso Sirius te dejó todas sus propiedades, excepto esta casa que me dejó a mí, para que así tuviera un lugar donde vivir, un lugar en el que ni Dumbledore o los de la Orden pudieran encontrarme. Y entró en uso más pronto de lo que había creído.

Remus bebió su café antes de continuar.

"Ya que fuíste declarado muerto por el Ministerio, tu herencia fue dividida entre Tonks y yo. Puedes quedarte con lo que yo recibí. Lo que Sirius me dejó es más que suficiente para mí.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No, gracias. Tengo lo que necesito. Es mejor que te quedes con todo.

Remus no necesitaba saber que no planeaba vivir mucho. Además Remus recibiría lo que le pertenecía como Harry Potter. No había razón para que le entregara las cosas si luego igual le serían devueltas.

—Si es lo que quieres. Pero hay algo que Sirius quería que tú tuvieras. Sígueme, por favor.

Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y Harry siguió a Remus hacia la parte trasera de la casa. Pasando por una puerta llegaron a lo que parecía ser un garaje en desuso. Harry levantó una ceja.

—¿Pero la familia de Sirius no era una de esas familias sangrepura que odiaban todo sobre los muggles?

—Sí, pero tenía un tío (o algo así) que estaba en desacuerdo con resto de la familia. Él le proporcionó a Sirius las cosas necesarias cuando decidió huir de casa. La casa y la mayoría de las cosas en ella le pertenecían a ese tío.

Harry asintió mientras sus ojos recorrían la habitación. El garaje necesitaba una buena limpieza y era claro que nadie la había usado en mucho tiempo. El polvo cubría el suelo y Harry pudo ver donde Remus había pisado. Paquetes estaban puestos uno sobre otro alzándose más alto que su cabeza. Se aseguró de mantener distancia con ellos. Tenía la sensación que un ligero viento los podría hacer caer y no tenía el deseo de terminar como un panqueque bajo ellos.

Remus se detuvo frente a algo grande cubierto con una tela que antes había sido blanca, pero que años de polvo habían vuelto gris.

—No tengo idea de cómo terminó esto aquí. O fue cosa de magia o del mismo Sirius que la puso aquí antes de asegurarse de que yo recibiría la casa. Él quería que tú la tuvieras.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Harry se acercó, pero luego vaciló. Conciéndo a Sirius bien podría ser una broma, pero de alguna manera lo dudaba. Remus ya sabía lo que era y probablemente le habría advertido si fuese algo peligroso. Por otro lado, Remus era un Merodeador, y Harry con facilidad podría terminar con el cabello rosa y el otro hombre no diría nada porque no sería algo que pudiese lastimarlo.

Decidió correr el riesgo y removió la tela. El polvo llenó el aire y Harry lo desapareció antes de que sus pulmones se irritaran. No necesitaba que Remus supiera sobre su enfermedad.

Parpadeó varias veces mientras intentaba convencerse de que lo que veía era cierto. No había manera de que Sirius le hubiera dejado aquello. Por lo que él sabía era una de las posesiones más preciadas de su padrino.

La motocicleta de Sirius lucía igual que en sus sueños. Harry dejó a sus manos recorrer tiernamente la máquina, disfrutando la sensación.

—¿Aún funciona?

—Que yo sepa, sí. Hagrid la cuidó muy bien antes de devolvérsela a Sirius. Canuto no tuvo la oportunidad de conducirla, así que no sé si aún vuela. Pero a menos que alguien le haya hecho algo podrás manejarla sin problemas. Sirius le puso un encantamento para que cualquiera pudiera conducirla, aunque no sepa cómo, siempre y cuando sepa la contraseña.

—¿Y cuál es la contraseña?

—"Cógeme como quieras"

Harry ni siquiera intentó contener la risa. Era típico de Sirius escoger algo así. Podía ver a su padrino sonriendo cada vez que alguien decía la contraseña.

Usó su manga para limpiar sus lágrimas. Aunque había superado la muerte de Sirius aún le dolía saber que ya no estaba ahí para él. Ver la motocicleta y saber que ahora era suya hacia todo más real.

Una mano se apoyó en su hombro y sin pensarlo Harry se giró y abrazó al licántropo. Remus no dijo nada pero lo sostuvo con una mano en su espalda y la otra acariciando su cabello. Harry cerró los ojos e inhaló el aroma del otro hombre mientras permitía que las lágrimas cayeran libres.

Se sintió bien el permitirse llorar.

)00(

Le tomó tiempo pero por fin logró perder a esos Aurores. Fenrir bufó al pensar en ello. Se pensaría que ya que habían sido entrenados harían un mejor trabajo al perseguirlo. Aunque francamente no le sorprendía. El que ellos podían menear una varita no significaba que al producir una cuantas chispas eran mejores que los demás.

Era una pena que hubieran olvidado que no todos dependían de la magia. Ser un hombre lobo le permitía moverse más rápido que aquellos agitadores de varita. A aquellos que lo intentaban los asustaba gruñéndoles, asegurándose de que vieran sus afilados dientes.

Sólo unos pocos no sabían quién o qué era. O aprendían con rapidez que no le agradaban los de su tipo, o simplemente no vivían mucho tiempo. Para sobrevivir en el Callejón Knockturn se requería de una reputación. Fenrir se había hecho un nombre por sí mismo cuando aún era joven. Con la fuerza desmedida que le daba el ser un licántropo aquello fue fácil. También ayudaba que era más grande y fuerte que cualquiera de su tipo.

No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar a la posada en donde había encontrado al mocoso Potter. No había sido una coincidencia que hubiera estado allí la mañana que vio al chico. A menudo usaba esa posada cuando se reunía con alguno de sus informantes o algún otro licántropo de su manada. Era uno de los pocos lugares donde servían a los de su tipo.

Vio que su explorador ya había vuelto de la misión a la que lo había enviado. El chico era lo suficientemente mayor como para haberse graduado de Hogwarts, si le hubieran permitido la educación, pero ya era más grande que sus compañeros. Aunque no era grande comparado con él, Fenrir. Había encontrado a Tobias cuando aún era un cachorro y decidió quedarse con él. Normalmente no se preocupaba por aquellos que él o los de su manada no habían mordido. Pero algo le dijo que ese chico sería útil después y había tenido razón. Si necesitaba información era Tobias a quien enviaba.

Fenrir se sentó frente al chico. Ninguno habló al otro mientras ordenaba una cerveza de mantequilla. Tobias ya tenía el mismo trago frente a él pero no bebió. Cuando la cerveza de mantequilla de Fenrir arribó ambos bebieron antes de dejar las jarras en la mesa.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo, cachorro.

—Alpha.

Había mucha más gente en el local que la última vez que había estado ahí. Fenrir lanzó un hechizo silenciador alrededor de ellos para que nadie escuchara su conversación.

—¿Qué tienes para mí, cachorro?

Tobias aclaró su garganta antes de sacar varios papeles de sus bolsillos.

—Como me ordenó he estado buscando a Remus Lupin. Fue convertido por usted cuando ambos eran jóvenes, ¿correcto?—. Fenrir asintió aunque no era necesario. Quería que Tobias se apresurara, pero sabía que el cachorro haría las cosas a su paso. Decirle que se apresurara no serviría de nada—. Lupin era partidario de Albus Dumbledore. Después de la muerte del chico dorado despareció.

Fenrir reprimió una réplica furiosa. Ya sabía eso, pero no sería bueno llamar innecesaria atención a su pequeña reunión. Después de todo él no debería estar allí. Debería estar en las calles, buscando a dicho chico dorado y a alguien llamado Evan James, a quien lord Voldemort parecía conocer. Aunque no podía decir si era para bien o para mal.

"Al parecer Lupin ha sido visto en varios lugares, sólo para desaparecer de la vista de nuevo por un tiempo. Supongo que se aparece al azhar por ahí para hacer más difícil encontrarlo. Una táctica inteligente, pero con fallas—. Fenrir se enderezó. Por la forma en que Tobias hablaba, hasta ahora, se había convencido de que el cachorro no había encontrado nada útil. Quizá pronto tendría a su pareja con él—. Mis fuentes me han dicho que Lupin ha sido visto varias veces en un pueblo llamado Godric Hollow. Es el mismo lugar en el que los padres de Potter están enterrados. Más investigación muestran que uno de los miembros de la familia Black vivía en el mismo pueblo. Esa persona era cercana a Sirius Black, amigo de Lupin hasta que el primero fue acusado de traicionar a los Potter. Es muy probable que Black le haya regalado una casa a Lupin para que tuviera un lugar dónde vivir o esconderse si era necesario.

Fenrir ni siquiera intentó esconder su sonrisa. Las noticias de Tobias eran mucho mejores de lo que había esperado. Con la jarra en mano se acomodó en la silla.

—Reúne a los demás miembros de la manada. Regresaremos a un miembro perdido a nuestro hogar.

Tobias le hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza antes de marcharse.

El licántropo alpha se quedó varios minutos antes de marcharse también. Tenía un largo viaje qué hacer hasta Godric Hollow. Buscado por la ley no podía tomar el Autobús Noctámbulo, como deseaba. Por suerte tenía otros medios a utilizar para viajar.

)00(

Draco encontró difícil mantener fuera de su rostro la expresión de desprecio al observar a los estudiantes del Gran Comedor. Hacía poco había comenzado el año escolar y ya ansiaba que llegara Navidad para regresar a casa. Al menos allí podría comer si estar asqueado.

Sus plateados ojos recorrieron la mesa Gryffindor y fue aún más difícil mostrarse neutral. Aunque la mesa de los leones estaba al otro lado de la sala lograban hacerle perder el apetito.

Desde su lugar no le era complicado distinguir a la sangresucia y a la comadreja, anteriormente conocidos como los dos compinches de Potter. Después de la muerte de éste aquellos dos habían hecho todo lo posible para asegurarse de que todos comprendieran que habían sido engañados por Potter.

Le asqueaban.

El pensar que podían actuar como si cinco años de amistad no importaran nada decía mucho sobre sus personalidades. Desde que Potter había rechazado su oferta de amistad, Draco había observado al "trío dorado", como eran llamados. Había visto cómo la Comadreja había abandonado a Potter debido a sus celos. Y la sangresucia había usado su conocimiento para derribar a Potter cada vez que el chico intentaba hacer las cosas por su cuenta.

Podría haber sido diferente y mejor si sólo Potter hubiera sido inteligente y hubiera aceptado su mano. Aunque fuera sorteado en Gryffindor habría aprendido que un Malfoy no abandona a sus amigos sin una buena razón. Y si algo le sucedía a alguno de sus amigos cobraban una venganza horrible. Muy similar a lo que su bisabuelo había hecho con los Weasley una vez que rompieron el contrato matrimonial entre las dos familias. Incluso ahora no tenían el mismo dinero o estatus que ostentaran alguna vez.

Dejó de mirar la mesa Gryffindor y observó a sus compañeros de casa. Ningún Slytherin creía que Potter fuera partidario de lord Voldemort. Después de todo la mayoría de ellos tenían padres mortífagos. Y Draco sabía con seguridad que su padre le habría contado si Potter se hubiese unido a su bando.

Así que la pregunta era: ¿Por qué Dumbledore mintió sobre la verdadera causa de la muerte de Potter? Frunció el ceño mientras cortaba molesto un trozo de carne en su plato. Odiaba cuando algo no tenía sentido. Sin embargo, cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Potter nunca era algo simple. Eso lo aprendió al asistir a la misma escuela que el chico dorado.

Miró la mesa de los profesores donde su padrino, Severus, estaba sentado. El maestro de Pociones miraba alrededor con expresión fría, y ni siquiera los otros profesores se atrevían a hablarle. El único que no parecía afectado era el director. Aunque el hombre era tan duro de cabeza que quizá no notaría si el cielo del Gran Comedor comenzaba a caerse a su alrededor; probablemente se debía a todos esos caramelos de limón que siempre comía. No había manera de que fueran buenos para su cerebro, o sus dientes.

Últimamente el maestro de Pociones lucía más cansado y pálido de lo normal. Por lo que Draco había escuchado, el pocionista había recibido una misión de su amo. Nadie sabía qué era, mucho menos él, Draco, y no era tan estúpido para perturbar a su padrino.

Especialmente no después de que había visto lo que le sucedió al último estudiante, un Gryffindor, que se había atrevido a molestarlo. La chica aún no dejaba la enfermería, y los rumores decían que era incapaz de estar en la oscuridad sin gritar.

Se preguntaba qué le habría hecho el hombre, pero descubrió que era mejor no preguntar. Con el ánimo en el que se encontraba su padrino, quizá decidiría mostrarle en lugar de sólo decirle. Era mucho más seguro mantener la distancia con el hombre hasta que éste volviera a la normalidad.

—Entonces, Draco, ¿ha averiguado tu padre algo más sobre el misterioso amigo de tu bisabuelo?

El rubio rodó los ojos ante las palabras de Blaise. Aunque el chico italiano era un Slytherin y un muy buen amigo, a veces abría la boca cuando debería mantenerla cerrada.

—Blaise, si quieres saber nadie, ni siquiera mis padres, han podido averiguar mucho sobre esa persona. Aunque mi bisabuelo, Tiberius Castor Malfoy, me ha contado historias sobre él, un tal Evan James, nunca habría imaginado que sería su amigo y de nuestro lord. Por lo que me ha dicho, el señor James desapareció cuando Hogsmeade fue atacado y nadie volvió a verlo. Aparentemente mi bisabuelo apreciaba mucho a ese Evan.

Blaise no pudo evitar bufar.

—¿Pero tú bisabuelo no fue conocido como "El Loco Malfoy"?

—Sí, incluso se hacía llamar por otro nombre; Mortimus, creo que era, o algo así. Su retrato está en la mansión, y cuando alguien pasa por ahí los hechiza. Nadie sabe cómo lo hace, y aunque mi padre ha tratado de sacarlo nadie ha podido hacerlo.

Draco sonrió al pensar en ello. Cuando era pequeño a menudo visitaba el retrato de su bisabuelo para escuchar las historias que le contaba. Muchas de ellas incluían a ese Evan James, a quien lord Voldemort buscaba. Por esas historias Draco concluyó que Evan había sido, y probablemente era aún, un mago muy poderoso, pero también un bromista que había escogido al profesor Dumbledore como su víctima. Algunas de las bromas que había realizado superaban a las de los gemelos Weasley.

El rubio heredero Malfoy miró una vez más hacía los profesores. Ojos negros se posaron en los suyos y con rapidez alejó la mirada. Sabía muy bien que su padrino podía usar Legeremancia, y no le convenía que Severus supiera lo que tenía en la cabeza. Después de la última clase del día Draco tenía planeado envíarle una carta a sus padres diciéndoles que Severus, una vez más, había olvidado cuidar de sí mismo.

Ojalá su padrino lo perdonara por hacerlo. Pero sin importar lo trascendental de la tarea que el señor Oscuro le había encomendando, no era más importante que su propia salud.

Además era divertido observar cómo su madre y su padre se hacían cargo del gran murciélago de las mazmorras de Hogwarts.

)00(

Harry tarareaba mientras usaba un trapo y terminaba de sacarle el polvo a la motocicleta. Sabía que habría sido más fácil usar un encantamiento, pero de alguna manera se sentía mejor hacerlo a la manera muggle. Con facilidad podía imaginar cómo Sirius habría pasado horas encargándose de su motocicleta de esa manera, y así él, Harry, se sentía más cercano a su difunto padrino.

La motocicleta fue todo un espectáculo una vez estuvo limpia, y Harry comprendió por qué Sirius la amaba tanto. Se preguntó qué se sentiría volar en ella. Sabía que ya había volado antes en la moto, pero en ese entonces no había sido más que un bebé, y no estaba seguro de que sería como había imaginado en sus sueños.

La única cosa que tenía para comparar era volar en su escoba, y seguramente eran experiencias muy diferentes. Pero, claro está, no lo sabría hasta probar.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y sonrió.

—¿Estás listo para almorzar?— dijo Remus tras él.

Harry asintió.

—Sólo dame un momento. Quiero terminar.

Escuchó moverse a Remus y supo que el hombre había regresado a la cocina, ahí lo esperaría.

La semana que había pasado en compañía de Remus resultó silenciosa y pacífica. Su ex profesor le había hecho preguntas intentando comprender lo que le había sucedido. Harry intentó también responder de la mejor manera posible.

Sin embargo habían sido incapaces de averiguar cómo había terminado en el pasado. Tres veces había sido alcanzado por la maldición asesina, y ninguna la maldición había hecho lo que se suponía. Remus lo estaba volviendo loco buscando la manera de solucionar ese misterio.

Harry aún no le había dicho sobre su enfermedad, y era una maravilla que Remus no lo hubiera averguado ya. Suponía que era por el uso de la poción matalobos que había embotado tanto los sentidos licántropos del hombre, y ya no podía detectar el aroma a sangre.

No había pasado toda la semana únicamente limpiado la vieja motocicleta de Sirius. También había tomado ventaja de la biblioteca de la casa. Para derrotar a Dumbledore necesitaba toda la ayuda posible. Remus no tenía idea de sus planes, y Harry esperaba que siguiera así. El hombre trataría de detenerlo si averiguaba lo que tenía planeado.

Dejó el trapo con un suspiro y se puso de pie. Le lanzó una mirada de cariño a la moto. No podía esperar para conducirla, pero tendría que ser muy cuidadoso. Y aunque no llegara a usarla seguramente Remus la atesoraría.

Recién entró a la casa cuando lo sacudió una explosión y fue derribado. Aterrizó de espaldas y parpadeó con lágrimas en los ojos. Sabiendo que se le formaría un gran moretón se puso de pie. Se apoyó contra la pared y esperó hasta estar seguro de que no caería antes de comenzar a moverse.

Harry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando se percató de que la explosión provenía de la cocina. Remus no era un chef, pero dudaba mucho que hubiera hecho algo que provocara explotar la cocina. Pero con Remus no podría estar completamente seguro.

Maldiciendo en su mente corrió por el pasillo, deseando que sus pies se movieran más rápido de lo que ya lo hacía. Quería asegurarse de que Remus estuviera bien. Imágenes de un sangrante e incluso muerto Remus corrían por su cabeza. Harry se estremeció y suprimió esos pensamientos. No necesitaba que aquello lo distrajera ahora.

Se detuvo en la misma puerta en que la se había apoyado una semana atrás, cuando observó a Remus preparar la comida para ambos. La cocina estaba irreconocible. La pared más alejada había volado en pedazos y se podía ver la calle. Por suerte las protecciones alrededor impedían que alguien viera lo que estaba sucediendo. Eso significaba que era una cosa menos de la cuál preocuparse.

La adrenalina corrió por sus venas mientras sus verdes ojos recorrían el lugar, intentando localizar a Remus. El polvo cubría el aire y le dificultaba encontrar a su amigo.

—Vaya, vaya. Parece que Remus ha decidido ocultarme un cachorro. El señor Oscuro estará más que contento de verte, Potter.

Harry se congeló al escuchar la voz de Fenrir Greyback. No sabía cómo el licántropo lo había encontrado. Pero una cosa sí tenía clara: él y Remus tenían que huir antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas.

Cansando del polvo en el aire, que le complicaba el ver bien, Harry lo desapareció. Después de todo, Greyback era un hombre lobo y no necesitaba usar los ojos para saber dónde se encontraba él. Así no estaría en desventaja.

Harry abrió los ojos, ahora que no había polvo finalmente veía la situación. A diferencia de lo que había pensado, Greyback no estaba solo, tras él había otros cinco hombres que, por lo que podía ver, también eran licántropos. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar dio un paso atrás, para crear algo de distancia entre ellos.

Maldiciéndose en su mente, Harry se detuvo y fulminó con la mirada a los hombres lobo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Greyback? Por lo que sé, ninguno de ustedes fue invitado a tomar el té.

El licántropo bufó.

—Créeme, cachorro, no estamos aquí por ti. Pero supongo que serás un buen bono. Ahora dime, ¿dónde está Remus?

Harry dejó de mirar a los hombres lobo y recorrió el lugar. Remus debería supuestamente estar en la cocina, pero no lo veía. Tendría que contenerlos hasta saber dónde estaba Remus. Después podría comenzar a hacer planes.

—Así que… ¿cómo se siente inclinarse ante el señor Oscuro? Seguro que a Voldemort le gustan los perros falderos. ¿Sigues todas sus órdenes?—. Harry apenas logró esquivar el ataque—. Salvaje. Si no fuera porque no me gustan los de tu tipo serías mi hombre ideal.

Greyback, quien había atacado, gruñó.

—Todos ustedes, los magos, son iguales. Nos miran abajo sólo porque somos hombres lobo.

Harry negó con la cabeza mientras esquivaba otro ataque.

—En realidad quise decir que eres demasiado tonto para mi gusto.

Sonrió y se alejó del ahora furioso licántropo mientras se preguntaba cómo saldría de ese desastre. Al igual que los vampiros, los hombres lobo tenían fuerza y velocidad inhumana. Lo que significaba que no podría seguir esquivando ataques por mucho más tiempo. A diferencia de con un vampiro no podía simplemente producir una poderosa luz y terminar con todo eso.

Y mientras no supiera dónde estaba Remus no se atrevería a conjurar plata, podría lastimar a su amigo, probablemente más de lo que ya estaba. Sabía que algo le había pasado al hombre, de lo contrario ya habría recibido su ayuda.

Una patada contra sus costillas envió a Harry volando hacia la pared. Aterrizó en el suelo similarmente a un gato, y tosió. Sus costillas no estaban rotas, pero al menos una de ellas estaba trisada. Una mano apareció de la nada y lo agarró de un brazo. Harry fue levantado del suelo y sostenido por Greyback, quien lo fulminó con la mirada. Los ojos color miel cambiaron a ámbar, Harry supo que el lobo dentro del hombre estaba cercano a la superficie.

—Si no supiera lo contrario, diría que te gusta estar cerca de mí. Lamento decirlo, pero aún no eres mi tipo— le dijo Harry y enseguida mordió el brazo del licántropo.

No fue suficiente para romper la piel, pero al menos fue soltado… aunque no de la manera esperada. Harry maldijo a su gran bocota mientras volaba por la habitación. Ignorando sus protestantes costillas, aterrizó de pie y salió corriendo. Quedarse en un solo lugar sólo le llevaría a que lo atraparan nuevamente, y no era su intención.

Al fin vio a Remus medio enterrado entre los montones de escombros y saltó entre Greybak y su amigo.

Fenrir levantó la mano para golpearlo, pero se congeló cuando vio la inmóvil figura de Remus tras Harry. Contra su mejor juicio, el chico se giró. Aún no había visto qué tan mal estaba Remus.

Una cosa tenía clara: si quería salir del desastre no podría contar con la ayuda de Remus. Uno de los trozos de pared lo había golpeado en la explosión y ahora el hombre yacía en el suelo con la sangre saliendo de su cabeza.

Harry se estremeció y sus rodillas se doblaron. Remus se veía pálido, y no parecía respirar. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta. El pensar en perder la última conexión con sus padres no era algo que estuviera dispuesto a aceptar.

Ya había perdido demasiado gente. Sus padres, Cedric, Sirius y Tom. Perder a Remus no era algo que aceptaría sin dar pelea.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó hacía su amigo. Aún no aprendía a aparecerse, pero pensaba que sería capaz de hacerlo. En el peor de los casos se escindirían, pero ante sus ojos era mejor que ser capturados por el lado oscuro. No deseaba ver a Voldemort pronto. Y si tenía opción, prefería no verlo nunca.

Alcanzó a Remus y lo abrazó, cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando lo mejor. Sintió el familiar jalón y comenzó a sonreír. Podrían huir.

Pero antes de que pudiera completarse la Aparición, una mano lo agarró del tobillo rompiendo su concentración.

Harry se giró para darle una patada a quien lo estuviera sosteniendo, pero el otro lo alejó de Remus y presionó su rostro contra el suelo.

—Vaya, pequeño mago. Al parecer no te escaparás esta vez. El señor Oscuro estará complacido de saber que encontré al mocoso Potter.

Harry abrió la boca para protestar o gritar, cualquier cosa que le impidiera ser llevado ante Voldemort, aunque sabía que nada haría diferencia.

—¡Deja en paz a Remus, hijo de perra, o te patearé el trasero con tanta fuera que tus antepasados lo sentirán por una semana!

Fenrir bufó.

—Como si un cachorro como tú pudiera hacer algo contra nosotros. Si no fuera porque el señor Oscuro te quiere, me encargaría personalmente de ti.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Harry. Recordaba los rumores de cómo Greyback tenía de preferidos a los niños pequeños para convertirlos. Aunque él, Harry, era mayor para caer en esa categoría, parecía que no había mucha diferencia para el licántropo.

Un hechizo por la espalda le dio de lleno a Harry, dejándolo inconsciente, antes de que pudiera hacer algo con su magia.


	7. Chapter 7

**Autor: HuskyWalker**

**Beta: LatexoHPo**

Capítulo 7.

Volver a la conciencia después de ser alcanzando por un hechizo no era una experiencia agradable. Eso pudo concluir Harry cuando despertó. Manteniendo los ojos cerrados para no alertar a sus captores, intentó averiguar cuál era su situación.

Tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza, sin duda concecuencia de haber chocado contra la pared. Se movió ligeramente y no pudo evitar gemir cuando el dolor recorrió los músculos de su espalda. No tuvo dudas de que ahora tenía un gran moretón y agradeció estar de costado.

Donde fuera que estaba era un lugar frío, al parecer esa gente no sabía de hechizos de limpieza. Piedritas se enterraron en su costado e hizo una mueca. Supuso que debía estar en un sótano o mazmorra. Por el tipo de gente que lo había capturado, dudó que lo dejaran salir pronto.

Queriéndo saber dónde estaba abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrarse a la mala iluminación. Yacía en un suelo de piedra, enfrente había una pared que, por lo que pudo ver, también era de piedra. Respiró profundamente sólo para lamentarlo cuando sus costillas dolieron más de lo que ya lo hacían.

Necesitaba saber dónde estaba, así que posó sus manos bajo de sí y las uso para empujarse. Sus brazos temblaron bajo su peso, pero logró al menos sentarse. Sabiendo que no tenía que apoyar la espalda contra la pared se sentó derecho, sus ojos escaneaban la habitación.

Una vez que se acostumbró a la oscuridad pudo ver más del lugar. Era pequeño, y sólo por su tamaño enjunto es que había logrado estar acostado sin necesidad de acurrucarse. Jamás pensó que encontraría una razón para estar contento de ser más pequeño que las demás personas.

No había ventanas en la celda, y la única luz provenía de debajo de la puerta. Podía distinguir sombras moviéndose, pero no podía escuchar nada. Supuso que la puerta tendría protecciones silenciadoras para que no pudiera escuchar nada que proviniera del otro lado.

Moviéndose un poco se preguntó qué le habría sucedido a Remus. Obviamente el licántropo no estaba ahí con él. Y era práctimamente imposible que alguien pudiera esconderse en una celda tan pequeña. Eso significaba que tedría que encontrarlo antes de marcharse.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo esperó en la oscuridad antes de que la puerta finalmente se abriera. Había temido y esperado por ello. Dormitó varias veces, sólo para despertar de golpe cada vez que su espalda hacía contacto con la pared.

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y los protegió de la luz.

—Señor Potter, es bueno ver que está despierto. Comenzaba a temer que no despertara antes de que el señor Oscuro arribara.

Harry retiró el brazo que cubría sus ojos y sonrío ante el cabello rubio, hasta que recordó que ya no estaba en el pasado. El tono sarcástico se lo recordó.

—Hola, Lucius. Te ofrecería un asiento pero no hay ninguno, y la verdad dudo que te me unas aquí en el suelo— sonrió cansadamente a Lucius.

El hombre lucía muy similar a como había esperado que Abraxas luciera cuando fuera mayor. Casi no se parecía a Mortimus. El pie de Lucius tocó su pierna, como si quisiera tener el mínimo contacto con él.

—Señor Potter, sería mejor que me llamara por mi título. Hasta que el señor Oscuro llegue está bajo mi poder. Y puedo asegurarle que no será agradable si me molesta.

A pesar de la punzada de temor, Harry le miró directamente a los ojos.

—He conocido a muchos Malfoy durante mi vida, Lucius. Para no volverme loco te llamaré por tu nombre de pila. Eres libre de llamarme Harry si lo deseas.

Lucius frunció el ceño.

—Los únicos Malfy vivos somos mi hijo, Narcissa y yo.

Harry cerró los ojos por un breve momento. Así que Abraxas y Mortimus estaban muertos. Aunque lo suponía, no había forma de que Lucius fuera "lord Malfoy" si alguno de ellos seguía con vida. Pero de todos modos le dolió escucharlo. Y ya que Lucius no sabía sobre su pequeño viaje en el tiempo no tenía razones para mentirle.

—Lo que haga tu día, Lucius.

Para esos momentos Harry pensaba que ya debería haber sido maldecido, pero Lucius sólo lo miró indescifrablemente.

Harry se movió un poco haciéndo una mueca cuando su espalda tocó la pared tras él.

—Estás lastimado.

Harry parpadeó sorprendido ante las palabras del hombre. Si no fuera porque lo conocía habría creído que el rubio estaba preocupado.

—No te preocupes, he sufrido cosas peores.

—Por supuesto, lo olvidé. Después de todo eres el Niño Que Vivió.

Harry rodó los ojos.

—Sí, aunque la última vez que reparé el mundo mágico me había dado un nombre más largo.

Una mano pálida agarró su barbilla y fue obligado a mirar los ojos grises.

—Dime, Potter: ¿Por qué Dumbledore te declaró un traidor cuando tú y yo sabemos que no eres seguidor del señor Oscuro?

Harry se encogió de hombros pero se acercó más a Lucius, como su fuera a compartir un gran secreto con él.

—Yo creo que es por esos malditos caramelos de limón que siempre come. Probablemente no es saludable comer tal cantidad como él lo hace, supongo que eso lo ha vuelto loco— le dijo el chico y liberó su barbilla para sonreírle—. Pero, ¿quién soy yo para decir cómo funciona el cerebro del vejete? Tendría un dolor de cabeza más grande del que ya tengo si tuviese que encontrar una razón para todas las cosas que hace—. No había manera de que le contara a Lucius lo que sabía. Dumbledore lo odiaba desde que se rehusó a enviar a Tom de vuelta al orfanato; eso había empeorado cuando Grindelwald puso sus ojos en él.

"Ahora que respondí tu pregunta, ¿te importaría decirme qué le sucedió a Remus?

Aunque lo intentó, Harry no pudo mantener la esperanza y preocupación fuera de su voz. La última vez que vio a Remus éste estaba medio enterrado por los escombros. Quería saber qué tan lastimado estaba. Además sería más fácil ayudarlo si sabía dónde estaba.

El desprecio volvió al rostro de Lucius y por un momento Harry temió que el hombre no respondiera su pregunta. Reunió su magia, listo para usarla si era necesario. Ojalá no le hubieran lanzado un encantamiento para ipedirle usar magia sin varita.

)00(

Lucius miró el rostro esperanzado incapaz de quitar la mueca de desprecio en el suyo. El chico Potter tenía la misma edad que Draco, sólo unos meses menor que su hijo. Podía con facilidad ver a su hijo en el lugar de Potter, algo en lo que prefería no pensar mucho. Como padre no quería aquello para ningún chico, pero no pondría a su familia en riesgo interponiéndose al señor Oscuro.

Algo así no lo llevaría a nada bueno.

Su mano acarició su bastón, donde escondía su varita, mientras pensaba cómo actuar. Aunque el chico había sido maleducado, finalmente respondió su pregunta. Quizá era miedo lo que le hacía actuar así, y el hecho de que era un Gryffindor. Lucius sabía muy bien, por su tiempo como estudiante de Hogwarts, que los Gryffindor nunca pensaban antes de actuar, y que siempre tenían un frente valiente. Era una de las cosas que hacía tan divertido molestarlos lo más posible.

Mirándolo de cerca, se percató de que el chico lucía enfermo y adolorido. En la tenua luz se veía más pálido de lo que era saludable, y el sudor corría por su frente. Mantenía el cuerpo rígido y respiraba de forma irregular, como si le doliera aspirar profundamente.

Miró en silencio al chico que Severus había jurado proteger. Hasta ese día aún no entendía lo que Severus vio en la madre de Potter. Aunque los muggles podían ser fascinantes también eran inferiores, y por lo tanto no merecedores de su atención. Y lo mismo podía decir de los nacidos muggle.

Lo único bueno que vino del matrimonio entre Evans y Potter fue que Severus lo había buscado a él y a Narcissa para ayudarlo a sanar su corazón. De alguna manera uiponía que debía estar agradecido con los Potter. Si ellos no se hubieran encontrado probablemente nunca habría tenido a Severus en su cama, con su esposa.

Potter se movió un poco y Lucius enfocó su atención de nuevo en él. El chico había cambiado bastante desde la última vez que lo vio. Se suponía que nadie podía cambiar tanto a menos que magia y pociones estuvieran involucradas. El cabello podía haber sido arreglado con un hechizo alargador, y una poción para correguir la vista con facilidad se habría encargado de eliminar esos horribles anteojos que usaba.

Pero no había explicación del por qué Potter lucía tan parecido al hombre que el señor Oscuro buscaba: Evan James.

Lucius frunció el ceño sabiendo que estaba frente a un gran descubrimiento, si sólo pudiera hacer que las cosas calzaran. Algo le faltaba, quizá lo descubriría después.

Dándose cuenta de que aún no le respondía al chico le miró sin parpadear.

—El señor Lupin está bajo el cuidado de Greyback, que ha mostrado un gran interés en llevar a su pareja a dónde pertenece.

Listo, ahora no podría decir que no le dijo nada. Y si alguien miraba sus recuerdos pensaría que únicamente molestaba al chico.

)00(

Harry palideció ante las palabras de Lucius y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Era muy fácil imaginar qué clase de tortura sufriría Remus bajo el supuesto cuidado de Greyback. Y para hacer las cosas peores Remus ya estaba lastimado. Al menos Harry sabía que no tenía que preocuparse de Remus cuando huyera. Greyback seguramente ya se lo habría llevado con su manada, y aunque odiaba saber que no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera él sería tan estúpido de enfrentarse a una manada de hombres lobo. Sería una misión suicida.

Ojalá Remus pudiera perdonarlo por no ir a su rescate…

—Espera, ¿qué quisiste decir con "pareja"?

—¿Es en serio, Potter? Creo que Severus te asignó un ensayo sobre eso en tercer año. Supuestamente debías leer sobre los hombres lobo, y si lo hubieras hecho sabrías que Greyback no lastimará a Lupin, porque Lupin es su pareja.

Harry se apoyó en la pared aliviado, sólo para tensarse y alejarse cuando su espalda una vez más tocó la muralla.

—Potter, ¿qué te sucede?

Si no lo conociera, Harry creería que Lucius sonaba preocupado por él.

—Como dije antes, no es nada de qué preocuparse. Fui maltratado un poco antes de que los perros falderos de Voldemort me capturaran—. Una vez más vio una expresión en los ojos de Lucius que no comprendió—. Dejáme entender esto: Remus está con Greybak, que clama ser su… ¿pareja? Y yo estoy, dónde sea que estoy, esperando que Voldemort llegue…

—Una vez más, Potter, estás equivocado.

Aquella voz le envió desagradables escalofríos a Harry. Recordó otra voz, una cálida y gentil que también le habían provocado escalofríos, pero por una razón totalmente diferente.

El chico miró cómo Lucius le hacia una reverencia al señor Oscuro, no arrodillándose en la tierra, pero sí besando el borde de la túnica como había hecho durante el regreso de su amo en el cementerio.

—Mi lord, no pensé que llegaría tan pronto. Lo habría esperado en el vestíbulo, listo para darle la bienvenida.

—No te preocupes por eso. Tu esposa estaba ahí para informarme que tú estaba aquí, entreteniendo a tu otro invitado.

La puerta de la celda fue cerrada pero la luz continuó igual. Harry supuso que era obra de Voldemort.

El dolor recorrió su cicatriz y Harry no pudo evitar estremecerse; aún así observó a Voldemort sin mirarlo a los ojos directamente.

—¿Voldemort? Tanto tiempo sin verte—. La voz del chico no era tan casual como sus palabras. Comenzó a preocuparse cuando Voldemort no respondió; el hombre estaba muy tenso, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. Era muy similar a la manera en la que Tom le miraba cuando su mente quería respuestas que él no estaba dispuesto a dar—. Tal vez has olvidado cómo es esto. Lo próximo que debes hacer es maldecirme, amenazarme o algo así. No estarás perdiendo tu toque, ¿verdad?

El jadeo de Lucius fue la única reacción ante sus palabras. Harry decidió empujar un poco más y ver qué sucedía.

"Déjame adivinar, finalmente te has dado cuenta de que jamás serás capaz de ganarme. Debo decirte, Voldemort, que estoy orgulloso de ti. Has crecido.

La verdad era que Harry se divertía molestando al señor Oscuro. Sabía que su castigo llegaría pronto y probablemente sería peor. Pero encontraba que era mejor distraer al hombre; así había menos opción de que usara legeremancia en él.

Suspiró.

"Esto sería más diveritido si comenzaras a hablar también. Es como insultar una pared y, créeme, lo he intentado varias veces como para saber de qué estoy hablando.

Después de todo había tenido que hablar con algo cuando Hubert lo evitaba y Ares estaba afuera con una carta para Tom.

—Potter.

Harry parpadeó sorpendido.

—¡Es un milagro! ¡Puedes hablar!

En realidad el milagro era que aún no lo maldecían, pero supuso que era cosa de tiempo. Voldemort probablemente quería saber algo antes de comenzar la tortura. Y si no le daba las respuestas que quería, la tortura comenzaría más pronto.

—¿Cómo es que todavía estás vivo?

Harry ladeó la cabeza sin sacar a los dos magos oscuros de su vista.

—Para ser honesto no tengo idea. La próxima vez que intentes matarme, por favor usa algo diferente a la maldición asesina. Ya me cansé de ella. ¿Acaso el mundo mágico no tiene imaginación? Quiero decir, los muggles tienen miles de formas de matar a una persona, mientras que nosostros sólo usamos las Imperdonables…

Harry cerró la boca cuando una varita se posó en su cuello.

—Harías bien en mostrar algo de respeto para nuestro amo, Potter.

El chico fulminó con la mirada a Lucius, que era quien tenía la varita presionada contra su piel.

—Voldemort puede ser tu amo, Lucius, pero no el mío. Yo no me inclino ante nadie.

—Dime, Potter, ¿cómo es que logras engañar a la muerte una y otra vez?

Harry se removió un poco y alejó la mirada de Voldemort y Lucius.

—En realidad y para ser honesto no tengo idea. Supongo que el destino me odia tanto y no me deja morir. Es decir, ¿cuánta gente es alcanzada por un Avada tres veces y no se muere? Creo que soy la persona con más mala suerte en el mundo.

Harry gimió de dolor cuando una mano lo tomó del cuello y lo golpeó contra la pared tras él. No sólo el impacto dolió, también su cicatriz debido a la cercanía.

—Dime, chico, ¿quién más a parte de mí ha tratado de matarte y por qué no has sufrido las consecuencias? Tu madre ya no está para protegerte. ¿Por qué no estás muerto?

Harry siguió mirando a otra parte para que Voldemort no tuviera oportunidad de leer sus pensamientos.

—¡No hables así de mi madre! ¡Ella me protegió con su vida y fue una mujer maravillosa!— le siseó Harry a Voldemort, enojado por la manera en que éste habló de su madre, como si ella no hubiera sido importante— No tengo idea de cómo sobreviví, y tampoco intentaré averiguarlo. ¿Hablas de consecuencias? No tienes idea de las consecuencias. Si supieras lo que sucedió las últimas dos veces que esa maldición fue usada contra mí no te atreverías a usarla de nuevo.

Cerró la boca, determinado a no decirle una palabra más al hombre que había asesinado a sus padres. Ese no era su Tom. Tom estaba muerto y Voldemort había tomado su lugar. Su amante de verdad ya no estaba.

Finalmente Voldemort lo soltó y Harry pudo respirar con libertad de nuevo. Respiró profundamente varias veces, desesperado por llenar sus pulmones con suficiente aire.

—Has cambiado, Potter— le dijo Voldemort mirándolo—. Me recuerdas a alguien que conocí. Desafortunamente no es suficiente para perdonarte la vida.

Harry rodó los ojos. Si no fuera porque lo conocía pensaría que Voldemort estaba hablando de Evan James. Pero por Remus supo que todos pensaban que había muerto cuando Grindelwald atacó Hogsmeade. Dumbledore supuestamente lo había visto morir a manos del rubio justo antes de que él, Dumbledore, acabara con el otro mago.

Era típico de Dumbledore tomar el honor por el trabajo de otros. Harry no sabía cómo había confiado en él. Pero tenía seguro que no volvería a cometer ese error.

Sus pulmones comenzaron a doler y sus ojos se abrieron. Aunque Voldemort no era Tom no tenía intenciones de dejar que alguien fuera testigo de ese dolor. No cuando había logrado esconderlo, incluso de Remus.

Observó atentamente mientras Voldemort sacaba su varita. No comprendía para qué la quería, finalmente él mismo se había asegurado de que Tom aprendiera a hacer magia sin varita. Aunque nunca había pensando que sería usada en su contra.

Voldemort levantó la mano, listo para envíar la maldición que terminaría con la vida de Harry, cuando repentinamente se congeló. Sus ojos se enfocaron en el pecho de Harry. Preguntándose qué sucedía el chico bajó la mirada mientras contenía sus deseos de toser, entonces abrió los ojos: su collar estaba a la vista y se puso blanco como el papel.

—¿De dónde sacaste ese collar, Potter?

Harry se estremeció mirando a cualquier lado menos al par de magos que lo observaban. Lucius con confusión y Voldemort con rabia. ¿Qué diria?

—Yo… yo lo compré hace unos años en una pequeña tienda muggle de Londres, justo antes de Navidad— respondió doblándose y tosiento, sintiéndo ya la sangre en su garganta. Sin importarle los hombres que lo miraban se hizo un ovilllo y colocó sus manos en el estómago. Sentía como si estuvieran apuñalando sus pulmones y luego retorciendo los puñales.

Cayó al suelo sin darle importancia al dolor en su espalda, la agonía de sus pulmones era mucho peor. Sentía la sangre correr por su barbilla.

)00(

Voldemort observó sin hablar cuando Potter de pronto se dobló y comenzó a toser. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando el chico cayó al mismo tiempo que sacaba su mano. La palma estaba cubierta de sangre y más corría por su barbilla.

Tenía la fuerte sensación de haber visto eso antes, aunque no podía recordar cuándo y dónde.

Vio el rostro de Evan en su mente y gruñó. Era cierto que el chico Potter se parecía mucho a su antiguo amante, pero no significaba nada. Evan sería mucho mayor ahora, a menos que hubiera encontrado una manera de conservar su juventud.

Pero eso no explicaba por qué Potter había terminado con ese collar. Voldemort sabía por su investigación que sólo existían dos copias. Y él tenía uno, el otro debía tenerlo Evan. O Evan lo había regalado o alguien se lo había robado y luego vendido a Potter. Esperaba que fuera lo último, aunque no estaba seguro. Tenía la sensación de que si Evan había querido esconderse, lo haría asegurándose de que no existiera nada relacionado a su pasado. Tal vez deshacerse del collar.

Al parece el ataque de Potter por fin había terminado. El chico yacía jadeando en busca de aire, como un pez fuera del agua; lentamente se movió. Voldemort resistió el deseo de masajear sus sienes para deshacerse del dolor de cabeza. Algo lo perturbaba, y hasta que no supiera qué era, el dolor no se iría.

Pese a que Potter, al parecer, todavía luchaba contra el dolor, finalmente se sentó jadeando. Aferró su costado e hizo una mueca. Para ser honesto, el chico se veía horrible. Estaba demasiado pálido, como si no le hubiera dado el sol en mucho tiempo. Su cuerpo temblaba y parecía que la más leve inhalación le provocaba dolor.

El muchacho abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, intentando formar las palabras que finalmente salieron:

—Lucius, tengo una pregunta: ¿Esta es la mansión Malfoy?

—Así es. Greyback te trajo aquí para que no pudieras huir antes de el señor Oscuro arribara.

Para sorpresa de Voldemort, el chico comenzó a reír. Incluso tuvo el coraje de sonreír cuando levantó la cabeza y lo miró derectamente a los ojos. Voldemort se encontró mirando esos sorprendentes ojos verdes, iguales a los de su Evan.

—¿Sabes? No deberías de inentar capturar a quien hizo las protecciones. Siempre nos aseguramos de tener una manera de huir.

El cuerpo del chico se sacudió y luego desapareció. Voldemort se quedó mirando el lugar en el que había estado el cuerpo de Potter.

—Lucius, ¿quién fue el último en actualizó las protecciones de éste lugar?

Existía la pequeña posibilidad de que Potter hubiese engañado a Malfoy y actualizara las protecciones, pero era poco probable. ¿Dónde habría conseguido el moscoso el conocimiento para hacerlo?

—La última vez que se actualizaron mi abuelo era Lord Malfory. Creo que lo hizo Evan James, el mismo hombre que usted nos ha mandado buscar.

Si Voldemort no fuera Voldemort probalemente se habría desmayado. Pero los señores oscuros nunca se demayaban. Sabía que no había manera de actualizar las protecciones de un hogar sin que el jefe de casa lo supiera. Entonces no había opción de que el chico lo hubiera hecho.

Eso sólo dejaba una sola explicación.

Evan James y Harry Potter eran la misma persona.

De repente sintió que se le doblaban las rodillas. Sin decir una palabra dio media vuelta y dejó la celda. Tenía que pensar muy bien las cosas antes de hacer algo que luego podría lamentar.

Si Evan y Potter eran el mismo, no estaba seguro de qué hacer. Todas las señales parecían indicar que así era. Su amante y su enemigo predestinado eran la misma persona. Si no fuera por la seriedad del asunto probablemente estuviera riéndo. Aquello parecía haber sido sacado de una de esas novelas que las mujeres muggles leían. Lo sabía poque la encargada del orfanato las leía a menudo.

Evan había tenido la misma enfermedad, recordaba haberlo visto. Pero antes de tener la oportunidad de ayudarlo su amante lo había obliviado. Sonrió pese a la situación. Evan aprendería que nadie intentaba engañarlo sin pagar las consecuencias. Qué consecuencias serían, aún no lo decidía.

—Encuentra al chico y traémelo. Aseguráte de que todos sepan que no deben lastimarlo. Es mío.

—Sí, mi lord. Informaré a los demás para que me ayuden a encontrarlo. No se preocupe, me aseguraré de traerlo de vuelta.

Voldemor desapareció sin querer oír el resto de las palabras de Lucius. Tenía cosas más importantes en las qué pensar.

Llegó a su hogar, siendo el único que podía aparecerse ahí. Todos los demás tenían que aparecerse fuera de los escudos y sólo aquellos autorizados podían atravesarlos. Era necesario para no ser atacado por la Orden del Fénix mientras se encontraba en su propio hogar.

—_Amo, ¿qué sucedió? Pensé que había ido a matar al chico Potter. Pero se ve confundido._

Voldemort pasó por sobre la serpiente y se sentó en un sillón.

—_Creo que vi a Evan hoy._

—_¿Cómo? ¿Dónde está? No lo esconda de mí, puedo olerlo en usted._

Voldemor se congeló y lentamente se giró a mirar a la serpiente.

—_¿Puedes olerlo en mí? ¿Estás segura?_

Si hubiera sido posible Nagini bufaría.

—_Por supuesto que estoy segura, amo tonto. Pasé bastante tiempo con la pareja del amo como para reconocer su aroma._

Voldemort miró a la serpiente un rato antes de asentir y suspirar.

—_Creo que tienes razón, Nagini._

—_Claro que sí, amo. Siempre tengo razón._

Antes de poder responder Nagini ya había dejado la habitación. Voldemort miró la puerta por la que había desaparecido su mascota.

—Debí saber que eran la misma persona. El parecido entre ambos era demasiado grande para que hubiera otra explicación. Creo que de verdad el amor es ciego, y lo mismo puede decirse del odio—. Miró las llamas de su chimenea—. La próxima vez que nos encontremos tendremos una larga conversación, señor James… ¿o es señor Potter? No tendrás permitido marcharte hasta que tenga las respuestas que quiero.

)00(

Severus Snape cruzó las protecciones de la Mansión Malfoy y respiró libremente. Tenía ya los últimos ingredientes que necesitaba para la poción del señor Oscuro. Ya que le habían permitido ordenar a los demás mortífagos reunir las cosas que necesitaba había sido más fácil y rápido de lo normal que si lo hubiera hecho solo.

No entendía por qué tenía que ir a buscar los ingredientes donde los Malfoy en lugar de que se los enviaran a su casa. Pero algo le decía que Lucius y Narcissa tenían que ver con ello. Probablemente estaban preocupados de que él trabajara demasiado hasta que la poción estuviera lista. Estaba seguro de que tenía algo que ver con las cartas que Draco les había envíado. Tendría que conversar con sus ahijado sobre ser un soplón.

Un ruido a su derecha lo hizo girar de golpe, con la varita lista en su mano. No hubo otro ruido, pero decidió investigar de todas maneras. Dejó el camino que había seguido y se metió entre los rosales, esperando que aquello valiera su tiempo.

Un bulto se movió entre las plantas y Severus se percató de que era una persona con túnica. Se acercó con la varita lista y observó a la persona.

El maldito Harry Potter hizo una mueca cuando lo vio.

—Pensé que había ido más lejos. Supongo que no puedo tener tanta suerte…

Los ojos de Potter rodaron hacía atrás y se quedó inerte.

Severus miró al chico mientras se preguntaba qué hacer. No podía dejarlo ahí. En realidad, no tenía duda de que Lily jamás lo perdonaría si lo dejaba ahí dónde cualquiera podría encontrarlo.

Llevarlo con Dumbledore o Voldemort no era opción. Ambos querían acabar con el chico y eso era algo que no podía permitir. Había invertido muchos años manteniéndolo a salvo, o al menos intentándolo.

Frunciendo el ceño Severus se agachó y tomó al muchacho entre sus brazos, como lo haría con un niño.

—Dile esto a alguien y haré tu vida miserable—. La única respuesta que recibió fue un murmullo bajo mientras Potter se acurrucaba más cerca de él. El hombre rodó los ojos—. Son los ojos, tienes los mismos ojos de Lily. Es la única razón por la que hago esto. No creas que de repente me he puesto suave.

Con una mirada alrededor para asegurarse que nadie los veía, Severus desapareció con el chico. No dudaba que la desaparición de Potter pronto sería notada, si es que no lo había sido ya. Eso sólo le daba más razones para volver a casa.

Se apareció directamente en su sala.

—¡Flubby, ven acá!

Con un "plop" su viejo elfo doméstico apareció.

—El amo maestro de Pociones Snape llamó, ¿qué puede hacer Flubby por el amo maestro de Pociones Snape?

Severus rodó los ojos ante las palabras de su elfo. Pese a sus muchos intentos la criatura se rehusaba a llamarlo por su nombre.

—Prepara una de las habitaciones de invitados en el segundo piso, la más cercana a la mía. Antes de que lo hagas tráeme algunas pociones de mi alacena para curar al mocoso.

Flubby desapareció con otro "plop" y Severus marchó hacia el sofá, colocó al chico ahí y luego dio un paso atrás para observarlo bien. Para su sorpresa Potter gimió de dolor y entonces lo levitó, así quedó flotando sobre el sofá.

El hijo de Lily había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vio; aquél día en Hogwarts le había dado detención por correr en el pasillo. Ahora lucía más parecido a Lily, cosa que no debería ser posible. El mocoso se había dejado crecer el cabello y ya no se veía tan descontrolado. Le recordaba el largo y rojo cabello de Lily cuando ambos habían sido niños. También ayudaba que el chico no usara esos horribles anteojos. Eran muy parecidos a los que usaba su padre. Pero Severus suponía que tendría que conseguirle unos nuevos, después de todo el chico sin anteojos era tan ciego como un murciélago.

Sonrió ligeramente ante su pequeña broma. El "murciélago de las mazmorras" comparando al "chico dorado" con un murciélago. Qué ironía.

Poniéndose serio volvió su atención a su paciente. Como Maestro de Pociones tuvo que aprender lo básico de Sanación antes de comenzar su educación. Cierto, no era tan bueno como Madame Pomfrey, pero era mejor que nada. Y no era como si el muchacho estuviera en condiciones de quejarse.

Con un movimiento de varita Severus desapareció la túnica del chico, y fueron sólo los años de entrenamiento los que evitaron que mostrara algún tipo de reacción ante lo que vio. Dejó la ropa interior en su lugar decidiéndo evitarle a ambos la vergonzosa situación si el chico despertaba. Además sabía que Voldemort no violaba. Matar y torturar era aprobado, pero nadie violaba a otro sin sufrir un castigo después. Claro que no podían decirle a todo el mundo que no violaban, supuestamente eran los malos. Pero eso no evitaba su furia si eran culpados por esos crímenes.

Moretones cubrían el pecho y la espalda del chico. Al parecer había recibido una buena paliza antes de huir. ¿Y cómo lo había hecho? Severus tendría que preguntárselo una vez que despertara. Lucius no tendría una falla así en sus protecciones. Por lo que sabía las protecciones habían sido hechas por una reconocido maestro en ellas llamado Evan James. Aunque ambos trabajan en cosas distintas, Severus admiraba mucho el trabajo del otro. Si sólo sus estudiantes pudieran hacer un trabajo tan minucioso.

Negó con la cabeza volviendo al chico. Lo sanaría y luego vería qué hacer con él. No sería nada bueno que el señor Oscuro o cualquier otra persona se enterara que hospeada al Niño Que Vivió. Las consecuencias serían graves.

Por suerte era muy difícil que alguien lo molestara. Dumbledore le había dado un tiempo libre en el colegio ya que le había informado que el señor Oscuro le solicitó una poción. Por supuesto que Dumbledore le ordenó que se asegurara de hacer algo para que la poción fallara. Severus se había limitado a asentir sin acceder a nada en realidad. Pero no estaba tan loco como para hacer algo malo en una de las pociones de Voldemort.

El señor Oscuro había prometido que nadie le molestaría hasta que la poción estuviera terminada. Eso significaba que tenía más o menos tres semanas. Tiempo suficiente para averiguar qué hacer con Potter.

Suspirando tomó uno de los frascos que Flubby había puesto en la mesita frente al sofá. La poción era espesa y de un color púrpura. Eso aseguraría que el chico siguiera durmiendo mientras lo examinaba. Con más gentileza de lo acostumbrado Severus abrió la boca del muchacho y le dio la poción mientras masajeaba con cuidado su garganta para que la tragara.

Cuando la poción fue consumida el hombre tomó su varita e hizo un hechizo de diagnóstico que había visto usar innumerables veces a Madame Pomfrey. Muchas de esas veces habían sido en sus años de colegio, cuando él y los merodeadores tenían uno de sus encuentros. Por suerte él no había sido el único que terminaba en la enfermería. Apareció un pergamino y una pluma y comenzó a escribir. Apenas terminó tomó el pergamino y comenzó a leer:

—Una costilla fracturada, moretones en la espalda y pecho y… ¿qué es esto?—. Severus frunció el ceño y sus ojos se posaron en la figura que dormía pacíficamente en el aire— Usted, señor Potter, tiene muchas cosas qué responder cuando despierte. Pero antes de que eso suceda me encargaré de las cosas que puedo arreglar.

Era una suerte que no lo hubieran lanzado un Crucio.

Unas horas después Severus finalmente pudo guardar su varita al terminar de sanar al muchacho. Al menos había hecho lo que pudo; los moretones ya no estaban y la costilla estaba casi sana. Potter tendría que tener cuidado los próximos días, ya que no tenía a la mano alguna poción que sanara hueso de inmediato. Quizá sería suficiente para mantenerlo en cama, aunque honestamente lo dudaba.

Aún estaba el problema de sus pulmones. Tendría que preguntarle sobre ello cuando despertara. Pero hasta entonces se aseguraría de que descansara. Estaba seguro de que Potter sería complicado de manejar una vez despierto. Ojalá no fuera antes del amanecer, él también necesitaba dormir.

Mágicamente vistió al chico con pijama, no quería que pensara que su antiguo profesor lo había visto casi desnudo. Claro que el pijama era verde Slytherin con botones plateados. Si Potter se quedaría en su casa se vestiría como él, Severus, deseara.

Con un cansado suspiro el hombre tomó al chico en brazos y subió las escaleras.

—Eres demasiado ligero para tu edad. ¿Acaso no comes, Potter?—. Por supuesto, no obtuvo respuesta. Pero eso no le impidió seguir hablando— Cuando despiertes habrás deseado quedarte con el señor Oscuro. De eso me voy a asegurar. Y voy a averguar qué tienen de malo tus pulmones. Nadie en mi casa anda enfermo; encontraré una cura, puedes contar con eso.

Colocó al chico en la cama de la habitación que Flubby le había preparado. Lo cubrió con una manta, pero sólo porque no quería que despertara a mitad de la noche porque estaba congelado.

—Es increíble que alguien tan molesto pueda lucir tan joven e inocente cuando duerme.

Después de lanzar un hechizo que le avisaría cuando Potter despertara, Severus dejó la habitación y cerró la puerta. Le echaría una mirada a la poción que estaba cocinándose en el sótano antes de acostarse. Esperaba poder dormir toda la noche antes de que el mocoso lo despertara.

Una vez más se preguntó por qué no le habían informado sobre la captura de Potter. Normalmente no le guardaban secretos. Quizá era porque se sabía que haría algo para salvarlo de una muerte segura; también podía ser que el señor Oscuro les había dicho que no lo molestaran mientras preparaba la poción.

Sin importar la razón, Severus se aseguraría de que el hijo de Lily estuviera protegido. Por lo menos eso podía hacer por su amiga de la infancia. Seguramente ella estaría horrorizada al ver el estado en que su hijo se encontraba. Por suerte ella nunca se enteraría.

**Debido a problemas personales, todas mis traducciones van a estar detenidas por lo menos tres semanas, sólo termine este capítulo a insistencia de mi hija, espero que ese tiempo me alcance para arreglar todo lo que necesito, espero su comprensión y apoyo. Gracias. Tengan paciencia porque volveré.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Autor: HuskyWalker**

**Beta: LatexoHPo**

Capítulo 8

Lo primero que Harry notó cuando despertó fue que el dolor había desaparecido. Respiró profundamente, disfrutando del hecho de que podía hacerlo sin sentir dolor. Al parecer alguien había sido bueno con él y lo sanó mientras estaba inconsciente.

Abrió los ojos, rodó fuera de la cama en la que había dormido y aterrizó en el suelo con un golpe seco. Se quedó donde estaba y observó lo que al parecer, si no se equivocaba, era la habitación de un niño. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un suave tono azul, y ubicados alrededor había ositos y viejos juguetes, cosas con las que parecía un padre había jugado con su hijo si hubiera nacido en una familia muggle.

Lentamente y esperando que su anfitrión no lo hubiera escuchado despertarse pese al bullicio que había hecho, se sentó. En la habitación había una buena mezcla de juguetes para niños y libros para alguien de su edad. Recordaba haber visto alguno de esos libros en la segunda habitación de Dudley. Su primo nunca se molestó en leerlos, pero eso no significaba que él, Harry, no lo había hecho. Simplemente se aseguró de que nadie se enterara de que los leía para que no se lo quitaran.

Mirando alrededor se fijó en una ventana, y por lo que veía parecía ser medio día. Se acercó a la ventana, quería saber dónde estaba, se apoyó en el alfeizar. Donde quiera que estuviera, el lugar tenía un gran jardín, y aunque no estaba tan ordenado como los de Privet Drive, no parecía tener ninguna planta inútil a la vista.

—¿Qué cree que está haciendo afuera de la cama, señor Potter?

Harry se giró con la mano levantada, listo para lanzar una maldición. Cualquiera que lo conociera en esos días era un posible enemigo. Después de todo lo que había vivido no correría el riesgo de relajarse.

Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio al profesor Snape, el idiota grasiento de Hogwarts, el murciélago de las mazmorras, y cualquier otro apodo que se le hubiera ocurrido a los estudiantes a través del tiempo, parado en la puerta.

Su cuerpo se tensó y se preparó para huir o pelear. Severus Snape probablemente era una de las personas más peligrosas con las que se pudo haber encontrado. No tenía idea de si Snape estaba con Dumbledore o Voldemort, aunque en realidad no había gran diferencia. Sin importar con quién lo entregara el hombre, terminaría en una cosa: Harry muerto. La única diferencia sería el tiempo y lo doloroso que sería.

—Así que la celebridad del mundo mágico al fin a decidido unirse al mundo de los vivos.

Harry se quedó de pie, tenso, sin molestarse en responder. Snape no era peor que otras personas que había enfrentado en el pasado. El hombre vestía ropa muggle, algo que Harry nunca pensó ver y vivir para contarlo. Claro que aún no sabía si viviría, y no era como si tuviera a alguien a quien contárselo.

—Snape, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?— habló al fin.

—Es Profesor Snape, Potter. Y ya que ésta es mi casa tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí.

Harry se quedó mirando al hombre.

—¿Cómo llegué aquí y dónde estoy exactamente?

Snape ignoró la pregunta y dio un paso enfrente. Harry caminó hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared.

—Siéntate en la cama, Potter, para echarte una mirada. Sería una lástima que destuyeras todo mi duro trabajo.

Harry bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

—Deme una buena razón para confiar en usted… profesor. ¿Qué lo detiene para entregarme a Dumbledore o a Voldemort? Es seguro que cualquiera de sus amos lo recompensaría por entregarme.

Fue el turno de Snape para bufar.

—Yo cuidaría mis palabras si fuera tú. Mientras estés bajo mi cuidado harás lo que yo mande.

Harry resopló manteniendo un ojo vigilante sobre el profesor. No confiaba en que el hombre no lo atacara cuando le quitara los ojos de encima aunque fuera un breve momento.

—No puede obligarme a estar aquí si no quiero.

—Está bien, si es así como quieres que sea. ¡Flubby!

Sonó un "plop" y un viejo elfo apareció entre los dos magos.

—¿Qué puede hacer Flubby por el amo maestro de Pociones Snape?

El ver el rostro del hombre cuando el elfo dijo tal título provocó una risa disimulada en Harry. Desafortunadamente llamó la atención de Snape de nuevo hacia él. Harry supo que la sonrisa de medio lado en ese rostro cetrino no significaría nada bueno para él.

—El señor Potter está enfermo, pero no tiene el suficiente cerebro para saber lo que es bueno para él. Quiero que lo acuestes y te asegures de que se quede en la cama.

Flubby se giró para mirarlo, y Harry supo entonces cómo se sintieron Ron y los gemelos cuando la señora Weasley los regañó aquél verano anterior a su segundo año, cuando lo liberaron de los Dursley.

—El joven mago Potter se quedara en cama como el amo maestro de Pociones Snape ha ordenado— sentenció Flubby chasqueando los dedos.

Harry se encontró repentinamente flotando en el aire, de espaldas e incapaz de moverse.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Bájame ahora o vas a lamentarlo! ¡Snape, no tiene derecho a mantener aquí si no quiero!

—¿Y qué harás al respecto, Potter? Aunque pudieras hacer magia no haría diferencia. Es una de las razones por las que los elfos domésticos son utilizados para tratar a pacientes difíciles en San Mungo. Cuando se les ordena pueden impedir que el mago o bruja realice magia con el fin de que no se lastimen. Y en estos momentos sólo te lastimarías si te levantas y comienzas a caminar en lugar de estar acostado.

Harry rodó los ojos mientras era devuelto a la cama. Uno siempre podía confiar en que Snape volvería cualquier cosa una lección. Algo que tenía en común con Hermione.

Flubby lo cubrió hasta la garganta y se marchó después de cerciorarse de que no había nada más qué hacer. Todo ese tiempo ignorando las miradas de furia y los gritos de Harry para que lo dejara libre.

Snape se sentó en una silla que parecía bastante cómoda, la ubicó a lado de la cama. Harry, que aún no podía moverse, dejó de gritar y ahora se limitaba a fulminar con la mirada al hombre. Incluso ahora no sabía a qué bando pertenecía Snape. Sin importar cuál, dudaba que significara algo bueno para él. Ninguno de los dos habló por un largo rato. Harry comenzó a desear que el hombre dijera algo, aunque sólo fuera para romper el silencio.

—Dime, Potter, ¿cómo escapaste de la mansión Malfoy? Sé con seguridad que todo el lugar ha sido protegido para que nadie pueda salir de allí sin el permiso del actual jefe de familia, cosa que es seguro que tú no tenías.

Harry rodó los ojos y habría cruzado los brazos si fuera capaz de hacerlo.

—En realidad no fue tan difícil. Sólo tuve que hacer que las protecciones me viera como un invitado indeseado y ellas me echaron. Claro que no sabía que sólo me echarían fuera de las mismas protecciones. Estaban hechas para enviar a la gente mucho más lejos, pero creo que fue porque no han sido actualizadas en mucho tiempo—. Dándose cuenta de su error palideció drásticamente—. Lo que quise decir es… ¿sabe?… fue suerte. Fue pura y llana suerte que pudiera huir como todas las otras veces que me he enfrentado a Voldemort—. Incluso a Harry le sonó plano y supo que era imposible que Snape le creyese.

Se atrevió a mirar a Snape. El hombre lo observaba en silencio y con una ceja levantada. Harry sabía por sus clases de Pociones que la ceja levantada no era una buena señal. Normalmente terminaba con él en detención y Gryffindor con muchos puntos menos.

—Sugiero que comiences a explicarte, Potter, porque ninguno de los dos dejara ésta habitación hasta que lo hagas. Y si no me lo dices, simplemente usaré legeremancia para echarle un vistazo a tus recuerdos.

Harry suspiró. Era mucho mejor hablar antes que permitir que Snape violara su mente. Así al menos podría decidir lo que el profesor sabría.

—Quiero un juramento inquebrantable, antes de que diga nada— sentenció. Se removió cuando Snape se inclinó en la silla, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—¿Y qué es tan importante que necesitas un juramento de mí? Incluso me sorprende que sepas sobre ello. Supongo que fue Granger quien te lo dijo.

Harry se negó a caer en la trampa. Tuvo años para madurar.

—Quiero un juramento o no hablaré.

Ahora fue el turno de Snape para rodar los ojos.

—Muy bien, Potter. Aunque sería más fácil usar legeremancia dejaré que me cuentes lo sucedido. Así no tendré que tomar algo para el dolor después de estar en tu vacía cabeza. Pero déjame advertirte, si esta es otra de tus bromas, estarás limpiando calderos hasta el día en que te gradúes—. Snape se detuvo, mirando brevemente a otro lugar antes de volver a fijar sus ojos en Harry—. Yo, Severus Tobias Snape, juro guardar el secreto que Harry James Potter está a punto de confiarme, que así sea.

—Que así sea. Profesor Snape, por favor acomódese en la silla y relájese, está a punto de tener el viaje de su vida.

)00(

Reuniendo sus cosas, Draco dejó del salón de clases seguido de cerca por Pansy y Blaise. Crabbe y Goyle habían sido retenidos por el nuevo profesor para recibir información sobre su detención. Draco había perdido la cuenta de cuántas habían recibido hasta ahora.

Mucho había cambiado desde que Severus dejó Hogwarts para llevar a cabo las órdenes del señor Oscuro. Y un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras fue asignado; lamentablemente era del Ministerio y tan malo, si no peor, que Umbridge. Esta vez no estaba Potter para tomar la carga de la ira del profesor, así que todos sufrían con ella.

Ahora que Severus no estaba, el profesor Slughorn, nuevo profesor de Pociones, actuaba como el Jefe de Casa de Slytherin. Por lo que Draco veía, y sabía que varias serpientes compartían su opinión, el hombre no era apto para esa posición. Severus era duro con los alumnos de las demás casas en un intento de compensar el trato injusto que los otros profesores le daban a la Casa Slytherin. Cada vez que lo necesitaban, fuera por una poción, una conversación o porque algún niño de primero echaba de menos su hogar, la puerta de Severus estaba abierta para ellos siempre.

El profesor Slughorn no era para nada como Severus. El hombre se enfocaba en aquellos que tenían talento para algo, mientras los demás eran ignorados. El sólo pensar en eso hacía rabiar a Draco.

—Miren esto. Tres pequeñas serpientes solas. ¿Acaso tu padre ha fallado otra de las misiones de Quien Tú Sabes, Malfoy? Apuesto a que adora arrodillarse y besar el borde de su túnica.

El pasillo estaba bloqueado por un grupo de Gryffindor. La comadreja, la sangre sucia, Thomas y Finnigan. Draco pudo ver a Longbottom parado más allá del resto. Era muy probable que el chico hubiera sido obligado por sus propios compañeros para estar ahí. No sería una sorpresa para Draco si ese era el caso.

—Es interesante lo mucho que pareces saber sobre cómo saludar al señor Oscuro. Uno podría cuestionarse en qué lado de la guerra estás.

—¡Cállate, chico hurón! Me tratarás con el respeto que merezco, serpiente asquerosa.

Draco miró sus uñas como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo.

—Bueno, me encantaría quedarme a conversar, pero después de la muerte de Potter, ya no es lo mismo. Tus insultos son viejos y faltos de calidad. Al igual que el resto de tu familia.

—¡Retira lo dicho, hurón!

Una varita le apuntó a Draco y éste bufó.

—Piénsalo bien, comadreja. No te gustaría una repetición de segundo año, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo se siente, Granger, besar a alguien que ha tenido babosas en la boca?… ¿Sabes qué? No me respondas, de verdad no quiero saber.

Los rostros de Weasley y Granger se pusieron de un fuerte tono rojo. De repente Draco y su grupo encontraron tres varitas más apuntándolos, mientras Longbottom parecía a punto de desmayarse. Draco de verdad esperaba que el chico lo hiciera, al menos así tendría una excusa por no haber participado cuando los demás Gryffindor le preguntaran por qué no se unía a ellos.

—Creo que sería mejor que todos sigan caminando. Tienen más clases y no sería algo bueno que llegaran tarde. Avancen, esta vez no tomaré puntos de ninguna casa.

El profesor Slughorn estaba de pie tras los Slytherin, Draco se giró para mirarlo. Confiaba en que Pansy y Blaise le cubrieran la espalda, aunque dudaba que alguno de los Gryffindor se atevieran a hacer algo con el profesor enfrente.

—Hola, profesor Slughorn. Los Gryffindor fueron muy amables en mostrarme sus varitas. Verá, intento averiguar cómo el material usado en la varita la afecta.

El profesor le miró con un brillo de interés en los ojos.

—Quizá estés pensando en una carrera como hacedor de varitas. Si quieres puedo hablar con Ollivander por ti. Por lo que sé no tiene aprendiz en estos momentos.

Draco asintió, aunque no estaba interesado en ser hacedor de varitas.

—Estoy verdaderamente honrado de que haga algo así por mí. Pero quizá sería mejor esperar hasta que esté seguro sobre mi futuro. Después de todo, Ollivander probablemente es una persona muy ocupada.

—Por supuesto, muchacho. Pero cuando tomes una decisión…

—Me aseguraré de que usted sea el primero en saberlo, profesor.

Cuando Slughorn finalmente los dejó ir los Gryffindor ya se habían marchado. Los Slytherin, incorporados ya Crabbe y Goyle, se apresuraron a su próxima clase sin que se notara que estuvieran corriendo.

Era Historia de la Magia, y ya que el profesor Binns aún la enseñaba, eran libres de sentarse atrás y conversar. Era poco probable que alguien intentara escuchar lo que decían, ya que la mayoría dormía o estaba sumido en sus propias conversaciones. De todas formas Pansy lanzó un hechizo para no ser notados, nadie les prestaría atención.

—No puedo creer el comportamiento de los Gryffindor. Desde que Potter murió han sido un dolor en el trasero. Dudo que puedan ser peores.

Por suerte no había Gryffindor en esa clase. Y los Hufflepuff estaban demasiado asustados como tratar de escucharlos. Eso era lo bueno de estar con ellos en esa clase. Al menos estaban tranquilos para planear como querían. Draco bufó al tener que lidiar con aquellos en Pociones. Se imaginó que harían estallar más calderos que Longbottom.

—¿Alguien encontró algo útil sobre Evan James?— comenzó Blaise. Al igual que todos quería saber más sobre la persona que sus padres buscaban.

Pansy aclaró su garganta y puso un papel en el escritorio que Draco, Blaise y ella compartían. Crabe y Goyle, sentados un poco más allá, ya estaban completamente dormidos. Draco les contaría después de qué habían hablado.

—Recibí carta de mi madre. Dice que Evan James fue un hacedor de protecciones, que vivió en Hogsmeade hace cincuenta años. No hay documentos de él antes de que fuera hospitalizado por ser atacado por un muggle en Londres justo antes de Navidad. Después de eso los Aurores lo visitaron en San Mungo. Los documentos dicen que era un huérfano de América, sus padres eran originarios de Gran Bretaña, pero se mudaron a los Estados Unidos donde fueron asesinados después. Creció con parientes muggles, que murieron cuando Grindelwald atacó el pueblo donde vivían. Se vino a Gran Bretaña, y adoptó a su único pariente vivo: Tom Sorvolo Ryddle.

Draco frunció el ceño, golpeando con sus dedos la mesa.

—Conozco ese nombre. Lo escuché hace algunos años.

Fue Blaise quien recordó el nombre.

—La Cámara de los Secretos. Ryddle fue quien atrapó a la persona que supuestamente abrió la Cámara. Su nombre está en la Sala de Trofeos.

El heredero Malfoy frunció más el ceño, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente al tratar de recordar el trofeo; ahora que Blaise lo mencionó, recordó haberlo visto. Era pequeño y estaba ubicado en la parte trasera, como si alguien hubiera intentando esconderlo de la vista.

—¡Ey! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?— inquirió Draco sobándose el brazo en el que Pansy lo había golpeado. La chica resopló y se cruzó de brazos.

—Eso te enseñará a escucharme cuando esté hablando. Eras tú quien quería saber más sobre ese tipo ahora en lugar de esperar a las vacaciones de invierno para preguntarle a tu bisabuelo.

Draco se encogió de hombros sabiendo que la chica realmente no estaba ofendida. Y si lo estaba no era algo que un poco de chocolate no pudiera arreglar. Eso, y tiempo a solas con su novio, Blaise, probablemente la pondrían de bueno humor nuevamente. Se estremeció. Se prometió mantenerse alejado de los dormitorios esa noche. De repente la Sala Común le pareció un lugar mucho mejor para dormir en lugar de tener que escuchar a los dos amantes.

—Como estaba diciendo: Evan puso protecciones alrededor de varios hogares de familias sangrepura. Incluida la de Nott y la tuya, Draco. Al parecer era amigo muy cercano de tu bisabuelo—. El rubio asintió, eso ya lo sabía por las conversaciones con el retrato de su pariente—. Murió cuando Grindelwald atacó Hogsmeade, poco antes de que Dumbledore lo derrotara. Bueno, sabemos que en realidad no murió aunque el viejo dijera haberlo visto morir. Así que algo sucedió que lo hizo desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra por cincuenta años.

Draco volvió a asentir, esta vez lentamente, mientras pensaba en lo que había sucedido y cómo Dumbledore estuvo involucrado. Podía pensar en varios escenarios, el señor James de alguna manera le hizo creer a Dumbledore que Grindelwald lo había matado y luego desapareció. Pero eso dejaba una pregunta: ¿Por qué nadie lo había visto antes? ¿O acaso él pensó que ya era seguro aparecer porque todos quienes le conocían ya estaban muertos?

También podía ser que Dumbledore fuera el culpable. Ya que el viejo había sido víctima de muchas de las bromas del señor James y podía ser que hubiera decidido vengarse. Quizá Dumbledore había mantenido capturado a Evan James y lo escondió todos esos años, y ahora al fin pudo huir. ¿Pero entonces por qué no había buscado al señor Oscuro?

Tantas interrogantes comenzaban a darle dolor de cabeza, aunque no lo mostró. Después de todo, un Slytherin nunca mostraba cualquier debilidad, los enemigos podían usarlo en su contra.

El jadeo de Pansy sacó a Draco de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Encontraste qué le sucedió y por qué desapareció?— susurró frenético, mientras se acercaba a ella junto con Blaise, para asegurarse de que nadie escuchara lo que decían pese al hechizo. Era mejor asegurarse. Pansy negó con la cabeza y Draco comenzó a irritarse y, se atrevería a decirlo, ponerse nervioso. La chica tenía el mismo brillo maniaco en los ojos que cuando andaba de compras. Draco sabía que no significaba nada bueno, pero aún quería saber lo que pasaba.

—¡Ese hombre tenía al más dulce gatito negro!

Draco no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, aunque se aseguró de que la chica no lo viera. A veces se preguntaba por qué intentaba comprender a las chicas. Simplemente eran demasiado extrañas y daban miedo.

)00(

—Y ahora usted probablemente comprenderá por qué no puedo quedarme aquí— dijo Harry terminando su historia mientras cruzaba los brazos. Había recuperado la movilidad de su cuerpo mientras hablaba y ahora estaba sentado en la cama.

Snape lo observaba en silencio, Harry se removió bajo esa mirada.

—¿Quieres que crea que fuiste alcanzado por la maldición asesina, fuiste enviado en el tiempo, te hiciste llamar Evan James y adoptaste a Tom Ryddle, que en realidad es el señor Oscuro. Luego luchaste contra Grindelwald, lo mataste sólo para ser asesinado por Dumbledore, que era el amante de Grindelwald y quería venganza. Después él tomó el honor por lo que tú habías hecho. ¿Y esta vez la maldición asesina te trajo de vuelta a nuestro tiempo?

Cuando Snape lo decía de ese modo hasta Harry encontraba difícil creer su propia historia.

—Sí, es más o menos lo que pasó.

Cuando una de las cejas de Snape se elevó, Harry supo que no le gustaría lo que le diría el hombre.

—Aunque no me has explicado qué tienen de malo tus pulmones o por qué toses sangre. Aunque creo que están relacionados.

Harry se puso colorado. Había tenido un ataque mientras contaba la historia. Y claro que había sido imposible esconderlo de Snape, el hombre tenía ojos de halcón. Ahora el hombre ya sabía que había algo malo con sus pulmones. Harry no supo cómo había logrado averiguarlo, pero sospechaba que Snape lo había examinado a conciencia la noche anterior.

—Para ser honesto, no tengo idea de qué pueda estar mal. Comencé a tener estos ataques de tos cuando viajé al pasado. Luego cuando me encontré con Grindelwald y Dumbledore en el Callejón Knockturn comencé a toser sangre. Y ahora que regresé los ataques se han vuelto más frecuentes.

Snape asintió y le dedicó una mirada pensativa; como si Harry fuera un nuevo y desconocido ingrediente y el profesor estuviera intentando descifrar en qué poción podría utilizarlo.

—Tengo algunas teorías sobre lo que pudo causar esto. Claro que tendrás que quedarte aquí hasta que pueda probarlas y encuentre una cura.

Harry, que ya se estaba levantando de la cama, fulminó con la mirada al profesor.

—¿Escuchó lo que le dije? Tengo que salvar a Remus antes de que Greyback le haga algo y luego debo encargarme de Dumbledore.

Una fuerte mano se cerró sobre su brazo y lo regresó a la cama.

—¡No irás a ninguna parte sin mi permiso y eso no sucederá hasta que encuentre una cura! Después de todo se lo debo…— se detuvo Snape antes de decir algo más.

—¿Qué? ¿Usted le debe algo a alguien? ¿Quién es y qué le debe a esa persona?

Harry era incapaz de contener su curiosidad, así que ni siquiera lo intentó.

—Ten cuidado, Potter, o Gryffindor se encontrará en puntos negativos cuando regrese.

Harry bufó no permitiéndose sentirse amenazado por el maestro de Pociones.

—¿Y a mí qué me importa? Ya no estudio allí. Se supone que estoy muerto. Aunque por otro lado, si Binns puede seguir enseñando… ¿Por qué un estudiante muerto no podría seguir estudiando?

Por un instante Harry creyó ver a Snape sonreír. Fue una sonrisa tan pequeña y tan rápida que no estuvo seguro de haberla visto realmente. Decidió ignorar aquello por el momento. Pensar en Snape sonriendo daba mucho miedo.

El silencio entre los dos fue interrumpido por un "plop" cuando Flubby apareció en la habitación.

—El amo maestro de Pociones Snape es requerido en el laboratorio. La poción de olor extraño está haciendo ruidos raros y Flubby no está seguro si la extraña poción deba hacer eso.

Una breve mirada al rostro de Snape le mostró a Harry un breve destello de molestia que enseguida desapareció.

—Está bien, iré a ver la poción, Flubby— dijo el hombre, en un segundo volvió su atención a Harry—. Potter, ¿tienes tan poco cerebro que crees que puedes huir de aquí apenas te dé la espalda?—. Aunque sabía que era infantil, Harry no respondió, fulminó con la mirada al profesor. Snape se veía cansado y agregó—. Está bien. Flubby, asegúrate de que Potter no pueda salir de la cama. Está enfermo y no entiende que debe escuchar a sus mayores.

Los ojos de Flubby se volvieron imposiblemente grandes al mirar al joven mago en la cama.

—Joven amo mago, debería escuchar al amo maestro de Pociones Snape. El amo maestro de Pociones Snape puede curarlo todo. Una vez la barriga de Flubby dolía mucho y el amo maestro de Pociones Snape le dio a Flubby una poción pegajosa que lo curó.

—Suficiente, Flubby.

El elfo doméstico agachó la cabeza.

—Flubby lo lamenta amo maestro de Pociones Snape. Flubby será bueno.

El elfo doméstico chasqueó los dedos y Harry sintió que sus músculos se relajaban, mientras caía de vuelta a la cama y era incapaz de moverse.

—Recuerda, Potter: aunque puedas hacer magia sin varita, no te ayudará mientras estás bajo la magia de un elfo doméstico. Es algo muy positivo que prefieran servir a los magos, con facilidad podrían tomar el control del mundo mágico.

—¡No!— Harry intentó moverse, pese a que sus músculos se sentían como mantequilla derretida— ¡Libéreme, maldición! ¡Es en serio, Snape!

—Estoy seguro de que así es, Potter— dijo el hombre levantándose de la silla—. Y lo haré… en la mañana—. Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, esperando en silencio que un rayo lo alcanzara. Claro que si eso pasaba entonces no podría huir debido al encantamiento que le había puesto el elfo—. Puedes protestar o gritar todo lo que quieras, Potter, pero no servirá de nada. Nadie sabe que estás aquí, así que nadie puede liberarte. Te quedarás aquí el tiempo que yo lo desee. Considera esto la detención que te prometí para cuando comenzara el año escolar.

Snape salió rápidamente de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él.

—¡Vuelve, Snape! ¡Idiota grasiento! ¡Tienes tanto miedo de enfrentarme que decides huir! ¡NARIZÓN!

)00(

El sonido de la voz del chico lo siguió todo el camino hasta el laboratorio ubicado en el sótano. Apenas cerró la puerta el ruido se detuvo y Severus respiró aliviado.

Potter fue más fácil de manejar de lo que había pensado. Claro que no esperaba que fuera así todo el tiempo. Probablemente el mocoso pronto encontraría la manera de salir de la cama y se colaría por toda su casa, metiendo la nariz en todos los lugares en los que no era bienvenido. Por suerte podría usar a Flubby para mantener al chico de vuelta a la cama cuando eso sucediera.

Él mismo ya había estado bajo el cuidado del elfo, y el recuerdo aún lo estremecía. Fue una ocasión en que había estado tan absorto en una poción nueva que olvidó por completo cuidar de sí mismo, e ignoró todos los intentos de Flubby de llamar su atención.

Aquello terminó con Flubby llamando a Narcissa y Lucius. Entonces se vio obligado a quedarse en cama una semana e incluso después sus dos amantes no lo dejaron solo por bastante tiempo. Fue frustrante, por decirlo suavemente. Y Lucius y Narcissa todavía iban a verlo de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Por suerte el señor Oscuro les ordenó que no fuera molestado, y sabía que sus amantes obedecerían esas órdenes.

Suspirando, Severus volvió su atención a la poción que hervía en un gran caldero. Era delicada y por lo tanto sólo le permitía a Flubby observarla cuando había algo que no podía posponer. El elfo le informaría cuando la poción llegara a un punto crítico o tenía que añadírsele otro ingrediente.

Severus sabía que no debía arruinar la poción. No habría manera de que Voldemort no lo castigara si algo malo sucedía. Era una de las razones por las que no le había dicho al mocoso Potter en qué tipo de poción trabajaba. Conociendo a Potter probablemente le echaría algo que la arruinaría sin importarle lo que sucediera con aquellos a su alrededor.

Con un bufido cortó en rodajas los ojos de dragón y los añadió a la poción. Observó cómo la poción cambió de púrpura a un gris acero y respiró profundamente. Hasta el momento no había tenido problemas, pero esa había sido la parte fácil. En los estados posteriores la poción demandaría toda su concentración. Cuando llegara a ese punto haría que Flubby se asegurara de que Potter no tuviera la oportunidad de molestarlo.

Viendo que todo estaba como debía, Severus dejó el laboratorio. Cuando cerró la puerta se dio cuenta de que Potter había dejado de gritar. Probablemente el mocoso se había metido en problemas pese a que Flubby había usado su magia. Potter llamaba los problemas como las abejas a la miel.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando recordó el ataque que Ha… Potter había tenido cuando le contó su historia, cosa que aún sonaba increíble para él. Al principio sólo pudo ser capaz de obervar cómo el chico tosía. Cuando la sangre salió de la boca del mocoso su entrenamiento entró en funcionamiento. Desafortunadamente no hubo mucho que pudiera hacer para ayudarlo. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue asegurarse de que el chico no muriera e intentó fijaste en la mayor cantidad posible de datos. Trataría de averiguar qué estaba mal con Potter después de la cena. Y una vez que supiera qué era, buscaría una cura.

Le debía a Lily cuidar de su hijo.

Abriendo la puerta miró dentro de la habitación y casi sonrió. Al parecer la magia de Flubby había dejado de funcionar, pero no importaba por el momento. Potter estaba profundamente dormido, y si Severus no lo supiera, habría creído que lucía inocente. El chico estaba acostado de espaldas con un brazo sobre su cabeza, las mantas yacían en el suelo. El hombre estaba a punto de marcharse, pero cambió de opinión. Entró en silencio a la habitación y se detuvo frente a la cama. Potter no despertó, cosa que no le sorprendió. El chico parecía medio muerto.

Severus se tomó su tiempo observándolo. Al igual que la noche anterior notó lo mucho que el chico había cambiado. El parecido con el torturador de su infancia, James Potter, había disminuido. Ahora que tenía el cabello largo y no se le alborotaba tanto, incluso se preguntó si le acariciaba el cabello se sentiría como el de Lily.

Negó con la cabeza, esperando que ese pensamiento desapareciera. Era imposible que hiciera algo así con el chico Potter.

Pero por otro lado era el hijo de Lily.

Incapaz de resistirlo más se agachó un poco y pasó su mano por esos cabellos. Como si se hubiera quemado se retiró de inmediato. Aunque odiaba admitirlo, el cabello de Potter se sentía muy similar a como se sentía el de Lily. Recordó cómo, cuando eran niños, ella le había permitido pasar las manos por su cabello.

Era difícil de creer que Harry Potter y Evan James eran la misma persona. Desde que conoció sobre el hacerdor de protecciones, Severus admiró el trabajo de aquél hombre. Odió que hubiera muerto tantos años antes de que él naciera. Aquellos cuyas casas habían sido protegidas por Evan James se salvaron de los ataques del señor Oscuro. Pero ahora no estaba seguro de si fue porque Evan James había sido muy bueno en su trabajo, o porque el señor Oscuro no quiso destruir las protecciones que su amante había hecho.

Era algo divertido, y de alguna manera perturbador, saber que el chico Potter se había acostado con el señor Oscuro. Los enemigos habían sido capaces de volverse amantes. Claro que ahora no funcionaría. Si Voldemort se enterara de eso, Severus no tenía duda de que mataría a Potter. Y, desafortunadamente, no podía permitir que sucediera, aunque traicionara todo en lo que creía y a la gente que amaba.

Fulminó con la mirada al chico dormido, incapaz al parecer de causar los problemas que sabía de cierto que el mocoso causaba.

Siguió con el ceño fruncido mientras se agachaba a recoger las mantas y tapaba a Potter hasta la barbilla. Todo el tiempo diciéndose a sí mismo que lo hacía porque no quería que el chico atrapara un resfriado.

… incluso él mismo lo encontró difícil de creer.

)00(

Los cazadores volvían. Remus se quedó atrás, no queriendo unirse al resto de la manada a darles la bienvenida.

Había despertado en la pequeña comunidad hacía cuatro días. Para su asombro se encontró despertando en una cama con pieles que compartía nada más y nada menos que con Fenrir Greyback, el que lo había transformado cuando eran niños.

Al principio estaba enojado y quería marcharse. Pero pronto se percató de que eso no sucedería. Cuando Fenrir no estaba siguiéndolo, alguien más de la manada lo observaba. No lo hacían de manera obvia, pero Remus había vivido bastante en el mundo mágico como para saber cuando era observado. Pasó la mayoría de su tiempo mirando a los cachorros.

Para su sorpresa se encontró con que de verdad le gustaba la vida en la manada. No sólo observaba a los cachorros, también les enseñaba lo que sabía del mundo mágico, de la magia y qué plantas usar cuando estaban lastimados, o de cuáles alejarse a menos que quisieran morir dolorosamente.

Era casi como estar en Hogwarts otra vez, sólo que mejor. Allí sus estudiantes sabían sobre su pequeño problema peludo, y no les importaba. Principalmente porque también tenían el mismo problema, aunque en la manada no era visto como tal.

—¿Me extrañaste?

Una profunda voz sonó cerca de él. Remus se giró deseando tener, una vez más, su varita con él. Normalmente podía confiar en su fuerza de hombre lobo si se encontraba en una situación sin su varita, pero éste no era el caso.

—Fenrir.

El licántropo mayor sonrió y lo envolvió en sus brazos.

—Sé que me extrañaste.

Remus rodó los ojos. Desde que despertó en la habitación de Fenrir, éste actuaba como un cachorrito enamorado alrededor de él. Asumía que tenía que ver con el asunto de las _parejas_ que había leído en los libros. Claro que los libros eran bastante vagos sobre el tema, ya que ningún hombre lobo publicaría algún libro sobre su raza.

—Extraño a Harry.

El gruñido de Fenrir lo interrumpió antes de poder decir más.

—¿Qué quieres con él? Yo soy todo lo que necesitas, no debes pensar en otra pareja, en especial una que no es un hombre lobo.

Remus negó con la cabeza, ignorando la rabia en la voz de Fenrir.

—No lo entiendes. Harry no es algo así. Él es mi… cachorro, creo que esa es la palabra correcta.

La comprensión iluminó los ojos de Fenrir y asintió lentamente.

—Ya que es tu cachorro, veré qué puedo hacer. Pero no te prometo nada. El señor Oscuro anda tras el chico, y mi manada lo sigue. Es la única manera en la que seremos iguales a los magos. Pero ya que significa tanto para ti, haré lo que pueda para asegurarme de que tu cachorro siga con vida una vez el señor Oscuro haya ganado la guerra.

Remus apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Fenrir y cerró los ojos suspirando. Suponía que no era lo mejor que podía conseguir. Ojalá fuera suficiente para que su cachorro siguiera con vida. Harry era lo último que le quedaba de Lily, James y Sirius. No estaba seguro de poder sobrevivir si lo perdía.

**Hola, volví, primero que nada gracias a Naty, sin ti mi alejamiento habría durado mucho más de lo presupuestado, y gracias a todos ustedes por su apoyo y paciencia, aquí estoy de vuelta, quizás no a un cien por ciento, pero vamos en camino. Pasen a ver la nueva traducción que subiré también hoy, me hizo compañía en estos días de hospital, ya que mi acceso a un computador , estaba demasiado limitado, para distraerme, traduje una historia, que es bastante corta, una vez más gracias por todo, byeee**


	9. Chapter 9

Autor: HuskyWalker

Beta: LatexoHPo

Capítulo Nueve.

—¡Maldición, Snape! ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que puedes mantenerme aquí?

La voz de Harry comenzaba a sonar ronca por todo lo que había gritado durante los últimos cuatro días. Al parecer cada vez que Snape se cansaba de sus intentos de escape, hacia que el elfo doméstico lo trasportara a la cama y Harry yacía allí hasta que recuperara el control de su cuerpo una vez más.

Cuando nada sucedió Harry cerró la boca y comenzó a fulminar con la mirada la puerta. Había recuperado el movimiento de su cuerpo hacia quince minutos, sólo para encontrar la puerta cerrada. Y eso significaba que era incapaz de dejar la habitación.

Claro que podía hacer volar la puerta en mil pedazos, pero algo se lo impidió. Hasta ahora el tratamiento de Snape había sido decente, si podía llamarlo así. En vez de encerrarlo en el sótano, el profesor le había dado una habitación para él. También estaba el hecho de que el laboratorio de pociones de Snape estaba en el sótano. Pero además recibía tres comidas al día y no había sido torturado. Era mejor que su estadía en la mansión Malfoy.

Harry se paró de la cama y empezó a recorrer la habitación como un animal enjaulado. Ya había desperdiciado cuatro días en la casa de Spinner's End. Gracias a Flubby averiguó que era el hogar de infancia de Snape. Una pequeña voz en su cabeza le informó que esa habitación probablemente había sido de Snape cuando fue un niño. Pero sin importar cuánto trataba Harry, simplemente no podía imaginar a Snape acostado en esa cama, leyendo uno de esos libros, o jugando con sus juguetes mientras sus padres lo observaban.

Frunció el ceño y se acercó a la ventana para apoyar su frente en el frío vidrio. Aunque aún no había podido salir de la casa, sentía como si conociera cada centímetro del jardín. Una cosa que había notado sobre el pequeño jardín era que habían varias macetas con lilis. La misma flor por la que había sido nombrada su madre. Se preguntó si era una coincidencia o si Snape había plantado él mismo las flores.

Ahora podía ver a Flubby en el jardín, sacando las malas hierbas de las macetas. Parecía ser una rutina. Cada día Snape trabajaba en su poción, Flubby hacia las labores de la casa y Harry trataba de encontrar una manera de huir de ese lugar cuando pensaba que nadie le prestaba atención. Hasta ahora no había tenido éxito

Por lo menos sabía que estaban en un pueblo no mágico ya que había visto pasar varias personas en ropa muggle. Extrañamente parecían no notar al elfo trabajando en el jardín. Harry suponía que habían protecciones alrededor del lugar que impedían que alguien viera algo de naturaleza mágica.

Cuando Flubby levantó la mirada Harry se quedó helado. Aunque no estaba haciendo nada malo esta vez, no pudo evitar sentir como si lo hubieran pillado haciendo algo que no debía. No podía evitar sentirse culpable por todo el trabajo que le había dado al elfo doméstico con sus intentos de escape.

Se alejó de la ventana. Al menos ahora sabía por qué el elfo no había reaccionado a sus gritos. Snape probablemente había mandado a Flubby afuera mientras él usaba el sótano, así ninguno de los dos podría oírlo.

Frunciendo el ceño todavía más, Harry volvió a sentarse en la cama sin saber qué hacer. Ya había tratado de leer los libros pero ninguno de ellos había llamado su atención, había leído la mayoría de ellos en la segunda habitación de Dudley. Ahora estaba tan aburrido que de verdad ansiaba hacer sus tareas. Ya que no tenía ninguno de sus libros de escuela, comenzó a pensar.

Aun no sabía en qué bando de la guerra estaba Snape. Aparentemente el profesor no le era leal a nadie o si no, suponía Harry, ya habría sido entregado a Dumbledore o Voldemort. Pero eso no explicaba por qué el hombre no lo dejaba marchase. Snape al parecer quería sanarlo, pero Harry no podía entender la razón de por qué y eso lo estaba volviendo loco.

Sabía que no serviría de nada preguntarle a Snape, ya lo había tratado y no había funcionado. La única reacción que consiguió fue una ceja elevada y la orden de no meter su nariz en los asuntos que no le incumbían, o se arriesgaba a perderla.

Después de eso decidió no tocar el tema de nuevo. Conocía bien a Snape para saber que el hombre podía muy bien cumplir con su amenaza.

—Así que por fin has decidido dejar de ser un histérico— dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras.

—No, simplemente decidí usar mi energía en algo más útil.

Ni siquiera necesitó darse la vuelta para saber que Snape había levantado una ceja.

—¿Y eso qué puede ser? ¿Destruir mi casa sin usar magia?

Sonriendo se dio la vuelta y miró al maestro de Pociones.

—Planeo la muerte de Dumbledore. Mi último plan involucra un dragón, la mafia rusa y una manzana.

—Ni siquiera voy a preguntar de que se trata el plan. Ahora siéntate en la cama y sácate la polera, ¿o tengo que llamar a Flubby otra vez?

No queriendo estar indefenso en presencia del profesor, Harry hizo lo que le dijeron. Se estremeció ligeramente pese a la temperatura en la habitación cuando se sentó en la cama con el torso desnudo.

Se mantuvo perfectamente quieto mientras Snape le lanzaba el hechizo diagnóstico. El profesor ya lo había hecho varias veces antes, aunque él no entendía para qué. Seriamente dudaba que Snape fuera a encontrar algo de importancia. El hechizo se lo habían lanzado tantas veces que ya no le molestaba la sensación de hormigueo que recorría su cuerpo. Después de todo, no era nada comparado con la maldición Cruciatus.

—Chico idiota, ¿no te dije que me avisaras cuando tuvieras otro de esos ataques?

Harry levantó la cabeza de golpe y entrecerró los ojos.

—No pude hacerlo.

—Quieres decir que eres demasiado arrogante y pensaste que podías lidiar con eso solo.

Ya cansado de la discusión, Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No, tuve el ataque después de que usted hizo que Flubby usara su magia en mí. Aunque hubiera querido, no habría podido pedir ayuda.

Snape se puso casi tan pálido como Malfoy y no dijo ni una palabra. Harry se quedó en silencio y ladeó la cabeza, tratando de averiguar que andaba mal con el profesor.

—Profesor Snape, ¿sucede algo malo? ¿Llamo a Flubby? Puedo asegurarme de que él le traiga cualquier poción que necesite.

El pocionista seguía sin decir nada y Harry comenzó a preocuparse realmente. Era la primera vez que lo veía así.

Lo que estuviera mal Snape pareció sacudírselo mentalmente.

—Bueno, Potter, estoy seguro de que estarás feliz de saber qué ahora tendré que encontrar otra manera de asegurarme que no huyas mientras estoy trabajando en mis pociones. Siéntete orgulloso—. La voz de Snape sonaba molesta, pero además había algo que Harry no pudo definir. Si no fuera porque lo conocía habría dicho que Snape sonaba preocupado.

—¿Y por qué va a dejar de usar a Flubby? No es que me guste ese método, pero no es como si hubiera sucedido algo.

Harry no le iba a decir lo asustado que estuvo cuando comenzó el ataque y se había visto inhabilitado de moverse.

—¿De verdad eres tan estúpido, Potter? Pudiste haberte ahogado al no poder moverte. No permitiré que mueras mientras estás bajo mi cuidado. Dañaría mi reputación como maestro de Pociones el que no pueda encontrar una cura para ti.

—¿Por qué molestarse? Nadie se enterará si es que muero, nadie sabe que estoy aquí.

Lo que iba a decir Snape fue interrumpido por un fuerte gruñido proveniente del estómago de Harry. Éste se sonrojó y se abrazó la barriga sin mirar a Snape.

—Creo que ya es la hora del almuerzo, así que considérate con suerte, Potter. Después de que comas tomarás una poción que preparé. Será el primer paso en tu cura. Sé feliz, serás el primero en quien voy a probarla, y luego tendré que vigilarte de cerca para ver qué efectos tiene en ti.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Harry, no estaba seguro de qué era peor: ser el sujeto de pruebas de Snape o tener que soportar su mal genio más del que ya había soportado.

—¿Vienes, Potter? ¿O de verdad esperas que la comida sea servida mientras estás en cama?

Harry salió presuroso de la habitación y siguió a Snape, asegurándose de mantener su distancia. Aunque el hombre no había mostrado intenciones de lastimarlo hasta ahora, sabía que no debía confiar en él de inmediato. Mucha gente lo había traicionado o le había dado la espalda como para no ser precavido.

Llegaron a la pequeña cocina. Bueno, se suponía que debía ser pequeña pero Harry pensó que Snape había usado algún hechizo para agrandar el lugar. No había otra manera de explicar cómo todo cabía en la diminuta casa. No se sorprendió de ver que la mesa ya estaba puesta. Pequeños sándwiches estaban en un plato al centro de la mesa, donde ambos podrían alcanzarlos. Ya habiendo probado la comida de Flubby, Harry se preguntó cómo Snape lograba mantenerse tan delgado cuando tenía un elfo doméstico que le cocinaba.

Sin una palabra tomaron asiento y comenzaron a comer. De vez en cuando Harry le echaba una ojeada al profesor, sólo para alejar la mirada cuando notaba que el hombre seguía mirándolo con esos penetrantes ojos negros y expresión pensativa.

Apenas terminaron de comer Harry siguió a Snape a la sala.

—Siéntate, Potter.

Mirando con cautela al profesor Harry hizo lo que le pidió y se sentó en el sofá. Snape, aparentemente de la nada, sacó un frasco con una gruesa poción gris en su interior. Harry ya sabía que no sería una experiencia agradable beberla.

—Esta poción no te curará; es el primer paso en lo que espero sea la cura. Con la poca información que me has dado, tendré que ir ajustando la poción con el paso del tiempo, y esperemos avanzar en la dirección correcta.

Harry tomó la poción de la mano de Snape.

—Gracias, aunque todavía creo que está perdiendo su tiempo. No tengo planeado quedarme tanto.

Snape lo miró molesto pero Harry lo ignoró y bebió la poción. La última gota tocó su lengua y soltó el frasco cuando una sensación de fuego se propagó en sus pulmones. Gritó y se hizo un ovillo; jadeó y presionó sus manos contra los ojos. No permitiría que Snape viera sus lágrimas.

Finalmente el dolor desapareció y Harry pudo respirar libremente una vez más.

—Por Merlín, ¿que fue eso? Pensé que se suponía que esto me ayudaría, no que empeoraría el dolor— jadeó mientras fulminaba con la mirada al hombre vestido de negro.

—Potter, por una vez trata de escuchar lo que te digo. Si hubieras esperado un poco habrías sabido lo que sucedería, en vez de marchar adelante sin pensarlo dos veces. La poción está hecha para restaurar las células destruidas. Al igual que la Poción Crece-huesos reconstruye los huesos—. Harry asintió sintiéndose cansado e incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos—. Un efecto secundario es que estarás cansado, porque aun con la poción, tu cuerpo necesita mucha energía para sanarse. Y te recomiendo que no uses magia los próximos días. Confía en mí, no te gustaran las consecuencias.

Harry quiso gritarle a Snape por no decirle aquello antes, pero estaba demasiado cansado.

)00(

Voldemort se sentó en su silla y fulminó con la mirada la horrible cosa en su escritorio. Si hubiera sabido que tanto papeleo se desarrollaba al ser un Señor Oscuro, habría escogido otra carrera. Pero fue sobre todo culpa de Dumbledore. Él había estado dispuesto a entrar en la política para conseguir los cambios que quería, pero el viejo había bloqueado cada uno de sus intentos.

Otra razón por la que encontraba difícil concentrarse en su trabajo era Lucius Malfoy. Desde que les había prohibido a todos ir donde Severus mientras preparaba poción, los dos Malfoy habían sido una molestia. Habían tomado turnos quedándose con él, así que ahora raramente tenía un momento a solas, tratando de hacer que cambiara sus órdenes. Tenía que admitir que escuchar a Narcissa chismosear sobre las otras familias sangrepura y contarle sobre sus últimas compras lo estaba volviendo loco. Por lo menos Lucius era mejor, aunque fuera un poco; después de todo podía ignorar la voz del hombre la mayor parte del tiempo.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que Evan había desaparecido de su vida una vez más. Al menos esta vez no se rendiría y lo daría por muerto. Tenía la oportunidad de encontrar a su amante. Voldemort quería respuestas y las conseguiría, de una manera u otra.

Le mostraría a Evan que nadie huía de él. Una vez que lo tuviera no permitiría que se marchara. Lidiaría con el problema de que Evan y Potter eran la misma persona una vez que se asegurara no lo dejaría otra vez.

Había tratado de que Lupin le dijera dónde podía estar escondido Evan, pero nada aparate de tortura haría que el mago abriera la boca. Desafortunadamente Fenrir no le permitiría hacer eso, y Voldemort honestamente dudaba que Evan lo perdonara si lastimaba al hombre lobo. Así que tendría que encontrar otra manera de convencer al hombre lobo de que le diera la ubicación.

Recordando el encuentro con él en las mazmorras de la mansión Malfoy, Voldemort frunció el ceño. No le gustaba que Evan hubiera tosido sangre. Recordaba haber viso esto antes, pero Evan había logrado obliviarlo antes de poder hacer algo. Esta vez no dejaría que algo así pasara. Una vez que Evan estuviera con él encontraría la manera de curarlo. Podría hacer que Severus preparara algunas pociones y que Narcissa lo ayudara ya que ella estaba estudiando para ser sanadora.

Sabiendo que Evan estaría en buenas manos sólo tenía un problema. Tenía que encontrar a su amante antes de que el chico hiciera algo estúpido y se lastimara. Sus fuerzas ya estaban divididas. La Orden del Fénix era como una mosca molesta y aun tenía que gastar gente en ellos. Y apoderarse del Ministerio y las redadas le quitaban recursos y tiempo. Y ahora también tenía a gente buscando a Evan. Era una pena que Severus estuviera ocupado o si no le habría pedido que preparara una poción rastreadora. Ninguno de los hechizos, ni siquiera los más oscuros, habían funcionado. Donde quiera que estuviera Evan, el lugar estaba fuertemente protegido.

—Y todos sabemos que Severus olvida cuidar de sí mismo cuando está trabajando en una poción nueva. Al final, si alguien no lo cuida él podía olvidar de sí mismo y arruinar sin querer la poción, y tendría que comenzar de nuevo. Piense en eso. Tendría que esperar otro mes antes de que la poción esté terminada, incuso mas porque tendríamos que buscar nuevos ingredientes.

Voldemort suspiró, trabajar con uno de los Malfoy alrededor era algo imposible. Además sabía muy bien que lo que Lucius decía era cierto. Severus era malo al cuidar de sí mismo. Cuando trabajaba en una poción era igual que un niño con un juguete nuevo, simplemente se olvidaba de todo a su alrededor.

—Está bien, tienes permitido visitar a Snape para asegurarte de que está bien y cuidándose como corresponde. Pero no lo interrumpas de su trabajo en la poción o tú y tu esposa tendrán que pagar las consecuencias—. No había terminado de hablar cuando Lucius salió de la habitación. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras el rubio volvió su atención al papeleo frente a él—. Ahora sólo somos tú y yo, y sólo uno de los dos saldrá de aquí con vida.

Pudo jurar que los papeles le sonrieron malignamente.

)00(

Harry despertó por el sonido de alguien usando el flú. Sintiéndose mareado se sentó y se frotó los ojos mirando alrededor. Aún estaba en la sala de Snape donde se había quedado dormido después de tomar la poción. Snape no estaba a la vista pero supuso que estaba en su laboratorio de pociones una vez más. Hasta ahora el maestro de pociones había esquivado artísticamente responder en qué poción estaba trabajando. Harry suponía que no le gustaría saber qué era, pero eso no le impidió seguir preguntando.

Hasta ahora no había visto a Snape dejar la casa. Probablemente el hombre creía que cuando volviera encontraría toda su casa destruida si lo dejaba sin supervisión.

—¡Potter!

Sintiéndose repentinamente despierto la cabeza de Harry se giró en dirección de la voz. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando divisó cabello rubio. Sólo podía pensar en una familia sangrepura con ese cabello que podría visitar a Snape, y no significaba nada bueno para él.

Observó a Lucius y a la mujer a su lado. Ambos estaban vestidos en finas túnicas y tenían el blasón Malfoy en sus capas. Harry sabía que sólo habían tres Malfoy. Y ya que dos de ellos eran hombres suponía que la mujer era Narcissa Malfoy antes Black. La madre de Draco, hermana de Bellatrix y prima de Sirius, aunque no podía ver el parecido con él. Por suerte lo mismo podía decirse de él y Dudley. Harry se estremeció al pensar en parecerse a su primo muggle.

Narcissa Malfoy era una mujer alta, delgada, buena moza y bastante pálida, ojos azules y cabello rubio como el de su esposo y muy diferente a los demás Black.

Antes que alguno de ellos tuviera oportunidad de hacerle algo, Harry salto sobre el sofá para que el mueble estuviera entre él y los dos Malfoy. Debió suponer que los padres de Draco podrían visitar a Snape. Draco siempre había actuado como si fuera cercano al maestro de Pociones y recordó haber oído el rumor de que Snape era el padrino de Draco.

Con razón el rubio Slytherin podía salirse con la suya con todo lo que hacía en clases de Pociones.

Mirando desde su escondite tras el sofá encontró a Lucius y Narcissa parados frente a la chimenea con sus varitas en la mano apuntadas hacia él. Se preguntaba por qué no comenzaban a maldecirlo; no era como si pudiera hacer algo para impedírselos. Para salir de la sala tenía que pasar por entre los dos y Snape le había advertido que no usara magia. Deseaba poder conocer las consecuencias para ver si valía la pena correr el riesgo.

—Potter, nuestro lord desea hablar contigo. Prometemos no matarte, si vienes con nosotros.

Harry estuvo seguro de que su corazón se detendría cuando Narcissa habló, y se acurruco tras el sofá una vez más. No tenían razón para no querer matarlo a menos que supieran la verdad. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al pensar en eso. Podía imaginar muy bien la reacción de Voldemort al enterarse de quién había sido. Era muy extraño que no hubiera sentido nada a través del vinculo, desde que había huido de la Mansión Malfoy la conexión entre él y Voldemort había estado extrañamente tranquila.

—Y porque debo confiar en la palabra de un mortífago? Por lo que yo sé ustedes me entregaran a Voldemort esperando poder participar en la tortura.

—El Señor Oscuro sabe quien eras y ya no desea matarte.

Harry se mordió el labio queriendo creer en las palabras de la mujer. Sería tan fácil si sólo pudiera volver a ser el amante de Tom. Meneando la cabeza sacó a la fuerza el pensamiento de su cabeza. Tom ya no estaba y en vez de él estaba Voldemort. Tenía que recordar eso.

—Si no confías en la palabra de mi esposa, entonces créeme a mí, Potter. Tú, de toda la gente, deberías conocer el peso de la palabra de un Malfoy—. Sintiendo una varita en su cuello Harry maldijo en voz alta por distraerse. Mientras Narcissa lo distraía Lucius se había colado tras él y ahora lo tenía atrapado—. Ahora levántate e iremos a la chimenea. Estoy seguro de que el Señor Oscuro estará más que feliz de verte otra vez.

Harry bufó y fulminó con la mirada al rubio mientras se ponía de pie.

—Seguro. Estará tan feliz que accidentalmente moverá su varita hacia mí y me matara.

Lucius suspir+o como si estuviera lidiando con un niño problemático.

—Potter, ya te he dado mi palabra de que no te matare, ¿acaso mi palabra no es suficiente para ti?

Salieron detrás del sofá sin que Lucius moviera la varita que tenia presionada contra el cuello de Harry.

—Tú no lo harás, pero Voldemort sí. ¿O eres tan estúpido para no notar lo que pasa cada vez que Voldemort y yo nos encontramos? Ese hombre estaba decidido a matarme incluso antes de que naciera. Y dudo que alguna cosa lo haga cambiar de opinión.

Mientras hablaba Harry miraba alrededor esperando ver algo que lo ayudara a salir de esa situación. Desafortunadamente para él no había nada útil.

—Quizás, ha averiguado que eres…

—Querido, no creo que al Señor Oscuro le guste que cuentes sus secretos sin su permiso.

Lucius palideció ante la interrupción de su esposa, y Harry decidió usar la oportunidad lo mejor que pudo.

—¡Flubby!— gritó y se alejó con rapidez de la varita de Lucius. Un fuerte "plop" le avisó del arribo del elfo doméstico.

—¿Que desea el amo joven mago Potter que Flubby haga ahora?

Harry esquivó el hechizo que le arrojó Lucius y escuchó algo tras él quebrarse, maldiciendo el hecho de no poder usar su magia.

—Flubby, encárgate de ellos, no sería bueno que el duro trabajo de Snape se desperdiciara, ¿no es así?

No tuvo que mirar al elfo para saber que los ojos de Flubby se habían vuelto imposiblemente grandes

—Los amantes del amo maestro de Pociones no tienen permitido lastimar al paciente del amo maestro de Pociones. Flubby se asegurara de que el amo joven mago Potter no sea lastimado—. El elfo doméstico chasqueó los dedos y Narcissa y Lucius salieron volando hacia el sofá, donde Harry había estado dormido hacia unos momentos, incapaces de moverse—. Flubby le informara al amo maestro de Pociones que los amantes del amo maestro de Pociones han venido a visitarlo pese a las órdenes del amo del amo maestro de Pociones.

Con eso Flubby desapareció, dejando a tres humanos solos en la sala. Harry miró a los dos Malfoy, que estaban observándolo incapaces de creer lo que había sucedido. En cierta forma Harry podía comprender cómo se sentían. Después de todo él nunca se habría imaginado que Snape tuviera amantes, y en especial los dos Malfoy. Se preguntó brevemente si Draco sabía sobre ello. Aunque no tendría la oportunidad de decirle al otro chico y aunque la tuviera no lo haría. A los ojos de Harry había cosas más importantes de que preocuparse, y no era algo que le incumbiera.

Las caras de Narcissa y Lucius estaban rojas y su cabello todo desordenado. Ni siquiera Mortimus había estado así. Harry deseó tener una cámara con él. Una fotografía del par en estas condiciones habría sido invaluable.

Sin dudarlo se dirigió a la chimenea y tomó un poco de polvo flú de una jarra. Hasta ahora no había tenido la oportunidad de usar el flú y no iba a perder su oportunidad.

Con el polvo en la mano se dio la vuelta y encontró la mirada de ambos Malfoy.

—Por favor no sean duros con Snape, él aun es uno de ustedes, pese haberme acogido un tiempo. Y díganle a Voldemort… — se detuvo al oír a alguien que se acercaba corriendo. Al parecer Flubby de verdad le había alertado a su amo sobre la llegada de sus amantes—. Díganle a Tom que Beleza se encargará del vejete. Guarida de los merodeadores— concluyó y entró a la chimenea justo cuando Snape entró a la sala.

Fue arrojado fuera de la chimenea en la sala de la casa de Remus y aterrizó en el suelo de trasero. Temiendo que lo siguieran se alejó de inmediato de la chimenea. No deseaba terminar aplastado bajo el peso de alguien.

Estaba de pie y listo para correr, mientras trataba de controlar su respiración. La casa parecía abandonada pero Harry no quería correr el riesgo de relajarse demasiado pronto. La poción que había tomado lo hacía sentirse cansado y no quería ser atrapado debido a no estar atento.

Respirando pesadamente y dejó la pequeña sala. El lugar era más pequeño que la casa de Snape pero eso no le molestaba. Eso significaba que había menos lugares donde podían esconderse sus enemigos. Desafortunadamente también significaba que él también tendría menos lugares donde esconderse si aparecían dichos enemigos.

Al parecer nadie había visitado el lugar desde que él y Remus fueron capturados por Fenrir y su banda de felices hombres lobo. Aun había un gran agujero en la pared de la cocina y trozos de escombro estaban esparcidos por el piso. Harry se estremeció cuando vio la pared con la que había sido arrojado, donde aun había una marca por el impacto. Con razón había estado tan adolorido hasta que Snape lo había sanado.

Ojala Voldemort no matara a Snape porque el Maestro de Pociones lo había tenido en su casa sin informarle. No tenía dudas de que Snape sería castigado, y se sentía mal porque el profesor no había tenido que ayudarlo, pero aun así lo había intentado. Era por eso que había dejado el mensaje. Esperaba que eso disminuyera la ira del Señor Oscuro, aunque Harry dudaba que algo de Tom quedara dentro de Voldemort, pero de todas maneras podía esperar en ese caso.

No debió hablar de Beleza y Dumbledore. Si Voldemort hubiera tenido alguna duda de quién era con eso se disiparían. También dejar que el hombre supiera sobre sus planes le daba la oportunidad de encontrar una manera de detenerlo. Sin importar que sucediera, Harry no dejaría que nadie lo detuviera. Después de consiguiera su venganza no le importaba lo que le pasara.

Moviéndose lentamente por la casa finalmente se permitió respirar. La casa estaba vacía y sólo quería salir de ella lo más pronto posible. Esperando que lo que buscaba aún se encontrara allí decidió apresurase.

Oyendo activarse el flú en la sala Harry maldijo. Sólo podía pensar en tres personas que sabrían donde buscar por él en estos momentos.

—Potter, deja de huir como un cobarde. No tienes razón de temer. Te prometo que el Señor Oscuro no quiere matarte.

Al parecer Snape había liberado a Lucius y Narcissa antes de lo que Harry había esperado. Eso significaba que tendría que apurarse a menos que quisiera ser capturado.

Apresuró el paso mientras trataba de mantener el silencio, ojala pudiera alcanzar el garaje sin que Lucius lo viera. Después de eso podría marcharse sin problemas. Cuando una luz amarilla voló sobre su cabeza se esquivó y comenzó a correr. Al parecer las cosas no iban como quería.

Al oír al rubio moverse tras él comenzó a correr. No tenía intenciones de dejar que lo atraparan. Saltó del camino de una maldición que cayó justo donde había estado un segundo antes. Entonces comenzó a sentirse más lucido. Parecía que el efecto de la poción que le había dado Snape estaba disminuyendo.

Torció el cuerpo para evitar ser alcanzado por un cuadro que había sido sacado de la pared e iba directo a su cabeza. Aunque Malfoy decía que no quería lastimarlo o matarlo al parecer no se detendría ante nada para atraparlo.

Con Lucius acercándose Harry corrió por el pasillo, dirigiéndose a la puerta que lo llevaría al garaje. Por suerte la puerta estaba abierta, ya que había olvidado cerrarla ese día que habían sido atrapados. Sólo podía esperar que nadie hubiera sacado nada de la casa. Si no estaba allí, no estaba seguro de qué podría hacer.

Años de correr de Dudley y la pandilla de su primo le sirvieron mucho. Pese a que Lucius tenía piernas más largas que él, todavía era más rápido. Era una de las cosas buenas de no haber crecido con magia a su alrededor. Había aprendido a vivir sin ella. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces su rapidez lo había salvado de una paliza.

Lucius no estaba muy atrás pero probablemente tampoco estaba tan cerca como imaginaba. Harry sabía que no tenía que mirar hacia atrás. Había cometido ese error en el pasado y había sido atrapado por tropezar con algo en su camino.

Entró volando por la puerta del garaje y la cerró con fuerza sin disminuir su carrera. Se dirigió hacia donde había dejado la motocicleta. No fue difícil de encontrar, después de todo la moto era lo suficientemente grande para que Hagrid la manejara, y con el sidecar tomaba una gran cantidad del garaje.

Le tomó un momento localizar el interruptor que abría la puerta de la calle antes de apresurarse a la motocicleta. Podía oír a Lucius intentando abrir la puerta, sonaba como si el rubio tuviera problemas, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo resistiría la puerta. Había una razón por la que la casa se llamara Guarida de los Merodeadores, como Remus le había explicado.

Sirius había vivido en la casa un breve periodo de tiempo cuando había estado huyendo, y ni siquiera Dumbledore sabia del lugar. Ya que el animago no había tenido nada qué hacer y había temido que los Aurores lo encontraran ubicó varias trampas alrededor de la casa. Remus había pasado su tiempo encargándose de la mayoría de las trampas, pero había dejado algunas en caso de que algo sucediera. Era raro que ninguna funcionara cuando Fenrir y los demás hombres lobo los habían atacado, pero Harry no tenía planes de quedarse para averiguar la respuesta.

Alcanzó la motocicleta justo cuando la puerta se abrió. Salto sobre la maquina y giró la cabeza para mirar al rubio, incapaz de contener una sonrisa al verlo. Plumas de pollo amarillas se divisaban en el cabello del mago; sus piernas estaban pintadas de rojo y tenía un pico que dominaba la mayor parte de su rostro.

Incapaz de contenerse, Harry le cerró un ojo.

—Por favor, no sean duros con Snape. ¡Cógeme como quieras!

La expresión de Lucius fue demasiado buena para ser cierta cuando la motocicleta rugió a la vida. La puerta del garaje se abrió lo suficiente para salir y Harry decidió usar el estado de shock del rubio para hacer su escape.

Como Remus le había dicho, no tuvo que preocuparse por manejar la motocicleta. Sólo se tiró un poco hacia delante y partió hacia las puertas del garaje con la misma velocidad que si hubiera estado en su antigua escoba. Tocó la bocina y se fue rápido por la calle, notando que Lucius ya no estaba tratando de detenerlo. Cuando muriera y se encontrara con Sirius en la otra vida le agradecería a su padrino por esa contraseña. No sólo alteraba a las personas, también salvaba vidas… ¿Quién lo hubiera creído?

)00(

Sabía que era una idea muy estúpida permitir que Narcissa y Lucius visitaran a su amante. Pero había necesitado descansar de los dos Malfoy y era la única cosa que se le había ocurrido que le aseguraría algo de paz.

Ahora Voldemort estaba sentado en su habitación privada, con un vaso de vino en la mano mirando las llamas de la chimenea, perdido en memorias del pasado. Su mano libre bajo el cuello de su túnica aferrando el collar que había usado desde el día que lo recibió de Evan en San Mungo. Muchas veces había pensado en botarlo a causa de un ataque de ira por la muerte de Evan, pero cada vez algo se lo había impedido: la sensación de que Evan querría que conservara el regalo. Y Nagini de alguna manera no lo dejaba un segundo a solas.

La serpiente yacía frente al fuego, aparentemente dormida ya que roncaba con fuerza. Era suerte para él que ella ya hubiera comido o si no aun estaría oyendo sus demandas sobre que saliera en busca de Evan. Aunque no había nada más que quisiera hacer, tenía que permanecer oculto por el momento. El Ministerio había reconocido su regreso y casi todos conocían su rostro ahora. Claro que podría usar un glamour pero veía como algo inferior a él hacer algo así.

No pudo evitar preguntarse qué estaría haciendo su amante en esos momentos. Ojala Evan fuera inteligente y se mantuviera escondido donde Dumbledore no pudiera encontrarlo. Desafortunadamente eso haría su propia búsqueda más difícil de lo que ya era. Tenía la sensación de que Evan tenía aliados que no conocía y que lo estaban ayudando a esconderse.

Sin importar nada no pararía hasta que Evan una vez más estuviera a su lado.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de alguien tocando a su puerta. Voldemort frunció el ceño. Sólo unas pocas personas tenían acceso a sus habitaciones privadas y sabían que no debían molestarlo a menos que fuera algo importante.

Con un movimiento de su mano abrió la puerta con magia sin varita para que sus visitantes pudieran entrar. Suponía que lo que tenían que decir era algo importante, porque nadie se atrevía a molestarlo en esa ala de la casa si no era así.

Para su sorpresa vio a Lucius, Narcissa y Severus entrar a la habitación. Los dos Malfoy estaban atrás de su amante con sus varitas presionadas contra la espalda del maestro de Pociones. Brevemente se preguntó si acaso este era un nuevo juego de ellos o si algo le había pasado a la poción en la que Severus estaba trabajando. La mirada en sus rostros era lo suficientemente grave como para que algo así hubiera sucedido.

Severus, por otro lado, lucía como si estuviera cargado por la culpa. Voldemort conocía al hombre y sabía que no muchas cosa lo harían reaccionar de esa manera y eso lo preocupó más de lo que quisiera admitir.

El trio se detuvo frente a él y, mientras Lucius y Narcissa inclinaron la cabeza, Severus fue obligado a arrodillarse. Voldemort levantó una ceja inexistente, preguntándose en silencio de qué se trataba todo eso. Algo le dijo que era algo que no le gustaría.

Como si sintiera su ira creciente, Nagini despertó y levantó la cabeza mientras se deslizaba hacia él. Mientras pasaba junto a los visitantes rozó a Severus, que no pudo contener un escalofrío. Esa era una de las razones por las que dejaba a Nagini asistir con él a las reuniones. Incluso sus personas más leales y de confianza le temían a la gran serpiente de una manera u otra. Ayudaba el haberlos hecho observar cómo ella comía una de sus presas después de cazar.

—Mi lord— dijo Lucius con una reverencia, y el ceño de Voldemort se frunció aun más. No era a menudo que esos tres usaran ese título. Algo grave debía suceder para que Lucius estuviera tan formal. Decidiendo ver de qué se trataba todo eso le hizo una señal a Lucius para que continuara—. Después de que usted nos dio su permiso, Narcissa y yo fuimos donde Severus. Como siempre no avisamos nuestra llegada, no queriendo molestarlo si él se encontraba trabajando en la poción cuando llegáramos. Desafortunadamente no contamos con que él tuviera un invitado.

Voldemort bebió de su copa, preguntándose en silencio quien había sido el invitado de Severus. No podía ser ninguna de su gente ya que les había prohibido a todos visitarlo mientras trabajaba en la poción. Y sabía que el viejo le había dado tiempo libre en el colegio.

"Imagine nuestra sorpresa cuando llegamos y encontramos a Harry Potter en el sofá de Severus, al parecer habiendo despertado recién de una siesta. El chico no mostro ningún miedo hasta que nos vio, así que suponemos que estuvo allí un tiempo.

Voldemort entrecerró los ojos que se posaron en Severus. Nunca habría creído que el maestro de pociones, el niño al que había acogido, lo traicionaría de esa manera. Si no supiera que Dumbledore quería muerto a Evan habría creído que Severus de verdad era un espía para la Luz.

—¿Y dónde está el chico ahora?

Mientras no supiera cuánto sabía Severus, mantendría la información al mínimo. Después de todo a Severus no le habían dicho nada sobre que Evan y Potter eran la misma persona, y todos sabían que Severus sería incapaz de matar al hijo de Lily Evans.

Severus pareció encogerse en sí mismo, como sabiendo que estaba en profundos problemas. Pero entonces el maestro de pociones enderezó la espalda y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Voldemort se encontró con la mirada del otro mago, si ver ningún remordimiento en los orbes negros.

—No podía dejar que usted matara al chico Potter, así que lo lleve a mi casa cuando lo encontré fuera de la mansión Malfoy. Supuse que vería que hacer con él una vez que despertara—. La voz del maestro de pociones era monótona, como si no le importara lo que le fuera a suceder a él. Voldemort no iba a interrumpirlo porque quería saber que lo había llevado a esconder a Evan de él—. Encontré que Potter estaba enfermo, tosió sangre cada día así que decidí trabajar en una cura para él mientras trabajaba en su poción. Mientras tanto Ha… Potter me contó todo lo sucedido durante el tiempo en que estuvo desaparecido.

—Te lo dijo todo— dijo Voldemort mientras se inclinaba en su silla, Severus asintió.

—Sí, me dijo del pasado.

No necesitó decir más para que Voldemort le creyera y se echara atrás en la silla cruzando una pierna sobre la otra.

—¿Encontraste una cura para él?

Por un breve momento Severus pareció choqueado, pero luego asintió lentamente.

—Eso creo. Me tomó un tiempo averiguar qupe estaba mal con él, pero después de oír su historia y pensarlo bien, finalmente tuve un gran avance.

Una vez más Voldemort se adelanto en su silla, había llamado su atención.

—Explícate.

Severus respiró profundamente, preparándose para un discurso más largo.

—El chico fue alcanzado primero por la maldición asesina cuando usted lo atacó ese Halloween. En lugar de morir usted fue reducido a un estado espiritual y Harry fue proclamado como el Niño Que Vivió—. Severus se lamió los labios, una clara señal de que estaba nervioso, algo que Voldemort no había visto en bastante tiempo—. La siguiente vez que fue alcanzado por la maldición fue enviado al pasado y, al mismo tiempo, comenzó sufrir de ataques, aunque sólo comenzó a toser sangre después de que Dumbledore intentó nuevamente atacarlo con la maldición y fallo. La próxima vez que fue alcanzado por la maldición volvió a este tiempo y ahora los ataques son más frecuentes.

—¿Así que la maldición es la razón de estos ataques?

Severus asintió lentamente, como para asegurase de que Voldemort lo comprendiera.

—Sí, al parecer está destruyendo las células en sus pulmones, cosa que resultara en una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Había esperado detener eso pero dado que la cura fue interrumpida, ahora el chico está sin defensa y sin cura.

—Él puede hacer magia sin varita.

Sólo Narcissa y Lucius parecieron sorprendido por esa noticia, lo que significaba que Severus sabía sobre ello.

—No, no hasta después de unos días de tomar la poción. Va a perturbar su magia y los resultados son algo que ni yo puedo predecir, si tiene suerte sólo se drenara a sí mismo y después estará muy cansado. Si no tiene suerte probablemente terminara matándose más rápido.

Voldemort sintió que la sangre dejaba su rostro. Nunca había pensado que su Evan estaría indefenso y solo. Desde el tiempo en que lo conoció siempre había sido fuerte y capaz de defenderse si algo sucedía. Ahora no era el caso, y eso significaba que tendría que encontrarlo, pronto.

—Envíen gente a buscarlo. Quiero que busquen en todos lados, y nadie tiene permitido maldecirlo. Lo quiero aquí apenas sea encontrado. ¿Entendido?—. Los dos Malfoy asintieron mientras Severus agachaba la cabeza—. No olvido lo que has hecho, Severus. Continuarás con mi poción y también con la cura para Evan. Tu castigo será que estarás bajo el cuidado de Lucius y Narcissa y te mudaras con ellos. Sal de mi vista.

Lucius hizo una reverencia.

—Antes de marcharme, mi lord, el chico dejó un mensaje para usted. Dijo que Beleza se encargaría del vejete y pidió que no fuera muy duro con Severus.

Voldemort asintió, aunque no explicó lo que Evan había querido decir, él ya tenía una idea de que se trataba.

Miró en silencio mientras se marchaban apresuradamente. Sabía que probablemente debería haber escogido algo diferente como castigo para Severus, como tortura o algo similar. Pero lo necesitaba para su poción y para la cura de Evan. Él no confiaba en nadie más para que preparara una poción para él y su amante.

Además, quedar bajo el cuidado de Narcissa y Lucius era más cruel que cualquier tortura en la que pudiera pensar en esos momentos.

)00(

Aterrizar la motocicleta fue más difícil que aterrizar una escoba. Harry no lo llamaría estrellarse pero estaba feliz de que no hubiera nadie cerca para ver su aterrizaje sin gracia. Se puso de pie y se apoyó contra la motocicleta, esperando que la sensación regresara a sus piernas. Conducir todo el día no le hizo nada de bien. Por suerte había encontrado un aparato muy similar al que estaba en el automóvil de Arthur Weasley que lo había mantenido oculto de los muggles. De esa manera también evitaba al Ministerio.

Levantó la mirada y divisó la casa en la tenue luz. El lugar había cambiado bastante en el tiempo en que no había estado. Se veía descuidada y Harry supuso que nadie había vivido allí desde que supuestamente había muerto.

Con un suspiro pesado dejó la motocicleta después de lanzar un hechizo en ella que la protegería del clima y la naturaleza, y se dirigió hacia la casa. Lucía igual a como la había dejado ese día que salió corriendo a Hogsmeade debido al ataque de Grindelwald. Pero notó que había mucho trabajo que hacer antes de que el lugar regresara a su antiguo ser. Era una pena que él no sería quien lo hiciera.

Se giró y miró hacia Hogsmeade y luego hacia Hogwarts. Recordaba haberse parado de esa manera antes. Se ponía a adivinar en qué lado del castillo se encontraba Tom aunque sabía que era algo imposible a menos que hiciera trampa y usara el Mapa del Merodeador.

Con un suspiro se dio la vuelta y entró a la casa.

Era tiempo de saludar a un viejo amigo.

Esquivó un jarrón arrojado en su dirección. No recordaba haber comprado eso pero quizás había estado allí cuando se mudó y simplemente no le había prestado atención.

—¡Oye, podrías parar por favor!— gritó dándose la vuelta para ver si podía divisar al fantasma, que no estaba a la vista.

—Deja este lugar. Me han ordenado proteger este sitio y no permitiré que nadie entre.

Harry suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello mientras salía del paso de otra pieza de loza voladora. Esto no era lo que había imaginado cuando pensó en como lo saludaría Hubert.

—Lo sé, después de todo yo fui quien te pidió que cuidaras de este lugar cuando me marché—. Otra pieza se quedó congelada en el aire y Harry supo que Hubert estaba observándolo, aunque no podía ver al fantasma en ninguna parte—. Mira, soy yo, Evan James. Me mudé a esta casa y traje a Tom Ryddle a vivir conmigo. Compre a Ares y Nagini, y te molestaba golpeando la cabeza en la pared diciendo que estaba aburrido.

Cerró la boca y esperó. No estaba seguro de donde ir si Hubert no lo dejaba quedarse en la casa. Suponía que cincuenta años solo habían vuelto al fantasma un poco loco… bueno, más loco de lo que Hubert ya había estado.

—¿De verdad eres tú?

La voz sonó a su izquierda y Harry se giró sólo lo justo para ver a Hubert.

—Sí, soy yo, Hubert.

—Es bueno tenerte de vuelta— dijo Hubert y finalmente apareció a la vista. Si hubiera podido probablemente habría llorado. Parecía cercano a hacerlo por lo que Harry podía ver— ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que he estado? Me dijeron que habías muerto pero yo no les creí. Los fantasmas saben cuando alguien a quien conocen ha muerto. Es un sexto sentido, pero nadie me creyó y todos me dejaron solo porque no los dejaba entrar debido a tus ordenes de proteger la casa.

Harry sonrió.

—Yo también te extrañé, y te prometo que me vengaré de quien separó nuestra pequeña familia.

Hubert pareció contento con eso.

—Así que, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora que volviste?

Era obvio que a Hubert no le importaba lo que había sucedido en el tiempo en que había estado desaparecido y Harry suponía que era algo bueno. No tenía ganas de contar la historia completa una vez más.

—Bueno, en realidad creo que dormiré un poco. Ha sido un largo viaje y estoy cansado. Te prometo que hablaremos mañana.

—Está bien, pero no creas que podrás librarte de eso. Un fantasma nunca duerme, así que no podrás evitarme.


	10. Chapter 10

**Autor: HuskyWalker**

**Beta: LatexoHPo**

Capítulo 10

Harry recordó que una vez en la escuela primaria un profesor le dijo a la clase que el hogar está dónde está el corazón. En ese entonces supo que nunca encontraría un hogar con los Dursley, pese a lo mucho que lo deseara. Durante un tiempo pensó que Hogwarts era su hogar, pero mayormente era el castillo, no la gente en él. No había pasado el suficiente tiempo en La Madriguera y Grimmauld Place era, simplemente, demasiado escalofriante.

El único lugar que podía llamar hogar era la casa en la que se encontraba, pero sin Tom y Nagini no era lo mismo. Harry suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello aun mojado por el baño que recién había tomado. Sabía que Hubert lo observaba, el fantasma sólo lo dejó a solas cuando entró al baño, y solamente porque le había prometido no desaparecer mientras estaba allí. Si hubiera sabido que su desaparición tendría semejante efecto en el fantasma habría regresado antes, aunque pensaba que unas semanas de diferencia no habrían hecho alguna diferencia.

La casa estaba casi en el mismo estado en que la había dejado. El cuerpo de Ares no estaba, pero un tour por el jardín lo llevó a una pequeña lápida bajo un árbol donde la lechuza negra a menudo descansaba cuando estaba viva. Era un lugar adecuado para Ares, y si estuviera viva ahora, él, Harry, estaba seguro de que ella estaría agradecida por lo que habían hecho con su cuerpo.

Unas cuantas cosas habían desaparecido de la casa. Las cosas de Tom y algunas de él. Harry suponía que Tom se las llevó cuando tuvo que regresar al orfanato. Su baúl no estaba, pero no se preocupó; los hechizos en el baúl impedirían que cualquier persona lo abriera, así que Voldemort no había podido sacar su capa o el mapa. Aparte de eso la casa lucía tal y como la había dejado aquél día.

Parecía que una tormenta hubiera pasado por el lugar; sólo unas cuantas cosas habían sido movidas, aunque Harry sospechaba que había sido para que Tom pudiera moverse por la casa. No había razón para que el chico limpiara el lugar si volvería al orfanato.

Hubert le había dicho que nadie, excepto Tom, había visitado la casa debido a las protecciones.

Al parecer Hubert no había estado tan solo como había creído. Durante sus últimos cursos en Hogwarts Tom lo visitaba con regularidad con el fin de que el fantasma no se sintiera tan solo. Después de su graduación había regresado unas cuantas veces; normalmente el día en que Harry lo había adoptado, el cumpleaños de Harry, y en la fecha de su supuesta muerte. Pero hacía quince años que Tom no había regresado y Hubert asumió que había muerto. Harry sabía lo que había sucedido, pero no tenía corazón para decirle la verdad al fantasma.

Hasta ahora Harry había evitado hablar con Hubert del porqué desapareció durante todos esos años. No podía contarle sus planes, suponía que el fantasma le impediría marcharse. En el peor de los casos lo volvería a poseer, cosa que Harry no quería experimentar de nuevo. Una vez había sido más que suficiente para él.

Ello aún lo dejaba con el problema de cómo salir sin que Hubert lo detuviera.

Se alejó de la ventana, desde la cual observaba Hogwarts. Tenía que moverse pronto. Gracias a la poción que Snape le había dado se sentía mejor que en mucho tiempo, pero no estaba dispuesto a esperar hasta que el efecto terminara. Tenía que hacer algo y pronto; iría a una misión de reconocimiento. Necesitaba entrar al castillo sin que Dumbledore lo averiguara. Por suerte conocía una manera de entrar al colegio, una de la que el viejo no sabía nada, de eso estaba seguro.

—Voy a salir.

—¿Volverás?

Hubert estaba frente a él, flotando en la puerta para que Harry no pudiera pasar sin atravesarlo.

Harry vaciló. No quería que Hubert intentara detenerlo, pero tampoco sería justo que el fantasma lo esperara si él mismo no sabía si saldría con vida.

—Para ser honesto, no estoy seguro. No deberías esperarme. Quizá sería bueno que permitieras que alguien más se mudara. Así no estarás solo.

Hubert lo miró pensativo, Harry se quedó lo más quieto posible mientras le devolvía la mirada. No tenía idea de cómo pelear contra una fantasma, pero estaba dispuesto si era necesario.

Finalmente Hubert suspiró, parecía que había encontrado algo que buscaba. Si era algo bueno o malo para él, Harry no tenía idea. El fantasma se hizo a un lado para que pudiera pasar por la puerta. El mago sonrió al pasar a lado de Hubert.

—Gracias, Hubert, ha sido un placer conocerte.

El fantasma bufó.

—Bueno, mejor mantente con vida, o Tom te matará. Y si mueres, eres bienvenido a quedarte aquí conmigo. Podemos hacerle bromas a quienes se muden—. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante el tono optimista del fantasma. Esa era una reacción que no había esperado—. Verás, uno se pone un poco solitario al estar aquí, así que serás más que bienvenido.

Aunque el corazón de Harry se sintió cálido ante esa declaración, también le ponía un poco los pelos de punta. Le recordó mucho a su segundo año, cuando Myrtle la Llorona le ofreció compartir su baño si moría en la Cámara de los Secretos. Al menos estaba seguro de que Hubert no estaba enamorado de él.

—Gracias, Hubert, aunque no te prometo nada. Esto es algo que tengo que hacer porque no hay nadie más que lo haga. Pero esa es la historia de mi vida— sonrió con amargura.

No era como si Voldemort y los mortífagos no lo hubieran intentado pero, a diferencia de Harry, no tenían los medios para hacerlo. Harry podría entrar a un lugar donde Dumbledore jamás esperaría un ataque.

—Sólo asegúrate de hacer lo que tienes qué hacer. Y si necesitas avanzar a la otra vida, no dejes que lo yo dije te detenga. Quién sabe, tal vez Tom estará esperando por ti en el otro lado.

Harry asintió, aunque sabía que ese no era el caso.

—Gracias otra vez, Hubert. Has sido un buen amigo y, sin importar lo que suceda, siempre te recordaré.

Se miraron mutuamente sin necesidad de decir nada más.

Con una última sonrisa para Hubert, Harry dejó su hogar sin mirar atrás. Había dejado dentro de su antigua habitación la motocicleta. Dudaba que la volviera a necesitar pero, sin importar lo que sucediera con él, la motocicleta de Sirius estaría segura. También dejó su túnica exterior en la casa, le sería más fácil moverse sin ella. Prefería estar preparado en caso de que algo sucediera. Sólo esperaba que nadie le viera así, probablemente pensarían que algo andaba mal con él por andar vestido sólo con la túnica interior con el frío que hacía. Lo último que necesitaba era que la gente le prestara atención.

Antes de marcharse conectó las protecciones a su fuerza vital; de esa manera caerían cuando él muriera. Hubert podría dejar que alguien se mudara, si así lo deseaba. No podía hacer mucho más en caso de que Voldemort monitoreara las protecciones.

—Uno pensaría que a Voldemort se le ocurriría buscarme aquí. Quizá cree que es demasiado obvio— se dijo a sí mismo mientras miraba alrededor para ver si nadie lo observaba.

Ya había arriesgado al darle a Lucius las suficientes pistas. No tardaría mucho tiempo antes de que Voldemort se diera cuenta de lo que había querido decir, pero Harry ya no estaría cuando eso sucediera.

Observó Hogsmeade. La última vez que había visto el pueblo éste estaba envuelto en humo e incluso desde el lugar en el que estaba había podido oír los gritos cuando Grindelwald y su gente atacaban. No pudo evitar estremecerse. Mucha gente había muerto ese día y él había matado a una buena parte. No se arrepiente, lo hizo para proteger a aquellos a los que amaba; aunque al final no hacía mucha diferencia. Después de todo, todavía estaba tan solo como cuando sus padres murieron.

Mirando por última vez la casa, donde creyó ver a Hubert en una de las ventanas, los músculos de Harry comenzaron a cambiar y a encogerse. El proceso fue más lento porque hacía mucho que no se transformaba. Por suerte, la poción de Snape no interfirió con el proceso, no sabía cuáles podrían ser las consecuencias.

Poco después un pequeño gatito negro con un rayo blanco en la frente se encontraba donde antes había estado un muchacho. Con un agraciado salto cruzó las protecciones y se dirigió a Hogsmeade. Se movía rápido y libre, y se mantuvo en el camino para que nada lo detuviera. Por los aromas a su alrededor supo que hacía tiempo alguien había estado por allí.

Había sentido que alguien tocó las protecciones antes, cuando se daba el baño. Decidió no reaccionar ya que aquella persona no había hecho nada más que estudiar las protecciones. Ya que no podía oler a la persona, aparte del aroma en el camino, Harry supuso que no podía haber sido algún niño del pueblo que andaba husmeando por ahí.

Al acercarse a Hogsmeade disminuyó el paso. Había mucha más gente por ahí de lo que había esperado. La gran mayoría usaba túnicas de Hogwarts. Harry se maldijo a sí mismo por no seguir el rastro de los días. Justo había ido al pueblo en un día de salida de los estudiantes. ¿Sería mucho pedir que no hubiera chicas ese día? Quizá las chicas no vendrían porque todos se aburrieron de ellas.

Sabiendo que no podría dirigirse a la entrada secreta si no pasaba por el pueblo, respiró profundamente; levantó la cola y siguió caminando. Lo haría por Tom, y nada haría que se arrepintiera.

Dumbledore jamás sabría qué lo atacó una vez que terminara con él.

)00(

—¿Por qué accedimos a que ella nos trajera a esta tienda?

La voz de Blaise no era nada más que un susurro y sólo Draco, que estaba a su lado, pudo escucharlo. El rubio se acercó disimuladamente a su amigo mientras observaba a la gente.

—No tengo idea. Pero es tu novia, así que dile que queremos marcharnos.

Blaise palideció ante a idea y rápidamente miró alrededor para fijarse que una tercera persona no estuviera alrededor.

—¿Estás loco? Pansy ha estado hablando sobre éste lugar durante siglos. No tomaría a bien el saber que queremos irnos.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Aún no entiendo por qué tuve que venir con ustedes. Este lugar es para parejas y, admitámoslo, tres son multitud.

—Si te sientes así debiste decirnos, Draco. Pansy y yo habríamos…

Draco lo silenció con una sola mirada.

—No me siento así…, es sólo que no me gustan este tipo de lugares.

—Entonces vete. Cuando Pansy regrese iremos a buscarte; así tendrás un poco de tiempo para ti. Sólo recuerda lo que el profesor Snape siempre dice: somos más fueres en grupo; así las demás Casas no se atreven a atacarnos.

Divisando a Pansy, que salía del baño, Draco bebió de golpe el resto de su té earl grey.

—Ve cuanto tiempo puedes mantenerla aquí. Iré a dar una vuelta por ahí, regresaremos juntos a Hogwarts, como siempre.

Sin esperar una respuesta de su mejor amigo, Draco dejó el Salón de Té de Madame Puddifoot. En silencio se juró a sí mismo que sería la última vez que entraba a ese lugar. Ni siquiera Pansy podría lograr que volviera. ¿Para qué se engañaba? Pansy volvería a arrastrarlo a ese lugar como lo había hecho muchas veces. Esa chica era demasiado fuerte para su propio bien, y sabía cómo usar esa fuerza para conseguir lo que quería.

Draco agachó rápidamente la cabeza para no ser visto por un grupo de Gryffindor que pasó por su lado sin prestar atención a sus alrededores.

Severus sabía de qué hablaba cuando les dijo que se mantuvieran en grupos. Desde que Potter había muerto parecía que los Gryffindor sentían la necesidad de mostrar que eran los buenos. Y la mejor manera de hacerlo era ir tras los malvados Slytherin. Draco había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había encontrado a algún chico de primer año llorando porque los Gryffindor se habían unido para atacarlo.

Estaban solos. Los profesores hacían lo posible, pero no podían estar en todas partes. Draco sabía que algunos de los profesores giraban el rostro si se encontraban con una escena así. Quizá era porque también necesitaban renovar sus creencias de que los Slytherin eran malos. Además, ¿por qué ayudar a alguien con quien probablemente se enfrentaría después en el campo de batalla? No recibían ayuda de Dumbledore, ni la querían, y sin Severus no tenían a nadie que los defendiera.

Viendo cabellos rojos dirigirse hacia él, Draco siguió con un grupo de Hufflepuff, éstos estarían demasiado asustados para delatarlo; él se limitaba a ignorar sus miradas de miedo. Mientras estuviera a la vista de todos, nadie sería tan estúpido para intentar atacarlo. Al menos esperaba que los adultos en Hogsmeade detuvieran alguna pelea, después de todo era malo para sus negocios.

El sonido de una campana alcanzó los oídos de Draco. Miró alrededor tratando de averiguar de dónde provenía. Realmente no había mucha gente a su alrededor. Los Hufflepuff habían desaparecido en una tienda. No estaba seguro de si en realidad habían visto algo interesante o fue una táctica para alejarse de él, aunque no le importaba.

Miró otra vez a su alrededor y tuvo la sensación de que estaba siendo observado. Severus le había enseñado a confiar en sus instintos, era algo que había mantenido con vida a su padrino cuando tenía que lidiar con el profesor Dumbledore y la Orden del Fénix.

Se movió hacia dónde provenía del sonido, un pequeño callejón entre dos tiendas. Había basura en el suelo pero supuso que podría cambiarse la túnica cuando volviera al castillo y quemar la que estaba usando ahora.

Se aventuró al callejón sin salida, asegurándose de tener la varita en la mano por si el autor del ruido se decidía a atacar. Fácilmente podía ser una trampa de los Gryffindor, y Draco estaba seguro de que terminaría lamentándolo si ese era el caso. Aunque quizá así les pagaría de vuelta a esos idiotas que se dedicaban a atacar a su Casa.

Algo pequeño y oscuro se movió en un rincón; Draco levantó la varita.

—Lumos— susurró y una suave luz iluminó el lugar.

Era seguro de que aquello lo volvía un blanco fácil, pero ya que era mediodía nadie podía esconderse entre las sombras. Y cualquiera que pasara por allí podría verlo; si alguien era tan estúpido como para atacarlo, la ayuda vendría en pocos minutos.

Era una pena que sólo bastaran unos segundos para lanzar la maldición asesina.

Conteniendo el aliento y con la varita lista para atacar, Draco llegó al rincón donde vio moverse algo. Su corazón latía demasiado rápido y la mano que sostenía la varita le temblaba; encontró poco probable que fuera a ser capaz de lanzar un hechizo si alguien lo atacaba.

De pronto miró una pequeña bola peluda con grandes ojos verdes. Cuando el gatito se movió ligeramente, el sonido se escuchó otra vez. Draco se percató de la campanita plateada que colgaba del cuello del animal. Con rapidez miró alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie lo observaba. Se agachó y estiró su mano para que el animal pudiera olerlo.

—Hola, pequeñín, ¿estás perdido? No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que podremos encontrar a tu dueño—. Cuando fue a tomar al gatito, éste siseó y se alejó de él, aunque no muy lejos porque chocó contra la pared. Draco se quedó quieto para no asustarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Sólo pocos sabían de su interés por los felinos. Blaise y Pansy seguían diciéndole que era una sorpresa que no hubiera sido sorteado en Gryffindor en lugar de la Casa de las Serpientes—. Bueno, ¿no eres un gatito lindo? —. El animalito siseó en desacuerdo— Que gracioso, me recuerdas mucho a Potter: pelo negro y ojos verdes. Incluso tienes un rayo como él—. El gatito ladeó la cabeza, como si pudiera comprender lo que le decían—. Es mejor que tengas cuidado de que nadie te vea. Potter no es muy popular desde que la gente cree que traicionó a todos. En realidad, Potter era su Chico Dorado, no hay manera de que hubiera hecho algo así. Desafortunadamente somos muy pocos lo que creemos en su inocencia.

El gatito se alejó de la pared y chocó su cabeza contra la mano del chico. Comprendiendo el significado, Draco comenzó a rascarle tras las orejas. Como recompensa, el gatito ronroneó y el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír. Había muy poca gente frente a la que podía dejar caer su máscara. Pero ese no era el caso con los animales; a ellos no les importa quién era o su familia mientras amigable con ellos.

—Vamos— le dijo al animalito tomándolo y afirmándolo para que no escapara—. No pareces ser un gato de la calle, aunque estás muy delgado. Quizá te lleve conmigo a Hogwarts para preguntar si a alguien se le perdió un gato. Si no tendré que encontrar un lugar seguro para ti. Probablemente lejos de la escuela, no es seguro estar con una serpiente en estos tiempos—. El gatito le lamió la mano y Draco volvió a sonreír—. Parece que estás de acuerdo conmigo.

Sabiendo que Pansy y Blaise probablemente lo estaban buscando y se preocuparían si no lo encontraban, Draco se puso de pie. El gatito maulló y le enterró las garras en el brazo.

—Tranquilo, pequeño. Aunque resbales no debes preocuparte. Soy el mejor Buscador de Hogwarts así que te atraparé antes de que llegues al suelo—. Si el gatito hubiera tenido cejas, Draco tenía la sensación de que habría levantado una—. Está bien, Potter era el mejor Buscador, pero ahora que no está tengo el derecho de clamar el título.

Al dejar el callejón sin salida Draco siguió hablando, manteniendo la voz baja para que la gente no pudiera oírlo.

—Ahora que Potter no está no hay competencia. Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw nunca nos dan razón para preocuparnos, los únicos contra los que perdíamos eran los Gryffindor. Pero después de la muerte de Potter la chica Weasley tomó su lugar. En realidad Potter era mejor Buscador que ella, y él estaba casi ciego sin sus anteojos. Pero lo peor de todo es que dejaron que la Comadreja tomara el lugar de Capitán. Lo he visto jugar ajedrez, pero no es lo mismo que jugar Quidditch. A veces no da ganas de jugar, no es satisfactorio si no tienes que luchar por la victoria.

—¡Draco!

El chico giró la cabeza de golpe y entrecerró los ojos antes de notar que Pansy y Blaise se dirigían hacia él. Se relajó. No temía ser atacado por ellos. Sintió tensarse el cuerpo del gatito al acercarse sus amigos y pasó una mano por su pelaje hasta que el gatito se tranquilizó y comenzó a ronronear.

—¡Draco Lucius Malfoy! ¿Cómo te atreves a marcharte de esa manera? Sabes que el profesor Snape nos ordenó estar juntos para mantenernos a salvo, ¿por qué te marchaste?

Draco no pudo evitar estremecerse. La voz de Pansy comenzaba a atraer la atención de la gente hacia ellos.

—Hola, Pansy, es bueno verte. Pensé que Blaise y tú querrían un momento a solas.

La expresión de la chica se suavizó un poco y Draco respiró.

—Aún así, esa no es razón… ¿Qué es eso? ¿Es un gatito? —. Antes de que Draco pudiera responder le quitaron el gatito de los brazos— ¡Qué lindo! ¿Es tuyo? ¿Dónde lo compraste? Está un poco sucio pero nada que un baño no arregle.

El gatito miró horrorizado cuando Pansy mencionó el baño, como si comprendiera lo que decía.

—En realidad no es mío, lo encontré en un callejón. Probablemente se escapó o lo dejaron abandonado. Si no tiene dueño le encontraré un lugar.

—Bueno, puede quedarse conmigo hasta que encuentres a alguien. Debemos volver al colegio, hay alguien que necesita un baño— sentenció Pansy y arrulló al gatito que gruñó mientras los dos chicos se miraban.

—Es tu novia— susurró Draco para que la chica no los escuchara.

—Lo sé, y todavía me pregunto qué fue lo que bebí para invitarla a salir conmigo.

—Blaise, si quieres cualquier cosa en el futuro cercano, mejor piensa antes de hablar—. Blaise palideció y Draco sonrió— ¿Azotado?

—Cállate. El día que te juntes con alguien veremos quién termina azotado.

—Como si eso fuera a suceder. Hay mucho de mí para que lo ame sólo una persona— respondió el rubio con una media sonrisa. No era secreto que nunca se quedaba mucho tiempo con alguien.

—Vaya, vaya. Miren esto, tres pequeñas serpientes solitas.

Draco, que había comenzado a caminar junto a Pansy y Blaise, se detuvo al ver quienes estaban de pie frente a ellos.

—Comadreja, Pelirroja, Sangresucia— dijo mientras él y Blaise se paraban frente a Pansy para que el gatito quedara escondido de los Gryffindor.

Mirando alrededor se dieron cuenta de que los leones, probablemente Granger, habían planeado todo. Estaban en lugar donde nadie de Hogsmeade podría verlos, y donde nadie de Hogwarts podría escucharlos. Por supuesto, no era tan tontos como para pedir ayuda.

—Cierra la boca, Malfoy. Ustedes las serpientes se rehúsan a aprender cuál es su lugar. Incluso los más pequeños no aprenden a pesar de las lecciones que les hemos dado.

Draco apretó los puños.

—Ten cuidado, Sangresucia. Para alguien que dice ser tan inteligente estás siendo bastante estúpida.

—¡No llames así a mi novia, Hurón!

—Fue tu novia la que admitió estar tras los ataques a los niños en el colegio— dijo Pansy atrás de los dos Slytherin.

—¡Cállate! — exclamó la chica Weasley.

Blaise suspiró.

—Tal parece que ser bueno con las palabras es algo que le falta a tu familia, al igual que el dinero.

Observaron cómo los tres se pusieron de un interesante color rojo.

—Les vamos a demostrar quienes son superiores— dijo Ginny Weasley y sacó su varita— ¡Impe…!

Antes de que pudiera terminar la maldición una bola de pelo negro saltó desde los brazos de Pansy y se aferró a la cabeza de la pelirroja. La chica gritó mientras trataba de sacarse al gato del rostro. Granger se acercó a ayudarla, ya que tenía un gato pensó que podría lidiar con ese, pero sólo emporó las cosas.

Draco volvió sus grises ojos hacia Weasley, que había levantado su varita y la tenía apuntada hacia el rostro de su hermana mejor.

—Yo no haría eso si fuera tú— le advirtió al pelirrojo.

—¿Y por qué tengo que escucharte, Hurón?

—Porque hemos observado tu habilidad con la varita durante todos estos años, y sabemos lo malo que eres con una en la mano, sea mágica o de otro tipo— respondió Pansy.

La cara de Weasley se puso más roja, Draco no habría creído eso posible.

Sin dejar que Weasley tuviera la oportunidad de lastimar al gatito, el rubio apartó a Granger del camino y con gentileza tomó al animal del pellejo del cuello. Para su sorpresa el gatito dejó de moverse y se quedó lánguido mientras lo alejaba de la chica y lo acercaba a su cuerpo.

Sin otra palabra Draco, Blaise y Pansy se alejaron de los Gryffindor y continuaron caminando como nada hubiera pasado. Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente Draco volvió su atención al gatito en sus brazos, que lo miraba con ojos inocentes.

—Haré que los elfos domésticos te den la mejor comida esta noche, Beleza.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Beleza era el gato de Tom Ryddle, y no hay forma de que sea el mismo, no es más que un gatito.

Blaise dio un gritito cuando Pansy le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—¿Olvidaste lo que hablamos en clase de Historia? El gatito luce exactamente igual al de Tom Ryddle. Por eso es una buena idea llamarlo Beleza. Además creo que el nombre le queda bien.

Caminaron hacia Hogwarts mientras Pansy y Blaise continuaban discutiendo como una pareja de viejos. Draco los ignoró a ambos y se concentró en el gatito que tenía en los brazos.

El animalito en realidad se parecía mucho al Beleza de Tom Ryddle ahora que lo pensaba bien. Seguramente era una coincidencia.

)00(

Voldemort dejó escapar un gruñido cuando el último de los mortífagos dejó la sala de audiencia y la puerta se cerró tras él. Se dejó caer en su trono con un suspiro, sintiéndose repentinamente cansado y viejo como Dumbledore.

Nagini desapareció por la puerta que llevaba a sus habitaciones privadas. La serpiente le había dejado claro que no pensaba lidiar con él mientras estuviera así. Ella también quería que Evan volviera a donde pertenecía, pero eso no significaba que ella también estuviera insoportable.

Voldemort no había maldecido a nadie, pero estuvo cerca. No había nada más que quisiera en esos momentos que hacer sentir a alguien como si estuviera en el infierno. Bueno, quería a Evan a su lado, pero ya que eso parecía ser imposible, tenía que conformarse con algo más.

No entendía cómo su amante había evitado ser visto desde que escapara de la casa de Severus. Ni Evan ni Potter tenían conexiones ahora. No tenía un lugar dónde esconderse, ni siquiera Gringotts estaba de su lado. Voldemort estaba bastante seguro de ser contactado por los globins si Evan decidía esconderse con ellos.

Pero aún así el chico parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra. Algo que no debería haber sido posible.

Lo pero era que ahora sabía sobre la enfermedad de Evan. Tenía a Severus trabajando en una cura para su amante. El pocionista ya había comenzado cuando el chico vivió con él, pero le había explicado que será un largo proceso antes de que Evan fuera sanado. Y aún así existía el riesgo de que algo sucediera.

Se rehúso a pensar más en ello. Se enfocaría en encontrarlo primero; después jugaría a la enfermera con su amante todo lo que quisiera. Mientras tuviera que ver en el asunto, Evan jamás tendría que sufrir de nuevo.

Pero antes tendría que hacer la misión imposible y encontrar a su rebelde amante.

Frunciendo el ceño cerró la mano alrededor del collar que Evan le regalara hacía tantos años. Todavía recordaba lo que le había dicho sobre las habilidades de dicho objeto. En especial la de rastrear al poseedor del otro collar.

Voldemort sintió el deseo de darse un golpe en la frente. Por suerte no había nadie cerca cuando cumplió con ese deseo. Debió pensar en ello antes y ya tendría a Evan a su lado, donde lo quería. Se sacó el collar y lo observó como si tuviera la respuesta a todas las preguntas del Universo.

—Muéstrame a Evan James— dijo sin casi atreverse a respirar mientras esperaba que algo pasara. No estaba seguro de que sucediera, pero Evan usó ese método cuando él huyó al orfanato. Desafortunadamente su amante nunca le había mostrado cómo lo hizo, y ahora él se encontraba lamentándose el no haberle hecho preguntas en ese entonces. Maldijo cuando nada sucedió y levantó la mano para arrojar el inútil collar. Pero antes de hacerlo su rostro se iluminó en realización— ¿Será tan fácil? — se preguntó. Bajó lentamente el brazo y volvió a mirar el collar— Muéstrame a Harry James Potter.

Se sentía extraño al usar ese nombre, pero lo haría si ello le devolvía a su amor.

El collar flotó levemente sobre su mano y apuntó hacia el Norte. Voldemort no pudo contener una sonrisa.

—¡Colagusano! — llamó.

El animago abrió la puerta de la habitación y se arrodilló frente a él.

—Sí, mi lord.

Por una vez la voz de la rata no temblaba.

—Dile a Lucius que lo quiero aquí en quince minutos sin importar lo que esté haciendo—. Cuando la rata no se movió lo suficientemente rápido para su gusto, Voldemort envió un hechizo cortante en su dirección; sonrió de medio lado cuando el hechizo alcanzó su objetivo—. Al parecer la cacería terminará pronto, mi querido Evan.

)00(

Harry se situó frente a la gárgola durante la noche, escuchando atentamente por si alguien lo había seguido hasta el despacho del director. Notó que no había retratos. Probablemente era para que el director pudiese ir y venir sin que nadie lo viera.

Supo por las conversaciones de los Slytherin que Dumbledore no estaba en Hogwarts; tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad porque no sabía cuándo se le presentaría otra.

Había salido de la Sala Común de Slytherin apenas las serpientes se quedaron dormidas. Tomó más tiempo de que había supuesto, además de que el camino hasta la oficina del director siendo gatito le tomaba más tiempo.

Como Pansy prometió, le dio un baño y aunque Harry estaba limpio se sentía avergonzado al pensar que alguien lo había bañado, especialmente una chica. Aunque fue un baño como Beleza, no cambiaba el hecho de que él era un varón. Por suerte el pelaje había cubierto su cuerpo, pero sintió que se le subieron todos los colores. Desafortunadamente ahora no tenía pelaje que lo cubriera, aunque tampoco había nadie que notara lo rojo de su cara al recordar aquello.

Y como si no hubiera sido suficiente, ahora olía a lavanda. Al menos ahora el aroma no era tan malo como lo fue en su forma animaga.

Comenzó a nombrar diferentes golosinas mientras recordaba su tarde. Como lo prometió también, Draco le dio una recompensa después del baño. Queriendo mantener su imagen de gatito inocente, Harry había jugado con la bola que el rubio hizo para él.

Aún no podía creer cómo sus antiguos amigos habían cambiado. Se preguntó si siempre habían sido así y él no lo había notado, o si era algo que pasó con el tiempo. Sin importar cómo, no lamentaba lo que le había hecho a Ginny. No podía creer que hubiera estado a punto de maldecir a los Slytherin. Y si Draco no lo hubiera agarrado probablemente habría causado más daño.

Se preguntó cómo le explicaría Ginny sus heridas a madame Pomfrey. No era necesario ser un Ravenclaw para darse cuenta de que eran marcas de garras. ¿Acaso la pelirroja culparía al gato de Hermione o diría la verdad? Pero decir la verdad significaba decir lo que había hecho para que el gato la atacara. No saldría de ello fácilmente.

En el treceavo dulce nombrado, la gárgola se hizo a un lado y reveló la escalera. No sabía cuánto tiempo tenía antes de que Dumbledore regresara, pero ojalá fuera el suficiente para hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Se aseguraría de que la muerte del viejo pasara a la Historia.

Subió corriendo las escaleras de caracol sin esperar a que ellas mismas lo llevaran. Se detuvo frente a la puerta cerrada del despacho. Dumbledore había aprendido de sus antiguos errores y había contratado a un profesional para que hiciera las protecciones alrededor de su oficina. Aparentemente el director temía que alguien le hiciera bromas igual a las que él. Harry, le había hecho durante la época escolar de Tom.

Desafortunadamente para Dumbledore, parecía ser muy tacaño.

Harry liberó su magia y la dejó escanear las protecciones en busca de un punto débil. Para su sorpresa su magia voló libre y sin problemas. Al parecer las advertencias de Snape eran falsas, nada sucedería si usaba su magia. Tal vez el profesor de Pociones lo había dicho para mantenerlo fuera de problemas por unos días.

Sonriendo, Harry empujó lo suficiente las protecciones, hizo un agujero en ellas para poder pasar sin alterarlas y que éstas no le avisaran a Dumbledore que algo sucedía.

Entró al despacho y dejó que la puerta se cerrara tras él. Antes que nada lanzó un hechizo que inmovilizó a los ocupantes de los retratos; no podía dejar que alguno corriera a avisarle a Dumbledore lo que estaba haciendo. Después de asegurarse de que ninguno era capaz de moverse, Harry se permitió prestarle atención al resto del lugar, aunque ya hubiera estado allí muchas veces antes.

Lentamente recorrió con los ojos la gran habitación circular, las muchas ventanas y los retratos de antiguos directores. Una serie de delgadas mesas estaban distribuidas alrededor, con delicados instrumentos de plata que zumbaban y emitían pequeñas bocanadas de humo. Vio el Pensadero del director y la increíble colección de libros que formaban una biblioteca privada. Al parecer el viejo había logrado recuperar la mayoría de las cosas que él, Harry, destruyó al finalizar su quinto año.

Estaba de pie en medio de la oficina, mirando alrededor, intentando no tomar nada. Suponía que Dumbledore se había puesto más inteligente con los años. Sería típico del barbón poner trampas por si alguien lograba colarse a su despacho con la intención de hacerle una broma. Decidiendo tomar una página de su propio manual, Harry se giró y miró la puerta.

Al menos tendría algo que hacer mientras esperaba a que Dumbledore regresara. Y de esa manera Voldemort sabría quién estaba tras la muerte del viejo.

Hasta ahora no había tenido muchas ideas de cómo terminar con la vida de Dumbledore. Vale, había tenido demasiadas ideas, todas como la que le había dicho a Snape días atrás. Al final se decidió por un ataque sorpresa usando una maldición que encontró en uno de los viejos libros escolares de Snape. Seriamente dudaba que el maestro de Pociones supiera que el libro estaba allí, o no lo habría dejado sin supervisión.

Con todas las veces que la maldición asesina había fallado en él, Harry no se atrevería a usarla. No quería que Dumbledore sobreviviera o fuera enviado en el tiempo. ¿Quién sabía qué tipo de daño podría causar Dumbledore en el pasado? Aunque Remus le había explicado que sólo las personas que deberían ir al pasado podían llegar a él, prefería estar seguro.

Pensando en cuándo regresaría Dumbledore, Harry comenzó su trabajo. Se aseguraría de que el hombre recibiera una bienvenida que no olvidaría en su vida.

El despacho se iluminó con varios colores mientras Harry lanzaba hechizo tras hechizo. Repasó todos los que había usado en el director en el pasado. Todavía no tenía la oportunidad de utilizar las que inventó junto a Mortimus. Y algunas se le ocurrieron en el momento.

No estaba seguro de cuántas activaría Dumbledore antes de poder matarlo. De lo que sí estaba seguro era que la oficina quedaría inutilizable después de esto. La magia estaba en capas y anudaba varios lugares. Las ubicó en un patrón que sólo tenía significado para él. Para cualquiera que pudiera verlas, le parecería el dibujo de un niño.

Finalmente satisfecho, cansado y sudoroso, Harry dejó caer los brazos con un resoplido. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba en la oficina, pero una mirada por la ventana le indicó que debió pasar horas.

Dándose una palmadita mental en el hombro, se dirigió a la gran silla tras el escritorio del director. Quería ser la primera cosa que viera Dumbledore una vez que regresara, y la silla era el lugar perfecto para ello. Le garantizaba ser visto y a la vez buscar refugio tras la mesa si es que Dumbledore lograba lanzarle una maldición antes de que sus trampas comenzaran a funcionar.

En camino al escritorio sus piernas cedieron repentinamente, cayó al suelo mientras el dolor recorría su torso. Jadeó por aire mientras se abrazaba con fuerza, como si quisiera eliminar el dolor, aunque sabía que no ayudaría.

Se mordió los labios para no gritar. No debía permitir que alguien lo escuchara, aunque dudaba que alguien pudiera hacerlo de todas maneras. Además, las protecciones lo impedirían.

Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y Harry encontró difícil que le importara. Todo lo que quería era hacerse un ovillo y que el dolor desapareciera. Golpeó su cabeza repetidamente contra el suelo, pero no sirvió de nada; la suave alfombra impidió que se causara daño, así que no pudo perder el conocimiento para poder escapar del dolor que le recorría y lo hacía retorcerse como un loco.

Al parecer la advertencia de Snape había sido real. Harry supo entonces que si no hubiera usado su magia no estaría en esa situación. La poción había mantenido a raya el ataque, pero debido al uso de magia ahora estaba obligado a pagar el precio de su estupidez.

Si volvía a ver al pocionista tendría que pedirle perdón por dudar de su palabra. Era un error que no volvería a repetir.

Antes de perder el conocimiento vio que se abría la puerta del despacho y colorida ropa quedó a su vista. Sonrió pese a que no podía hacer nada y todos sus instintos le gritaban que huyera lo más rápido y más lejos posible. Aunque no podría lidiar con Dumbledore por las suyas, al menos sabía que lo bajaría un poco de su pedestal.

Sólo tendría que confiar en que Voldemort se encargaría del resto por él.


	11. Chapter 11

**Autor: HuskyWalker**

**Beta: LatexoHPo**

Capítulo Once

Tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza y se sentía como si lo hubiera arrollado una horda de hipogrifos.

—Así que estás despierto. Comenzaba a creer que el "_Enervate"_ no funcionaría.

Se le congeló la sangre en las venas al escuchar la familiar y paternal voz que conocía de sus días de escuela. Pero bajo ese tono pudo distinguir el odio dirigido directamente hacia él.

Lentamente levantó la cabeza y miró unos brillantes ojos azules. Cuando intentó moverse se percató de que estaba atado a una silla y sus manos amarradas frente a él con tanta fuerza que le cortaba la circulación.

No quería que Dumbledore usara Legiremancia en él, así que rápidamente alejó la mirada. Nunca podía saber si alguien se colaba en su mente porque no era bueno en Oclumancia. En lugar de ello intentó mirar a cualquier lado menos a los ojos del director. Para su satisfacción, Harry notó que el viejo parecía haber activado varias de sus trampas mientras estuvo inconsciente.

—Buenos días, profesor. Me gustaría decir que es un placer verlo, pero sería una mentira— dijo Harry solemnemente y miró su mano que aun tenía la marca de detención con Umbridge. Los años provocaron que la cicatriz se desvaneciera, pero todavía era visible. Pensaba en ella como parte de su colección.

—Imagina mi sorpresa, Potter, cuando regreso a mi oficina después de una agotadora noche en el Ministerio, y te encuentro desmayado en mi piso arruinando mi alfombra con tu sangre. Añade a eso que toda mi oficina está llena de Merlín sabe qué.

Harry no pudo evitar abrir la boca pese a las consecuencias.

—Pero, profesor, pensé que le gustaban los calcetines. ¿No fue eso lo que me dijo en mi primer año?

—¡Chico idiota! ¿No entiendes nada? Nadie sabe qué estás aquí. Deberías temerme en lugar de intentar burlarte de mí— exclamó Dumbledore danto una fuerte palmada en el escritorio.

Harry observó interesado cómo el calcetín en la barba del viejo se movió.

—Comparado con Voldemort, usted es nada.

—¿Cómo se siente, Potter, saber que la persona que te amaba ahora está tras tu sangre? ¿Saber que nunca podrán estar juntos porque él querrá matarte debido a la profecía?

Los hombros de Harry cayeron. Se había olvidado de la profecía, aunque esa era la razón por la que Voldemort fue por primera vez tras él.

—Y ahora es el momento en que debe decirme que la profecía era falsa y que usted la inventó para darle esperanza a la gente— dijo Harry con el anhelo disfrazado en su voz.

—No, Potter. La profecía es verdadera, yo estaba ahí cuando fue dicha.

Harry sintió que sus esperanzas se aplastaban antes de que pudieran crecer. Agachó la cabeza, rehusándose a que el director viera las lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Supongo que no hay nada qué hacer al respecto. Pero se da cuenta de que soy yo el único que puede matar a Voldemort. Y para ser sincero, no tengo ganas de hacerlo.

Para su sorpresa, la noticia pareció no afectar al director.

—No importa. La profecía también le calza a Longbottom, y él será más fácil de manipular que tú. Pronto comenzaré a entrenarlo y lo proclamaré el Nuevo Niño Que Vivió. Haré creer a todos que tu familia desde el principio siguió al Señor Oscuro y que nos engañaron a todos usando magia oscura.

Harry sintió que se le detenía el aliento. Aunque no había conocido tan bien a Neville como hubiera querido, no le deseaba eso a nadie, menos al torpe pero gentil Gryffindor. Por las clases de Pociones, Harry sabía que el tímido chico no lidiaba bien con el cambio de ánimo y opinión del mundo mágico.

—Sólo hay un problema con tu plan, Dumbledore. Voldemort me marcó como su igual, no a Neville. No hay manera de que la profecía hable de él— refutó Harry con aire de suficiencia. Al parecer el director no había pensado las cosas bien.

—La misma noche en que tus padres fueron asesinados, los padres de Longbottom fueron torturados hasta la locura por Bellatrix Lestrange. Fue de esa manera en que Voldemort lo marcó también.

Harry parpadeó lentamente sin creer lo que escuchaba.

—Eres un maldito enfermo.

No pudo evitar estremecerse cuando Dumbledore, repentinamente, apuntó la varita en su dirección.

—Cuidaría mi lengua si fuera tú, Potter. Nadie sabe qué estás aquí; y si lo supieran, no levantarían un dedo para ayudarte. Ellos, todos, creen que apoyas al Señor Oscuro y eres malvado.

—Esa es una mentira. Sólo espera, algún día se enterarán de la verdad y tú estarás en graves problemas.

Habiendo tenido suficiente, Harry alcanzó su magia, estaba listo para hacer explotar a Dumbledore y terminar con todo eso. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando no encontró nada. No, no podía ser cierto. Podía sentir su magia, pero parecía fuera de su alcance. Por la manera en que Dumbledore lo miraba, tuvo la impresión de que el hombre sabía lo que sucedía.

—Como habrás notado, esas esposas que usas no son como las del mundo muggle. Contienen tu magia para que no puedas usarla contra otros. Fueron encontradas entre las cosas de Umbridge, junto a una pluma de sangre.

Sabiendo que Dumbledore esperaba algún tipo de reacción de su parte, Harry guardó silencio. No había manera en que le diera al viejo lo que quería.

"He esperado por este día durante muchos años. La última vez te maté muy rápido—. Harry se preguntó de qué vez estaba hablando Dumbledore. ¿La vez que lo mató en su oficina o la vez en la que él, Harry, mató a Grindelwald? Viajar en el tiempo era algo confuso—. No sé cómo sobreviviste, pero no cometeré el mismo error que la última vez. Eso será el pago por lo que le hiciste a Gellert.

Mientras Dumbledore hablaba, Harry mantenía los ojos en la varita. No confiaba en que el hombre no fuera a lanzarle algo mientras estaba distraído.

—¿Sabes qué? Grindelwald planeaba dejarte, así que desde mi punto de vista creo que deberías estarme agradecido en lugar de planear cómo matarme.

El rostro de Dumbledore comenzó a adquirir un interesante color que le recordó mucho a Harry cuando Vernorn se enojaba. El pensamiento le hizo estremecer. Pese a que se había vengado aún podía sentir el miedo que le provocaba su tío cuando era un niño.

—Te equivocas. Gellert me era fiel, jamás habría pensado en dejarme. Es una mentira, y voy a asegurarme de que lamentes tus palabras.

Harry entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué crees que puedes hacerme? Ya hiciste que mis amigos me dieran la espalda, no me interesan los Dursley, así que no me importa si les haces algo a ellos; y Voldemort ya quiere matarme. ¿Qué puedes hacerme que ya no me hayas hecho?

Harry dejó de gritar y jadeó pesadamente mientras Dumbledore se acercaba.

—Te haré sufrir como nunca has sufrido antes. Antes de que termine contigo, rogarás por la muerte, pero no encontrarás alivio en mucho tiempo. Todo es por el bien mayor, chico.

Harry no tuvo opción de esquivar el "_stupefy_" enviado en su dirección, el rayo rojo le dio directo en el pecho.

)00(

El laboratorio de pociones de la Mansión Malfoy era muy similar al suyo en Spinner´s End, sólo que de mejor calidad. Sabía con seguridad que muchos de los Malfoy estuvieron interesados en el arte de preparar pociones, aunque sólo algunos pocos demostraron verdadero talento como para convertirse en Maestros de Pociones. Y aún era menos lo que lo lograron.

Una de las primeras habitaciones a la que Severus aprendió a llegar por sí solo era el laboratorio de Pociones. Habría sido la primera de no ser porque Lucius y Narcissa habían insistido en que conociera primero el dormitorio si quería conocer el laboratorio. A él no le molestó, después de todo amaba a los dos Malfoy tanto como amaba sus pociones.

Mientras Severus picaba los ojos de tritón para la poción del Señor Oscuro, no pudo quitarse la sensación de que algo estaba pasando. Lucius y Narcissa habían sido llamados la noche anterior y todavía no regresaban. Aunque odiaba admitirlo, no podía evitar sentirse un poco preocupado. Los tres estaban consientes de que quizá algún día uno no regresaría de una misión. Durante los últimos quince años fue él quien estuvo más en riesgo por trabajar directamente junto al enemigo.

Ser el que tenía que esperar el regreso de sus amantes no era un papel que Severus disfrutara. Prefería sentarse en una reunión de la Orden que estar arrestado en casa sin saber lo que sucedía.

Dejó caer los ojos en la poción burbujeante y observó cómo cambiaba de un verde ácido a un matiz mucho más ligero.

La última vez que estuvo en arresto domiciliario fue en su niñez. Y entonces había escapado de su casa y había ido a la de Lily y su familia a pasar unos días mientras su padre se calmaba. Ahora no tenía cómo escapar de la Mansión. Narcissa se aseguró de ello al ordenarle a los elfos que lo vigilaran diciéndoles que era porque él tendía a olvidarse de sí mismo cuando preparaba pociones. Era cierto, pero significaba que no podría marcharse mientras ellos no estuvieran.

Supuso que lo tenía merecido. Debió entregar a Potter a su lord cuando lo encontró fuera de las protecciones de la Mansión. Pero pensar en los ojos de Lily apagados tras la muerte, le había hecho imposible respirar, y había actuado antes de pensar las cosas. Debió decirle al Señor Oscuro que Potter estaba en su casa cuando el chico le contó su historia. Pero una vez más, Severus Snape había temido que Voldemort no se tomara el tiempo de escuchar lo que le decían.

Todo lo había hecho por Lily y hasta ahora no le había traído nada bueno.

Lanzó un hechizo de estasis al caldero y limpió a mano el desorden que había causado. Aunque sería más rápido y fácil con magia, o permitir que los elfos domésticos se encargaran, prefirió hacerlo así. Con sus amantes lejos no había nadie esperándolo fuera de la puerta, y le daba tiempo de pensar.

Suponía que su castigo pudo haber sido peor. Al menos estaba con sus amantes y podía preparar pociones. Si hubiera sido otra persona el que ocultó información, dudaba que hubiera salido con vida. En especial cuando se enteró de lo que Voldermort sentía por Potter. Seguramente le tomaría mucho tiempo volver a recuperar la confianza del Señor Oscuro.

Cuando estuvo satisfecho con su trabajo volvió su atención a la segunda poción en la que estaba trabajando. Era gris y más espesa que la otra. Se sorprendió cuando Voldemort le ordenó que continuara trabajando en la cura para Potter, pero decidió tomarlo como una buena señal. No había punto en sanar a alguien que estaba muriendo, a menos que quisiera seguir torturándolo.

Sin importar qué, esperaba que Potter fuera encontrado pronto. La primera poción que le había dado al mocoso sólo funcionaría un tiempo. Y conociendo a Potter y su suerte, iría en contra de su consejo y usaría magia. En el mejor de los casos tendría un ataque como los anteriores, en el peor podría yacer muerto en un lugar desconocido y jamás lo sabrían.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un elfo doméstico apareció.

—El almuerzo está servido, travieso amo maestro de pociones Snape.

Severus fulminó con la mirada al elfo, pero éste desapareció antes de que pudiera decir nada. No había pasado mucho tiempo antes de que los elfos se dieran cuenta de que estaba dispuesto a usar su lengua contra ellos. Era una buena manera de liberar el stress.

Respiró profundamente y se aseguró de que ambas pociones pudieran estar solas por un tiempo. Después de almorzar probablemente tomaría un largo baño, algo que no tenía tiempo de hacer mientras trabajaba en Hogwarts. Al menos era una de las cosas buenas de no tener que trabajar o espiar. Tenía mucho más tiempo para ocuparse de sí mismo. Y mientras más se ocupaba de sí mismo, menos tenía a Narcissa sobre él.

Con su túnica negra flotando detrás, dejó el laboratorio de pociones. Esperaba que sus amantes regresaran pronto y, si tenía suerte, le traerían buenas noticias.

Pese a la armada de elfos domésticos que vivían en la Mansión, Severus no se encontró con ninguno en su camino. Tampoco vio a ningún mortífago, pero no le sorprendió. Con la posibilidad de que el Ministro visitara el lugar, no sería prudente que los mortífagos anduvieran libres por ahí.

Al menos no tenía que temer que Dumbledore viniera por una visita. El Director de Hogwarts evitaba este lugar lo más posible. Rumores decían que era por el baile que los Malfoy tenían cada año. Algo sucedió en el tiempo del abuelo de Lucius, cuando Evan James, también conocido como Harry Potter, había estado allí

Aunque no sabía lo que había sucedido, Severus estaba seguro de que debió ser grandioso.

Como si sus pies tuvieran voluntad propia, se encontró frente al retrato de Mortimus. Severus no se había molestado en aprender el verdadero nombre del lord cuando el retrato le dejó claro que prefería que lo llamaran Mortimus.

—¡Severus! No te he visto hace tiempo. ¿Has decidido salir? Quiero ver si puedo ganar la apuesta sobre si eres un vampiro o no.

Severus no comprendía cómo Lucius podía estar relacionado con ese hombre. Mortimus no actuaba para nada como debía hacerlo un lord sangrepura.

—No, no esta vez. Me han dicho que el almuerzo está listo, y ya que las pociones en las que trabajo han llegado a un punto en que no necesitan toda mi atención, he decidido ir al comedor.

—Oh, ¿pero podrías salir afuera aunque sea por un breve momento? Si te vuelves ceniza gano la apuesta.

Severus levantó una ceja, inseguro de cómo reaccionar a eso.

—Ya veo. Que tengas un buen día, Mortimus. Tengo que marcharme antes de que un elfo aparezca y me arrastre.

El antiguo lord Malfoy asintió lentamente.

—Sí, esos elfos domésticos pueden ser bastante insistentes. Antes de que te vayas, ¿podrías decirme lo que sucede? Narcissa y Lucius se han negado a decirme nada.

Severus maldijo suavemente. Mortimus y Potter habían sido buenos amigos cuando el primero aún vivía. ¿Cómo reaccionaría la pintura al saber que Evan y Potter eran la misma persona? Era asombros que sus dos amantes hubieran logrado mantener el secreto hasta ahora. Mortimus tenía la peculiar habilidad de averiguarlo todo. Severus tenía la sensación de que algo tenía que ver su ahijado en ello. Tendría que tener una conversación con Draco sobre espiar a la gente por órdenes de un familiar loco. Aunque fuera un retrato.

—Desafortunadamente no. Desde que el Señor Oscuro me ordenó trabajar en la poción no he sido invitado a ninguna reunión donde se difunda información.

—Es una manera muy Slytherin de responder mi pregunta, Severus. Lo dejaré ir por ahora, pero quizá te gustaría explicarme cómo una poción va a regresarle su antiguo cuerpo a Voldemort.

Aunque Mortimus nunca fue seguidor de Voldemort, sí le era leal a su familia. Eso podría ser dicho de todos los Malfoy. Además, pociones era un tema que podría hablar por horas a menos que alguien lo detuviera.

—La poción que me ordenó hacer el Señor Tenebroso no sólo restaurará su cuerpo. Para que los efectos sean duraderos tuve que hacer unos cambios en una poción ya existente. Cuando el Señor Oscuro beba la poción obligará a todos los trozos de su alma a volver a su cuerpo, así que volverá a ser un hombre completo. Es necesario, ya que el proceso para realizar los horrocruxes destruyó su cuerpo en primer lugar.

Severus no pudo evitar sentirse un poco orgulloso de sí mismo. No era una poción fácil, ni siquiera para un maestro de pociones. Se necesitaba mucha experiencia para hacerla, podía nombrar a varios maestros que no lo lograrían, incluso algunos eran seguidores de Voldemort.

Había una razón por la que él era el Maestro de Pociones más joven de la historia.

—Te dejaré ir ahora. Los elfos domésticos probablemente se están preguntando dónde estás—. Severus asintió y se giró para marcharse—. Siempre he creído que el negro es un color muy feo.

Severus sintió que una cubeta con algún tipo de fluido fue vaciada sobre él, y la sustancia lo cubrió de pies a cabeza.

—¿Qué hiciste?— logró preguntar apenas. No era la primera vez que el retrato de Mortimus le hacia una broma, y temía descubrir lo que le había hecho esta vez.

—Digamos que he decidido hacer tu vida más colorida. No te preocupes, se quitará con el tiempo… creo.

Severus se miró y sus negros ojos se abrieron. Su piel estaba cambiando de color cada tantos segundos.

—Apenas descubra qué es lo que te permite hacer magia voy a encontrar una manera de contrarrestarla— bufó sin muchas ganas.

Ambos sabían que jamás haría algo para lastimar el retrato. A demasiada gente le agradaba el viejo Malfoy. Amaban al retrato aunque él a menudo no comprendía por qué.

La risa de Mortimus siguió a Severus hasta el comedor donde un nervioso y sorprendido elfo doméstico lo esperaba. Por suerte el elfo no fue tan estúpido como para comentar el color cambiante de su piel. Severus dudaba poder sobrevivir si tenía que explicarle a Narcissa porqué otro de sus elfos domésticos había desaparecido cuando había sólo una persona viviendo en su mansión.

)00(

Cuando Harry despertó el suelo de piedra fue lo primero que vio, estaba helado hasta los huesos. Maldiciendo en voz baja obligó a su adolorido cuerpo a sentarse, haciendo una mueca cuando se movió. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba en el suelo. Todo el lado izquierdo de su cara estaba adolorida o dormida. Cuando lentamente enderezó su espalda, escuchó múltiples "crack".

Miró alrededor y descubrió que estaba en algo como la celda de la mansión Malfoy. Probablemente Dumbledore lo había puesto ahí. Después de todo el mundo pensaba en él como muerto, y el viejo querría lidiar con él por sí mismo.

Por ende, Harry supuso que aún estaba en Hogwarts. El castillo había sido construido hacía mil años, no era sorprendente que hubiera calabozos.

Su estómago gruñó recordándole que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que comió por última vez. Pero ya que no había ventana no tenía idea de qué hora era, y aunque fuera así no sabía cuánto estuvo inconsciente. El sonido de su estómago hizo eco en las paredes a su alrededor, y lo hizo sonar más fuerte de lo que fue en realidad. Sonaba como un animal y Harry sonrió. Con todo lo que había vivido no le sorprendía que hubiera una especia de monstruo en las mazmorras de Hogwarts.

Se apoyó contra la pared y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose cansado pese al hecho de que apenas había despertado. Una vez más intentó alcanzar su magia, sólo para no encontrarla. Podía sentirla, pero no conseguía que hiciera su voluntad.

Maldijo en voz alta.

Las esposas alrededor de sus muñecas aún bloqueaban su magia, y a menos que pudiera sacárselas sería menos que un muggle. Ese no era un pensamiento agradable dada la situación.

Por suerte aún tenía su collar. Si iba a morir al menos lo haría con él. Esa era la única cosa buena en la que podía pensar en esos momentos. Era improbable que Dumbledore no hubiera intentado sacarle la joya. Probablemente el director lo habría intentado mientras él estaba inconsciente. Por suerte había puesto una protección que le daba un choque eléctrico a cualquiera que quisiera tocarlo sin permiso. Era una buena lección para que nadie se metiera con sus cosas.

El sonido de voces que llegaba a su dirección provocó que Harry se enderezara con rapidez. Golpeó su cabeza contra la pared tras él. Justo lo que necesitaba: gente que lo mirara como si estuviera en un zoológico. Quizá ello podría trabajar a su favor si conseguía que alguien lo dejara salir o le quitaran las esposas que aún bloqueaban su magia.

Al acercarse los pasos, Harry intentó ponerse de pie sin éxito. Su cuerpo estaba entumido por el frío.

Una fuerte luz iluminó sus alrededor, haciendo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Parpadeó varias veces para aclarar su vista, y cuando finalmente pudo ver se encontró con Hermione y Ron parados al otro lado de la reja.

Harry miró a sus amigos con inseguridad. No quería nada más que sonreír y saludarlos, pero la celda le recordó demasiado por lo que había pasado. ¿Podía confiar en ellos?

No habían cambiado mucho desde que los había visto en el Callejón Diagon. Ambos vestían el uniforme de Hogwarts, cosa que confirmaba su teoría de que aún estaba en el castillo. Era poco probable que Dumbledore los sacara del colegio en medio del año escolar.

Hermione estaba parada a lado de Ron y miraba a todos lados menos a él. Era como si tuviera miedo de mirarlo a los ojos. Harry respiró profundamente, era tiempo de actuar. Esperaba que funcionara y pudiera salir pronto de allí.

Sonrió.

—¿Creen que podrían dejarme salir?

Se levantó y cojeó hasta los barrotes. Su cuerpo comenzó a pinchar cuando la sangre recorrió su cuerpo. Ambos lo observaban desconfiados.

—¿Harry?

La voz de Hermione tembló ligeramente al mirarlo.

Ninguno de los dos lucían como la vez anterior. Harry se preguntó cuál parte de ellos eran una farsa. ¿Acaso escondían sus verdaderas emociones a Dumbledore? Quizá tendría suerte y no perdería a sus amigos.

Levantó la mirada para mirarlos a los ojos.

—Por favor, sáquenme de aquí— pidió casi quejándose, aunque se dijo a sí mismo que nunca haría algo así.

Su corazón se hundió cuando Ron sonrió de medio lado. Eso no prometió nada bueno para él.

—Dumbledore nos advirtió que intentarías convencernos de liberarte.

Sus ojos verdes recorrieron los rostros de sus dos amigos. Ron tenía una expresión satisfecha, Hermione se mordía los labios.

—¿Dumbledore los envío aquí o bajaron sin su permiso?— inquirió fríamente y sin emoción. Ayudaba haber pasado tanto tiempo con un Malfoy. Se podía aprender algo de ellos.

Ron lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Dumbledore nos dijo que usaste magia oscura para sobrevivir. Fue una estupidez que regresaras. Por suerte, Dumbledore es demasiado poderoso para ti, Potter.

Harry ignoró al pelirrojo y miró a Hermione, que todavía no decía nada. No podía recordar ni una sola ocasión en que Hermione dejara a Ron guiar toda la conversación. Pero al parecer mucho había cambiado mientras no estuvo.

—¡Escúchame cuando te hablo!— exclamó Ron.

Harry giró lentamente su cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

—No me gusta que me griten, Weasley. Ya no somos amigos, como claramente declaraste al usar mi apellido. Y ya que no somos amigos me gustaría que me dejes en paz, no tenemos nada de qué hablar. Pero si estás dispuesto a responder mis preguntas te permitiré quedarte; si no, te deseo un buen día—. Cuando ninguno de los dos se movió, Harry continuó fulminándolos con la mirada— ¿Dónde está Dumbledore?

Una vez que saliera de ahí se aseguraría de que el viejo recibiera su merecido.

—Está afuera, ayudando a la gente. Después de todo, alguien tiene que salvarnos de Voldemort. No creo que un traidor como tú entienda el significado de eso. Así que responde a mi pregunta: ¿cómo sobreviviste a la maldición asesina otra vez? En esta ocasión no hubo nadie que se sacrificara por ti.

Cansándose de escuchar a Ron, Harry le dio la espalda al dúo y caminó hacia la pared más alejada. Dumbledore probablemente los había enviado para mostrarle que estaba verdaderamente solo. Probablemente creía que su opinión le importaba

Aunque odiaba admitirlo, en realidad le importaba. Pero no les mostraría cuánto. Su tiempo lejos le había enseñado eso. Si esto hubiera sucedido antes de que Harry viajara en el tiempo probablemente ya les habría dicho todo lo que quisieran saber sólo porque se lo habían preguntado. Pero vivir con Tom le había enseñado un par de cosas; sólo tenía que recordarlas antes de lanzarse de cabeza sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Se dejó caer por la pared y contuvo un gemido. Suponía que estaría adolorido por un tiempo. Era dudoso que Dumbledore hubiera puesto una cama en su celda para hacerla más cómoda, tendría que conformarse con el suelo.

Cerró los ojos y dejó de prestar atención a las palabras de Ron. Ni siquiera era una amenaza para él. Como le había dicho a Dumbledore: ¿Qué podían hacerle que no le hubieran hecho ya? La única cosa buena en la que podía pensar era que pronto todo terminaría. La poción de Snape ya no funcionaba así que la enfermedad progresaría. Suponía que un día simplemente perdería el conocimiento y no despertaría más.

En esos momentos eso le parecía una bendición.

Tenía un nudo en el estómago. Ya no eran amigos. Si lo fueran, Ron y Hermione estarían intentado liberarlo en lugar de culparlo por cosas que no tenía idea. Al parecer la vida siempre sería injusta con él.

—Vamos, Hermione. Es obvio que se cree demasiado bueno para nosotros, ni siquiera contesta nuestras preguntas— dijo Ron con un resoplido y se marchó antes de que la chica tuviera oportunidad de responder.

Harry abrió un ojo y miró a Hermione. Por primera vez la encontró mirándolo y le dio una débil sonrisa para animarla. No tenía idea de por qué lo hizo. Por lo que sabía, Hermione era igual que Ron, pero ella no lo había culpado de nada hasta ahora. Por otro lado, tampoco había hecho nada para defenderlo cuando Ron comenzó a gritarle.

Se observaron en silencio hasta que los pasos de Ron desaparecieron. Ella abrió la boca varias veces, pero al parecer no encontraba las palabras. Si hubiera sido otra la situación, Harry lo habría encontrado divertido. No podía recordar ni una sola ocasión en la que Hermione hubiera tenido problemas encontrando palabras.

—¿Sabes? Tenía mis dudas— habló ella al fin en voz baja y fue difícil oírla. No hablaba para nada como la chica que había visto por última vez—. Al principio no le creí a Dumbledore cuando nos dijo que te habías vuelto oscuro. Quiero decir, desde que te conocí en el tren nunca hubo una señal de que apoyarías a Quien Tú Sabes. Después de todo, él fue quien mató a tu familia. Pensé… no sé qué pensar. ¿A dónde fuiste?— preguntó limpiándose las lágrimas— ¿A dónde se fue el niño que solía molestarme pidiéndome la tarea porque había olvidado hacer la suya? ¿A dónde se fue el niño que me defendía de aquellos que me llamaban "sangresucia", aunque eran más grandes y fuertes que él?

Harry giró el rostro, incapaz de mirar a Hermione a los ojos.

—Aunque te lo dijera, no lo creerías, Hermione. Tú, Ron, Todos los demás, son demasiado inocentes. No tienen idea de lo que la guerra hace a las personas, cómo las cambia. Aunque uno no tome parte directamente, todo cambia— dijo él, mirándola brevemente—. Lo creas o no, Hermione, maduré. Sólo espero que ustedes lo hagan antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Recuerda que sólo porque alguien es poderoso, no significa que siempre tendrá la razón o que no conoce la diferencia entre el bien y el mal. No todo es blanco o negro—. Sabía que ella le observaba, queriendo escuchar más, aunque probablemente no le gustaba lo que estaba diciendo sobre el director. Pero ya que ella todavía no protestaba por lo dicho, Harry se permitió un pequeño destello de esperanza. Quizá no había perdido a todos sus amigos—. Si nuestra amistad alguna vez significó algo para ti, Hermione, me ayudarías a salir de ésta celda.

—¿Y qué harás cuando salgas?

—Matar a Dumbledore— contestó tajante. No vio razón para no ser honesto.

Ella estuvo en silencio bastante tiempo.

—No creo que pueda hacerlo, Harry. Lo siento.

Harry la fulminó con la mirada.

—Entonces vete, y no esperes que te ayude cuando todas las estrellas ardan a tu alrededor.

Ella asintió y se marchó, arrastrado los pies.

)00(

Harry supuso que habían pasado unas horas desde que Hermione se marchó hasta que recibió otra visita. En la celda era imposible saber qué hora era sin magia o ventanas.

Lo único que le indicó que había pasado el tiempo era que ya no tenía hambre. Su estómago se sentía entumecido, como si hubiera vuelto donde los Dursley y no hubiera sido alimentado. Sólo que esta vez no había paquetes enviados por sus amigos con comida para asegurarse de que no muriera de hambre.

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue una brillante túnica purpura con verde limón. Conociendo solamente a una persona que vestía de tal manera, Harry lo fulminó con la mirada mientras se enderezaba para no estar con la espalda apoyada contra la pared. Sin importar lo que hiciera mientras estuviera en esa celda, estaría helado.

No necesitó mirar más que la túnica para saber quién lo observaba.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podrás mantenerme aquí?

—Lo que sea necesario. Verás, encontré algo interesante mientras no estabas, Potter—. Harry no pudo evitar estremecerse, algo le dijo que no le agradaría lo que Dumbledore estaba a punto de decirle—: Hay una razón por la que Voldemort no murió después de atacarte. Creo que él hizo varios horrocruxes.

Harry frunció el ceño. Recordaba haber leído sobre ellos en uno de los libros que le había prestado Mortimus.

—Tom nunca haría algo así.

—Después de tu muerte, Ryddle cambió bastante, pero sólo yo vi a través de su farsa de estudiante perfecto. Después de todo, uno nunca puede confiar en un Slytherin.

Harry cerró los ojos por un breve momento para calmar sus pensamientos. Un horrocrux era un objeto en el que un mago o bruja oscuros escondía un fragmento de su propia alma con el propósito de conseguir la inmortalidad. Como Dumbledore decía, explicaba perfectamente bien cómo Voldemort había vuelto a la vida después de supuestamente morir.

Abriendo los ojos una vez más, Harry miró al director.

—En ese caso, no tienes opción de ganar esta guerra. ¿Sabes cuántos ha hecho? No hay manera de que los encuentres todos. Y aunque lo hicieras, tendrías que encontrar una manera de derrotarlo— replicó sintiéndose satisfecho.

—Pero ahí es donde te equivocas. Tú ya destruiste uno de ellos.

Harry sintió que la sangre dejaba su cabeza.

—¿Qué… qué quieres decir?

—¿Recuerdas el diario? Era un horrocrux.

Harry sintió como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado. Sabía que no podría haber dejado morir a Ginny, pero pensar en que había matado una parte de Tom le dolió más de lo que había creído. Lo menos que podía hacer era asegurarse de que Dumbledore no pudiera hacer más daño del que ya había hecho.

—Sólo espera, Dumbledore. Cuando me quite estas esposas, vas a lamentarlo. Y no vas a ganar esta guerra.

—Eso lo veremos._¡Crucio!_

Un increíble dolor recorrió el cuerpo de Harry. Cayó al suelo, temblando incontrolablemente mientras sentía cómo si mil cuchillos ardientes e invisibles perforaran su piel. Apretó con tanta fuerza los dientes que creyó que se le quebrarían.

Quería gritar y quizá lo hizo. No estuvo seguro. La única cosa en la podía enfocarse era el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Se retorció por el suelo mientras la maldición seguía su curso. Parecía que le explotaría la cabeza.

De repente, antes de que el dolor causara que perdiera el conocimiento, la maldición fue levantada. Harry yacía de costado, respirando como si hubiera corrido mil millas sin descanso.

—¿Todavía crees que se preocupa por ti? Piensa en esto: Voldemort no quiere nada más que matarte. Quizá estará dispuesto a terminar la guerra si te entrego. De esa manera serás torturado por aquél a quien veías como familia. ¿Qué piensas de eso, Potter? Sé que disfrutaré cada momento de ello.

—Sí, pero eres un masoquista.

Esta vez no se sorprendió cuando llegó el dolor. Lo había esperado y había planeado que Dumbledore reaccionara así. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que escuchar al viejo hablar sobre Tom. Aunque el sentir la maldición lo hizo odiarse y maldecirse por causarse eso, no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo. Dumbledore podía hacer lo que quisiera. No se doblegaría o pediría clemencia. Ni muerto. Ni aunque muriera le daría al viejo la satisfacción de tener lo que quería.

Estaba en el cielo cuando el dolor se detuvo. De repente era muy cómodo yacer en el frío suelo de piedra. No podía quejarse.

El único sonido que se escuchaba era su respiración. No le importaba. Lo único que sabía era que el dolor se había detenido, y eso era lo más importante.

—Tal vez esto te enseñe modales, Potter. Vas a quedarte aquí por mucho tiempo. Una vez que termine contigo no podrás recordar ni tu nombre. Lamentarás haber matado a Gellert. Me aseguraré de pagarte con intereses.

Harry sabía que Dumbledore seguía hablando, pero la voz desapareció y sólo vio oscuridad.

)00(

—Gatito, gatito, gatito— llamaba Crabbe mientras intentaba mirar dentro de una armadura.

Draco rodó los ojos ante las acciones de Crabbe, aunque no podía decir que Goyle estuviera haciéndolo mejor. El chico estaba de rodillas mirando bajo una alfombra en espera de encontrar al gatito perdido.

Habían despertado temprano ante los gritos de Pansy. No les tomó mucho tiempo averiguar la razón de aquello.

Draco casi lamentaba haber encontrado al gatito y llevarlo con él a Hogwarts. Si no hubiera sido así ahora estaría dormido en su cálida cama en lugar de vagar por el castillo buscándolo. Claro que había sido la única manera para que Pansy dejara de molestarlos a todos.

—Chicos, dudo que Beleza esté escondido en estos lugares.

Los dos chicos lo miraron como si no comprendieran de qué estaba hablando. Por lo que Draco sabía ese podía ser el caso.

—Pero Pansy dijo que debíamos buscar en todos lados— dijo Crabbe, Goyle asintió.

—Sí, y Pansy da miedo si uno no hace las cosas como ella las quiere.

Draco suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello.

—Lo sé, pero dudo que Beleza esté ahí. Quizá el gatito encontró la cocina y en esos momentos se está dando un banquete auspiciado por los elfos domésticos.

Cuando encontraron que Beleza había desaparecido Pansy les había ordenado que buscaran al gatito. Ella temía que algún Gryffindor lo hubiera encontrado y estuviera torturándolo en esos momentos. Claro que ella había ido a buscarlo con Blaise y a él lo había dejando con Crabbe y Goyle. Por lo menos así tenía quien buscar en los lugares sucios, pero aún así deseaba que no obedecieran tan seriamente las ordenes de la chica de buscar en todas partes.

—Oye, Draco, ¿qué tan viejo puede llegar a ser un gato?— preguntó Crabbe interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Dieciséis o quizá hasta veinte sí su dueño lo cuida muy bien.

—¿Pero Beleza no era la mascota de Ryddle?— continuó Crabbe mientras Goyle asentía con entusiasmo.

—Sí, eso lo haría tener más de cincuenta años de edad. Me pregunto cómo ha logrado vivir tanto y aún seguir siendo un gatito.

—Yo tengo una idea—. Draco le hizo un gesto a Crabbe para que continuara. Ya podía sentir que le comenzaba a doler la cabeza, entre más pronto terminaran con todo eso más pronto tomaría una poción para el dolor—. Tengo una idea.

—Ya dijiste eso.

Crabbe no dejó que el tono de Draco lo molestara.

—Cuando encontremos a Beleza se lo entregaremos al Señor Oscuro. Él quiere vivir para siempre, y el gatito quizá quiera compartir sus secretos con él.

—Estoy seguro que si Lord Voldemort le da un poco de leche estará feliz de contarle. Mi hermana tiene un gato y ama la leche.

Draco estaba a punto de gritarle a los chicos por su estupidez cuando el sonido de voces elevadas alcanzó sus oídos. Hizo una seña para que guardaran silencio y lo siguieran. Por suerte Crabbe y Goyle estaban acostumbrados a seguir sus órdenes sin hacer preguntas. Eran felices siempre y cuando no tuvieran que pensar nada más complicado de que tendrían para cenar.

La parte de Hogwarts en la que estaban ya no era usada, pero estaba tan limpia como cualquier otra parte del castillo. Draco suponía que era porque algunas parejas decidían pasar algo de su tiempo a solas en esos lugares. Eso o los elfos domésticos no soportaban la suciedad en ninguna parte donde trabajaban.

Pero los sonidos provenientes de algún lugar en la oscuridad no parecían ser de dos personas amándose. Sonaba más como gritos de dolor.

Los tres Slytherin avanzaron furtivamente. Draco fue capaz de moverse más rápido y en silencio mientras que Crabbe y Goyle lo seguían de cerca. Sabían muy bien que no podían dejar a su líder vagar por sí solo.

Draco se preguntó qué había causado esos gritos de dolor, y por qué estaba caminando en la dirección de donde provenían. Él era un Slytherin, no un Gryffindor. Pero el Slytherin en él quería saber qué estaba sucediendo. Muchas criaturas habían estado dentro de esas paredes mientras había sido alumno de ese colegio. Un perro de tres cabezas, si se podía confiar en los rumores, un troll y un basilisco. Si averiguaba que Dumbledore había permitido la entrada de otra criatura le daría pie a su padre para poder despedir al viejo.

No le tomó mucho llegar a un lugar donde pudo ser capaz de ver lo que sucedía. Cuando Draco captó la escena tuvo que cubrirse la boca con una mano para no decir algo que delatara su posición.

Ronald Weasley estaba parado en medio del mal iluminado pasillo frente a lo que parecía una celda. Ya que Hogwarts había sido construido hace mil años, Draco no se sorprendió que existieran celdas. Seguramente era una manera de castigar estudiantes en otros tiempos. El pelirrojo bajó la varita después de terminar su hechizo. Draco deseaba haber oído cuál había sido para saber qué sucedería.

Un grito de dolor alejó su atención de la Comadreja. Potter yacía en el suelo del otro lado de los barrotes. Su piel estaba pálida y su ropa hecha pedazos haciéndolo lucir en harapos. El cabello negro le llegaba hasta las caderas y estaba sucio con tierra y algo que se veía pegajoso.

Lo que lo sorprendió más aparte de ver al niño maravilla con vida era la sangre que ahora salía de heridas que repentinamente habían cubierto el cuerpo del chico. Conocía esa maldición, era una que Severus había creado en su época de estudiante. Severus se la había enseñado en caso de que alguna vez necesitara defenderse, pero Draco nunca había visto en realidad cómo funcionaba.

"Sectumsempra" trabajaba como una espada invisible que cortaba al objetivo repetidamente. Los cortes parecían seguir los movimientos de la mano de quien la lanzaba y, al parecer, La Comadreja no se había contenido. La cabeza del chico de cabellos negros cayó hacia atrás y el pelo se hizo a un lado dejando su frente descubierta.

—Draco… ¿ese no es…?

El rubio cubrió la boca de Goyle antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra. No quería que La Comadreja se enterara de que no estaba solo hasta haber descubierto lo que pasaba. Sus ojos recorrieron al jadeante Potter. El chico era un desastre, eso estaba claro. Desde donde se encontraba, las heridas se veían feas, pero no podía opinar más hasta verlas de cerca.

—¿Te gustó eso, Potter? La encontré en un libro de Pociones que me prestó el profesor Slughorn. La inventó alguien llamado "Príncipe Mestizo". Quien fuera el tipo sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

A Draco le molestó oír a La Comadreja hablar así de su padrino. Severus había inventado el hechizo para defensa propia, no para ser usado de esa manera, aunque podía entender su utilidad.

Decidió que no podía seguir mirando aquello. Le lanzó un "stupefy" a La Comadreja y salió de su escondite.

—¿Qué están esperando ustedes dos? ¡Ayúdenme a abrir los barrotes para que podamos sacarlo de allí!— les dijo con fuerza a Crabbe y Goyle, que se habían quedado quietos con la boca abierta. El grito los sacó de su trance y se apresuraron a ayudarlo.

Cansándose de intentar abrir la celda manualmente, Draco sacó su varita. Sabía que el profesor Dumbledore probablemente había puesto hechizos que lo alterarían si algo como esto pasaba. Eso significaba que tendrían que dejar el colegio. Dada la situación eso no lo perturbaba ni un poco. Draco sabía que muchos Slytherin lo seguirían después.

Sin esperar que el polvo de la explosión se asentara, Draco se dirigió de inmediato a lado de Potter. Detuvo a Crabbe cuando éste intentó levantar al chico.

—Sólo dame un momento y nos iremos— dijo, después respiró profundamente y lanzó un hechizo que detuvo el sangrado, y otro para asegurarse que las heridas de Potter no empeoraran. Luego se hizo a un lado y permitió que Crabbe levantara la figura de Potter.

Al parecer Potter estaba totalmente inconsciente, cosa que probablemente era lo mejor. Draco podía con facilidad imaginar el dolor que Potter debía estar pasando. Parecía que La Comadreja no sólo había usado "sectumsempra". Por la manera en que su cuerpo se retorcía cada cierto tiempo, parecía que también había usado la maldición Cruciatus.

—Vámonos antes de que alguien nos encuentre.

Draco tomó la delantera mientras Crabbe lo seguía de cerca y Goyle tras ambos. De esa manera se aseguraban de que Potter estuviera protegido de ataques. El rubio frunció el ceño. No estaba seguro del por qué había querido proteger a Potter. En su mayoría era porque quería respuestas. ¿Por qué Ron Wealey había torturado a su mejor amigo? ¿Por qué Dumbledore clamaba que Potter estaba muerto y era malvado cuando era obvio que no era cierto? Había muchas preguntas, y todavía no tenía la respuesta a ninguna de ellas.

Potter tenía las respuestas, y Draco lo mantendría con vida hasta encontrarlas. Tenía que entregarle al chico a su lord. De eso no había duda. Sería hombre muerto si lo escondía y luego él se enteraba.

Decidió que se preocuparía por eso después. Ahora tenía que enfocarse en una manera de salir del colegio. No sabía si lo imaginaba, pero creyó oír a gente corriendo por los pasillos.

No estaba seguro por qué, pero la suerte parecía estar de su lado y Draco fue capaz de guiarlos hasta una entrada secreta que Salazar Slytherin había construido en caso de que alguna de las serpientes necesitara un rápido escape. Draco estaba seguro de muy pocos sabían sobre esa entrada.

Draco se detuvo frente a la gran estatua de una serpiente.

—Los Slytherin son mejores y los Gryffindor son idiotas— dijo observando cómo la estatua siseó antes de hacerse a un lado, dejando a la vista la entrada a un angosto túnel. Miró dentro con el ceño fruncido—. Justo tenía que ser el día que estoy usando mi túnica nueva.

Lo demás que tenía planeado decir fue interrumpido cuando escucharon pasos rápidos que venían en su dirección. Al parecer alguien había descubierto que Potter ya no estaba en la celda.

-Mejor nos vamos. Dudo que estén felices de encontrarnos, esa es una fiesta en la que no quiero estar— murmuró a sus amigos mirando la inerte figura de Potter.

La única prueba de que estaba con vida era el leve movimiento de su pecho. Si no fuera por eso creería que estaba muerto.

Al oír que los pasos se acercaban con rapidez Draco entró en el pasaje, seguido de cerca por los otros dos Slytherin. Apenas Goyle entró, la estatua recuperó su posición tapando la entrada.

Draco lanzó un lumus, quería ver hacia donde se dirigían. No tenía idea donde terminaría el pasaje, pero ojalá fuera en algún lugar seguro. Una vez que saliera vería qué hacer.

_**Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leen esta traducción y en especial a aquellos que comentan, disculpen la demora, pero creo que notaron que este capítulo es más largo. Gracias a mi esposo por el lindo fin de semana de relajación, lo pase genial, aguas termales en medio del desierto, ahhhh me acuerdo y me dan ganas de volver.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Autor: HuskyWalker

Beta: LatexoHPo

Capítulo Doce

Voldemort no estaba feliz. Lucius y Narcissa lo sabían y mantenían su distancia, sólo empeorando su estado de ánimo.

No habían sido capaces de Aparecerse donde Evan, ya que el collar no le había mostrado el lugar exacto. Así que Voldemort había tenido que movilizarse a la manera antigua y eso lo enfureció. Le dolía el trasero y no había escoba que lo llevara con suficiente rápidez donde su amante. Para empeorarlo todo, parecía que Evan había logrado entrar a Hogwarts.

Cuando Lucius le repitió el mensaje del chico, Voldemort esperó en silencio que su amante no pudiera entrar al colegio. No importaba si lo intentaba como Evan o como Potter, igual sería desastroso. Desafortunadamente había conocido lo suficiente a su amante para saber que no muchas cosas lo hacían cambiar de opinión, y que el joven tenía una sorprendente cantidad de suerte. Lamentablemente, Evan tenía tan mala suerte como buena.

Voldemort se apoyó contra un árbol mientras observaba Hogwarts. Debido a las protecciones, esa era la distancia más cercana en la que podía estar sin avisarle a todo el mundo que había llegado. Aún era temprano, pero pudo ver a algunos mañaneros recorriendo el castillo. Algunas parejas estaban entrando, mientras intentaban lucir como que no habían pasado toda la noche afuera.

Por suerte, la mayoría de los estudiantes le temían demasiado a las criaturas del bosque como para acercarse. Eso significaba que tenían menos riesgo de que alguien los viera mientras él, Voldemort, pensaba en un plan.

Continuó mirando con furia el colegio mientras intentaba figurar alguna manera de entrar al castillo sin que Dumbledore lo descubriera. Por alguna razón dudaba que el viejo le diera la bienvenida. Y aun con los dos Malfoy a su lado, sinceramente no creía que pudieran impedir que el vejete hiciera algo.

Sus ojos rojos siguieron buscando la torre del director. Evan estaba allí, en alguna parte, y estaba matándolo no saber qué sucedía. Quería entrar y hacer explotar algo, pero sabía que las protecciones no lo dejarían avanzar antes de encargarse de él. Había visto con sus propios ojos las defensas del castillo poco después de la muerte de Grindelwald.

Uno de los últimos seguidores de ese hombre había visitado Hogwarts, queriendo vengarse del mago que supuestamente acabó con su amo. El hombre no había terminado de hablar cuando las protecciones se activaron. Muchos de los alumnos menores tuvieron pesadillas por meses ante el recuerdo de la sangrienta muerte de aquél mago, y por mucho tiempo nadie se atrevió a acercarse a las armaduras.

Voldemort miró a los dos Malfoy y apenas logró evitar fruncir el ceño. Incluso cuando estaban en una misión de rescate los dos rubios habían logrado ponerse cómodos. Tan cerca de las protecciones ninguno se atrevía a usar magia; pero eso no impedía que sus elfos domésticos aparecieran con cosas mientras esperaban. Había demasiados elfos domésticos en Hogwarts para que las protecciones notaran a cada uno además de los estudiantes.

En ese momento Narcissa y Lucius estaban sentados en cómodos sillones, al parecer pertenecientes a su mansión, y leyendo libros. Un tercer sillón estaba disponible por si él quería sentarse un momento. Té y pastelillos estaban en una bandeja sobre una mesita entre los sillones.

Pero Voldemort no tenía planeado sentarse. No estaría tranquilo hasta tener a Evan de nuevo donde pertenecía. Y una vez que lo tuviera a su lado, se aseguraría de que su amante no tuviera la oportunidad de dejarlo.

Si Dumbledore sabía que Evan estaba en el castillo estaría atento a las protecciones, preguntándose si alguien seguiría al joven. Voldemort no era estúpido. Sabía que Dumbledore habría programado las protecciones con alarmas si él ponía un pie en los terrenos.

Aunque odiaba tener que esperar al pensar en lo que podría sucederle a Evan mientras tanto, no podía evitarlo. Lucius entraría después a visitar a su hijo. Después todos los Slytherin buscarían a Evan o a un gatito negro. Por el mensaje del joven sabía que tenía planeado entrar como Beleza, pero no significaba que se quedaría en su forma animaga.

Un profundo ruido en el bosque lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Mirando a la pareja Malfoy notó que no fue el único en escuchar el ruido. Narcissa y Lucius habían dejado sus libros y tenían las varitas listas en sus manos. Pese a su actitud relajada, todos sabían los peligros del Bosque Prohibido. Nadie sabía con seguridad qué tipo de criatura podría estar rondando entre los árboles.

Con las varitas en la mano abandonaron su posición y se adentraron al espeso del bosque. Voldemort estaba consciente de que podrían ser muchos y diferentes seres los que intentaran atacarlos. El lenguaje humano era común entre muchos seres y no se sentía nervioso. La mayoría de aquellos que hablaban la lengua humana y eran peligrosos ya eran sus aliados.

—¿Quién habría pensado que, de todos los lugares, terminaríamos aquí? Salazar de verdad sabía lo que hacía cuando creó ese pasaje. Estamos al otro lado de las protecciones y no es probable que seamos vistos desde el castillo.

Voldemort frunció el ceño al mirar lo que había frente a él, inseguro de creérle a sus propios ojos.

El heredero Malfoy, junto a los hijos de Crabbe y Goyle estaban en medio de un claro. Los tres vestían sus uniformes de Hogwarts con los colores de Slytherin, y estaban cubiertos de polvo y mugre. Era obvio que no pudieron haber pasado por dónde Voldemort y los Malfoy sin haberlos notado. El señor Oscuro se preguntó cómo habían podido llegar tan lejos. Además, al parecer no sabían que terminarían en el Bosque Prohibido.

Todos los pensamiento sobre el haber encontrado una posible manera de entrar al castillo fueron interrumpidos cuando los chicos se movieron y pudo observarlos bien. O mejor dicho, observó bien a la persona que yacía inmóvil en brazos de Goyle Jr.

—Evan.

Dos de los Slytherin levantaron sus varitas ante sonido de las voces, pero Voldemort no les prestó atención. Ninguno de ellos sería tan estúpido como para intentar hacerle algo. Así que se enfocó completamente en Evan y decidió que Lucius y Narcissa lidiaran con los jóvenes.

De no ser por el leve movimiento de su pecho, habría creído que Evan estaba muerto. El mago vestía una túnica negra, obviamente había sido de Severus, aunque fue encogida para que el muchacho la usara. No creía que el profesor de Pociones quisiera su túnica de vuelta en esas condiciones: cortada en varios lugares, como si alguien hubiera utilizado un cuchillo en ella, y se veía mucha sangre en las heridas bajo la tela. Evan estaba pálido de muerte, y Voldemort supuso que era por pérdida de sangre. Tremores recorrían el cuerpo del chico; Voldemort había usado la maldición Cruciatus lo suficiente como para reconocer sus efectos después de estar bajo ella mucho tiempo.

—Entréguenmelo— exigió. Ninguno de los chicos reaccionó. Quería a Evan cerca para poder asegurarse de que estaba bien— Entréguenmelo ahora.

El duro tono pareció sacarlos de su shock por haberlo visto tan de repente. Con rapidez, Draco Malfoy y Crabbe hicieron una reverencia, desafortunadamente Goyle siguió el ejemplo sin preocuparse por la persona que tenía entre sus brazos.

Voldemort detuvo la caída con un pulso de magia. Evan flotó unas pulgadas del piso y el hombre respiró aliviado. Sin quitar los ojos de Evan caminó hacia él y lo tomó entre sus brazos. Estaba demasiado delgado y pálido para su gusto, pero Voldemort planeaba cambiar eso. Pronto Evan volvería a estar sano y libre de preocupaciones. Como hace cincuenta años.

—Lucius, lleva a estos jóvenes contigo, averigua lo sucedido. Narcissa, llevarás contigo a Severus a mi recamara. Evan necesita toda la ayuda posible. Lidiaré con ustedes después— añadió la última oración mirando con furia a Goyle Jr., que lucía aterrorizado. No tenía planes de lastimar al chico… demasiado, después de todo le había traído a Evan, pero sí lo castigaría por casi tirarlo.

Sin volver a mirar a la gente a su alrededor, Voldemort desapareció con el chico en brazos. Sus órdenes serían seguidas sin vacilar aunque no estuviera presente.

Apareció directamente en su habitación sin querer perder más tiempo del ya perdido. Nagini, que había estado dormida junto a la chimenea, levantó la cabeza y lo fulminó con la mirada hasta que divisó la figura que su amo sostenía entre sus brazos.

—_¿Es él?_

—_Sí, Evan finalmente ha vuelto a casa, y esta vez se quedará con nosotros. Pero está lastimado y enfermo, así que Narcissa y Severus vendrán para asegurarse de que esté bien._

Nagini lo siguió hasta el dormitorio. Voldemort no objetó, sabía que Nagini había extrañado a Evan tanto como él.

Con cuidado depositó al joven en medio de su gran cama y se alejó. Lucía tal y como lo había imaginado. Su cabello estaba extendido como un halo oscuro. Había tenido razón al pensar que Evan se vería espectacular en los colores Slytherin. Sonrió al pensar en su amante vestido en verde y plata.

No quería arriesgarse a lastimarlo más de lo que ya estaba, simplemente desvaneció la túnica negra. No la necesitaría de nuevo. Cuando se vistiera sería con las túnicas más finas y de mejor calidad, proporcionadas por él. Preferiría que Evan se quedara para siempre en su habitación para poder disfrutar él solo de la vista de su cuerpo, pero eso no podría ser. Evan jamás lo aceptaría y pelearía hasta hacer lo que quisiera. Sin embargo, hasta que Evan estuviera totalmente sano no tendría opción en el asunto.

El joven estaba hecho un desastre. Ahora que no estaba la ropa no había nada que impidiera que Voldemort tuviera una vista clara del daño causado. Ver la piel amoratada y las heridas aumentaron su ira. Quien fuera el que se había atrevido a lastimar a su Evan tendría que pagar. Estaba seguro que en esos momentos Lucius escuchaba la historia de los chicos. Después, el rubio vendría a contarle lo averiguado.

El siguiente paso: Voldemort decidiría a quién tenía que matar.

Obligó a su atención a regresar cuando escuchó ruido en su habitación. Sólo un puñado de escogidos tenía permitido el paso a sus habitaciones privadas, no podía ser demasiado cuidadoso. En especial cuando tenía a Evan para proteger. Como estaba ahora, el chico era incapaz de defenderse a sí mismo.

Al ver a Severus y Narcissa entrar por la puerta, Voldemort se alejó de la cama aunque no de buena gana. Pero Evan necesitaba ayuda y ambos mortífagos trabajarían mucho mejor si no se entrometía. Así pues, el lord Oscuro se sentó en una silla colocada en una esquina; de esa manera podía ver lo que sucedía en la cama y al mismo tiempo vigilar la puerta. Nagini se acurrucó a sus pies. Voldemort supo que la serpiente querría acurrucarse alrededor del cuerpo de Evan para protegerlo de más daño. Ninguno podía por el momento, ambos lo sabían.

No le tomó mucho tiempo percatarse de que algo estaba mal.

—¿Qué están haciendo?

Aparte de unos pocos hechizos de diagnóstico y únicamente una poción, ninguno de sus dos seguidores había usado más magia. Atendían las heridas de manera muggle.

—El hechizo diagnóstico muestra que Potter usó magia aunque le ordené que no lo hiciera. En consecuencia deshizo todo el trabajo de la primera poción que le día y ahora estamos como al principio. Desafortunadamente la poción no reacciona bien con otras o con magia usada en él. Después haré un ungüento para que no le queden cicatrices. Al ponerla en su piel no interferirá con la poción principal— explicó Severus.

Voldemort asintió, sin quitar los ojos del cuerpo inmóvil de Evan.

—¿Cuál es su condición?

Narcissa respondió esta vez ya que Severus había regresado a tratar las heridas.

—No tiene nada roto, es una suerte. Por lo que sé, estuvo bajo la maldición Cruciatus, por eso tiembla de esa manera. Los moretones, al parecer, son consecuencia de repetidas caídas; y me gustaría que ganara más peso antes de salir de la cama. Son las heridas las que están dando problemas. Nunca he visto algo así…. Parece que fueron hechas con un cuchillo, pero el hechizo diagnóstico dice que fueron hechas con una maldición.

—Sectumsempra.

Aquella voz baja llamó la atención de Voldemort hacia el hombre de negro que estaba a lado de Evan como un enorme murciélago. El señor Oscuro se abstuvo de fulminar con la mirada al Maestro de Pociones. Si no fuera porque Severus estaba en una relación y Evan lo necesitaba, jamás le permitiría estar tan cerca de lo que le pertenecía.

—¿Qué dijiste?— inquirió con voz tan baja como la de Severus, pero igual fue escuchada en la silenciosa habitación.

—"Sectumsempra" es una maldición que creé cuando estaba en el colegio, aunque nunca ha sido usada a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. Como pueden ver, funciona como dagas. El daño que hace depende de cómo el atacante mueva la varita. Mientras más movimiento, más daño infringido.

—¿Y cómo, puedes decirme, alguien se enteró de ésta maldición?

Severus respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos por un breve momento, como si tuviera que pensar antes de atreverse a abrir la boca. Voldemort lo dejó. Conocía al pocionista desde hace muchos años y sabía muy bien cómo funcionaba su mente.

—Escribí la maldición en uno de mis antiguos libros de Pociones. Desafortunadamente perdí el libro antes de salir de Hogwarts y he sido incapaz de localizarlo.

Voldemort estaba lejos de estar satisfecho con la respuesta, pero por ahora servía. Tendría que mandar a averiguar quién tenía el libro de Severus. Y cuando encontrara al culpable de las heridas de Evan, lo haría pagar.

La conversación fue interrumpida cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría por segunda vez.

—_Nagini, cuida a Evan y asegúrate de que nada le pase. Tienes mi permiso para morder a cualquiera que quiera hacerle daño. Pero recuerda: no mates._

La serpiente siseó, claramente insatisfecha con la orden, pero por supuesto no desobedecería.

Encontró a Lucius esperándolo al otro lado de la puerta. El rostro del rubio estaba sombrío, y Voldemort supo que no le gustaría lo que el otro mago diría.

Se sentaron en sillas frente a la chimenea y Voldemort convocó una bandeja con té. Después de todo, Narcissa y su marido habían sido interrumpidos antes de que pudieran terminar su té en el Bosque Prohibido.

—Dime lo que averiguaste.

)00(

Albus Dumbledore estaba furioso.

No sólo había encontrado a Rondald Weasley aturdido, también el chico Potter había desaparecido de su celda. Desafortunadamente el menor de los Weasley estaba de espaldas en el momento del ataque, por lo que no había visto a los atacantes.

Sabía que no encontraría a Potter en ningún lugar del castillo. De alguna manera, el idiota y sus rescatadores lograron escapar antes de que pudiera cerrar las protecciones. Y después había sido incapaz de seguirlos porque apareció McGonagall demandando saber por qué había cerrado las protecciones como si estuvieran bajo ataque.

Jugó su papel de persona senil y, después de ofrecerle unos caramelos de limón, la mujer dejó de intentar conseguir respuestas. A veces era bueno ser visto como el medio loco director que era poderoso pero jamás soñaría con lastimar a nadie.

En esos momentos maldecía en su mente a Hermione Granger. Siempre había visto a la chica como muy inteligente, pero también como alguien que confiaba en él porque era una figura de autoridad. De esa manera había sido tan fácil manejarla.

La chica había ido a su oficina por la mañana, haciendo preguntas y repentinamente dudando de su palabra y de que Potter era malvado. Sin querer que ella se pusiera en su contra, Albus malgastó mucho tiempo en asegurarle que eso no era verdad. Cuando ella al fin dejó la oficina podía contarla con seguridad como una de sus ovejas, y bajó a las mazmorras sólo para encontrar que Potter no estaba en su celda.

Después de que la familia Weasley rompiera el contrato de matrimonio con los Malfoy, los primeros se convirtieron en parias. Albus, siendo quien era, usó eso en su favor. Era por él que los Weasley podían tener un trabajo respetable. Fue él quien se aseguró de que Arthur y Molly se conocieran y se casaran. Toda la familia dependía de él y eran sus ovejas más leales.

No había sido difícil convencerlos de que Potter era malvado. Después de todo, su palabra era ley.

Ronald Weasley había sido un error de su parte. Albus ahora sabía que nunca debió decirle al pelirrojo que Potter estaba vivo, y menos dejarle saber dónde estaba. Pero la expresión de Potter al saber que sus antiguos amigos lo odiaban había sido invaluable. Y había sido mucho mejor cuando le permitió a Ronald Weasley desquitar su ira en Potter. Era justo lo que el chico merecía por lo que le había hecho.

Algunos de los hechizos que Weasley utilizó le eran desconocidos. Albus se preguntó dónde habría aprendido el muchacho esa maldición. Nunca había visto a Rondald Weasley como alguien a quien le gustara estudiar, normalmente era Granger quien hacia sus tareas. Y sabía que esas maldiciones no se encontraban en ningún libro de la biblioteca. Al parecer tendría que interrogar al chico para saber dónde las aprendió.

Además, merecía algún tipo de castigo por dejar escapar a Potter.

)00(

Dolor.

Arañaba a través de su cuerpo como un animal salvaje, luchando para escapar de su piel. Intentó respirar profundamente para aliviar la sensación, pero no ayudó. Harry quería acurrucarse en sí mismo, pero su cuerpo estaba muy pesado. Decidió que debía obligarse a permanecer inmóvil mientras la bestia arrasaba su cuerpo.

Sentía como si su cabeza fuera a explotar pronto, y todo el cuerpo le dolía como si hubiera tenido uno de sus ataques. Sólo que esta vez no le dolía únicamente los pulmones, era todo el cuerpo. Sentía como si lo hubieran apuñalado repetidamente.

Con un gemido ronco intentó rodar hacia un lado para aliviar algo del malestar, pero el dolor parecía estar arañando su cuerpo con más fuerza; optó por quedarse quieto. Quería abrazarse a sí mismo, pero sus brazos yacían inútiles a sus costados, demasiado pesados y adoloridos para moverlos.

Lentamente se dio cuenta de que una mano acariciaba su cabello de manera reconfortante. Era de la misma manera en que había soñado un padre confortaría a su hijo después de una pesadilla, o un amante cuando su pareja se sentía enferma.

Se apoyó en el frío contacto. Quería que esa persona se llevara el dolor, pero no podía hacer que su boca se abriera para decir las palabras.

Lo último que recordaba era estar en la celda y a Ron torturándolo. Ese pensamiento envió un escalofrío por su cuerpo e hizo una mueca ante el movimiento. Quería hundirse en la oscuridad, donde nada pudiera alcanzarlo, pero la mano en su cabello le instaba a no hacerlo.

Harry estaba dividido entre alejarse y acercarse a las caricias. Por un lado, era reconfortante y le gustaba saber que no estaba solo. Pero quería paz y quería olvidar lo sucedido. Era difícil creer que en realidad Ron lo había maldecido. Y no una vez… muchas. Era cierto que Ron siempre había estado celoso de él, pero Harry había pensado que su amistad significaría algo más para el pelirrojo. Obviamente no era el caso.

Gimió suavemente cuando la mano dejó su cabello. Casi de inmediato la mano regresó y Harry suspiró contento. No importaba quién fuera mientras no se detuviera. Podría yacer ahí por siempre mientras le acariciaban el cabello.

)00(

—¡Remus!

Habiendo escuchado la llegada de su pareja se giró con una sonrisa. Extrañaba la civilización, pero vivir con la manada le había ayudado mucho. Ya se sentía más en sintonía con su lobo y estaba más sano de lo que estuvo antes.

Lentamente comenzaba a gustarle su nueva vida. Y Fenrir no era la peor pareja que pudo haber tenido. Una cosa buena en la que podía pensar era que el otro veneraba el piso sobre el cuál caminaba. Lo único que le faltaba era su cachorro.

El pensar en lo que podía haber pasado a su cachorro le había dado muchas noches en vela. La últimas noticias que Fenrir había traído a casa eran que Harry pasó un tiempo con Severus después de lograr escapar de la Mansión Malfoy. Después de eso, al parecer, nadie más sabía lo que había sucedido. O al menos nadie había dicho nada.

Remus recibió a Fenrir con una suave sonrisa.

—Pensé que habías ido a buscar a Severus para que nos proporcionara pociones para el resfrío de los cachorros.

Pese al cálido clima, algunos de los cachorros más jóvenes atraparon un feo resfriado que no quería dejarlos.

—Sí, pero Lucius arribó con su cachorro y otros dos más; Narcissa se llevó a Severus poco después.

Remus asintió y frunció el ceño.

—¿Pero no se supone que los chicos deben estar en la escuela? A menos que hayan sido suspendidos o algo haya sucedido con sus familias, los estudiantes no tienen permitido dejar el colegio fuera de vacaciones. Las reglas fueron hechas en 1739 cuando…

Su perorata fue interrumpida cuando Fenrir cubrió su boca con una gran mano que ahogaron sus palabras.

—Tranquilo. No hay razón para que te pongas de profesor conmigo, Remus. Todavía tengo que darte las buenas noticias.

Remus se alejó de la mano de Fenrir y lo miró.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?

Se acercó hasta que sus pechos se tocaron, por una vez sin importarle los demás alrededor. Después de todo, la gente de la manada se ponía mucho más íntima que ellos en esos momentos.

Fenrir acercó su rostro hasta que sus labios se posaron en el oído de su pareja.

—Por lo que escuché, el señor Oscuro encontró a tu cachorro. No estoy seguro de dónde está o cómo se encuentra, pero confía en mí, apenas sepa algo te lo diré.

Los ojos de Remus se llenaron de lágrimas y respiró profundamente para calmarse.

Harry estaba vivo y bien. Bueno, no exactamente bien. Al final de cuentas estaba con Voldemort, y aunque Remus técnicamente lo apoyaba al ser parte de la manada de Fenrir no significaba que confiaba en él. En especial no con su cachorro. Voldemort había estado tras Harry desde que recordaba. Pero por lo que Fenrir le había dicho, el hombre sabía que Harry había sido Evan James.

—Prométeme que me dirás apenas sepas algo— habló suavemente y miró a Fenrir directo a los ojos.

El enorme licántropo asintió con seriedad.

—Por supuesto. Lo que sea por ti, Remus.

)00(

Cuando Harry despertó una vez más estaba demasiado confundido como para abrir los ojos y moverse. Lo último que recordaba era haber estado prisionero en una celda de Hogwarts mientras lo maldecían hasta el cansancio.

Pero no podía comprender cómo la suave nube en la que estaba había entrado a la celda. Por lo que recordaba, no había nada en la celda. En especial nada tan cómodo como sobre lo que ahora estaba acostado.

Suspiró, queriendo volver a dormir, pero su mente le dijo que ya había dormido más que suficiente. Necesitaba despertar antes de que su vejiga explotara. Aunque sabía que daba lástima, no se había orinado encima desde los dos años. Dudley dejó el pañal cuando entró a la escuela.

Decidió que necesitaba saber dónde estaba, porque el aroma no era el de su celda. Trató de abrir los ojos. Le tomó varios intentos antes de tener éxito y, cuando por fin los abrió, con rapidez los volvió a cerrar.

No estaba sobre una suave nube como había pensado en un principio. Era una gran cama con los colores verde Slytherin y azul Ravenclaw. La cama era grande y el colchón muy suave, no le molestaría quedarse ahí durante toda la eternidad. Pero, por supuesto, aquello sería imposible. Tenía que saber dónde estaba y qué había sucedido. No creía que Dumbledore lo hubiera puesto en esa habitación; dudaba incluso encontrar una habitación así en Hogwarts.

Así que debía ser algún tipo de trampa.

Lentamente trató de incorporase, sólo para dejar escapar un grito y caer hacia atrás cuando el dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo. Mirándose, frunció el ceño. La parte de su pecho que podía ver estaba cubierta con vendajes. No entendía por qué Dumbledore había cubierto sus heridas. Sería mucho más fácil usar una poción para deshacerse de ellas. ¿Pero en realidad, qué razón tendría el viejo para curarlo? La última vez que Harry revisó, el hombre lo quería torturado y luego muerto.

Ladeó la cabeza para ver mejor la habitación en la que se encontraba. Claramente era el dormitorio de alguien y por falta de color naranja, o colores que no combinaban entre sí, se atrevería a decir que no estaba ni el dormitorio de Ron ni el de Dumbledore. Por otro lado, y ya que ambos lo odiaban (como el resto del mundo mágico), era poco probable que alguna vez viera sus habitaciones.

Se veía como había imaginado luciría la habitación de un sangrepura. En realidad, aparte del desorden y los colores, podía decir que le recordaba mucho a la antigua habitación de Sirius, sólo que más agradable.

Harry palideció. Todos los sangrepura en los que podía pensar, o no querían nada más que matarlo o querían entregarlo a su amo para que éste lo matara. Sin importar donde se encontraba no era bueno para él y necesitaba marcharse antes de que notaran que había despertado. Francamente no deseaba otra sesión de tortura.

Aunque su cuerpo protestó, Harry logró sentarse con las piernas en el borde de la cama. Para su sorpresa el suelo estaba cálido, así al menos no tenía que preocuparse porque se le enfríaran los pies mientras encontraba una manera de salir de ese lío.

Hizo las mantas a un lado y se sintió aliviado de notar que por lo menos tenía puesta la parte inferior de un pijama. Se sonrojó profundamente al pensar que para estar en esas condiciones primero debieron desvestirlo; dudaba que quién lo hubiera hecho utilizara el hechizo que Madame Pomfrey normalmente usaba cuando terminaba en la enfermería.

Se levantó de la cama e hizo una mueca por el dolor que el movimiento le causó. Respiró profundamente y se mordió los labios con fuerza para no hacer ruido. Ya que no tenía idea de dónde estaban sus captores, tenía que tener cuidado de no llamar su atención.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que no caería dio un paso vacilante, alejándose de la cama y la seguridad que ésta le había proporcionado. Su cuerpo se balanceó y protestó con fuerza, pero Harry no le prestó atención. Tenía que marcharse antes de que alguien fuera a verlo. Ojalá se tardaran, porque en esos momentos hasta una babosa probablemente sería más rápida que él.

El repentino dolor en su cicatriz provocó que Harry siseara, aferrándose a ella mientras caía al suelo. Apenas cayó por completo se hizo un ovillo, no le importaba perturbar sus heridas. Cuando una fría mano tocó su piel ni siquiera intentó contener el grito que escapó de sus labios. Sólo conocía a una persona que podía hacerle sentir así. Y no entendía cómo había terminado bajo el cuidado de Voldemort. Quizá Dumbledore había esperado que el señor Oscuro sólo lo reconociera como Harry Potter y así acabara con él.

Apenas comenzó a gritar, la mano se alejó. El dolor disminuyó y Harry supuso que Voldemort se alejaba, aunque no sabía el por qué. Lo único que sabía era que el hombre había estado dispuesto a infringir en él la mayor cantidad de dolor posible. Nada debería poder cambiar eso.

De cualquier modo estuvo agradecido cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse y el dolor disminuyó hasta que desapareció. Todavía no comprendía por qué Voldemort se había ido, pero ya no importaba. Mientras se mantuviera lejos de la habitación tenía la opción de poder huir.

Todo el cuerpo de Harry se tensó cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría de nuevo; esperó a que el dolor comenzara otra vez.

Varios minutos pasaron sin que nada sucediera, y el único sonido que podía oír era su propia respiración. Lentamente de permitió relajarse un poco, quizá había escuchado mal en su estado de pánico. Después de todo, si alguien estuviera en la habitación con él, probablemente ya habría comenzado a torturarlo. O tal vez sólo estaban esperando a que se relajara lo suficiente para comenzar cuando menos se lo esperara.

Quería saber, así que Harry abrió los ojos. Se percató de que estaba boca abajo y por ende no podía ver nada más que la suave alfombra. ¿Por qué lo habían puesto en un dormitorio? Tendría más sentido si estuviera en una celda como la anterior.

Con precaución por sus heridas, rodó de espaldas y así quedó mirando el techo. Tenía que admitir que la habitación era muy hermosa. Pero eso sólo lo confundía todavía más de lo que estaba.

Dejó a sus ojos recorrer brevemente la habitación. Para ser honestos, no lucía como la habitación de huéspedes, mucho menos para un prisionero. Con facilidad podía imaginarla como el dormitorio de Voldemort, pero eso no tenía sentido.

—¿Sabías que es considerado de mala educación ignorar a una persona que está en la misma habitación que tú? Aunque claro, ustedes los Gryffindor nunca han sido conocidos por tener buenos modales.

Sintiéndose demasiado asombrado para reaccionar, Harry ladeó la cabeza para mirar a la persona que había hablado.

—No, somos conocidos por nuestro supuesto valor. Pero no sabía que había una casa para los buenos modales en Hogwarts, Draco.

Harry observó al rubio con cuidado. Como su padre, Draco se parecía mucho a Abraxas. Quizá era la sangre veela de la bisabuela del chico.

Draco se erizó.

—¿Cuándo recibiste permiso para llamarme por mi nombre de pila, Potter?

Harry se encogió de hombros lo mejor posible en su actual situación mientras su cerebro intentaba encontrar una manera de escapar. No estaba en la Mansión Malfoy, ni en ningún otro lugar en el que él hubiera puesto las protecciones, lo que significaba que no podría utilizar el mismo truco de antes.

—Como le dije a Lucius, he conocido a demasiada gente de tu familia. Me volvería loco si tengo que llamarlos a todos "Malfoy".

El Slytherin, que hasta el momento había estado de pie en la puerta, entró. Harry se estremeció antes de poder detenerse.

—Tranquilo, Potter. Si quisiera lastimarte ya lo habría hecho. Además, si alguien tuviera esas intenciones sufriría las consecuencias. El señor Oscuro ha ordenado que te dejen tranquilo.

—¿Entonces qué estás haciendo aquí?— preguntó Harry siguiendo al rubio con los ojos.

Draco caminó la pequeña distancia que había entre ellos, y se detuvo justo frente a él.

—Lord Voldemort me ordenó que te cuidara. Originalmente había planeado hacerlo él mismo cuando el elfo doméstico nos avisó que habías despertado. Pero ahora que estás consiente parece que tu cicatriz reacciona a su presencia de mala manera.

Harry gritó de dolor cuando Draco repentinamente lo tomó en sus brazos.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Bájame, hijo de…!

—Te recomiendo que no termines esa oración, mi madre fue una de las personas que te sanó y seguirá cuidándote.

—¿Quién más?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Dijiste que fue una de las personas que me sanó, entonces, ¿quién más?

—El tío Sev, por supuesto.

Apenas Draco lo dejó en la cama, Harry se movió hacia el otro lado para levantarse. No tenía intenciones de quedarse lo suficiente para averiguar qué tipo de planes tenía Voldemort para él. No llegó muy lejos antes de que una mano lo agarrara de un tobillo y lo regresara al medio de la cama. Harry gruñó y se retorció para patear a Draco. Antes de que su pie hiciera contacto, el rubio lo agarró y le impidió otro movimiento.

Respiró pesadamente, sintiéndose cansado pese al hecho de haber despertado recientemente.

—¿Vas a atacarme cuando te libere?— inquirió Draco.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada y negó con la cabeza. Aparentemente satisfecho con la respuesta, Draco le soltó los pies.

Pies que apenas fueron liberados cuando comenzó a huir otra vez de la cama. Esta vez Draco lo tomó del hombro y lo arrojó de espaldas. Harry quedó acostado, con Draco sentado sobre él.

—Rompiste tu promesa, Potter.

—No en realidad. Sólo me pediste que no te atacara cuando me soltaras, no dijiste nada sobre atacarte después o intentar huir.

Antes de tener oportunidad de atacar al rubio, éste le agarró las muñecas sosteniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza.

—Mortimus no mentía cuando dijo que eras muy problemático cuando había algo que no querías hacer.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron al máximo antes de entrecerrarlos.

—¿Cómo conoces a Mortimus? Está muerto.

—En serio, Potter, ¿qué tan estúpido puedes ser? Cada Malfoy tiene un retrato. Una vez que llega la muerte la magia en el retrato se activa y _voilá_, un Mortimus para conversar. Su retrato está en la Mansión, si estás interesado…

Harry se mordió el labio. Quería hablar con su viejo amigo pero, ¿por qué Draco le ofrecería algo así? Confundido meneó la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos.

—No importa. ¿Cuándo voy a morir?

Draco lo miró como si no comprendiera de qué estaba hablando.

—¿No escuchaste ni una palabra de lo que dije, Potter? Severus y mi madre usaron mucho tiempo para asegurarse de que sobrevivieras. ¿Por qué lo harían si quisieran matarte?

—Entonces me torturarán antes de matarme. Vamos, con todo lo que ha pasado dudo que se les ocurra algo que pueda sorprenderme. Un pequeño consejo: Cruciatus es aburrida.

Draco gruñó y se sentó, liberando las manos de Harry. Esta vez el ojiverde no intentó golpear al otro chico. Estaba bastante indefenso en esa posición y no veía razón para enojar al rubio más de lo que, probablemente, ya estaba.

—¿Qué tan dura tienes la cabeza? ¿Eres simplemente estúpido o todo es un acto? ¿Para qué arriesgaría mi vida salvándote para después matarte? No tiene sentido.

Harry repitió esa declaración varias veces en su cabeza antes de que su cerebro comprendiera el significado.

—Espera… ¿cuándo me salvaste?

—¿Quién crees que te sacó de Hogwarts y te trajo aquí? Puedo prometerte que no fue el Conejo de Pascua.

—No sé qué me sorprende más: que tú me salvaras la vida, o el hecho de que sepas sobre el Conejo de Pascua.

El heredero Malfoy fue salvado de responder cuando la puerta se abrió una vez más. El cuerpo de Harry se tensó y giró la cabeza con rapidez para ver quién había entrado, por supuesto sin dejar de mirar a Draco por el rabillo del ojo. Aunque el rubio hubiera dicho la verdad, no confiaba en él.

Severus Snape estaba parado en la puerta, observándolos a ambos. Ver al profesor de Pociones hizo sentir a Harry un momento de alivio. Al menos ahora sabía que Voldemort no lo había matado, que era más de lo que se había atrevido a esperar.

Pero una mirada al pocionista mató rápidamente toda pequeña alegría previa. Algo le dijo a Harry que Snape estaba enojado, pero no entendía la razón. No que creyera que Snape lo torturaría, no después de haberlo ayudado.

—Draco, cuando el señor Oscuro te envió aquí fue para calmarlo, no para molestarlo.

Harry observó cómo el rostro del chico se puso de un interesante tono rojo. Era la primera vez que veía a un Malfoy sonrojarse. Hasta ahora había creído que era genéticamente imposible que pudieran hacerlo.

—Potter, ¿tienes idea de los problemas en los que te encuentras? Te ordené no usar magia después de beber aquella poción. ¿Pero me escuchaste? No, y en lugar de eso te dirigiste directo al peligro sin pensarlo dos veces. Deberías considerar la suerte que tuviste de que te trajeran aquí cuando lo hicieron. Volvimos al principio y esta vez no te irás hasta que estés completamente sano.

Harry trató de hundirse en el colchón mientras Snape hablaba. No entendía por qué el pocionista reaccionaba así. Si no fuera porque lo conocía diría que el hombre se preocupaba por él. Y como no era así, supuso que al hombre simplemente no le gustaba ver su trabajo desperdiciado.

Ninguno de los chicos se movió mientras Snape se dirigía hacia ellos.

—Ahora, ¿alguno de ustedes, idiotas, me contará lo que sucede?

Aunque la pregunta fue dirigida a ambos, Snape miró directamente a Draco.

—Potter sigue insistiendo en que lo mataremos. O que lo torturaremos y luego lo mataremos. Ha tratado de levantarse de la cama, por eso la posición en la que estamos.

Harry se permitió no estremecerse cuando las orbes negras de Snape se posaron directamente en sus ojos. Sabiendo lo que el hombre podía hacer cuando sus ojos se encontraban en contacto con alguien, alejó la mirada. No tenía deseos de que le violaran la mente.

—Potter… ¿Por qué perdería mi valioso tiempo en ti si finalmente murieras?

Harry se relajó ligeramente ante las palabras del profesor. Aunque podía llamar a Snape muchas cosas, el hombre era una de las pocas personas que nunca le había mentido, y no creía que tuviera razones para empezar ahora.

—Si no van a matarme, ¿por qué estoy usando esto?— preguntó haciendo un gesto a las esposas alrededor de sus muñecas. Estaban ya limpias de suciedad y sangre, y ahora lucían bonitas al mirarlas de cerca. Claro, eso no significaba que le gustaban.

—Porque no puedo confiar en tu palabra de no usar magia cuando has roto esa promesa una vez. También te impedirán atacar a las personas.

Harry se mordió los labios.

—Pero…

—Potter, estarás aquí por un tiempo. Así que, o dejas de actuar como un niño, o puedes seguir siendo un mocoso inmaduro—. Harry fulminó con la mirada a los dos Slytherin, sin saber qué decir—. Muy bien. Draco, asegúrate de que no se mueva, debo poner este ungüento en sus heridas.

Harry intentó alejar al rubio, pero éste no tuvo problemas al contenerlo.

—Acuéstate tranquilo y relájate, Potter. Quién sabe, quizá termines disfrutándolo.

Harry sólo gruñó como respuesta.

Una vez que ya no tuviera las esposas, se aseguraría de cobrarles todas juntas.


	13. Chapter 13

**Autor: HuskyWalker**

**Beta: LatexoHPo**

Capítulo Trece

Voldemort fulminaba con la mirada la puerta cerrada frente a él, impidiéndose explotar por el mal genio.

_"¿Sucede algo malo?" Podría decir que es tu tiempo del mes, como dicen los humanos. Si no fuera porque no eres hembra…"_

Miró molesto a Nagini antes de volver toda su atención a la puerta.

_"No he estado en mi propia habitación durante una semana y media. Es frustrante observar gente entrar y salir y saber que no puedo entrar porque le causo dolor. Incluso tú puedes entrar y salir cuando quieres."_

Nagini rió en voz baja.

_"Deberías escucharte. Suenas como un niño malcriado al que le han negado acceso a su juguete favorito y ahora está de mal humor."_

_"No tengo manera de saber cómo está Evan, aparte de lo que me dicen otras personas. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo. Quiero verlo y asegurarme de que de verdad está bien."_

_"Tendrás que confiar en Severus y Narcissa sobre eso. Después de todo, ellos han sido entrenados para manejar situaciones así."_

En lugar de responderle a la serpiente, Voldemort suspiró y se hundió en el sillón. Sabía que no era normal actuar así. Pero parte de él le decía que Evan desaparecería si no cuidaba la puerta. Por eso es que sólo había dejado la habitación un puñado de veces, y sólo cuando era inevitable. Incluso había traído la mayor parte de su oficina a sus habitaciones, de esa manera podía seguir planificando y estar cerca de Evan en caso de que algo sucediera.

_"Deberías dejar de preocuparte tanto."_

Voldemort fulminó con la mirada a Nagini.

_"Es fácil para ti decirlo. No es tu presencia la que inflinge dolor en mi Evan. "_

Nagini suspiró cansada.

_"Si eso es lo que quieres entonces me iré. Quizá tenga suerte y encuentre a la rata en su forma animaga. Siempre es divertido de perseguir."_

El mago observó en silencio salir a la serpiente por la puerta, dejándolo solo. Miraba la puerta de su dormitorio de tanto en tanto, intentando trabajar con un montón de papeles en su escritorio. Sabía que no tenía que preocuparse por Evan. No sólo los elfos domésticos lo vigilaban, también los hijos de sus seguidores, que estaban con él en la habitación. Esos chicos morirían protegiendo a Evan antes que permitir que algo le sucediera mientras estaba bajo sus cuidados. Y no se atreverían a nada.

Había sido fascinante ver cómo sus seguidores habían seguido el ejemplo de los Malfoy. Habían retirado a sus hijos del colegio; algunos ofrecieron como excusa los peligros de la guerra en la que se encontraban. Otros simplemente aparecieron un día en el castillo y se llevaron a sus vástagos. El director era incapaz de hacer nada, ya que la ley no prohibía que los padres retiraran a sus hijos para educarse en casa. Y con Lucius y otros miembros del Ministerio fue fácil correr la voz para que otras familias sangrepura también removieran a sus hijos del colegio. La culpa fue puesta sobre Dumbledore, y Fudge estaba dispuesto a creer lo peor del director de Hogwarts.

Recordó su conversación con Lucius el día que Evan había regresado a él. Lo que escuchó fue bastante interesante, aunque todavía tenía que decidir cómo actuar respecto a ese conocimiento. Dumbledore. Voldemort tenía planeado matarlo desde hace mucho tiempo. Ahora el deseo sólo había incrementado después de enterarse de lo que había hecho el viejo. Después de todo, ¿quién más habría puesto a Evan en esa celda? No había manera de que alguien hubiera guardado el secreto y que él no se enterara.

Ronald Weasley.

El Señor Oscuro se apoyó más en la silla. Sabía de la familia Weasley. Abraxas le había contado sobre el escándalo entre ambas familias. Y aunque el rubio no lo hubiera hecho, se habría enterado de todo por los periódicos.

Los Weasley eran una familia de la Luz y apoyaban a Albus Dumbledore, y su visión sobre los nacidos muggle y los propios muggles. Eran sangrepura, pero pobres; algo de lo que los Malfoy se habían asegurado. Ronald Weasley había sido amigo de Evan desde su primer año en el colegio, y Evan había salvado a la hermana menor del pelirrojo durante su segundo año.

Aunque Voldemort era un Slytherin, ni siquiera él veía con ligereza lo que había hecho Ronald Weasley. Había traicionado a su amante, incluso entre los Slytherin la confianza no se traicionaba sin una muy buena razón.

Al parecer Draco encontró al menos de los Weasley torturando a Evan. Eso no lo perdonaría. Se aseguraría de que el chico lamentara sus acciones antes de matarlo finalmente. Tal vez debería eliminar a toda la familia Weasley, uno por uno. Claro que tendría que dejarles saber por qué lo hacía. Pero no habría nada que pudieran hacer al respecto.

Ojalá Evan no intentara detenerlo.

Voldemort estaba dispuesto a hacer casi lo que fuera por su amante, mientras no significara un peligro para su chico. Sin embargo había algunas cosas que no aceptaría o cambiaría. O Evan aceptaba o tendría que asegurarse de que nunca se enterara de aquello. Lo que Evan no sabría no lo lastimaría. Y los accidentes sucedían, en especial en época de guerra. No sería su culpa si toda la familia desaparecía repentinamente. Había sucedido antes y probablemente no sería la última de los dos bandos.

Suspiró y se frotó dónde se suponía que tenía la nariz. De verdad dudaba avanzar en su trabajo. Quería estar con Evan, pero mientras la conexión entre ellos le causara dolor eso no sucedería. Todavía no podía creer que alguna vez había disfrutado el efecto secundario de esa conexión, antes de saber que Potter era Evan. Tendría que poner a Severus a trabajar en una cura apenas el Maestro de Pociones terminara con la poción para él.

Como si hubieran escuchado sus pensamientos, alguien tocó a la puerta. Observando fijamente uno de los papeles sobre su escritorio, creó la ilusión de haber estado trabajando todo el tiempo y abrió la puerta con un movimiento de su mano.

Lucius entró, seguido de cerca por Severus, quien sostenía un pequeño frasco con una poción rosada dentro.

—Mi Lord— dijeron ambos haciendo una reverencia.

Voldemort dejó a un lado el papel que había estado observando y bajó la pluma antes de volver su atención a los dos amantes que estaban de pie frente a su escritorio.

—¿Está lista?

—Sí. Como le expliqué a Lucius, terminé la poción anoche, pero tenía que esperar a que enfriará bien o las escamas de dragón harían explotar la poción al consumirla.

Voldemort asintió, se puso de pie y salió de atrás del escritorio.

—¿Cómo lo haremos?— inquirió mirando directamente a Severus, sabiendo que el pocionista ya debía haber pensado en eso.

—Será mejor que se recueste. No le mentiré: será doloroso ya que la poción obligará a su cuerpo a ser como era antes.

El Señor Oscuro asintió y tomó la poción de la mano de Severus antes de caminar hacía el sofá y acostarse. Sin más palabras, removió la tapa y bebió de un solo trago.

)00(

Severus observó con interés cómo Voldemort tragó la poción sin vacilar. Había encontrado la receta en uno de los libros de Salazar Slytherin. El antiguo mago había sido un verdadero genio, y Severus daría su brazo derecho por la oportunidad de conocer al fundador. Desafortunadamente ningún Giratiempo podía llevar a alguien tan lejos en el tiempo. Y se rehusaba a que la maldición asesina lo alcanzara esperando llegar al tiempo al que quería ir. Además, probablemente sólo Potter podía salir con algo así y sobrevivir.

Su concentración volvió al Señor Oscuro cuando los ojos rojos de éste se volvieron vidriosos y su cuerpo comenzó a retorcerse de manera similar a una víctima de la maldición Cruciatus. Se sentó junto a Lucius en los dos sillones frente al sofá. Era algo que no podía perderse, y nada aparte de Potter muriendo lo obligaría a marcharse. De verdad dudaba que el Señor Oscuro y Lily lo perdonaran si dejaba que algo le pasara al chico.

Ya sabía en qué lo pondría a trabajar Voldemort enseguida. Aparte de hacer las pociones para Potter, tendría que encontrar una manera de detener el dolor que el muchacho sentía cada vez que el Señor Oscuro se acercaba a él. Aunque encontrara una solución, Severus dudaba que sirviera de mucho. Ambos tenían asuntos que debían solucionar, y sabía que no era el único que lo había notado. Él, Narcissa y Lucius ya habían tenido muchas conversaciones sobre qué hacer. Hasta ahora no habían encontrado una solución.

Voldemort insistía en llamar a Potter "Evan", como si eso hiciera desaparecer el hecho que había asesinado a sus padres, o que había intentado matarlo varias veces. A su vez, Potter veía a Voldemort como un malvado señor oscuro, y a Tom como la persona de la que se había enamorado, pero que ahora estaba muerta. Quizá lo mejor que podían hacer era encerrar a ambos en la misma habitación hasta que arreglaran sus asuntos. O se daban cuenta de que estaban equivocados, o terminaban matándose. Severus esperaba que fuera lo primero.

Volvió su completa atención al Señor Oscuro cuando éste jadeó de dolor y los cambios comenzaron. El sudor recorrió su rostro y su cuerpo temblaba por los cambios que estaba experimentando. Tendría que hablar con sus dos amantes sobre su idea después. Ahora tenía otras cosas de qué preocuparse.

Al principio los cambios fueron pequeños y lentos. La piel de Voldemort comenzó a lucir más saludable, aunque todavía muy pálida. Cabellos negros comenzaron a crecer en su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que aparecían las cejas. Pronto tuvo todo su cabello de vuelta, liso y oscuro como una noche sin luna. Su cuerpo comenzó a llenarse un poco, por lo que ya no parecía un cadáver andante. Lo último en cambiar fue su nariz y labios, que habían sido inexistentes antes pero que ahora estaban donde pertenecían.

Severus miró en silencio al hombre en el sofá. Voldemort otra vez se veía como lo había hecho antes de dividir su alma. Este era el hombre que había conseguido que la gente lo siguiera a él y a su causa con sólo una sonrisa y unas cuantas y adecuadas palabras.

El Señor Oscuro abrió la boca en un grito mudo, su espalda se arqueó por el dolor y su cuerpo se retorció. Severus observó en silencio junto a su amante.

Voldemort abrió los ojos al fin y lentamente se sentó. Miró sus manos y las giró varias veces, como si encontrara difícil de creer lo que veía. Sin una palabra conjuró un espejo y se miró, observando cada detalle de su rostro. Pasó una mano por su cabello y sonrió de medio lado.

—Buen trabajo, Severus.

El pocionista asintió frunciendo el ceño.

—Sin embargo, la poción no trabajó completamente. Sus ojos deberían volver a su color original, pero aún siguen rojos.

Voldemort volvió a mirarse al espejo imitando el ceño fruncido de Severus.

—Tienes razón. Podría ser…

Un penetrante grito se escuchó tras la puerta del dormitorio de Voldemort, interrumpiéndolo. Antes de que ninguno de los otros dos pudiera reaccionar, Voldemort ya se había levantado del sofá y había cruzado la puerta a su habitación. Severus parpadeó sorprendido. Con el dolor que sabía debía estar sintiendo el mago oscuro, fue una sorpresa que se levantara de esa manera. Sabía que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que Voldemort sintiera los efectos de la poción. Era muy probable que terminara agotado.

)00(

La lista de gente de la que tenía que vengarse estaba aumentando. Dumbledore la encabezaba, seguido de Ron por la tortura a la que lo habían sometido. Snape y Narcissa Malfoy por obligarlo a quedarse en cama y pasar por un tratamiento que no le importaba. Apenas tuviera la oportunidad iría de nuevo tras el vejete. Y esta vez se aseguraría de matarlo.

Luego estaban todos sus compañeros de curso de Slytherin. Al parecer les habían asignado quedarse con él durante todo el día. No tenía permitido ir al baño solo, alguien debía acompañarlo. Pero pudo haber sido peor. Al menos las chicas no lo acompañaban al sanitario; no habría podido sobrevivir con eso. ¿Acaso era posible morir por tanto ruborizarse?

En esos momentos estaba en la cama, con la espalda apoyada contra la cabecera, rodeado de Slytherins. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que alguna vez se encontraría en esa situación lo habría maldecido hasta el cansancio. Pero ahí estaba, sentado en el dormitorio de Voldemort, rodeado por aquellos que había visto como sus enemigos en la escuela.

Sus heridas estaban sanando bien gracias al ungüento que Snape le había hecho. Era un proceso lento y su antiguo profesor le había explicado que el ungüento no reaccionaría con la poción. Harry no sabía qué podría suceder, pero después de la última advertencia del hombre, aprendió a confiar en sus palabras.

La mayor parte de su cuerpo todavía estaba vendado y había muchas cosas que no podía hacer, y aun menos que se lo permitiera la gente a su alrededor. Era como si temieran por sus vidas si se rompía una uña. Se preguntaba si Voldemort dijo algo para hacerlos actuar así.

Sin importar qué, lo estaba volviendo loco que le impidieran hacer las cosas más básicas por sí mismo.

Observó a Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson en una discusión sobre su futuro, o la falta de éste.

—Pero Pansy, nadie se molesta por planear lo que quisiera hacer. Nuestros padres ya lo tienen todo planeado. Algunos sólo piensan con quién casar a sus hijos para fortalecer el nombre familiar. Aparte de eso no nos permiten tener las manos libres.

La chica Slytherin cruzó los brazos y levantó la nariz mientras fulminaba con la mirada a su novio.

—En serio, Blaise, no tienes ambiciones.

—¿Entonces podrías decirnos qué tipo de planes tienes para el futuro, Pansy?— preguntó Draco arrastrando las palabras desde el otro lado de la cama de Harry, sin levantar la vista del libro de pociones que estaba leyendo.

—Por supuesto, Draco querido. Planeo casarme con un rico sangrepura. Luego él sufrirá una trágica e inexplicable muerte. Luego me apoderaré del Ministerio.

Harry observó con una leve sonrisa cómo Blaise se ponía pálido ante las palabras de la chica.

—Pero pensé que tú y yo nos casaríamos.

Pansy le sonrió y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Claro que lo haremos, Blaise. Fue después de que comenzamos a salir cuando creé mis planes.

Harry escondió su sonrisa con una mano. No estaba seguro de si Pansy hablaba enserio o no.

—Pensé que Voldemort controlaría la Gran Bretaña mágica.

Las cabezas de los Slytherin giraron con rapidez en dirección de Harry, y éste se sonrojó. Hasta el momento había hecho todo lo posible para mantenerse fuera de sus discusiones y todo eso. Pero ahora había hablado antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Pansy chasqueó la lengua, se puso de pie y se acercó a él. Harry se puso tenso mientras ella se sentaba al borde de su cama. Gracias al tamaño del colchón había bastante distancia entre ellos, pero no significaba que pudiera sentirse cómodo de algún modo.

—Por supuesto que el Señor Oscuro ganará la guerra. Pero antes de que eso suceda necesitará gente dentro del Ministerio para ayudarlo. Y para qué conformarse con ser Ministro de Magia cuando se puede ser mucho más.

Harry ladeó la cabeza, inseguro de comprender lo que ella decía. Pansy suspiró.

—¿Por qué querría el Señor Oscuro ser Ministro de Magia? Hay muchas cosas que quiere hacer para cambiar las cosas. Necesitará gente que se encargue de las cosas aburridas mientras él trabaja en otras metas.

Por la manera en que Pansy hablaba le recordó al joven Tom, el que le había contado sus esperanzas y sueños para el futuro del mundo mágico. En ese tiempo le había parecido todo tan simple y habían sido diferentes sus planes. Se preguntaba si su interferencia en el pasado había cambiado esos planes. Pero como le había explicado Remus, lo que había pasado tenía que pasar y quién controlará el mundo se había asegurado de que sucediera, de una manera u otra.

Asintió lentamente para mostarle que había comprendido lo que dijo, aunque en realidad todavía no comprendía. Hablaban sobre los planes de Voldemort como si fueran buenos para el mundo mágico. Suponía que eso no debería sorprenderle. Probablemente ellos habían sido criados para creerlo. Mientras estuviera obligado a su cercanía, creía que era mejor mantener la boca cerrada para no correr el riesgo de decir algo que no les agradara. Pese a cómo actuaba, en realidad valoraba su vida. Si tenía que morir no sería por causa de un estúpido argumento, sería por algo que valiera la pena.

Draco bufó a su lado.

—En serio Pansy, ¿de verdad crees que un Gryffindor comprenderá lo que estás diciendo?

Harry giró el rostro hacia Draco y entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

El rubio lo miró a los ojos, obviamente sin inmutarse. Aunque Harry tenía que admitir que no lucía muy impresionante, vendado y siendo el más bajo en la habitación.

—Potter, lamento decir esto, pero tú eres demasiado Gryffindor. Nunca comprenderías algo tan complicado como la política, sin ofender.

—Bueno, pues te aviso que varias personas han dicho que soy muy Slytherin, cuando quiero serlo— respondió Harry removiéndose cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía toda la atención de los presentes. Eso no era lo que había planeado. Solamente que estaba cansado de que lo trataran como un niño.

—¿Y quién sería tan estúpido para pensar que tú podrías ser un Slytherin?

Harry no se molestó en esconder su sonrisa de las serpientes.

—Tom, al que ustedes conocen como Voldemort. También otra gente, y el Sombrero Seleccionador.

El silencio llenó la habitación por varios minutos y Harry comenzó a preocuparse. Tal vez había roto a los demás adolescentes. ¿Cómo les explicaría a sus padres lo que había sucedido?

Antes de que pudiera ponerse histérico, Draco comenzó a reír a carcajadas de una manera muy poco Malfoy.

—Pero si en verdad tenías que estar en Slytherin y el Sombrero Seleccionador lo dijo, ¿cómo es que no sucedió?

Harry miró a Pansy y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que la chica correspondió.

—Bueno, el Sombrero Seleccionador quiso ponerme en Slytherin, pero yo le pedí que no lo hiciera.

Ante esa declaración los tres comenzaron a reír, mientras Crabbe y Goyle sólo se miraban, obviamente preguntándose qué sucedía.

—Parece que tenemos una verdadera serpiente entre nosotros— dijo Blaise y le dio una palmadita en el hombro, provocando que Harry jadeara de dolor y se alejara del chico italiano—. Cierto, sólo un verdadero Slytherin podría evitar entrar a Slytherin.

Draco sonrió de medio lado.

—Piensen en esto: el Chico Dorado Gryffindor es en realidad una plateada serpiente. ¿Quén lo hubiera pensado?

Harry frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos.

—No es como si importara ahora.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— preguntó Blaise sentado al borde de la cama y abrazando a su novia.

—Acabé en Gryffindor, lo que significa que pertenezco allí.

—Quizá— intervino Pansy—. Pero el Sombrero Seleccionador también quería hacerte una serpiente, lo que significa que también eres uno de nosotros.

Un grito escapó de su garganta y sus manos se dirigieron con rapidez a su cicatriz. Sus dedos arañaron la marca, tratando de remover el dolor. Manos ajenas agarraron sus muñecas e intentaron separar sus manos de su frente. Harry gritó de dolor y pateó a la persona que sostenía sus manos. Podía sentir la sangre corriendo por su rostro, pero no tenía idea de cuán malo era.

Era como si algo quisiera liberarse de su cabeza. Tenía los ojos cerrados y se concentró completamente en detener lo que estuviera intentando abandonarlo. Era algo que le pertenecía, de eso estaba seguro, y no tenía intenciones de dejarlo ir.

Apretó los dientes, gruñendo. Todavía estaba consciente de las manos que intentaban alejar sus dedos de su cicatriz. Pero se enfocó en lo que sucedía dentro de su cabeza. No perdería eso, y quien fuera que le estuviera lastimando no tenía idea de con quién estaba lidiando. Le mostraría a esa persona porqué no era buena idea tratar de quitarle algo. Ya no era el niño que vivió con sus parientes dejando que otros lo pisotearan. Era Harry Potter y Evan James, vencedor de Gellert Grindelwald.

Un segundo grito escapó de su garganta. Las manos lo soltaron y Harry cayó sobre la suave cama haciéndose un ovillo para protegerse. Se mordió los labios para detener los gritos que querían salir, y el sabor a sangre llenó su boca.

Unos fuertes brazos lo envolvieron y Harry se vio colocado en un fuerte regazo. Se giró hasta que pudo enterrar su rostro en el pecho ajeno, sin importarle quién pudiera verlo. Lo único que le importaba era que el dolor parecía haber disminuido ahora que esa persona estaba cerca.

Mientras el dolor lentamente desaparecía, Harry notó una mano acariciando su cabello. La sensación le era familiar y frunció el ceño, intentando pensar quién podría ser. Se dio cuenta de que probablemente era la misma persona que había estado con él cuando estuvo inconsciente. Nadie había querido decirle quién era, sólo que lo descubriría cuando fuera el momento adecuado.

Quería saber quién era, así que Harry soltó la túnica que había estado aferrando, puso las manos en el pecho y se alejó del otro cuerpo para poder verlo.

La mano que estaba en su espalda no se movió, y ahora era usada para mantenerlo en posición. Harry frunció el ceño e intentó moverse una vez más, quería ver quién era la otra persona; aparte de saber que era hombre, no sabía nada de él.

—No te muevas.

Harry frunció ceño, conocía esa voz. Le había susurrado palabras de afecto cuando habían hecho el amor, y lo había regañado cuando había hecho algo estúpido. Y lo había confortado cuando despertaba de una pesadilla.

La respiración se le quedó atorada en la garganta. Lentamente se alejó del cálido cuerpo y el hombre se lo permitió. Los ojos de Harry no se despegaron del pecho frente a él, donde sus manos descansaban sobre una túnica azul.

Poco a poco se aventuró a mirar más arriba, fijándose en cada pequeño detalle. El fuerte pero delicado cuello y la pálida piel. La boca con labios rojos, el pequeño bigote y la nariz recta. Se detuvo ante sus ojos. Tan rojos que parecían sangre, y tan fríos que probablemente congelarían su alma.

Esta vez nada lo detuvo cuando se alejó. Se movió lentamente sin apartar la mirada, como si estuviera enfrentándose a un animal peligroso. Los ojos verdes se sumergieron en los rojos como si no existiera nada más alrededor. Una bomba podría haber explotado en la habitación y Harry estaba seguro de que ninguno de los dos lo habría notado.

—Evan.

La suave palabra fue suficiente para sacar a Harry de su trance. Saltó de la cama alejándose lo más posible de ese hombre.

—Aléjate de mí. Puedo no tener magia ahora, pero todavía puedo usar esto—. Mientras hablaba había cogido la cosa más cercana a él y la sostenía como un escudo entre los dos, sin dejar de mirar a Voldemort, que lo observaba con expresión divertida.

—¿Te das cuenta de que sostienes una almohada? No es exactamente el arma más impresionante que podrías haber elegido.

—¡Joder!— siseó Harry, dándose cuenta de que estaba verdaderamente jodido. Incluso sin esas esposas sabía que Voldemort probablemente limpiaría el piso con su cara en un duelo. Bufó ligeramente y Voldemort levantó una ceja— ¿Qué le pasó a tu cara?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¡Ahora tienes una!—. Aunque Voldemort parecía molesto, Harry no sintió nada en su cicatriz, ni el más mínimo dolor. Eso provocó que frunciera el ceño— ¿Por qué no siento dolor? La última vez que estuviste cerca de mí no podía pensar en nada más que en el dolor, pero ahora no hay nada… ¿Y cómo recuperaste tu cuerpo?

—Una poción. Hay una razón por la que Severus es el Maestro de Pociones más joven de los últimos tiempos.

—Pero eso no explica por qué no siento dolor.

Voldemort parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, y Harry no se atrevió a moverse por miedo a llamar su atención. En lugar de ello, miró alrededor de la habitación y notó que estaban solos. Quizá To… Voldemort había hecho que los demás se marcharan, y como él había estado sumido en el dolor no había notado nada.

Cansado de la pesada atmósfera en la habitación, Harry decidió romper el silencio.

—Mira— comenzó y vaciló brevemente cuando tuvo toda la atención del hombre frente a él—. En realidad no importa. No quiero tener nada que ver con la guerra. Quiero irme. Dumbledore es mío, yo lo mataré y no pienso morir hasta lograrlo. ¿Es eso mucho pedir? En realidad no me importa lo que pase con el mundo mágico, pueden joderse ellos mismos si quieren.

Voldemort había permanecido en silencio mientras hablaba, y eso sorprendió a Harry. Habría jurado que el hombre lo interrumpiría.

—¿Terminaste?—. Harry asintió lentamente sin alejar la mirada del otro—. Bien. No permitiré que te marches ahora que estás donde perteneces. Te perdí hace cincuenta años, no voy a perderte de nuevo. Y no irás tras Dumbledore. La última vez que lo hiciste terminaste en una celda y fuiste torturado. Fue pura suerte que fueras liberado. Si hubieras seguido allí habrías muerto.

Harry bufó y se alejó cuando Voldemort comenzó a acercarse a él.

—Aléjate de mí.

—Evan, vuelve a la cama. Todavía no estás curado y no quiero que tus heridas se abran y deshagas todo el arduo trabajo de Severus y Narcissa.

Harry dio otro paso atrás y Voldemort siguió sus movimientos.

—Me marcharé y nada de lo que hagas podrá detenerme. No hay manera de que permanezca aquí.

—Aun estás lastimado; sin tu magia y fuera de mi hogar estarías rodeado de gente que está tras tu vida.

Harry tragó en seco mientras seguía caminando hacia atrás con Voldemort siguiéndole de cerca.

—No soy una mascota que puedes tener enjaulada. Soy un ser humano, tengo el derecho de elegir lo que quiero hacer y nada me lo impedirá.

No habló más cuando su espalda chocó contra la pared tras él y descubrió que ya no tenía más espacio para moverse. To… Voldemort dio un último paso y ahora estaban tan cerca que sus narices casi se tocaban. El mayor puso una mano a cada lado de su cabeza y él se encontró atrapado.

—No, no eres una mascota; eres mucho más que eso. Pero eso no significa que te dejaré ir. Me perteneces, y me aseguraré de que lo comprendas, Evan—. Voldemort se acercó para besarlo, pero Harry giró la cabeza, así que los labios del mago se posaron en su mejilla.

—Por última vez, no soy Evan. Mi nombre es Harry Potter, ¿sabes? ¿Ese que has intentado matar desde el día en que nació? Mataste a mis padres, mataste a Cedric y mataste a Sirius. ¿Cómo diablos piensas que voy a perdonarte?

Sin más palabras, Harry hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: lo golpeó. Si hubiera sido otra situación, probablemente se hubiera divertido con la expresión de Voldemort cuando la almohada le dio de lleno en el rostro. El hombre gruñó, alejó la almohada de su rostro y la lanzó a través de la habitación.

Ahora sin nada para defenderse, Harry estuvo muy consciente de lo cerca que se encontraban. El aliento de Voldemort acarició su rostro y envió un agradable escalofrío a través de su cuerpo.

Harry estaba inmóvil ante esa mirada, aunque sentía latir su corazón con tanta fuerza que creía que iba a explotar.

—Sólo déjame en paz.

)00(

Voldemort observó a Evan mientras en silencio debatía su siguiente movimiento. Su amante no estaba actuando de la manera que había esperado. Claro, sabía que habría tropiezos en el camino, pero no significaba que Evan tenía que pelear con él por todo lo que hacía.

Habían pasado tantos años y Evan aún lucía como lo había hecho hace cincuenta años, aunque estaba más pálido y delgado. Pronto cambiaría eso. Ahora que podía estar cerca de él otra vez, lo cuidaría. Evan podría vivir el resto de su vida sin preocupaciones, como lo había planeado cuando era joven.

—Es posible que hayas sido uno de mis horrocruxes. Eso explicaría cómo es posible que pudieras ver a través de mis ojos y porqué puedo mandarte visiones. Tienes un trozo de mi alma dentro de ti. Durante todo este tiempo no supe nada al respecto, pero eso explica el por qué no pude matarte: porque estaría matando una parte de mí.

—Pero, ¿y la primera vez que intentaste matarme? Entonces no tenía un trozo de tu alma dentro de mí. Dumbledore me dijo una vez que fue el amor de mi madre lo que me salvó cuando se rehusó a hacerse a un lado.

Por la manera en que Evan lo miró, Voldemort estuvo seguro de que el chico sabía sobre los horrocruxes. Después de todo había sido en uno de los libros de su amante donde había encontrado por primera vez sobre dividir el alma.

—Evan, Evan, Evan…

—Harry— corrigió el muchacho con fuerza. Voldemort ignoró el tono.

Tendrían tiempo más que suficiente para figurar las cosas entre los dos más adelante.

—¿No has aprendido a no confiar en las palabras del vejete tonto? ¿Cuántas madres crees tú que se han interpuesto frente a la maldición asesina para salvar la vida de sus hijos? No estoy seguro del por qué sobreviviste esa noche, pero supongo que ya entonces tú te parecías mucho a Evan, y no lo intenté con ganas.

Parecía explicar también el dolor que Evan sintió cuando él bebió la poción. Su horrocrux habría querido regresar con él, pero probablemente después de estar tantos años en Evan, se había fusionado con su propia alma. No había duda en su mente de que el proceso había sido doloroso para el chico. También explicaba la reacción de su amante en sus encuentros anteriores. El trozo de alma trataba de regresar a su dueño mientras que el alma de Evan le impedía alejarlo.

—Di algo.

—¿Qué?

Evan ladeó la cabeza con una expresión inocente que envió su sangre al sur.

—Di algo en Pársel.

Reconoció la testaruda mirada en los ojos de Evan apenas comprendió.

—No entiendo por qué debo escuchar lo que dices.

Voldemort presionó su cuerpo contra el ajeno, y el mago más pequeño quedó atrapado entre él y la pared. Presionó sus labios con los de Evan en un beso dominante. Al principio el más joven luchó e intentó alejarlo. Pero lentamente dejó de protestar y comenzó a corresponder al beso.

El Señor Oscuro rompió el beso.

—Eres mío, Evan. Y mientras más pronto te des cuenta de eso, mejor será para ambos.

Evan lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, vidriosos.

_"Jódete"_

Voldemort levantó una ceja. Al parecer Evan había mantenido la capacidad de hablar Pársel. Tendría que averiguar cómo más tarde. Ahora tenía cosas más importantes que atender.

—Me temo que estás equivocado, Evan. Tú serás el jodido. Quizá tengo que recordarte quién es el que da en ésta relación.

Voldemort ignoró la manera en que Evan palideció ante sus palabras. Sabía que era muy pronto para retomar su antigua relación, además las heridas del chico necesitaban sanar antes de poder hacer algo, pero eso no significaba que Evan le impediría lo que quería hacer.

En un movimiento cogió a Evan en brazos al estilo nupcial, y lo llevó de vuelta a la cama, ignorando la manera en que el otro intentaba golpearlo. Con su cuerpo de vuelta a los veinticinco años estaba más grande y más sano. Aunque su amante quisiera darle una buena pelea, él la ganaría con facilidad.

Gentilmente, pero con mano firme, acostó a Evan en la cama. Antes de que su amante tuviera la oportunidad de levantarse de la cama, Voldemort se le unió. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del joven cuerpo, deteniendo afectivamente al otro de ir a ningún lado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Evan sonaba aterrorizado mientras él enterraba su rostro en sus cabellos, respirando su aroma.

—Voy a dormir— dijo, aunque sólo era mediodía.

Evan necesitaba descansar y esa era la única manera en que, estaba seguro, su amante se quedaría en la cama. Además, ya había pasado demasiadas horas en el sofá y necesitaba dormir en su propia cama. Todo lo demás podía esperar.

El chico gruñó y se removió para liberarse.

—Suéltame.

—Cállate y duerme— exigió Voldemort apretándolo con fuerza antes de aligerar su agarre. No quería lastimarlo más de lo que ya estaba—. Dormiremos juntos como lo hacíamos antes. En ese entonces no tenías problemas con hacer esto.

Sonrió de medio lado cuando sintió el cuerpo de Evan relajarse contra el suyo.

—Esto no significa nada.

Voldemort sólo sonrió completamente y le dio un suave beso a Evan en el cabello antes de acurrucarse contra el costado del más joven y dormirse. Sabía que Evan no iría a ninguna parte ahora.

)00(

—Así que…— dijo Crabbe siendo el primero en hablar desde que habían sido arrojados fuera de la habitación del Señor Oscuro.

Los gritos habían parado hace rato, pero ninguno se había atrevido a asomarse para ver si seguían con vida.

Los seis Slytherin estaban sentados alrededor de la chimenea encendida mientras sus padres y Severus estaban más allá, hablando en voz baja. Sin importar lo mucho que Draco esforzó sus oídos, fue incapaz de escuchar siquiera una sola palabra de lo que decían.

—Así que, Evan James y Harry Potter son la misma persona— continuó Crabbe después de una larga pausa, haciendo que Draco volviera su atención a él.

—Sí, Crabbe, eso es lo que hemos dicho todo este tiempo— respondió Pansy desde el regazo de Blaise.

—¡Pero Potter es nuestro enemigo y odia a nuestro Lord!— exclamó Goyle mientras Crabbe asentía.

—Sí. Y Evan debería ser muy viejo, después de todo él adoptó a Tom Ryddle.

Draco ya sentía el comienzo de una jaqueca. Algunas veces se preguntaba cómo esos dos habían logrado ser sorteados en Slytherin. Parecía como si estuviera tratando de explicarle algo a un Gryffindor. Decidió que trataría una vez más de explicarles todo, si tenía suerte quizá ellos comprendiera esta vez.

—Dumbledore intentó matar a Potter justo antes de que comenzaran las vacaciones de verano.

—Pero si Dumbledore lo mató, ¿por qué está vivo?

Crabbe abrió la boca para continuar la pregunta de Goyle, pero una mirada furiosa de Draco lo detuvo antes de ir más lejos.

—Pero como sabemos, las cosas no funcionan con Potter como se supone. Así que en lugar de matarlo, el viejo Dumbledore envió al Chico Dorado Gryffindor de vuelta en el tiempo, donde tomó el nombre de Evan James y adoptó a Tom Ryddle. ¿Me entienden ahora?—. Draco suspiró cuando los dos chicos asintieron ansiosos. Al menos ahora podía continuar—. El tío Severus ya nos dijo que el Señor Oscuro y Tom Ryddle son la misma persona. Así que Harry Potter es el amante del Señor Oscuro.

—¿Pero por qué el Señor Oscuro mataría a su amante?

Draco suspiró y se masajeó las sienes.

—El Señor Oscuro no sabía que Evan y Potter eran la misma persona.

—Pero ahora lo sabe— interrumpió Goyle.

—Sí— logró decir Draco con los labios apretados.

Crabbe asintió, pero se detuvo y frunció el ceño.

—Pero, si Potter es Evan, ¿por qué tiene la misma edad que nosotros?

Draco gruñó y se dio una palmada en la frente.

A veces, de verdad, se preguntaba por qué se molestaba en intentar explicarle algo a esos dos.


End file.
